Five Nights of Redemption
by venomousbook38
Summary: after the events of Isolation the crews have decided to return to Earth to bring joy to kids once again, but after they find an inter dimensional portal they must find out the person using it and save then from feeling nothing but along the way they find others that need help and they befriend them, want to see more then come join the fun in Five Nights of Redemption
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys welcome to the latest entry to my Five Nights series: Five Nights of Redemption, this is going to be a cross over story of FNAF, Undertale and MLP just to add that little extra slice of life, so if you're not into MLP or Undertale well you'll just have to deal with that so let's do this fingers crossed for more then let's say 15 chapters.**

 **Opening credits**

 **(Play The Best is Yet to Come from RED let's start this off with a bang)**

 **This story is brought to you by Venomous Book 38 and posted on**

 **This story with feature characters from Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, they belong to Scott Cawthon, Toby Fox and Lauran Faust and the MLP writing team.**

 **The story with also contain FNAF OCs created by Venomous Book 38 and Miss Kitty Bear, and any song or reference that is used in the story belongs to their respective owners.**

 **So please do sit back, enjoy and feel free to fav, follow and review at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 1: a fresh start

Freddy and the crew had just finished playing the song and felt on top of the world, it has been 5 years since Fazbear's Fright had burnt down and they all agreed to return to the world with the help of the Marionette, being at peace was nice for a while but soon they all grew bored of it and decided to come back down to Earth and recreate the joy and happiness Freddy Fazbear was known for, the Marionette was also ready for a new life on Earth so he recreated the animatronics for them, their souls now inhabit them like they used to and started to sing songs of love and lost but then triumph and it made them feel great.

Freddy: "wooow! I love it when I feel like that, it's like we've overcome the worst and now heading towards a bright new future"

Chica: "we have, we overcame so many things that anyone else would have never have stood up to, but us, we are a team of friends that will always come out on top"

Bonnie: "we have strong bonds together that, even though we almost broke our selves, we'll never lose them and together whatever the future will hold for us we will always be together"

Foxy: "they'd have to break us to break our bonds, we've come so far and we aren't stopping now"

The crew then hugged each other and hoped for a bright future ahead of them, they now reside in a new and improved Freddy Fazbear's pizza express, it's far bigger than any other pizzeria before it with lots of room for the Freddy crew, the Toys and the Original Toys to play around and have fun, in side are arcades, arts and crafts, paper plane making, a play area with a sand box and ball pit, bowling and of course the main area with the stage where after the show the crew will come down and play or talk to the kids and adults.

The crew went around the place and liked it, it was the perfect pizzeria for them... well almost perfect, if there was anything the Marionette had missed out on was a small theatre for them to watch the latest releases in movies like Deadpool, but with all the other great stuff in the pizzeria it was a minor thing really, the crew went to the arcade room and saw the Toys having a game tournament with Mangle and Toy Bonnie playing Burnout while Toy Freddy and Toy Chica playing After Burner.

Chica: "hey guys, so who's winning?"

Mangle: "me obviously, I'm too awesome for you"

Toy Bonnie: "look just because I'm turning your love triangle into a love square don't mean I'm going easy on you"

Mangle: "well you must be cus you're losing... badly"

Bonnie: "and what about you two?"

Toy Freddy: "this game is awesome, I feel like Tom Cruise"

Toy Chica: "this isn't Top Gun"

Toy Freddy: "no but you can be my Cameron Diaz"

Toy Chica: "oh man"

Foxy: "I see that you too have fallen for each other"

Toy Freddy: "well while we were in the white void she did express her feelings for me and I said yes"

Freddy: "how cute well see you later"

The Toys: "bye"

It was good to see the Toys having fun after all the pain and heart ache they used to know but now all that is gone, they went to the play area to see the Marionette and the Original Toys, when they got there they could see Finn practising his juggling but he was having trouble, being the skyscraper in a suit that he is his arms are sometimes a bit slow to react but as they say practice makes perfect, Opal and Ashe were also trying to practice singing for a show coming up soon and after singing for Chip one time in the past they thought they could give it a try.

Bonnie: "hi Opal, your Bonnie boy is here"

Opal: "hi Bonnie, how is my snuggle Bunny?"

Bonnie: "he is soft and fluffy just how you like him"

Chica: "aww that's cute, it makes me want to see Mike again"

Freddy: "how is Mike by the way, Marion, you've seen them recently haven't you?"

Marionette: "yes indeed I have, they are all doing fine"

Chica: "oh good, well I hope to see them soon"

Marionette: "do not worry Chica, I can always teleport them here whenever you like me too"

Foxy: "that is if Lenny doesn't do it first"

Finn: "it's cool to have powers now"

The reason why Mike and Jeremy wasn't at Freddy Fazbear's pizza express was because they were in the Mike and Chip animatronic bodies and they were apart of Pete's crew and so they were at the new and improved Pete's Burgers and social club, this acted as the rival franchise like it was when Pete's Burger bar was first conceived, all of the Pete crew resided here including the 3 new animatronics they saw in the white void, the new location was much bigger then before with enough room to house the 14 animatronics.

As usual Pete, Sarah, Oscar and Lenny are the 4 Band members of the place and after each show they would come off the stage to play and talk with the kids and adults, Lenny of course has the other task of being in the Zoo Zone to teach kids about Zoo animals alongside Tina who has fallen in love with Lenny and are great friends now, but at times they can be argumentative, Stuart still makes a mess for the kids to try and sort out trying to teach them about responsibility, Cyril now has a small archive of solders, planes and guns in the Historical Zone and what they went through to win WW2, Morice has an almost lake sized pond and tells of water fowl and some fish in the Lake Zone, Pip has a similar role on arctic animals in the Arctic Zone, Pamela has a small castle with some decretive carpets and flags for the inside of the castle and teaches kids about Kings and Queens in different areas of the world in the Castle Zone, Mike and Chip still have the Recreational Zone but now have the Theatre Zone for movies and plays and of course Monty and Robin are Sarah's pets and play around with the kids.

Pete and Sarah were walking around the place loving the upbeat atmosphere, ever since the Marionette brought them back it was like starting a new and the massive building they were provided with was great, it made them feel free, they went to the Theatre Zone to see if anyone was in there, they found Mike and Chip watching some old 90s cartoons like they were revisiting their childhood, not a problem here but Pete wanted to ask anyway.

Pete: "hi guys, what you watching?"

Chip: "Ed, Edd and Eddy"

Pete: "umm, don't think I've heard of that one"

Mike: "oh man you're missing out this is a classic, I used to watch this one all the time, the sound effects are second to none, and the slapstick is always on point, I love this show, just wish Chica was here"

Sarah: "I'm sure we can see her soon, do you want Lenny to teleport us to Freddy's?"

Mike: "nah, it's late we can do it tomorrow and surprise them"

Pete: "well you enjoy your show we're going to check on everyone else"

So Pete and Sarah went to look around and check on the others, they went to the Historical Zone to see if Cyril was putting all his fake bullets in order of smallest to biggest again but when they got there he was nowhere in sight but the bullets were in order, they found this strange as normally he would take his time doing that, they went to go find him and saw Stuart on the way.

Pete: "hey Stuart, have you seen Cyril anywhere perhaps?"

Stuart: "oh, yeah he just went into the Castle Zone to talk to Pamela, you know I think he likes her but I can't blame him really I like her too, that no nonsense attitude of hers just gets to me"

Sarah: "sounds like we're going to end up with a love triangle in our group too eh Pete"

Pete: "yeah well, let's hope it don't become a love square as well, I swear Mangle is god damn crazy for having 3 lovers, and yet she doesn't... you know"

Sarah: "know what?"

Pete: "get some"

Sarah: "oh Pete! That's nasty"

Stuart: "ha-ha, nice one"

So Pete and Sarah went to see Cyril and Pamela in the Castle Zone, they could hear them talking and it sounded like they were reciting Shakespeare, it was a nice sentiment but Sarah wanted to see the whole thing and so barged in on them, this got Cyril very nervous.

Cyril: "Sarah my dear, eh... what are you doing here?"

Sarah: "did I hear you saying lines from Romeo and Juliet?"

Cyril: "yes, I was proclaiming my love for Pamela, she is a jewel of wonder, grace and magnificence, you couldn't have come at a worse time"

Pamela: "actually your timing is most impeccable, as I was about to say yes"

Sarah and Cyril: "gasp"

Pete: "ugh?"

Cyril: "she's saying she loves me too, oh I couldn't be happier"

Pamela: "yes indeed but you see there's a catch"

Cyril: "wait what, way would there be a catch my dear?"

Pamela: "because you see I also love Stuart"

Cyril: "what?"

Sarah: "aha knew it, love triangle"

Pete: "aww man"

Pamela: "I'm sorry my dear Squirrel but I love both of you, I know you don't always like him but his brash quirks leave an impression on me, but I have to say you are the better person"

Cyril: "ah thank you, ok I guess another love triangle won't be too bad, if Mangle can do it then I guess I can"

Sarah: "be she's in the middle of it"

Cyril: "indeed"

So now they were done with that they went to see Monty and Robin, they would most likely be somewhere around the place but they would be hard to find as they are so small, _"if only we were all the same size or something, then it would be far easier to find some of the others"_ Pete thought, they found them by almost stepping on them and found out when Monty screamed.

Sarah: "oh Monty! Pete, watch where you are going"

Pete: "oh sorry, I just can't see them cus they are so small compared to me, if they were as tall as I am maybe I'd see them better"

Monty: "or you could just look down every so often"

Pete: "yeah maybe, anyway how are things?"

Monty: "really awesome really, me and Robin are becoming really close, we look out for each other and really try our best to be there for each other when we need it"

Robin: "just admit it already you love me, no you worship me"

Monty: "I do not"

Robin: "oh yes you do"

Sarah: "aww this is so cute, do you to love each other?"

Robin: "well I think Monty loves me but he pretends not to"

Monty: "I don't love you I eh... just really really... like you"

Robin: "see"

Sarah: "oh yeah, well you two go play we're off to see Lenny"

Robin and Monty then flew/scurried off to somewhere else in the place and Sarah and Pete went to see Lenny, last they heard he was chilling with Tina in the Zoo Zone so they went to check on them, ever since they got back on the Earth they had been the best of friends, yes they can argue but then what friend doesn't argue, they have varying opinions like anyone else would but this only made their bond stronger.

When they got to the Zoo Zone they were snuggling each other in sleep mode for now but they could hear Pete and Sarah coming so they woke up and saw them approaching.

Lenny: "hi guys, what's up?"

Pete: "oh nothing, just came to say hi"

Lenny: "oh ok then, hey can we go over to Freddy's?"

Sarah: "no not tonight, will surprise them and go tomorrow"

Tina: "so what do you want to do for now?"

Sarah: "just chill for now, you two look cosy and warm enough"

Lenny: "yeah, want to join?"

Sarah: "yeah ok"

Pete: "eh... no thanks"

Sarah: "aww come on Pete, group hug"

Pete: "I'll pass"

Pete then left to find Oscar and possibly do some practicing of his own, as the rival to Freddy he had an idea to best him by being both a singer and guitarist but needed lessons from Oscar so he went to him for a lesson and soon he would be able to play and sing.

Pete: "soon Freddy I will be more awesome then you and then all the kids round the area will come to me and you will have nothing muahahahaha"

Oscar: "don't get so cocky, Freddy may not be a guitarist but his singing is very good you'd better practice hard if you want to best him"

Pete: "oh I'll practice alright, let's play a hard one"

Oscar: "ok, how about a Guns and Roses song?"

So Oscar and Pete practised playing a song from Guns and Roses and at Freddy Fazbear's pizza express the crew was in the arcade room playing around, Bonnie was playing ski ball, after they all decided to return Bonnie asked the Marionette to let him keep his telekinesis so if something bad does happen to them he could use it as a weapon, but for now he was using it on the balls and shot them at the hope, the Marionette was pleased he was doing this as his telekinesis is like a muscle, the more he uses it the more strength it will have.

Bonnie wasn't the only one to get his power back, Foxy, Opal, Ashe and Finn got their powers back too, Foxy got his fire form back and Finn got his rock form too, they said they didn't know where it came from and when Marionette told them it came from someone called Debby, they couldn't for the life of them remember who she was.

Same happened to Opal and Ashe but for them they were more confused to learn that their pearl forms came from this Debby, they thought that they always had it just never used it, Chica could use an electric form and Freddy could use time travel but was advised to only do this if all else fails, Mangle can use the love from her many admirers to make others love her which she found cool but she may not use it too much in case she ends up as some kind of love magnet.

Toy Bonnie had the power of ice along with Pip, Toy Chica can use her feathers as knives or daggers or kunai, this can work in tandem with Morice's stealth skills as he was given the ability to cloak, Lenny and Tina was given a supreme primal power that gives them an overwhelming sense of instinct, they like to call it feral mode, Toy Freddy could create massive Earth quakes by slamming his foot down on the ground, Cyril could summon any WW2 plane he wanted full to the brim with fuel and ammo, Pamela could become a crystal sculpture of herself a bit like Opal and Ashe.

Sarah could use leaf power, if she can think of any plant, tree or flower she could use its leaves/petals as sharp blades to attack, Pete can turn his fur full black to course all light in a room to die down letting the others to hide, this can also help Morice as he can spare his cloak for other uses, he can then turn full white to course all light to be blinding, Oscar can use his wings to manipulate sound waves and the air around him, Robin and Monty were given a strength boost so now even in their size can pack a big punch, they also have the power to possess others with just one look.

Stuart was given a speed boost so if they need a speed demon it would be him, it would have been Foxy but he was given fire, the next one was Finn but he was given rock, so it had to be Stuart, and lastly Mike was given the power of darkness while Chip was given the power of light.

With all these powers if anything was going to happen to them they would be ready for anything, ready for if the Purple Guy did have a chance at coming back as some kind of soul monstrosity, after dying when pushed into Springtrap and then burning to death at their hands and wings the only way he could come back would be to purge himself and become pure evil, he would no chance at redemption and become a poltergeist, but that would never happen... right?

So as the night came to a close everyone at Freddy Fazbear's pizza express and Pete's Burgers and social club started to return to their designated spots in their establishments ready for the morning to get started and have another day of fun, joy and excitement, but somewhere in a completely different universe someone was looking in on them and saw that these animatronics are more than meets the eye.

?: "wow, impressive these guys have human souls, if I can bring them here, kill them a few times just for fun, then use their souls, then maybe I can feel again, I'll be myself again, I can escape this torment and feel love and compassion again, and I'll be able to walk on the surface with the humans of my world and show them the truth, all in good time of course, no use having my aspirations come true without a bit of fun first, I could send them to that other universe with all the colours and fantasy and then bring those 4 legged freaks here too"

All of a sudden two inter dimensional portals were created in Freddy's universe, one at Freddy's and one at Pete's, the Marionette was awoken immediately and he floated towards it to inspect it, he was not impressed as so long as he knew he was the only creature who could create these portals and so knew it was bad.

Marionette: "everyone, wake up we have a situation"

Freddy: "what's wrong?"

Marionette: "just look"

Bonnie: "whoa, is that an inter dimensional vortex?"

Foxy: "Bonnie what did you do?"

Bonnie: "I didn't do this, I don't have premonitions any more, I only have telekinesis and I can't do that"

Mangle: "well what does this mean, if there is an inter dimensional vortex right here then maybe someone is calling to us?"

Chica: "oh maybe it's Mike, though I don't think that was his power"

Marionette: "it's not, this has originated from someone we don't know or have ever known, so when we go through we will see new things and face new challenges"

Toy Freddy: "wait slow down, you want us to go through that?"

Marionette: "yes, it is here for a reason, whoever is calling to us needs our help, all of our help so I'm going to bring Pete's crew with us"

Chica: "yes, Mike here I come"

Mangle: "and I get to see Chip again, wooow"

Toy Bonnie: "wait but, what will we face when we pass through?"

Toy Chica: "yeah, I don't want anything to happen to my Toy Freddy"

Marionette: "I don't know, all I know is that with your new powers they will be tested to its limits and you will be tested as well so prepare you selves while I get Pete's crew"

The Marionette then teleported to Pete's Burgers and social club to send the message on the them and then bring them over to see what the problem was, the Freddy crew just stood looking at the vortex as it swirled around eluding to a new universe full of new faces and possibly friends to add to their companion compendiums, but for now they will have to wait till Marionette gets back with the Pete crew and see what awaits them on the other side.

 **So that was chapter 1 of my new story Five Nights of Redemption, this is already a much better start to a story I think and I hope you guys think the same if you like it then please fav, follow and review and if you can't wait for more then why not see the other stories in the series or the other stories I've done and I hope to see you for chapter 2 till then**

 **Venomous Book out**


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Five Nights of Redemption here they will need to find a way of entering the vortex and see what's on the other side so let's do this**

Chapter 2: beyond the vortex

The Marionette teleported to Pete's Burgers and social club and saw the Pete crew staring at the other portal that had appeared beside the stage, they were worried about what it could mean like: the possible destruction of the universe, another terrible and great evil they must face or the calling of an omnipotent being telling them to come back to the after live.

The Marionette could see that the vortex was the same as the one at Freddy Fazbear's pizza express so it would be safe to close it here and leave the other one open, so he closed it and explained what is going to happen.

Marionette: "alright everyone, we have been called upon to help a poor soul in another universe and we all need to be there, so we are going to Freddy's to help out, are you all ready"

Pip: "wait dude, are you saying that some other creature from another universe wants us to help them with something"

Marionette: "yes"

Pip: "whoa dude, that's crazy man"

Sarah: "I suppose it is a bit out of nowhere but if we need to help them then we should"

Pete: "ok, let's do it"

Mike: "yeah off to see Chica"

Chip: "and Mangle"

Marionette: "everyone ready?"

Everyone: "ready"

Then the Marionette engulfed everyone in his magic and teleported them to Freddy Fazbear's pizza express, when they got there they were still looking at the vortex like they were expecting something to happen, when the Marionette got back with the Pete crew Freddy could hear it and nudged everyone else and they greeted each other, Marionette let them get on with that as he inspected to portal some more.

Freddy: "so Pete, how you been these last few weeks?"

Pete: "doing fine, I've been taking guitar lessons from Oscar so I can play and sing and soon I'll be the better mascot"

Freddy: "ha you wish, I may only be able to sing but my voice is the best"

Sarah: "yeah, yeah whatever, my burgers are still better than your pizza"

Chica: "are you dreaming? My pizza is revered across the country, your burgers have yet to meet the council"

Mike: "well I like your burgers"

Sarah: "thanks Mike, see even your boy friend likes my burgers"

Chica: "Mike! Oh come here, of course Mike likes your burgers, he likes all food"

Mike: "Chica... need... air... uhg"

Chica: "oh, sorry, got carried away there, I haven't seen you in so long"

Mike: "it's only been 3 weeks"

Chica: "still too long, I love you ok"

Mike: "and I love you too"

Mangle: "1, 2... eeeeeeee 3"

Chip: "hey there mangle, oh still as fluffy as ever"

Mangle: "of course, anything for my little Chipmunk"

Cyril: "ah miss Mangle, may I propose something"

Mangle: "yes, what is it?"

Cyril: "I have recently gotten into a relationship with Pamela, but it seems she has already taken Stuart but did not object to adding me into her roster of very close friends so I believe you are in competition with her, do you accept?"

Finn: "accept, I think she's already winning"

Mangle: "yeah I accept"

Stuart: "oh great, what have you got us into now"

Cyril: "it's called sportsmanship"

Opal: "oh man all this love is making me Bonnie sick"

Bonnie: "then just sit back and let this old snuggle Bunny work his magic"

Ashe: "wow sis, you really do find your times don't you"

Opal: "hey when you have a devoted Bunny like mine you'd do the same"

Ashe: "nah, I've got my pirate, set sail captain Foxy"

Foxy: "aye we be off on an adventure"

Toy Chica: "hey Monty, I hear you love Robin"

Monty: "I don't love her... I just... like her"

Toy Chica: "oh no that is love talking there"

Monty: "ok fine I do love her but can you keep it a secret?"

Toy Chica: "nope"

Robin: "oh don't worry about it I already know"

Monty: "eh..."

Lenny: "well it's nice to see everyone, but why are we here, you said something about helping someone but who?"

Marionette: "I don't know but after looking into the vortex I'm certain I know where we are going, it's some kind of mountain cave full of strange creatures, we need to train up so that our powers are strong enough to fight whatever comes our way, I want you all to fight each other to train and make sure you are strong enough"

So everyone partnered up, they stood on either end of the pizzeria and got ready to fight, first to fight was Chica and Sarah, they stared each other down then Sarah started by throwing rose petals at her, Chica dodged them and shot some thunder bolts at her, Sarah climbed to the ceiling earning a nod of approval from Mangle and then throw holly leaves at Chica, Chica got hit but nothing serious but she was having none of that so she shot thunder bolts all over the ceiling, they were in close proximity to her and she got shocked, Sarah fell to the floor and quickly got up, she used rhubarb leaves this time and one slapped Chica in the face, now she was vulnerable and Sarah ran up to her was about to tear her up with her claws but stopped, Sarah had won.

Sarah: "not bad, have to say that electricity you've got really stings"

Chica: "well next time you may have to dodge faster so you don't get caught"

Sarah: "well what do you expect I'm a Sloth"

Next to fight was Mangle and Pete, Mangle knew she could easily get to Pete but he was already ahead of her, for a moment Mangle could see Pete turning black then all light faded and nothing could be seen, Pete made an echoy laugh that sounded like it was coming from the walls, Mangle tried to hear his footsteps and soon she could hear him right behind her, she did a low kick and tripped him up and the lights came back, but even though Pete was on the ground he wasn't out, Mangle saw he was going white for a split second but then was blinded by the lights going bright, Mangle was having a hard time with Pete as he could change the lighting so easily but Mangle knew it was time for her move.

She waited till Pete stopped moving and closed her eyes to call upon her love and shot it straight at Pete, he was defenceless against it and temporally fell in love with Mangle.

Mangle: "oh too bad, I was having fun with you"

Pete: "I'll do anything for you... wait what, no I don't love you I love Sarah and you can't change that"

Sarah: "love you too Pete"

Mangle: that's ok you can go back to her, you're not my type anyway"

Next to face off was Stuart and Bonnie, Bonnie was ready for anything as he knew the kind of speed Stuart had been given, but Stuart was always full of himself and would give it his all, Bonnie stared beep at Stuart and he ran off at insane speed, so fast he could stay on the walls as long as he kept moving, Bonnie was having a hard time tracking him and couldn't quite keep up with him, soon enough Stuart rushed past Bonnie whacking him in the face, but Bonnie kept his cool as if he did that enough he'd find a way to catch him, Stuart came around again and hit him not quite as hard as he was tiring and then when he tried for a third time he was too slow and Bonnie caught him in his telekinesis and slammed him to the ground.

Bonnie: "not bad there Stu, you're getting faster, but my telekinesis is stronger"

Stuart: "you never go down in one hit, you have such strength"

Bonnie: "no, I just know how to outlast you"

Stuart: "huugh"

The next to fight was Finn and Oscar, Oscar was actually scared of Finn as he now has rock power and he was thinking _"how on Earth am I going to damage rock with just wind, I better go overboard"_ Finn made the first move with some pebbles that were easy to dodge and Oscar was confused, he didn't think of it that much and just flapped his wings to blow a gust of wind at Finn, Finn didn't move much and threw a bigger pebble at him, it hit Oscar and he got serious, Oscar started to flap his wings more furiously and Finn was blown back a bit but he was still standing proud barely moving from Oscar's influence.

Oscar tried something else, he grabbed his guitar and strummed a few cords coursing Finn to resonate, this got Finn worried and he went into rock form, Oscar was more worried now himself and did a more complex cord, Finn threw huge boulders at him and Oscar was caught, Finn walked up to him thinking that he had won but as he stood over him, Oscar played one last note and blasted it at full volume.

Oscar: "ha take that you thought you'd won, don't mess with this Owl"

Finn: "well done, very nice"

Oscar: "thanks"

Next to stand off was Toy Bonnie and Morice, Toy Bonnie was happy to go against the master of stealth as if he could freeze the floor then he would have a hard time getting across the floor and the cloak would be useless, plus his ears are a wonder when it comes to hearing something he can't see, but Morice was just a simple Duck and went straight in, he cloaked and Toy Bonnie started to freeze the floor, it was taking a while to freeze and Morice had already got behind Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie thought he heard something but after that nothing made a sound so he started to freeze other parts of the floor, Morice started to play around with him by poking him, Toy Bonnie was confused and turned around still not hearing anything, then Morice uncloaked and punched Toy Bonnie in the face.

Morice: "good idea using ice to freeze the floor but you really must keep your ears pointing behind you or you'll be on the floor more often"

Toy Bonnie: "cocky son of a bitch"

The last two to fight was Mike and Chip, they stood proud facing each other and remembered their childhood.

Mike: "so, we meet again my old nemesis, ready to face me in honourable combat?"

Chip: "this will be a fight none of us shall forget, it will be a fight of the ages"

Mike: "then get ready for you inevitable demise"

Chip: "speak for yourself"

Tina: "well then, if the combatants are ready please step up to the plate"

Pip: "oh dude this is going to be awesome"

Mike and Chip stood in front of each other and powered up, Chip was surrounded by an intense light while Mike was covered in an immense darkness, their powers were some of the strongest any of them had ever seen, it was so powerful that it coursed the ground to shake and the lights to break, if they were to power up more they could crack the ground in two and split it apart, they were now ready to fight flying above the ground slightly, Chip had glowing angle wings while Mike had dark Bat wings, their light and dark auras pulsing with power.

Mike made the first move using his aura to fire small dark balls at Chip, Chip flew up to avoid them and they hit the wall exploding, Chip the used his own aura to create a wave of light to purify Mike, Mike saw it coming and flew out of the way, he went under Chip and tried to knock him out of the sky, Chip was a good flyer though and steadied himself and used a barrage of light rockets, some hit Mike and started to purify him, but Mike did the same to Chip and the darkness was corrupting him, they seemed to be an even match until Mike used his aura to break away from the light, Chip them flew over to Mike and punched him hard, every spot he punched was being purified, but Mike use the dark barrier and when Chip punched again he was thrown back.

Mike was now clear of the light again and Chip was being corrupted, any corruption or purification effect takes time to take hold but if left for long enough it will take over but it can be broken out of with ease if they know the right move, Mike was ready to end it but Chip did one last thing he built up some power and finally burst his aura all over coursing him to lose it but also Mike was caught and he lost his dark aura too, there seemed to be no winner this time.

Lenny: "whoa guys, that was incredible"

Foxy: "yeah, I've never seen such power before, I can only hope my fire will be that good"

Pamela: "same here, as I am not certain on the strength of my crystal power"

Cyril: "don't worry, our power comes from within and as long as we stay strong in our hearts, we'll have the power we need"

Finn: "well then I'll stay strong no matter what happens"

Marionette: "excellent performance everyone, I believe we are ready to go through the portal"

Bonnie: "great let's go"

Marionette: "don't go yet you fool!"

Bonnie: "why not?"

Marionette: "ugh, mechanical matter cannot go through an inter dimensional portal, only organic matter can, don't you know anything about inter dimensional travel?"

Bonnie: "well no, plus if you haven't noticed there is no organic matter here apart from you and your woollen body"

Toy Freddy: "yeah good point, how the hell are we to help this person if we need to be organic, and how are you going to make us organic?"

Chip: "is it me or am I smelling a Futurama reference?"

Marionette: "I'm glad you asked Toy Freddy, your souls are not fully connected to your animatronic bodies, you can only enter one body but you can exit whenever you like and float around, in order to make your bodies organic I need to fully connect you to the bodies, this will make you all anthropomorphic"

Mike: "oh crap!"

Chip: "what?"

Mike: "well you know... Goldie?"

Chip: "oh right, yeah I remember"

Marionette: "what?"

Mike: "oh just some people may see us in a way that is a bit... well, they really like it in that kind of way"

Marionette: "well with the powers you have I'm sure you can handle it, now stop being so childish this is the only way"

Chip: "well I don't mind so let's do it"

The Marionette then used his magic to fully connect everyone to their animatronic bodies, they were coved in a bright light and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of something metal hitting the ground, the light subsided and they were unconscious, the first to wake was Foxy.

Foxy: "oh man my head, it feels like... it feels... I feel... I... I can feel, I feel for real ha, woooooooow! A real feeling not just the illusion of feeling"

Freddy: "Foxy, keep it down you're giving me a head ache... a head ache, oh man a head ache yeah I feel something ow"

Opal: "hey guys we're real too, but how? we didn't have child souls lost in us we only have a natural sentience"

Marionette: "you have enough human qualities to become real beings, so now you have a real life and one day, sad as it is, you will die"

Ashe: "well then I better spend as much time as possible with Foxy"

Finn: "whoa, I'm still very tall and now I can't stand, my head is spinning"

Finn was still a 7.5 foot goliath and now that he was real with sensations and reactions his spinning head coursed him to through up, everyone was revolted by it and it coursed Chica to realise something.

Chica: "hang on a minute... I'm naked aren't I, oh damn it where can I get some cloves the wind is getting to me"

Marionette: "it's alright you all have plenty of fur to keep warm and cover up any sensitive areas, and for those of you who were small you may have noticed a size increase as well"

Monty: "yeah no joke I fell like a giant"

Robin: "same here but Finn is still taller"

Tina: "what about me, I feel even more in love with Lenny"

Lenny: "and I feel even more in love with you"

Mangle: "omg... I love my fluffy tail, just look at it oooh I want to eat it"

Foxy: "hey what happened to my hook? It's gone and in replace of it I have a paw"

Marionette: "that's because now that you are real you have proper bones and organs instead of metal and hydraulics"

Stuart: "I'm all shaggy and my fur needs combing"

Pip: "dudes, I sound like a motorbike"

Morice: "that's because you're an emperor Penguin"

Cyril: "I have the strangest urge to go find nuts"

Pamela: "everyone, look at my beauty and gasp"

Pamela then extended her tail feathers and gasped, her brilliant combo of blues and greens where stunning so much so that even Marionette, Toy Chica, Chica and Sarah were stunned by it, but Robin thought she was just showing off, soon with everyone getting used to their new bodies and remembering old needs like: eating, sleeping and going to the toilet, they were ready to go into the vortex.

They all went in at once and started to travel to what they thought was a mountain known as MT. Ebott, as they travelled through they saw many strange things they didn't know about and someone had to ask.

Freddy: "where are we?"

Marionette: "this is the space between the vortexes, it is where you can find other travellers from other universes, or just stuff that was going to become a new universe but got cut before they could be created"

Bonnie: "hey what's that sound?"

Oscar: "sounds like a song I used to play"

As they travelled along the vortex they could hear someone singing a song about an ordinary world and trying to survive while reaching it.

?: "and I won't cry for yesterday,

There's an ordinary world,

Somehow I have to find,

And as I try to make my way,

To the ordinary world,

I will learn to survive"

Mike: "hey, who are you?"

Klanoa: "oh hi I'm Klanoa"

Marionette: "he is what's known as the dream traveller, his story is quite sad really, I'd help him but he is part of another universe so he must find his own way"

Chip: "well nice to meet you Klanoa"

Klanoa: "you too"

Klanoa continued to the ordinary world wherever it may be, and the crew were coming close to their destination, as they came close however there was a shift in direction and they came out of the vortex and landed in the middle of a very bright and colourful village in a heap.

Mangle: "ow, ok pain is underrated this hurts like hell, I'll take being mangled any day over this"

Foxy: "hey geroff my tail, man the sensation of pain is one thing I don't miss about being dead"

Bonnie: "oh, my poor ears, did someone sit on you yes they did"

Freddy: "wow you all have very poor pain thresh holds, I feel fine"

Toy Freddy: "me too"

Finn: "and me"

Opal: "that's because two of you are Bears"

Ashe: "and the other one is freaking 7.5 foot tall, pain? What's that?"

Pip: "ha ha, right on dudes, hey Stuart who's that?"

Stuart: "oh I don't know, kind of looks like a horse, but we don't have horses back in our universe do we?"

Pip: "nope, not that I remember dude"

The horse like figure was then joined by 5 others and was interested in the crew as it was very weird to see an inter dimensional vortex open up in front of her and then spit out tons of anthro creatures that didn't belong there and then talk.

?: "oh my, is everypony alright?"

Marionette: "excuse me, come again, every... pony"

Twilight: "yes that's what I said, I'm Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship in Equestria"

Marionette: "and we're in the wrong place"

Everyone tried to get back to the portal but it had already closed and the only way to open it again would be to wait until any issues in Equestria were sorted out then go through another portal to MT. Ebott... hopefully.

 **That was chapter 2 of Five Nights of Redemption I hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more, please remember to fav, follow and review and tell me what you think till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey this is chapter 3 of Five Nights of Redemption here the crew get a tour around Ponyville and even go to Canterlot let's see what happens**

Chapter 3: bridge to Equestria

The crew were now stuck in Equestria with no way out, so they had no choice but to stay and get to know the ponies of Ponyville and perhaps even become friends, they had no need to object now that they are at peace and now that they are real and alive again more friends would be great, they could have more fun together and enjoy the memories, so they let Twilight know what they were going to do.

Opal: "oh, we're fine thanks, we were going through that portal to find and help someone who used the portal to call out to us, but it seems we got pushed in the wrong direction and ended up here"

Twilight: "umm, interesting, I've read about inter dimensional vortexes but never thought I'd see one, and this other pony calling out to you is very strange, maybe we can help"

Marionette: "well more help would be appreciated but it's in another universe, are you sure you'd be ok with that"

Twilight: "oh no problem at all, I've been to another universe before"

Applejack: "yeah, somepony but not everypony"

Marionette: "I'm sorry but this pony thing is very confusing"

Twilight: "oh sorry, it's just the way we talk here in Equestria, it may take time to get used to it"

Freddy: "I understand, it's like one of those bad 90s cartoons that Mike and Chip watch"

Mike and Chip: "hey!"

Twilight: "so when do we go to this other universe"

Marionette: "that's just it, I think the person who created the portal may have brought us here on purpose, possibly to see how we act and react to danger"

Rarity: "well we have had our fair share of action and adventure, but for now everything is calm"

Pinkie: "yeah so why don't we celebrate becoming new friends at sugar cube corner?"

Twilight: "that sounds like a great idea, what do you ponies think?"

Applejack: "eh Twilight, they ain't ponies"

Twilight: "that really is going to be hard to get used to"

Marionette: "don't worry my little pony, we'll join you"

So the crew followed the 6 ponies through Ponyville to sugar cube corner, on the way they saw lots of different types of ponies from stallions to mares with a barrage of colours and mane styles, they were in awe as they also saw Pegasy moving clouds out of the way of the sun to schedule a sunny day, while that was happening they noticed how Rainbow Dash had a smug look on her face as if to say "I could move all those clouds faster by myself" then they came to sugar cube corner and went in.

The crew saw that it was a bakery of confectionary, from cakes to sweets and everything in between and at the moment there was a sale on Applejack's apple family's famous apple fritters, down from 6 bits to 3 bits for a pack of 10, the Marionette was thinking _"umm, strange choice of currency in this universe, I mean what are bits, are they like pixels or something?"._

Pinkie: "nope a dope silly willy, they're just like any other gold coin, we just call them bits"

Marionette: "did... did you just read my mind, how did you do that?"

Rainbow Dash: "it's Pinkie Pie, don't question it"

Mangle: "any way what are we doing here, you said to celebrate a new friendship"

Pinkie: "apsolposotasterific, this is going to be a new best friends house warming party from another universe"

Cyril: "I must say, you girls take this friendship to a new level, you must really value your friends"

Fluttershy: "here we value friendship above all else, in fact I have a cottage just outside of Ponyville where I keep a lot of my animal friends, I think it would be nice to go meet them"

Pinkie: "not before the party Fluttershy"

Pamela: "well, she's certainly assertive"

Rarity: "oh don't worry about it darling, she's always like this, you'll get used to it"

Oscar: "well what are we waiting for let's rock this joint"

Bonnie: "right behind you"

So Bonnie and Oscar started playing some rock songs from great rock bands like ACDC and My Chemical Romance, and everyone/everypony was having fun getting to know each other and each pony, despite the lingo barrier they seemed to have and the different attitudes they seem to get along quite well and did become friends in no time, as the party was progressing Vinyl scratch and Octavia were passing by and heard the sound of music and fun and wondered what was going on.

Vinyl: "whoa man, what is that sick beat?"

Octavia: "oh come now, you're not suggesting that you like that racket"

Vinyl: "what are you talking about, I didn't turn up my nose when I first heard your cello"

Octavia: "true, yet I still cannot explain why, it's not your style of music"

Vinyl: "it's because I love you Tavy"

Octavia: "oh you, alright let's see what's up"

Vinyl and Octavia went in to see all the fun for themselves and saw that Pinkie was having one of her new friend parties, but what they found strange is that these new friends looks a whole lot like Fluttershy's animal friends, but even more strange is they they're all at least 5 foot tall and could talk.

Vinyl: "whoa, epic party Pinkie but have to ask, who are your friends?"

Pinkie: "oh hi girls, they are from another universe and they need to get to some other pon... person to help them but the portal to their universe is closed and won't open till they help us with something here"

Applejack: "yeah whatever that may be, I reckon something may happen soon it's been a while since something has"

Twilight: "AJ, don't jinx it"

Pip: "hey why don't you dudes join us?"

Octavia: "well I'll be sociable but I'll leave the partying to Vinyl"

Vinyl: "yes, hey Pinkie, tell your new Owl and Bunny friend to step aside, it's time to start up my BASE CANNON!"

With Vinyl now being the DJ pon3 the party really got started and Pinkie was in the mood for food, as everyone and everypony continued to enjoy the party she was making to most delicious cake she ever made, it was a chocolate cake with strawberry icing and sprinkles, she found it so delightful that she had to sing about how amazing it was.

(Now play Sugar from Maroon 5)

Pinkie: "I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down,

I need your loving, loving,

I need it now,

When I'm without you, I'm something weak,

You got me begging, begging,

I'm on my knees,

I don't want to be needing your love,

I just want to be deep in your love,

And it's killing me when you're away,

Ooh baby, cause a bullet care where you are,

I just want to be there where you are,

And I got to get one little taste,

Sugar, yes please,

Won't you come and put it down on me,

Right here, cause I need,

A little love, a little sympathy,

Yeah you show me good loving,

Make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life,

Sugar, yes please,

Won't you come and put it down on me,

My broken pieces, you pick them up,

Don't leave me hanging, hanging,

Come give me some,

When I'm without you, so insecure,

You are the one thing, one thing,

I'm never full,

I don't want to be needing your love,

I just want to be deep in your love,

And it's killing me when you're away,

Ooh baby, cause a bullet care where you are,

I just want to be there where you are,

And I got to get one little taste,

Sugar, yes please,

Won't you come and put it down on me,

Right here, cause I need,

A little love, a little sympathy,

Yeah you show me good loving,

Make it alright, need a little sweetness in my life,

Sugar, yes please,

Won't you come and put it down on me"

Pinkie was finished with her song and she ate the cake and it really was amazing, after that the party was coming to a close and everyone/everypony was happy to have the get together and make new friends, with this opportunity Twilight was wondering if she should send a letter to princess Celestia about meeting new friends that had come from a different universe, she had done that before after going through the mirror in the Crystal Empire but that universe was as it would seem a mirror image as a human, but the crew were from a completely different universe entirely.

Just as the thought grew in her head Spike came into sugar cube corner with a message from princess Celestia.

Spike: "Twilight, Twilight, I have a message from the princess"

Stuart: "whoa, who's that, and what are you supposed to be?"

Spike: "umm, I'm a Dragon"

Stuart: "really cus you look like a Dog, which is ironic going from a Dog"

Morice: "yeah let's see you breathe fire"

Spike did his best to blow a flame from his mouth but all he could muster from it was meekly and more akin to a candle.

Foxy: "wow you are bad, next time try thinking of a flame thrower you might get somewhere"

Mangle: "hey show some respect, I think he's cute"

Spike: "I've never been called cute by a Fox before"

Sarah: "I think you're cute too"

Spike: "and what are you?"

Sarah: "I'm a Sloth"

Spike: "nope, never seen one"

Twilight: "guys focus, this letter came straight from princess Celestia"

Pamela: "oooh a princess, now I'm interested"

Lenny: "I hope she is at the top, like the dominate male of the pride"

Tina: "chill Lenny, but still do tell"

Rainbow Dash: "she's one of the regal sisters that rule over all of Equestria"

Pamela: "sisters, two monarchs, now I'm very interested"

Twilight: "as well as princess Celestia there is also princess Luna, they take turns governing the land, Celestia during the day and Luna during the night"

Applejack: "they also have their own subjects, I never got why but it seems to be some kind of following, I mean here in our universe we see the princesses in the same way as you may see someone you call god"

Freddy: "oh no not that, gods are for those who think there's someone out there looking down on them, and I don't believe in that rubbish"

Chica: "wait but what about Marion, he gave us life when we dead, don't that mean he is a god to us, not to mention he did it twice now"

Marionette: "it's alright Chica, if you chose to see me as a god or not I don't mind, I'm just doing this because I believe it's the right thing to do"

Bonnie: "anyway, what does the letter say?"

Twilight looked upon the letter and used her magic to unfurl it, she could tell it was from the princess by the very elegant hoof writing and the sparkles coming off of the paper, it read: "Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have been given word of strange happenings going on in Ponyville from one of my patrol guards based there, as well as a new friends party from another universe, I'm wondering if these two events are perhaps linked and I want you and all your friends to join me and Luna at Canterlot castle, I know you can teleport them here so I won't be waiting for you, the fate of Equestria may very well hang in the balance so I want to know everything you do, faithfully princess Celestia".

Mike: "what's the problem?"

Twilight: "I think Celestia knew something about you and your little adventure to save this... person"

Marionette: "if the ruler of the land knows of our arrival then we must go to meet her and tell her what has happened"

Pamela: "OMG, we're going to meet the princess"

Rarity: "calm down dear, she's very kind and sweet, you'll be fine, just look at your beauty, she'll love you darling"

Cyril: "hang on one moment, if she is the ruler of the land why is she still just a princess, surely she should be a Queen with stature and presence"

Twilight: "well around here the only Queen we know of is Queen Chrysalis, but she's a bit of a bug and needs to steal love from other ponies to live"

Pete: "umm so I guess you'd rather not have the bad name of Queen stain Celestia's good reputation?"

Twilight: "you got it"

Cyril: "Queen Victoria would never stand for that kind of treason"

Stuart: "mate, she's not around anymore you know"

Cyril: "yes"

The crew where then surrounded by Twilight's magic and were teleported to the portcullis of the castle, as they walked into the court yard of the castle the Canterlot elite were staring with disgusted glares, seeing common animals enter sure a place of purity and grace seemed to be an insult to them, they paid no attention to them and made their way into the castle, as they walked along the halls the crew could see all the windows were stained with 6 of the 8 ponies in front of them, there was also one of Celestia and Luna then one for another creature they could only describe as the embodiment of chaos itself.

They finally got to the throne room and two Celestial guards opened the door, not before questioning the crew first but since Twilight was a princess as well she ordered them to let them in, as they entered they saw no pony there, nothing, Twilight was scared at first and didn't know what to do, then she remembered that it had already been a long day and that Celestia was on her way to the balcony where she lowers the sun for the moon to be brought up by Luna.

Marionette: "where is this princess of yours?"

Twilight: "she's on the balcony out here, it's been a long day so it's her duty to lower the sun at the end of the day, come on, you'll want to see this"

So they all went to the edge of the balcony, not to close as to keep her concentration on the sun, they could see her horn glowing with a similar colour and brightness the sun had and with her wings extended almost like it made her fell more powerful, on the other side of the castle stood another mare with the same stance but with a very blue colour scheme all over, it seemed that this was Luna as she raised the moon.

When the task was complete Celestia turned around and greeted everyone/everypony.

Celestia: "greetings everypony and everyone"

Rainbow Dash: "wait you know about them already?"

Celestia: "indeed I do, Twilight wasn't the only pony to read about other dimensions and universes, and thanks to my guards I know how they got here, but I still don't know who brought them here, it's a very strange mystery"

Marionette: "your majesty, I have to ask, what do you know?"

Celestia: "I know about your tragic and dark past, and that you are or were animatronics with human souls in them, and I know that long ago you had a very strong grudge against one certain human you call purple guy"

Chip: "glad to be finally rid of that bitch, right guys?"

Opal: "oh hell yeah, never going to worry about him again"

Ashe: "ha, good reddens, now we can help others not just our selves"

Celestia: "yes indeed, but other than that I don't know what or who brought you here but perhaps it's for a reason"

Luna: "ah so these are the strange animals, nice to meet you I am princess Luna"

Marionette: "greetings your majesty"

Morice: "why are you bowing so much?"

Oscar: "yeah, they're not our rulers"

Marionette: "you could at least be courteous enough to show respect like me and Pamela"

Pamela: "quite, don't be so rude"

Celestia: "well that's quite alright, I know you are not from this world so maybe I can help you get back home"

Celestia and Luna then tried to use their magic combined to send the crew home but some kind of outside force was stopping a portal from forming and no matter how hard they tried even getting Twilight to help, a portal never appeared, it seemed the crew was truly lost in Equestria for the time being, it was becoming very apparent that they'd have to help with something here first before they could go on to MT. Ebott.

Freddy: "it's ok, the way I see it, it gives us more time to spend together and be better friends"

Octavia: "you're really catching on to the friendship is magic idea"

Freddy: "well I'm not sure on the magic, but when we went through hell and back to get revenge on purple guy, to have my friends by my side to help me and gave me the strength I needed to come out on top, it gives me joy"

Vinyl: "wow, you guys must be BFFs then right?"

Bonnie: "of course, we'd be there for any of us if we need it"

Toy Bonnie: "no man or woman left behind to rot"

Toy Chica: "no one can say we are going to be left behind, we come out fighting"

Mangle: "and together we make unbreakable bonds"

Celestia and Twilight were happy to see that friendship has a high value even in another universe and hoped that it can help the person that was calling to them, just as they thought that Celestia received a message from princess Cadence, it seemed urgent and had hastily written words on it, it read: "dear Celestia, please help, the Crystal Empire has been overrun by Chrysalis and her Changelings, she threatens the safety of the empire and plans to steal Flurry Heart's love, not only does she have an abundance of magic but also love, if she were to obtain it she would be impossible to defeat, please do not delay the fate of the empire neigh all of Equestria could hang in the balance"

Celestia was worried about this, Cadence was right, if Chrysalis get's that much love she could very well rule or destroy all of Equestria and so decided to amass her guards and leave Luna in charge as her night continued on but Luna saw the message herself and wanted to go too.

Luna: "Tia, before you dear set off on your own to face the enemy let me come with you"

Celestia: "no Luna, I must go with my stallions and take Chrysalis down myself"

Twilight: "wait what about us, we may not have the elements of harmony any more but we don't need them"

Fluttershy: "yes, we have the elements inside us so if we need to use rainbow power we can just look to each other and focus on our friendships"

Mike: "and you've got us, we'll fight for you"

Celestia: "you will?"

Foxy: "this pirate may like to plunder and pillage, but I also fight for good and to see a bright day"

Finn: "we will fight for you until our dying breath"

Luna: "see sister you're not alone but I'm still coming with you, it's been so long since I've pounded a pony in the face, you simply must allow me to come"

Celestia: "alright Luna you can come, but you better be careful and only use the Tantabus on occasion, you don't want to over exert yourself"

Octavia: "ok then you go have fun with that"

Vinyl: "yeah do us proud, I'll be rooting for Rainbow"

Twilight: "what are you two talking about, you're coming with us"

Vinyl: "serious, but what can we do?"

Octavia: "we only have a cello and a turn table, what good can music do?"

Twilight: "well Oscar over there has a guitar and he seems very skilled with it, maybe you can use your combined talents to wow the Changelings into dancing"

Oscar: "don't worry girls I can make the music knock down our audience, just tell me where the amp is"

Mangle: "don't worry, you'll do great"

Celestia: "well then is everyone/everypony ready"

Lenny: "I was born ready"

Luna: "we'll take that as a yes"

Rainbow Dash: "oh man a fight, I haven't fought in so long, this is going to be, seo awseum"

Pip: "oh totally dude, you said it"

So everyone and everypony got ready and saddled up, they readied a big cart to let the slow non flyers ride it all the way to the Crystal Empire and those who could fly or were fast hit the road/took to the sky and they shot out of Canterlot castle, Celestia was still very worried as even though some of her guards and Luna's guards had gone ahead to stop Chrysalis, they didn't have nearly the magic she, Luna or Twilight has and she wasn't sure how powerful the crew was, but she did know that if all else fails Freddy has the power to time travel and reset to a point where it could be advantageous to them.

 **So that was chapter 3 hope you liked it, now I have to say this story is going to end up having lots of different characters in it, so will tag along and some will past by, so if at any point you think a character needs more screen time just say so in the review but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	4. Chapter 4

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 4 of Five Nights of Redemption in this one they make it to the Crystal Empire and face off against Chrysalis, but will they defeat her let's find out**

Chapter 4: love can hurt

Everyone and everypony were coming close to the Crystal Empire, they started to see Changelings out in the open not even bothering to disguise themselves as they knew Chrysalis had no interest in Cadence or Shining Armour anymore, this time it was all about Flurry Heart, the Changelings where going to attack the ponies but when they saw Cyril in a Westland Whirlwind they got confused at the contraption and that let Cyril whale into them with his 4 20mm cannons.

Cyril: "I hope you like lead you big bug eyed freaks"

Celestia: "that machine of yours is impressive, what is it?"

Cyril: "in our universe there was a great war between lands, it shaped the world we know today but we cannot move on without the lessons of the past, so when I was at Pete's Burgers and social club I was the one to teach the kids about it, this is just one of many tools that took part in that war"

Luna: "how noble of you, when we have a war like now we just use our magic"

Marionette: "likewise, but I'm the only creature left in our universe with magic, the others have been given powers which work different to magic"

Twilight: "how so?"

Marionette: "for you, you rely on your friends to give you your magic, with me my magic comes from my will to carry on, and the crew uses the memories of friends and family to gain strength"

Twilight: "umm, it's different but it's similar"

Ashe: "hey guys, I think we need to fight now"

They were at the entrance of the Crystal Empire and it was guarded by a hoard of Changelings, they had taken out crystal guards that stood by the gate and then guarded it themselves to stop anypony like Celestia or Luna from getting in to save Cadence or Shining, problem is they never thought that both Celestia and Luna would come along with a bunch of anthros from what they thought could have been the everfree forest.

Celestia could see that some of her guards and Luna's guards had tried and failed to break through the Changelings and it was time to take matters into her own hoof, so she took all the flyers with her down to the gate to fight them off, the Changelings came at her with the same intentions, Toy Chica started to throw her feathers at them and they got shredded up, Chica used her thunder to strike them out of the sky, Oscar flapped his wings hard and a whole group of Changelings where blown away, Robin possessed one of the Changelings and made it fight the others, Morice sped right up to one then cloaked, the Changeling was confused then was grabbed from behind then dropped to the ground, Cyril was dog fighting in his Whirlwind and tagged a few Changelings as they were confused with his method of flying and the need to keep moving or he'll crash, Rainbow Dash kicked up a storm from the clouds in the area and shocked some Changelings, Twilight just straight up shot them with powerful magic, Pamela used her crystal form and flew right into them, then there was Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "umm, could you perhaps oh I don't know, just let us through please"

Changeling: "and why would I do that?"

Fluttershy: "well your Queen isn't very nice and we need to tell her to not take Flurry Heart's love"

Changeling: "ha, stupid pony, that's the idea, when she takes Flurry Heart's love she'll gain enough magic to rule over all of Equestria"

Fluttershy: "but why does she need to do that?"

Changeling: "fool, it's not a need it's a want, and when she rules Equestria you shall address her as Queen and true ruler of everything"

Rainbow Dash: "yeah, I don't think so"

Rainbow Dash then drop kicked the Changeling and the gate was now free to enter, down below with the non flyers, they were staring up at them with half lidded eyes thinking how lucky they are to have wings, but at least one of them still had some kind of limitation and may need to make a hard landing and risk scratching his face on the floor, they pressed on into the Empire and saw it was empty, nopony was on the court yard or even anywhere near the Crystal Heart which was thankfully untouched.

They heard laughing coming from the top of the tower, the flyers suggesting to go straight there but Cyril needed to land so instead they all landed, they needed as much crew as they could get so they decided to stick together on this one and went from bottom to top, most likely filled with Changelings.

They got to the first hallway and just as predicted it was filled with lots of Changelings, Monty went up to a Changeling that had a smug look on its face and shot it down with a swift punch to its face sending it flying across the hallway, before the others could attack he then possessed the one who was standing next to it and started punching all in close proximity until he lost control of it, Celestia was impressed of the crews unbelievable power, next was Foxy's turn, he used his fire to burn the Changelings then for added effect Pip and Toy Bonnie froze them, the thermal shock coursed them all to crack then shatter.

They moved on to the next hallway and this time there were even more Changelings.

Sarah: "shish, how many of these things are there?"

Luna: "the Changelings are just like bugs, they have a hive mind and have a strong connection to Chrysalis, she is their Queen and will do anything for her"

Chip: "oh so this is just like the Borg"

Celestia: "the who?"

Chip: "no, the who is a music band, the Borg are from a TV series in our universe that act the same, in fact the same TV series had a race called the Changelings, originality at its finest"

Celestia: "your universe is confusing"

Mike: "enough chit chat, let's wreck these fools"

So Mike and Chip powered up letting the light and dark seep through, Sarah surrounded herself in oak leaves to defend them as they did and Pete went black killing all light in the room but letting the crew see using another trick where he can still see and he shares what he sees with them, Applejack was also raring to go and went bucking crazy exclaiming "yeyha".

Applejack just went into the hoard bucking everything, Mike and Chip used their auras to launch rockets and missiles at the hoard, Sarah used her leaves to slice them up and Toy Chica started to do the same with her feathers, Pete had to stay back to look at the carnage so they could see what they were doing but some were having a very bad case of sensory deprivation like Rainbow Dash, she just couldn't get the right depth when she tried to dive on a Changeling, it was just too weird seeing herself from behind.

It was Pamela and Rarity's turn, Rarity had some fabric in her saddle bag and pulled it out with her magic, the Pamela used her crystal power and covered the fabric with it, Rarity then swung it around like a sword and sliced off the heads of the changelings.

Stuart: "nicely done"

Rarity: "it's crud but efficient, besides there's more to come"

Celestia: "indeed, let's move on to the next hallway"

Monty: "wooow, more fighting, I love my strength"

Robin: "slow down you, you almost tired yourself out after possessing one of them"

They moved on to the last hallway and there was so many Changelings they couldn't see the other end of the hallway, this could be one hell of a fight, to start with Pinkie grabbed Twilight and spun her tail around like it was a handle from a Gatling gun and Twilight's horn shot magic out at 1200 rpm, Cyril found that interesting then thought of something similar, an anti air gun platform with 4 30mm cannons, it materialised and he got to work shooting up Changelings, Lenny and Tina used her feral mode and went crazy tearing them up, Opal and Ashe used pearl form and used a crystal prison to shatter any Changeling they stood in their way and Mike and Chip used their light and dark powers combined to create Ying and Yan.

After the devastation they all coursed they still didn't get through even half of what was placed before them so as Opal and Ashe built up pressure in their quartz to use shatter matter, Finn went rock form to protect them and used massive boulders to hit the Changelings, it was also time for Vinyl and Octavia to play some music together along with Oscar, they blow them away with the intense volume and then Bonnie brought them back using telekinesis so as to rock them to the core and their heads exploded with too much noise.

Toy Freddy coursed a few Earth quakes to shake them up, and Mangle even seduced them only to let them down and break their hearts, even if they could feed on love if it is taken away they lose all they gain, but even with all this going on there was still and whole lot more to get through and at this rate they wouldn't get to Chrysalis before she took Flurry Heart's love, so after taking Twilight away from Pinkie, Celestia, Luna and Twilight combined their magic to create a magic beam of friendship and obliterated the Changelings.

Stuart: "aww, I was about to enter the fight, one of them was left wide open for me to attack"

Celestia: "I'm sorry Stuart, but if we don't hurry Chrysalis will take Flurry Heart's love and we'll all be done for"

Freddy: "well then we better get a move on"

Bonnie: "to Flurry Heart's chambers"

Everyone/everypony rushed down the hallway to Flurry Heart's chambers, as they went though there were still some Changelings trying to stop them, Stuart took his chance to speed right at them and give them a swift punch, they couldn't see it coming and got knocked out, Stuart was too fast for them but didn't rush ahead as he wanted to stick with the crew, when they got to the door they saw Cadence and Shining Armour beaten and weak after they tried to stop Chrysalis.

Twilight: "Cadence, Shining, are you two ok?"

Cadence: "well I'm fine just a bit bent, but never broken"

Twilight: "that's good to hear, what about you Shining?"

Shining Armour: "I'm fine but I'm worried about Flurry Heart, I don't want to think about what could happen to her if she loses all her love, she may lose what makes her special and she could... die"

Applejack: "don't worry sugar cube, we won't let that happen, right everyone/everypony"

Everyone/everypony: "right"

Fluttershy: "let's hurry, who knows what she's doing to her"

Rainbow Dash: "I'll turn her into Swiss cheese"

They then busted into the chambers and saw Chrysalis talking to Flurry Heart as she slept, she seemed to at least give enough considerance about her actions to be gentle with Flurry Heart, but that didn't mean her intentions were pure and the crew were ready to fight for as long as they had to in order to defeat her.

Chrysalis: "ushh, Flurry Heart is sleeping, don't be so rude"

Rarity: "oh, rude, the nerve of you"

Twilight: "what are you planning to do with my niece?"

Chrysalis: "don't worry I want hurt her, she looks so cute and pure, I simply cannot take that away from her, but what I can take is her love and become more powerful then I could ever imagine"

Rainbow Dash: "yeah right like we're going to ever let that happen"

Applejack: "right you are, you're going down, again"

Vinyl: "the only love you're getting is the love of us beating on your stupid head"

Octavia: "you really should just give up, nothing is more powerful or more emotional then my music"

Pinkie: "well it sounds like PARTY TIME!"

Chrysalis: "ha, you'll all fail then I'll be what you call an Alacorn princess, pfft not princess but Queen"

There was a standoff between Queen Chrysalis and the 9 ponies of Equestria... wait 9 but there are 10 ponies here, that's right Fluttershy was cowering under her mane as usual and everyone/everypony looked at her and rolled their eyes, so for now the others fought against her for the freedom of the Crystal Empire.

Pinkie and Vinyl used their base and party cannons and shot Chrysalis with a barrage of confetti and sound waves, Chrysalis barely got away from it and then used her magic to blast them out of the way, Stuart used his speed to confuse Chrysalis while Bonnie used telekinesis to through her around, Chrysalis broke free and hit Bonnie with her magic, Stuart just caught it at the corner of his eye and ran right into Chrysalis sending them out the window.

Everyone/everypony followed them and saw Chrysalis trying to brain wash Stuart, so while Cyril materialised a Hawker Tempest, Monty possessed Chrysalis and made her punch herself, Twilight and Celestia found that funny while Luna thought _"I'd probably do that if I could possess others"_ so instead she unleashed the Tantabus and it seeped into Chrysalis' mind.

Chrysalis: "what, where am I, what's going on?"

Tantabus: "you have fallen under"

Chrysalis: "and what is that suppose to mean?"

Tantabus: "you are now asleep, you are in my nightmare"

Chrysalis: "ha, I am Queen Chrysalis, I don't have nightmares"

Tantabus: "then what is this, a dream of you being with King Sombra, a dream you see as a nightmare because you know he never liked you, and you had your heart broken so you feed on others love just to gain more powerful magic, you don't need it to live that was just a lie"

Chrysalis: "SHUT UP!"

Chrysalis woke up with a start and Luna was his hard after the Tantabus was brought back to her with force, she was going to use her magic to attack everyone/everypony at once but Cyril had built up speed and dived down on her using his 4 20 mm cannons, she was shot up but could still fight, she went for Mangle and grabbed her then flew off then used her magic to take her love.

Chrysalis: "impressive, you are one Fox that has a lot of love to give"

Mangle: "at least I give it and not take it, you should have seen my life years ago I was a broke mess but others took pity on me and made me smile again, then when I got fixed I was on top of the world and everyone came to see me in my beauty, but you are one ugly bug and you take all the love from everyone because you can't get any"

Chrysalis: "someone did love me once, but because of what I was they were forced to let me go, now I take love for my own only I know what love is"

Mangle: "but that's the question, what is love?"

Chrysalis was confused by the question and just took Mangle's love which gave her more power, she dropped her and she fell, Toy Bonnie caught her and she seemed dead but it was just the effect of losing her love, luckily with Toy Bonnie's grief he hugged her deeply and she came around.

Twilight was getting very worried and thought it was time for rainbow power, the mane 6 looked to each other and huddled around, they started to glow and they powered up, the ball of magic now surrounding them they shot their colours at Chrysalis and she seemed to be going down but then she got back up, the colours then straightened out and still no effect.

Vinyl and Octavia even got in on it and used their instruments to stop Chrysalis but what love she got from Mangle was enough to make rainbow power nothing more than an annoyance and she flew back into Flurry Heart's chambers and she was ready to take her love.

Everyone/everypony rushed in but as they got there Chrysalis had already taken Flurry Heart in the embrace of her magic and she was laughing hysterically anticipating the power it would give her and the authority she would command.

Chrysalis: "it's over now, you cannot defeat me this time, no amount of magic or power will stop my reign"

Twilight: "no, somepony, anypony, do something"

Bonnie grabbed Flurry Heart with his telekinesis and they grappled to keep her, Bonnie's hold was strong but he was having trouble keeping hold of her, he almost lost his grip but managed to rip her out of Chrysalis' grasp, then Foxy tried to burn her but it just made her mad and used her most powerful magic, she shot a giant wave of magic at everyone/everypony and they all got severely injured.

Chrysalis then took Flurry Heart back and she was going to finish what she started and took Flurry Heart's love, but just before she did Cadence and Shining Armour burst in and used their love spell, unfortunately since they were weak it wasn't nearly as powerful as the first time so it didn't even effect Chrysalis, if anything it made her stronger by feeding off of it.

Chrysalis: "nice try, but now I win, you can grovel for forgiveness once I have the power I deserve"

Twilight: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Applejack: "I thought that was Spike's thing"

Twilight: "ugh, this is so annoying"

Chrysalis: "well for me this is so exciting"

Chrysalis then took Flurry Heart's love, she was now bursting with intense magic she felt like she would explode, the power she had gained just from taking this amount of love was like spending time with Fluffle Puff, the feeling it gave her was intoxicating, with the power and magic she now wielded it would be enough to destroy Equestria 5 times over.

Chrysalis stood proud and tall knowing that she is now unbeatable, but that didn't stop the crew from trying, Stuart went at full speed to stop Chrysalis but she could see him and used her magic to slam him to the ground, Lenny and Tina used their feral mode to pummel her to death but her speed was faster and they caught each other instead, Celestia, Luna and Twilight used their magic combined but she just stood there and took it with not even a scratch on her, Vinyl, Octavia and Oscar tried using their musical talents but the sound waves did nothing, Foxy used fire and she was unscathed, Pip used ice breaker but she broke the ice on him and Toy Bonnie didn't even try.

It seemed she was truly impossible to defeat now, but the Marionette was willing to try one last thing, he had his own style of magic and he wanted to give it his all for the good of this universe and so they could move on to this other being calling to them, he used his mysterious magic to engulf Chrysalis and lower her power but she resisted and tried to break free, it wasn't as easy to beat the Marionette but she did break free and shot a power bolt of magic at the Marionette killing him.

Freddy: "no, Marion!"

Marionette: "it's... ok, (cough) you can... go back... reset the time line... to just before she took... Flurry Heart's... love"

Freddy: "but what about the Freddy in the past, if I see or touch him would I course a paradox?"

Marionette: "don't... worry, the universe will... dispose of... the previous version... it's a fail safe... (cough) you can rest assured that... any paradox is eliminated"

Freddy: "alright then, I just hope this works"

The Marionette then died and Freddy felt a powerful feeling rise in his stomach, he felt it before but now that he's real and alive again it felt more powerful than any feeling he's ever had before and a time vortex appeared in front of him and he went through, he could see the events play out in reverse before him and when he was ready to go back all he needed to do was step forward, to prepare himself he thought _"are you ready for Freddy?"._

 **That was Chapter 4 of Five Nights of Redemption, I hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more, I really do hope you guys are enjoying it so far as this is going to be a big story full of great references and I hope to do another music part in the next chapter too so please tell me what you think in the reviews and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	5. Chapter 5

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys here is chapter 5 of Five Nights of Redemption, in this one Freddy will travel back in time just a bit to stop Chrysalis from taking Flurry Heart's love and save Equestria.**

Chapter 5: time in your hands

Freddy travelled back only a few minutes just to the point when Cadence and Shining Armour came in to stop Chrysalis with their love spell, Freddy could see that the spell wouldn't work as it was a love spell and the power was on the weak side after they got beaten by her, Freddy went back a few more seconds and was ready to step forward.

Cadence: "don't you dear hurt my filly"

Shining: "come on Cadence, let's use the love spell"

Chrysalis: "ha, your little trick won't work on me"

Shining: "what, it did nothing, what do we do now?"

Chrysalis: "it's time for you to realise your true Queen, oh and Celestia, it's good to see you again"

Chrysalis was about to take Flurry Heart's love but when she looked there was nopony there, nothing, she looked around even under the bed but there was no sign of the fowl, then she heard a voice.

Freddy: "looking for her, she's with her parents now as she should be, and it's time you went home"

Marionette: "wait, how did you go from struggling to move on the floor to taking Flurry Heart to Cadence?"

Pinkie: "simple silly willy, he used time travel"

Freddy: "yes that's right but, how did you know"

Twilight: "it's Pinkie Pie don't question it"

Marionette: "ok... anyway, now that you don't have Flurry Heart any more you are finished"

Chrysalis: "nonsense, this is but a minor setback, I'll get my hooves on her yet"

Twilight: "not likely"

Twilight then teleported herself, with the other mane 6, with Shining, Cadence and Flurry Heart back to Canterlot castle leaving Celestia, Luna, Vinyl and Octavia with the crew to defeat Chrysalis and bring harmony back to the Crystal Empire.

Chrysalis was on the verge of bursting from the anger she was now feeling for losing her grasp on Flurry Heart and having her taken away by Freddy and Twilight, the anger gave her a small boost in her magic and used it to push everyone/everypony back against the wall, being in this situation before, Mike and Chip just pushed themselves off and powered up, while they did Finn went rock form and used some rocks to circle him and create a small ring around him.

Finn walked closer to Chrysalis and she used her magic to shot at him, there was barely even a scratch on him and he used the rocks to pummel her, she got even more angry and shot him with a powerful bolt of magic and he was badly injured, Opal and Ashe went to his side to help him, Mike and Chip had gained their power and were surrounded by their light and darkness, they flew out the window and beckoned her to follow and she was all too happy to oblige.

As Chrysalis was ready to use her magic Mike shot off some dark aura balls at her, she would have been corrupted but she was already very evil as it was so instead Chip shot some light aura balls at her and she was being purified, the effect was taking it's time so she broke off from it and came in to punch Chip in the face, Mike used his aura missiles to stop her but she was taking it every time, Chip then used his aura barrier and she was launched back and being purified at a faster rate, Mike and Chip then combined to create their yin and yang move and it did a big number on Chrysalis.

She almost fell out of the sky but it seemed what love she got from Mangle was long lasting and Chip thought _"damn it Mangle, why is your love so strong, we may need more power then we can even ask for"_ they tried again but it didn't do much this time and Chrysalis used a powerful magic that froze them in place and they fell to the ground, they were hurt badly but they'd be fine.

Oscar saw the whole thing and with Mike and Chip out it was his turn.

Oscar: "hey Celestia, how does the whole magic thing work exactly?"

Celestia: "well, all ponies have magic but unicorns have the most magic, why?"

Oscar: "well I want to have an epic battle using my musical talents but if Chrysalis is going to stay out there I won't be able to get her"

Vinyl: "I'm a unicorn"

Oscar: "can you levitate Octavia and her cello then?"

Vinyl: "well yeah but my turn table is very heavy, it takes most of my magic just to lift it"

Oscar: "ok no worries, Bonnie think you can give us a boost"

Bonnie: "you can fly can't you?"

Oscar: "well yeah but I can't fly and hold my guitar so I need you to help us ok?"

Bonnie: "yeah, sure"

So Vinyl used her magic on her turn table and Bonnie used telekinesis on Oscar and Octavia and they floated over to Chrysalis, She was a bit confused as to what they were trying to accomplish, they started to play and the strange combo of rock, classical and dub step was actually pretty good but to Chrysalis it sounded like nails on a chalk board, they played on with intense volume and passion, Chrysalis had a hard time hearing anything, the sound of the music was just too loud, she tried to conjure up some magic but every time she did the sound waves would snuff it out.

She was getting very mad now and she made her last try with all she had and shot a wave of magic at them killing the music and they fell as Bonnie was also hit by the magic, Foxy got Bonnie to his feet and asked him to float him out the window, Bonnie agreed and helped him out, Foxy went fire form and did his best to launch a barrage of fire by shooting fire balls, fire waves, fire bombs, homing fire pellets and even a fire lasso that wraps around the enemy then explodes as you pull it.

Chrysalis was hit by a lot of stuff and seemed to be losing but she wasn't finished yet, she had a trick up her hoof, she shone a bright green glow and split into very small versions of herself and flew to Foxy biting on his fur like fleas.

Foxy: "hey what are you doing?"

Chrysalis: "well, you're a Fox and Foxes get fleas just like dogs, now you got fleas"

Foxy: "you dirty little bitch, you have no sympathy for my skin, you're lucky I don't have my hook anymore, real or not, pain or no pain I'd still chop you up for this"

Foxy had no choice, it seemed that the mini Chrysalis' were not bothered by the fire covering Foxy's body so he had to power up to get hotter and burn her, but this would put strain on him and he'd burn out, he did the best he could and he got her off of him and She became one again, but just like he feared he burnt out and he was tired, Bonnie brought him back in and laid him next to Finn.

Pip: "alright dudes it's my turn, Toy Bonnie you and me dude you ready?"

Toy Bonnie: "yeah let's freeze her up, I've got the perfect move"

Freddy: "no, it's gone on long enough, I'll end this myself, Bonnie, lift me out"

Bonnie: "ok but just be careful, I'm getting tried myself and I may drop you"

Freddy: "I can take it"

Bonnie then floated Freddy out of the window and he was ready for Chrysalis, he stared her down feeling the same sensation he did when he went back to stop Chrysalis from taking Flurry Heart's love so now he feels able to beat her.

Chrysalis: "ha, you think you can beat me, you don't even have a special power, what can you possibly do?"

Freddy: "I don't need a power to beat you I have raw strength, that's all I need"

Chrysalis: "you think so, why don't you bring out Pamela, crystals are quite beautiful at least, or Toy Freddy if I'm on the ground his Earth quakes might disorientate me"

Freddy: "thanks for the tip"

Freddy was ready and even felt a song coming on to tell Chrysalis she has met her match and will lose to Freddy no matter how hard she tries.

(Now play Wasting Time by RED)

Freddy: "you found me here,

Waiting for your chance,

You would reach inside,

And take all of me,

You want your lies,

To smother me again,

But now you can't,

Don't even try,

You're wasting time,

Come back I'll beat you down,

Turn around,

I'm fighting my way through you,

Push you away, I'll never break,

Come back I'll beat you down,

It's over now, I'm turning my back on you,

I turn around, there you are,

A blink and a flash,

Back to you again,

You pushed me down,

Tried to steal it all,

This time I'm pushing back,

Don't even try,

You're wasting time,

Come back I'll beat you down,

Turn around,

I'm fighting my way through you,

Push you away, I'll never break,

Come back I'll beat you down,

It's over now, I'm turning my back on you,

Oh on you, go ahead and try to stop me"

After the song Freddy fulfilled a new need that his anthro body sometimes asked for, he put his fists together and cracked his knuckles now he was ready to finish the bug eyed Queen, Chrysalis was getting so angry by Freddy's cocky attitude she used what love she had left and used it to power herself to her max, they moved closer to each other and the fighting began.

Chrysalis started by shooting massive bolts of magic at Freddy, but Bonnie was on the ball and moved Freddy out of the way and moved him closer to let him punch Chrysalis in the face, she was impressed that the Bunny could be so good at knowing how to move Freddy in a way he could compensate for, she shot off a volley of homing magic bolts so Bonnie had to keep moving Freddy to avoid them, but this got him tired quicker, he never gave up though and Freddy was safe.

Freddy then moved in on Chrysalis to punch her hard, she was shocked so much by it she fell to the floor and Bonnie let him down, much to his relief, and stood over her, she wasn't out though and shot Freddy with some magic while he wasn't expecting it, Chrysalis now stood over Freddy but Freddy then did a series of punches and Toy Freddy even coursed an Earth quake to make her fall over, Freddy rose his arms and then came down on Chrysalis.

Chrysalis was beaten, broken and bruised, she wasn't sure if she could fight any more, but she charged up one last shot, a very strong shot, powerful enough to vaporise Freddy, she held her head low so no one could see it, as Freddy got closer ready to knock her out she smiled anticipating the death of Freddy and as he got close she shot, the blast was powerful enough to blind her for a moment and when her vision came back there was nothing but smoke, she laughed like a mad mare.

Mangle: "I wouldn't laugh so hard if I was you"

Chrysalis looked back to where she shot her magic and standing between her and Freddy was Mangle.

Chrysalis: "WHAT! How...how did you survive a shot like that?"

Mangle: "well you took my love and even though Toy Bonnie was upset and gave me some back, I didn't get it all back, only my own love could give it all back so since you use love to power your attacks I thought I'd stand in front of you and take it back"

Marionette: "that is actually very clever, nicely done"

Mangle: "thanks, now you are out of magic, what are you going to do?"

Chrysalis: "I...er, ugh, I can't do anything I'm out of love, out of magic, there's nothing I can do but flee"

Freddy: "you better get going then"

So Chrysalis was defeated and she flew off with the remaining Changelings never to bother Cadence and the Crystal Empire, at least for a while anyway, Bonnie used his telekinesis to lift everyone/everypony out the window to stand with Freddy and Mangle.

Celestia: "well done Freddy, you just saved Equestria from a great evil, and I'm so glad to see that your friends were willing to help you"

Freddy: "yes of course, my friends will always be with me for when times get tough"

Mangle: "well it's not every day you see a bug eyed pony looking freak trying to hurt the good and kind hearted"

Pip: "well I'm glad to have been here for you Freddy, but I really wanted to whale on that wench"

Bonnie: "maybe next time eh"

Luna: "well let's get back to Canterlot castle, we have some injured party members and they need rest, plus the night is drawing to an end"

Cyril: "we'll get back with this"

Cyril then materialised a DC3 Dakota, everyone/everypony was surprised at the sight, the plane was a magnificent piece of machinery and with just enough space for everyone/everypony.

Vinyl: "wow now that is awesome, it would be great for having rave parties and spending time with Tavi"

Octavia: "oh Vinyl, the things you do to get me under, but you have to try harder"

Vinyl: "oh I'll get you yet"

Celestia: "this one is so much bigger than the others you've used, what is it for?"

Cyril: "this bad boy was used to carry cargo to the front lines during the war"

Luna: "such intricacy in its design, such detail yet so functional"

Stuart: "nice one Cyril"

Pamela: "oh, I remember you showing me this one, love how you let me ride in the bigger planes so I have enough room to move my tail"

Cyril: "yes but with everyone/everypony else in there you might feel a bit cramped"

Pamela: "that's alright we have injured crew mates, we need to make some sacrifices"

Chica: "ok then guys, let's go home"

It wasn't quite home to them but for now Canterlot castle was their point of rest, they all climbed up into the DC3 and they were off, as they flew they saw Appleloosa below and how cool it was that it looked like the wild west, Chip instantly thought of John Wane and Clint Eastwood, while the crew thought how odd it was to have such different themes in close proximity to each other.

While they were in the plane Lenny and Tina helped with healing Foxy and Finn with Opal and Ashe, that wasn't to say that they were in any better condition since they hit each other while they were in feral mode, but it also gave them more endurance and durability, so they seemed fine but their wounds said otherwise.

They were coming up on Canterlot castle and went round the back and luckily there was enough space to land the DC3, they disembarked and took Foxy and Finn in to Twilight so she could use a heal spell on them, they saw that Cadence and Shining Armour was playing with Flurry Heart and she was happy as can be.

Twilight: "hi guys, how was it"

Vinyl: "we wiped the floor with Chrysalis' flank"

Octavia: "Vinyl, well I would penalise you for that but, oh sod it that is what we did"

Celestia: "well as you can see our excitement surely tells you we won"

Twilight: "that's a relief, I thought that maybe you weren't coming back and I'd have to help Cadence run Equestria, but to see you here is a great relief"

Luna: "but that's not to say it was easy, after you left Foxy and Finn were badly injured"

Opal: "you should look at Lenny and Tina, they look very bad too"

Tina: "rubbish I'm fine, ow"

Lenny: "what was that, you're fine are you?"

Tina: "shut up"

Twilight: "ok I'll heal them up"

So she used a healing spell on them and their wounds slowly cleared up, now was the time for Luna to lower the moon and Celestia to raise the sun, they stood together on the balcony and used their magic to move their respective celestial bodies, as the sun rose it looked beautiful coming over the horizon and the start of a new day in Equestria.

For the crew it felt nice to have helped someone or somepony else for a change rather than having someone help them and have them lose almost everything in the process, and this time they made not just 1 or 2 friends they had made friends with a whole group of ponies and it felt great.

Pinkie: "well now that that's done we can have a PARTY"

Vinyl: "oh yeah let's rise the roof"

Oscar: "yeah let's rock"

Celestia: "oh no you don't, it's been a long night, I'm sure you are all very tired, so off to bed all of you"

Bonnie: "aww"

Toy Bonnie: "don't argue bro, we just beat a freaking Queen, surely that's good enough"

Bonnie: "I suppose, but we should celebrate that"

Marionette: "and we will soon enough but now we should rest, come on I'm sure Celestia has provided us with rooms in Canterlot city"

Luna: "nonsense you're sleeping in the castle"

Stuart: "no, you're joking"

Pamela: "(gasp) a chamber of my very own?"

Cyril: "a bed fit for a King? Celestia your majesty, you are too kind"

Celestia: "it's the least I can do for saving the Crystal Empire and Cadence"

Rarity: "follow me darlings, I'll show you to your chambers"

Rarity and Applejack showed the crew to their chambers, the halls were quiet and the stain glass windows seemed to have change, along with the mane 6, Vinyl and Octavia were added to them, the crew were also added, Freddy's crew were all together in one window and Pete's crew were together in another, there was also windows of each crew member individually, then they came to the hall with a statue of Celestia at the end and all the way down the hall were doors to chambers, they would be sleeping here, each chamber was catered for the person sleeping in it.

Applejack: "alright, here we are, each room has everything ya need, ifin ya need anything just give us a holler"

Rarity: "sweet dreams my darlings"

Freddy: "thanks guys so kind of you"

So the crew went into their chambers and most of them quickly feel asleep, but two of them were wondering what would happen next, Mike and Freddy were still awake and thought about the person that called to them but also brought them to this universe, it was a constant droning on their minds and Freddy went into Mike's chambers to talk about it.

Mike: "Freddy? What are you doing up?"

Freddy: "can't sleep for a couple of reasons, first this is the first time I've gone to a proper bed and the first time I've slept since my death, second... the person that sent us here wants us to help them, but if he sends us here first before going to their universe, just makes me think we are in for one hell of a ride"

Mike: "well, with all the trouble we've been through together, I think every step we take is in the right direction, even if it seemed we are going backwards"

Freddy: "thanks Mike, it's good to have you here"

Mike: "well if it makes you feel any better I was thinking of talking to the Marionette about it, but it can wait (yarn) I'm too tired right now"

Freddy: "oh, of course, well you get some sleep and I'll do the same, night Mike"

Mike: "night Freddy"

So they got some sleep and rested up ready for the next part of their adventure, but what would be next, what would they face, was beating Chrysalis enough to satisfy the person calling out to them, what would MT. Ebott throw at them if it was, they may soon find out.

 **That was chapter 5 of Five Nights of Redemption, hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more, the Undertale is coming up very soon so until next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	6. Chapter 6

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 6 of Five Nights of Redemption here they celebrate Chrysalis' defeat and finally move on to MT. Ebott so let's get to it**

Chapter 6: one deceptive flower

Pete was the first to wake up after a good days sleep, it was a long night fighting against Chrysalis and after that he was happy to get some rest, just like everyone else he was still getting used to his new anthro body, now that one need was filled another had sprung up, a sound from his stomach was telling him he was hungry and needed to find some food so he got out of bed and made his to the royal kitchen.

On his way there he heard the voices of Monty and Robin, sounds like they were having doubts about the supposed place they should have gone in the first place and why they were sent here rather then there, it sounded as if they thought the person they were going to help was going to trick them, and Pete thought the same, his thoughts were pulled back after he heard his stomach growl for food again.

He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge but Monty wanted to talk to Pete to see what he thought about the situation.

Monty: "hey Pete"

Pete: "oh hey, what's up?"

Monty: "just wondering, what do you think about the whole "save this person because they called out to us using an inter dimensional portal"?"

Pete: "well I'd say if they are willing to receive our help to get through a hard time then let's help them"

Robin: "thing is they wanted our help but they forcibly sent us here, it seems to me that it would be a trick or some kind of evil force messing with us"

Pete: "well if we have to fight the very person we're trying to save then we should, I think the reason we're here is because they want to see what we are like with each other and with new faces, good or evil"

Sarah: "that's exactly what we think"

Chica: "hit the nail on the head there"

Pete: "Sarah, Chica, you think so too"

Chica: "well it just seems weird to me how this person wants help but then sends us all here"

Sarah: "yeah same, anyway you trying to make breakfast, if so you should let me and Chica do it, we'll make the best breakfast burgers and pizzas you ever tasted"

So with the provisions of Canterlot castle they got to work making some of the best meat, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, source and bread the castle had to offer, all the ingredients were nice and fresh, some had even been picked out of Celestia's garden that very morning by Fluttershy who was now tending to the animals in the garden, as they were preparing the food and preheating the stately Victorian style ovens, the rest of the crew had woke up and sat round the round table which Cyril and Pamela thought could have been this universes version of Arthur's knights table, but Twilight said it was just the Cutie Map.

They set the burgers and pizzas on the map and Chica and Sarah remembered the times when back at Freddy Fazbear's pizza they'd have a competition to see how good they were at making their respective specialties, now though it's just team work and good food, they tucked in and enjoyed, and it tasted like an explosion of flavour, having nothing but the best produce in the castle and being able to taste the food for real rather than just the illusion of taste combined to make the food irresistible.

After they were done eating the mane 6 came in to see how they were doing.

Fluttershy: "morning everyone, how did you sleep?"

Pip: "morning pony dudes, I slept well, loved how you put air con in my chambers so I could keep cold"

Rainbow Dash: "yeah that was Fluttershy's idea"

Cyril: "well I liked how you put model planes on the ceiling, nice touch"

Rainbow Dash: "and that was my idea"

Freddy: "well it's nice that you all thought about our needs and likes, it's the makings of good friends and lasting relationships, but I just want to know what happens now?"

Bonnie: "Pinkie wanted to have a party to celebrate beating Chrysalis, so what do you say"

Oscar: "yeah, let's do it, I want to rock like a bat out of hell"

Pinkie: "that sounds superfantaserific, please Twilight"

Twilight: "ok, but first we need to ask if Vinyl and Octavia would want to join"

Marionette: "I think a party would be a great idea, it's just one milestone on what is a big adventure but, every accomplishment is worth celebration"

Ashe: "yay"

So after joining with Vinyl and Octavia everyone/everypony head to the throne room which is completely empty, Vinyl, Pinkie, Bonnie and Oscar quickly set up just in front of the throne to start the party, the set up looked like a mix of a DJ stand and an actual live band tour playing at the same time, with Pinkie's party cannons just to be extra, now if only they had smoke machines.

Everyone/everypony else were just going to enjoy themselves and maybe talk about past experiences like Chip is a complete movie nut and somehow at times watched movies with a similar feel to what the child souls were going through when Mike was trying to help them get revenge on purple guy, or when Twilight needed to stop Sunset Shimmer from taking over Equestria with an army of zombiefied teens.

The music started to get catchier and strangely enough Bonnie and Oscar started to play a song they heard on one kid's phone, it had a picture of a horse becoming a robot on it and despite the irony of being animatronics at the time they liked the song and played it now.

(Now play Prototype VIP from Wooden Toaster)

Bonnie and Oscar: "I want to be a mobile super computer,

A vision of the future, begin the cyber revolution,

Mechanical fusion, perfect evolution,

With systematic harmony, I will run onto eternity,

And although this metal's part of me, I shall not lose my sanity,

Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone, embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own,

These simple parts of mine are inter changeable, unlimited connections when you're digital,

Becoming one with wires is sensational, go out with the old and in with the new,

Stomp the ground resonating sound surrounds me, a power best described as godly,

At life's intersection, reaching for perfection, requiring no more correction,

Rip away the obsolete, clean format, update complete, no more emotions,

Such a novelty, the future key, it would be so clear to me,

Shatter the flesh and reinforce the bone, embrace this carbon mesh this power's all my own,

These simple parts of mine are inter changeable, unlimited connections when you're digital,

Becoming one with wires is sensational, go out with the old and in with the new,

My hunger for perfection is insatiable, a prototype that's fully operational,

This armoured alloy shell is unbreakable, my existence is irreplaceable"

After the song Freddy was a bit confused, not to say that he hated the song in fact he liked it but he didn't know why a song with lyrics like that would make any of them feel good when all they wanted in life was peace after their deaths, at that point Luna and Celestia had entered the throne room to discuss a matter of governing Equestria when the time comes to helping the person calling to the crew, they had come to the conclusion that it was only fair to help Freddy, Pete and all the other crew after they helped with defeating Chrysalis.

Celestia: "Freddy, I want you to know that when this person calls you to help them me and Luna want to help too"

Freddy: "oh well that would be great, thank you"

Twilight: "wait but what about Equestria, how will you be able to rule over it if you're not here?"

Luna: "worry not dear Twilight, we have come up with a plan, Cadence will rule in our stead"

Cadence: "what? But I'd need to raise the sun and the moon every day, I can't do that, not by myself"

Celestia: "I didn't say you have to do it yourself, you have Shining Armour to help you"

Cadence: "do you think you'd be able to raise the sun and the moon?"

Shining: "the best I can do is try"

Celestia: "ok good, looks like we have a deal"

Stuart: "ok Marion, conjure up that portal and let's help this poor sod"

Marionette: "I don't think it will work like that, we have to see if they will open it, we are playing be their rules"

Morice: "oh come on we've done what we came here to do, surely now they will let us help them if not then let's go home I need to feed the fish in the Lake Zone"

Cyril: "patience, in a battle sometimes you need to wait for the enemy to make the first move, go head long into the fight and you could get yourself killed"

Finn: "and this time there's no reset"

Freddy: "not if I can help it"

It seemed as if the portal would never open and they were stuck in Equestria forever but then a voice spoke throughout the castle, a voice no one/nopony had heard before, by the sound of it the person was quite young perhaps even just a child and it sent shivers down the crew's spines.

?: "I must say, your actions towards this universe's creatures have me interested, you've proven your selves worthy to help me get something I thought had become impossible to attained"

Rarity: "and what would that be darling?"

?: "your souls, if I take them then I'll be myself again"

Applejack: "what do you mean, what happened to you sugar cube?"

?: "come through the portal and I'll tell you everything"

Just as soon as he was done talking a portal appeared right in front of them, everyone/everypony walked through and they travelled through the portal, as they travelled they saw a strange man being covered in giant blue blocks and was some kind of 4th wall breaking monster.

Freddy: "well I hope the writer don't make a fnaf world story because the original story of fnaf is far better and has more emotional moments"

Pinkie: "hey stop breaking the 4th wall, that's my job got it"

Venomous Book: "hey stop breaking the 4th wall in general, now get back to the story before you destroy the universe"

Marionette: "which one?"

Venomous Book: "umm, how about all of them"

Marionette: "oh ok, well you heard him guys, back to the story"

Anyway after seeing that they came to the other end of the portal and finally made it to MT. Ebott, only problem was the exit of the portal was about 5m above a flower bed of buttercups, they landed in a heap again but this time they had 10 ponies with them and the pain was far worse this time.

Ashe: "ok ow, next time we travel through space and time can we please have a soft landing"

Opal: "I'm with Ashe, I think I landed on my tail"

Rarity: "oh no, just look at my mane, just give me a minute while I sort it out"

Rainbow Dash: "well great, that's a sprained wing, I won't be flying for a while, not like I can fly in a cave anyway"

Applejack: "my hat, my hat! Where the hay is my hat"

Lenny: "hey Oscar look, I'm a Cow Lion, cool eh?"

Oscar: "pffft, you look ridiculous"

Tina: "says the Bird who came out looking like you saw a ghost, I think you better go preen yourself"

Mike: "Chica, you alright"

Chica: "yeah but where's Mangle"

Toy Bonnie: "there she is"

Mangle: "hey guys, come look at this flower, there something different about it"

Everyone/everypony went to where Mangle was, she seemed fascinated by a strange flower that was just off the beaten path and seemed to be moving in a very human like way, like it was alive and sentient, this got Mike thinking _"oh no don't tell me this flower will turn out exactly like how the animatronics were possessed by child souls, it's just going to say things like it was killed by someone and turned into this flower, then he said he wanted human souls to be himself again, that is confusing, is he saying he don't have a soul of his own, let's find out"_.

Mike: "oh hey there, I think we're lost can you help us?"

Flowey: "oh howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower"

Mike: "yeah ok, can you help us find someone?"

Flowey: "well sure of course I can, but if you want to go around the underground you'll need to know how to defend yourself first, it can be dangerous down here with monsters going around and all, but you guys don't look so human to me so you should be fine, but I'll teach you to defend yourself either way, every little helps right?"

Mike: "I guess so"

Suddenly everything went greyscale and everyone's/everypony's hearts and cutie marks appeared in front of them surrounded by a box, they all had different effects on them and moved in different ways, for example Freddy had a red heart, a heart of determination and could move all over, while Bonnie had a blue heart, a heart of integrity and had a gravity effect placed on it, Foxy had a yellow heart, a heart of justice and could fire a projectile, plus with his fire powers he could shot a fire projectile, Chica had a green heart, a heart of kindness, she could heal all the crew.

The ponies had their cutie marks to represent them, Twilight had her magic star with the smaller stars following it, she acted as their red heart, Applejack had her 3 apples but one had grown in size acting as the leader with the other 2 apples orbiting the other, she was acting as a yellow heart, Rainbow Dash had her rainbow shock cloud that would shoot lightning every so often, she acted as an orange heart, a heart of bravery.

As for Fluttershy it was the most different and weird, since she was the element of kindness in Equestria she not only had her cutie mark to represent her she also had a green heart orbiting around her cutie mark, this was very strange, even Flowey was surprised by it, especially since their souls seem to be more like monster souls rather than human souls.

Flowey: "well... very interesting, anyway these hearts and cutie marks are the essence of who you are, the very culmination of your being, without them you won't exist, so it's important to keep them safe"

Marionette: "I think we can do that, but do you have other ways to keep us safe?"

Flowey: "of course, here take these little white... friendliness pellets"

Celestia: "oh great, thank you, looks like another universe that knows the value of friendship, Twilight, you could learn even more about friendship from other universes"

Twilight: "I'm not sure there's much more I can learn, I mean you did already make me an alicorn"

Freddy: "wait, I'm getting a bad feeling about this"

Chip: "yeah like what?"

Freddy: "not sure, let's just take the friendliness pellets"

So everyone/everypony moved forward to take the friendliness pellets hoping they would provide some kind of extra layer of protection from the potential dangerous monsters, but as they touched them they coursed a crippling pain that flowed throughout their bodies, they looked to Flowey and he had the most sinister smile on his face, one that reminded the crew of the purple guy.

Flowey: "you idiots, did you really think I'd help you, no, you're the ones helping me remember?"

Marionette: "so you are the one asking for our help?"

Flowey: "yes, it's me, I took you to that pony universe so I could see how you'd react to new friends and new dangers and what I saw was impressive, I now know that when I take your souls I will be my true self again, but more than that, I'll become a god"

Mike: "why would you want to do that?"

Flowey: "because I was wronged by someone I used to call friend, someone I used to call brother, so I want enough power to go farther back in time, father then the moment when I became Flowey"

Mike: "I knew it, you were killed by another person and now you want revenge"

Flowey: "yes exactly, how did you know?"

Pinkie: "it's Mike don't question it"

Mike: "no Pinkie it's not like that, it's because my friends and I have been through the same thing, so please, let us help you"

Flowey: "no, I'll help myself"

Foxy: "well this is going well"

Toy Freddy: "what happens now?"

Flowey: "you DIE!"

Flowey then unleashed a volley of death pellets that surrounded the crew and came in on all sides, it looked like the end for everyone/everypony but Foxy wasn't about to give up, nor was Pamela, they powered up using their fire and crystal forms to block the death pellets, when they got close Foxy raised a wall of fire around them to protect them, then when they came again Pamela used her own version of the crystal prison move after seeing Opal and Ashe do it.

Flowey kept launching pellets one wave after another until Foxy and Pamela got tired, Toy Bonnie and Pip then created an igloo without an entrance to protect them, Mike tried again to reach out the Flowey to see if he could find out more.

Mike: "so let me guess, you were killed by your friend and somehow your soul found this flower and you merged with it or something"

Flowey: "you could say that, but actually what happed is my friend ate a buttercup, they are poisonous so it killed him, I wanted to bury his body on the surface where he belongs but I had to absorb his soul to do it because of the barrier, but after I did that he took control of my body and made me walk close to humans, they though I killed him and they threw stuff at me, sometime after I got back to the underground I died, and when a monster dies they turn to dust"

Freddy: "then if you turned to dust your soul would have gone with it, how did you become a flower?"

Flowey: "I don't know that part, the first thing I remember after dying was looking into the eyes of some nerdy anime loving fangirl, then I went to find my dad"

Chip: "you are just a kid aren't you?"

Flowey: "what's it to you, SHUT UP AND DIE!"

Flowey then battered the igloo till the walls came down, Mike and Chip quickly powered up then combined their power to create the Ying Yan barrier, a shield with the combo power of purification and corruption, if any one were to touch it, the combined efforts of purify and corrupt would completely obliterate the victim but for projectiles it just serves as a powerful shield.

The death pellets were coming thick and fast now, there was no end in sight, what could they do to stop this, was there a way out, could they attack Flowey and get him to talk, was he wanting their help or just their souls without any actual physical help, what could they do to get out of this mess.

Just then the barrier broke and Mike and Chip where spent, their powers used up until they could get some rest but it seemed that they would be killed, by a flower no less.

Flowey: "well it was fun to see you lot squirm for a while, but now is the time of my resurrection and finish what he started, I'll see you in hell"

Flowey launched his final volley of death pellets, he knew nothing could possibly stop him now so the pellets moved very slowly to drag out the pain of everyone/everypony, it really did seem like the end of everything, there was nothing they could do until Freddy saw the silhouette of a woman, a saviour, the knowledge that someone was there to save them gave Freddy that same feeling again, the feeling he got when he went back in time, he knew what it was now it was... Determination.

So when the death pellets touched everyone/everypony instead of hurting them, they healed them, Flowey was confused and wondered what had happened but before he had time to think a wisp of fire blasted him away.

Mike: "whoa! Nice one Foxy"

Foxy: "I didn't do that"

Sarah: "if it wasn't you then who?"

Toriel: "greetings everyone, I am Toriel, gatekeeper of the ruins"

Their saviour was a nice middle aged anthro Goat woman, she had similar fire powers to Foxy and had a sweet soft voice, she would guide them to their new home.

 **So that was chapter 6 of Five Nights of Redemption if you liked it then please Fav, Follow and Review, please review, and be sure to come back for more till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	7. Chapter 7

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 7 of Five Nights of Redemption, in this one the crew will get more acquainted with Toriel, her quirks and her sorrow so let's get started**

Chapter 7: Goat mom

Toriel had just saved the crew as she does when other creatures, mainly humans, come down from the surface only to meet Flowey and get attacked, she knows that Flowey is nothing more than a monster with no soul and so she has a self proclaimed duty to protect any one and any other creature that finds him.

Everyone/everypony was very thankful that she helped them out of such a mess, they all thought they were going to die but with her presence Freddy was filled with a Determination that they would live and it flowed through everyone's/everypony's body.

Freddy: "thank you so much for helping us, it was getting hairy back there"

Toriel: "you are most welcome my children, to see that flower day in day out doing such deplorable things to innocents such as yourselves is just so terrible, and yet I can't help but think I know who that flower is"

Celestia: "oh, you know something about that flower?"

Toriel: "only that it looks and sounds like my son"

Mike: "you have a son?"

Toriel: "had... his friend got ill and he wanted to take him back to the surface, unfortunately he was seen by the humans and accused him of murder and they killed him, but even after that... I forgive them"

Mangle: "wait, that sounds like the story the flower told us"

Toriel: "what but then... no, no that's preposterous, why would my son kill for fun?"

Marionette: "well perhaps we can talk about this later, for now we need a place to stay for a while, that flower beat us silly"

Toriel: "oh of course, follow me I have a home at the end of the ruins here, come my children"

So Toriel lead everyone/everypony through the arch way and into the ruins, she explained how there were lots of different puzzles throughout the ruins that are meant to throw off any of the more low IQ monsters that take them a long time to figure out the puzzles then get through the ruins unharmed.

Once Toriel had completed the first puzzle the door opened into an area with a flight of stairs either side of a patch of grass, in the grass was a strange light, the light was the literal embodiment of hope, this hope gave Freddy and Twilight the Determination to find out more about Flowey and Toriel's son.

Toriel took them into a long corridor with some levers in the wall.

Toriel: "this puzzle is for you, I've labelled the switches you need to pull, don't bother with the last one"

Bonnie: "ok, I'll pull them"

So Bonnie walked along the corridor and pulled the levers that were labelled by Toriel, as he did he read the signs she left behind, they read: to get beyond the spiked floor one must pull on this switch, once the labelled switches were pulled the spiked floor descended and was safe to pass.

In the next room there was a stuffed dummy that was used to help Toriel practise her fire abilities so she would stay on target, but any time a human or other creature would fall down the mountain she would use it as a method of teaching others to be kind to other monsters and not fight them if there was an encounter.

Toriel: "alright, now for this I want you to engage in a fight but do not hurt the dummy, I want to show the underground that if a human does fall down here again they are not the mindless killing machines some say they are"

Toy Freddy: "well believe it or not but, we are human"

Toriel: "how could you be human, you look like a cute and cuddly Teddy Bear"

Toy Freddy: "thanks... eh, but if you could see our souls then you'd understand"

Toy Bonnie: "wait but that's it, she said to engage into a fight, when that happens she'll see our souls"

Toy Chica: "do it then"

So Toy Bonnie went up to face the dummy, he saw the world around him become greyscale and his soul appeared in front of him and Toriel saw it too, Toy Bonnie had a light blue soul, a soul of perseverance, Toriel was astonished to see what she thought was a surface monster, which is what she called animals, to have a human soul, the mere idea of it made her head spin.

Toy Bonnie then looked at his options, he choose to act by striking up a friendly conversation.

Toy Bonnie: "oh hey there, how's it going for you?"

Dummy: "..."

Toy Bonnie: "what, not much of a talker, that's fine I can talk for hours"

Dummy: "..."

Toy Bonnie: "how's the weather today, it's a bit cold down here don't you think?"

Dummy: "..."

Toy Bonnie: "come on, you got to say something, I know you can"

Dummy: "how about this, screw gravity"

The dummy then floated up to the ceiling of the ruins then disappeared from existence, Toy Bonnie had won the fight and gained 0XP and 0G, Toriel was very perplexed by the confrontation but didn't mind the outcome and continued to the next room, in this room it was just a corridor with a path that went up then down then up and down again, it was almost like some kind of pattern for something coming up.

On the way there something stopped them in their tracks, it was a Froggit, they live all over the ruins as it is a moist, and in some areas, warm environment, great for Froggits to thrive, everyone/everypony were pulled into the confrontation and didn't know what to do.

Vinyl: "hey, frog face move aside we're trying to get by here"

Octavia: "yes indeed, it's rude to jump out at us when we are just walking past"

Opal: "don't worry we'll handle it, Finn"

Toriel: "oh on, let me deal with this one"

Toriel then came into the fight and gave the Froggit a good old stern look, the Froggit was intimidated and walked off, the fight was won, they earned 0XP and 0G, after that they continued to the next puzzle, it was a whole floor of spikes, Toriel remembered the pattern off by heart by now and so told everyone/everypony what to do.

Toriel: "ok, this puzzle is too dangerous to do by yourselves, so I want you all to go single file and follow me, please stay close"

Toriel then walked along the spiked floor and when she got close to them they retracted and let her pass through, the ponies went first then the crew followed after Fluttershy finally went through to follow the other ponies, Toriel was happy, they were getting close to the end of the ruins, getting close to Toriel's house.

Toriel: "well done my children I'm very much impressed with your progress"

Luna: "your children, you do realise that myself and my dear sister Celestia are over 1000 years old don't you?"

Toriel: "oh come now, I myself am around 406 but you see in my eyes everyone is my child no matter what the age"

Marionette: "yes you are a very thoughtful woman, I can see your concern for our well being, it's very kind of you, if only you were around when we met our demise so many years ago"

Toriel: "sorry?"

Mike: "what Marion means to say is, if there was a person like you at the pizzeria in our universe we'd still be our selves, but we had a run in with a murderer and we died because of it"

Toriel: "then you are all humans with new bodies yes?"

Freddy: "indeed, thanks to Marion we have these bodies you see before us"

Toriel: "interesting, someone tried to do that for my son, I never saw the end result because I couldn't take it, as well as my ex husband becoming a murderer, anyway now is a test, I must leave you alone for a while, but do not despair I'll give you a cell phone"

Cyril: "cell phone? What is this America?"

Marionette: "the mountain does seem to be located on a rural area of San Francisco"

Cyril: "oh great, I fight in a war that eventually gets them involved after that Pearl Harbour rubbish, then I get sucked into a mountain that looks more like a shrine for a lost soul full of monsters that have American pronunciation even though they've been here for years and by all rights should have their own language by now"

Sarah: "you done yet?"

Cyril: "yes"

Pamela: "well then let's move on"

Toriel then ran off to do some house work to get ready for her guests, everyone/everypony continued to the next room, it was a corridor with a hole in the wall, a table with a block of cheese on it and another ray of hope, from the hope Freddy and Twilight was filled with more Determination to carry on to Toriel's house and perhaps find put even more about her son and her ex husband.

They continued on to a room with what looked like a crumpled floor, it seemed very unstable and could fall underneath them, but after becoming anthro the crew thought they'd be fine as they were not nearly as heavy as they used to be and Toy Freddy went first, but of course the floor gave way and he fell on his rear end.

Toy Freddy: "ow, my coccyx, shish I really thought I could get past that"

Toy Bonnie: "looks like some one's still a Freddy Fatbear"

Toy Freddy: "oh shut your face"

Chica: "don't worry, you can still get back using the door to your right"

Toy Freddy: "ah, thanks"

Toy Freddy the found his way back to the crew and they continued forward, they came to a room with 3 pillars and 3 switches, the switches were different colours and each room had a certain switch that needed to be pressed, Rarity took the lead for this puzzle, colour coding was one thing she did best, though it would be easy for anyone/anypony to complete this task but for some reason this room had some kind of problem with perspective... strange.

After that room there was a room with 3 rocks in it, it was simple, move the rocks into position, so Lenny pushed the rocks on the pressure plates and then came the final rock, they were almost there they could see Toriel's house in the distance and was spurred on even more, all they had to do was move one rock simple, easy, straight forward, a singe.

"ring ring"

The phone rang, it was Toriel, Freddy answered.

Freddy: "hi mum"

Toriel: "... did, did you just call me mother?"

Freddy: "well you keep calling us your children so it's only fair if you ask me, plus you do kind of remind me of my mum"

Toriel: "oh how sweet, well if you all want to call me mother then that's fine, anyway I just wanted to ask, what do you think, butterscotch or cinnamon pie?"

Freddy: "oh, butterscotch"

Bonnie: "cinnamon please"

Chica: "(gasp) got to be cinnamon"

Foxy: "butterscotch"

Mangle: "yeah butterscotch"

Toy Freddy: "butterscotch FTW"

Toy Bonnie: "cinnamon"

Toy Chica: "well I like both cinnamon and butterscotch, why don't we have both"

Toriel: "so none of you would turn up your nose if I gave you the other would you?"

The Crew: "nope"

Toriel: "oh excellent"

Toriel then hung up and made 3 different pies, 1 butterscotch, 1 cinnamon, 1 butterscotch cinnamon pie, so Lenny now empowered by the promise of pie continued to push the final rock but it wasn't moving, it was like a rock with the density of a white dwarf, it just wouldn't budge and then it started talking.

Rock: "hey bud what gives?"

Lenny: "oh erm, I need you to move please"

Rock: "oh ok"

Rainbow Dash: "again would be nice"

Rock: "oh ok"

Rainbow Dash: "no not in that direction"

Rock: "oh, could have been more specific"

Rainbow Dash: "ok, please go onto the pressure plate"

Rock: "oh right"

Lenny: "thanks... hey"

Rock: "what?"

Lenny: "stay there"

Rock: "oh ok, you didn't say for how long"

Lenny: "how about for long enough for me and my friends to cross the spiked floor"

The rock did as it was told and stayed in place long enough for everyone/everypony to get by, soon they came to the cross road where Toriel's house was, one direction took them to her house the other took them to a spider bank, they had earned some G after sparing a few monsters they encountered on their way here so they thought why not invest in a spider account, for their contribution they were rewarded with spider donuts.

After that they moved back to the cross road and went to other direction, they finally got to Toriel's house and she was wondering if they were alright, she tried to phone them but then realised that all of them were already at the front garden.

Toriel: "oh my, that took longer than expected, are you all alright?"

Twilight: "yes, we're fine, no need to worry"

Toriel: "oh thank goodness, it was foolish of me to leave you alone for so long, I promise my children I will never do that again, now come on in I have set up the house for you all to stay"

Luna: "I do hope you have beds fit for royalty"

Celestia: "yes, we require the best material you have, and to be honest your house looks too humble for that"

Toriel: "oh you'd be surprised what I have for you two, I know that you are royalty, why else would you be wearing crowns?"

Celestia: "well, she's good"

Toriel: "that and the fact that I used to be a Queen myself"

Pamela: "(gasp) another Queen, where are my manners I must bow to you as a ruler I am but a mere servant"

Opal: "she said she was a Queen, she's not anymore"

Ashe: "yeah she's just mum now"

Toriel: "it's quite alright my children, now then I'll show you your rooms"

Toriel then showed everyone/everypony to their new rooms, down the hall were three rooms one was Toriel's room, one was a room that had guest bedroom on the door but after opening the door it was obviously extended with hasty magic and the last room was labelled as Asriel's room.

Toriel gave them all a loving smile and then went to tend to the pies, some of the crew went to get a quick rest for a moment but the rest were curious about this Asriel, by the sounds of the name it was possible that it was Toriel's son, if that's that case then she may know something about Flowey, and they'd try to get as much info on him as they could.

Toriel was sitting on her chair in the living room just in front of the fire place and reading a book about snails... riveting, she was too happily reading the book to notice the looks on the crew, in front of her was Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle, Twilight, Applejack, Pete and Sarah.

Toriel: "ah, my children, you'll be happy to know that I have set up a curriculum for your education and I've set up situations for more social development, I hope they are satisfactory"

Freddy: "it's not that, we want to know... who is Asriel?"

Toriel: "Asriel... was... my son, he was such a sweet boy, so kind, so innocent, so pure, he was the best thing me and my ex husband ever had, we loved him so much, but like I said, his friend died and he was taken away from us when all he tried to do was bury him on the surface"

Mangle: "so your son is Flowey? He told us the same story, do you know that?"

Toriel: "I don't know about Flowey, I was told by a scientist called Alphys that she could perhaps bring my son back but before they could complete the procedure I left, with my husband declaring war on humans again and the loss of my son I couldn't take it so I left"

The conversation of her son brought happy memories to Toriel which only made her sad all that more, the memories of good times and the bond of family made her want to sing about the loss of her son.

(now play Hymn for the Missing from RED)

Toriel: "tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark,

Thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone,

Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore,

I hear you crying softly for the way it was before,

Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again?

Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me?

Why did you go? I had to stay, now I'm reaching for you,

Will you wait? Will you wait? Will I see you again?

You took it with you when you left, these scares are just a trace,

Now it wanders lost and wounded, this heart that I misplaced,

Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again?

Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me?

Why did you go? I had to stay, now I'm reaching for you,

Will you wait? Will you wait? Will I see you again?"

After the song the ponies that were with the crew were crying, Toriel had cried too but she had learn to quickly regain her composure so she could be the protector she needed to be for everyone/everypony, but the questions were still to come, next was the topic of Toriel's ex husband.

Bonnie: "ok, can you tell us more about your ex husband?"

Toriel: "his name is Asgore, as the King of monsters he tries his best to think of everyone, he made sure we lived in privilege not poverty when we came down here so we would forget the trouble of having to get used to a new home that was not meant for any kind of creature but we managed to pull it off and here we are"

Twilight: "do you know what he was planning to do with himself after he declared with the humans?"

Toriel: "all I know is that whenever a human came down here he would wait for them to find him then try to kill them and use their soul to break the barrier and destroy them all, it takes 7 human souls to break the barrier and with that many souls he could have god like power, no one would be able to stop him, but it's not working, the souls are too weak and keep braking, they say monster souls are weak but these human souls seem just as weak"

Foxy: "ok with that info I say we see what this Asgore guy is up to and as we go find out more about Flowey, what do you say Freddy?"

Freddy: "good idea, Applejack, round em up"

Applejack: "alrighty y'all, let's head out, this gravy train be a rollin'"

The crew that was resting got back on their feet and gathered around Freddy, he noticed a stair case that lead to a strange part of the house that was damp, dark and cold, but it seemed like the right place to go and continue their great adventure, the only problem was Toriel was following them, they didn't mind of course they all saw her as a mother figure, even Celestia and Luna found her to be a pleasing figure of authority, but there was this look on her face and body language they didn't like, almost as if they were breaking the rules and they were about to be punished for their disobedience.

Toriel: "I'm sorry my children but I cannot allow you to go, at the end of this tunnel lays a one way door to a town known as Snowdin"

Mike: "and that's where the next step of our journey will begin"

Toriel: "no Mike, that's where you will die, Flowey, Asgore, those monsters... will kill you, I cannot allow that, I cannot allow even another single soul to throw away their life trying to find out the truth behind my son or to help free us, I'm happy here, and I won't let you throw yourself at the mercy of merciless killers"

Marionette: "Toriel, we've faced these kinds of people before and I'm sure the ponies have enough magic to overcome such evil, please just let us through"

Toriel: "no, if you want to pass, then prove yourself, prove yourself that you can protect yourselves from the evil that lays beyond this door"

Toriel blocks the way, everything went greyscale and the sound of heartache seemed to fill the void, they could see she was trying her best to keep them safe with her love, but Flowey called out to them for help and no matter what pain they must endure to help him, they will not rest until they had completed their task, so they were willing to fight her to get through and find Flowey or Asgore whatever came first.

 **That was chapter 7 of Five Nights of Redemption I hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more the story's getting good but as you may have guest as they go through the undertale universe they'll see other characters and they may tag along so it will get cluttered so be warned other characters may be come lost but I will try to remember them but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	8. Chapter 8

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 8 of Five Nights of Redemption, here they must fight Toriel and prove to her they can protect themselves as they go through the town of Snowdin**

Chapter 8: pain and hope

Toriel used her fire powers to surround the room in fire, everyone/everypony was surprised at the level of power she had for someone so kind, they thought that there must be another reason why she was so eager to protect them, it must have given her this power, the power to love, the power to protect, the power to never let a single innocent soul be hurt or killed by someone she once knew as a good person.

Foxy: "mum please just let us past"

Toriel: "I cannot, you, all of you are my children, I'm so happy to have you all here but if you go, Asgore will kill you, but you want to go help Flowey, so prove you can protect your selves, fight me"

Foxy: "but we can't"

Toriel: "then... you'll die"

Before any of them could respond Toriel shot a wave of fire at them all, they dodged the best they could but for some who were slow Opal and Ashe went pearl form and used crystal prison on them to defend them, Monty and Robin tried to possess Toriel but her look of disappointment actually made them look away, Foxy tried to match her every move, lots of fire went everywhere shot after shot Foxy deflected each shot quite well, but then came the fire tornado and he was swept up by it and was hurt badly for it, Toriel shed a tear for hurting her child but they needed to be taught a lesson.

Toriel: "I'm sorry Foxy my child, but this is for your own good,

Monty: "why mum, why won't you let us pass?"

Robin: "there has to be a reason"

Toriel: "I've told you, if you find Asgore he will kill you"

Freddy: "no, there is more to it than that"

Toriel: "fight me or back away"

Toriel dropped Foxy from the fire tornado and then started to use strange motions with her hands to create shapes with the fire, her grasp of the power of fire seems to be far beyond Foxy's, Pip used his ice to bring up walls of ice to deflect the fire and Toy Bonnie used his ice to freeze the floor and Toriel slipped over, she was not phased much but it did give time for Morice to cloak and figure out her attack pattern, she seems to have a pattern of using individual shots then the fire tornado then the hand gestures, he told everyone/everypony then they got into a new position, it worked now every time Toriel did a move it missed and they could get closer to her, Twilight took the lead.

Toriel: "what are you doing?"

Twilight: "you have to tell us what happed"

Toriel: "I already told you"

Twilight: "not about your son or about your husband"

Toriel: "then who?"

Twilight: "you, tell us what happened to you, you said that Asgore was collecting human souls to break the barrier, but here in the ruins is the only place people can come from, they must have come down here to get all the way to Asgore and past you, you said that you would not let another single soul be killed"

Toriel: "ok you worked me out, after I left Asgore to do his deeds I came here to the house I lived in growing up, it had seen better days so I spruced it up and made it my home again, after perhaps a month or two another human came down, he was scared and alone he didn't really like me much but I persevered with him and he got used to me, we had fun and laughs, but after a while he was sad and wanted to go home back to the surface, I didn't think that he would be able to but I let him go, only two hours later I found him dead in the hotlands by the hands of Undyne"

Twilight: "oh that's terrible, and let me guess, that happened again and again"

Toriel: "yes, exactly, now can you see why I have to keep you safe, I have to protect someone so Asgore does not kill them and do something despicable, so please don't go stay here with me, we'll have a great time here, I'll look after you and we'll be one big happy family"

Pete: "we already are, but you lost yours so let us get it back for you"

Twilight walked up to Toriel and she could see in her eyes that what Pete said was true, they could get her family back from the ditch they had got in and she collapsed and couldn't help but cry, she had lost so much down in the ruins that even the prospect of having her family back was just so wonderful that she broke down, though she wasn't sure if she'd ever trust Asgore again but to have Asriel back would be out of this world.

Twilight offered her hoof to hold but Toriel hugged her tightly, the sight was too much for some and they started to cry too, they then went in for a hug too and they wanted to assure Toriel that they too were with her, soon enough everyone/everypony was hugging Toriel.

Toriel: "thank you my children, you are all just so kind to me, I cannot express how grateful I truly am right now"

Celestia: "there is no need to thank us, we would give help to all those how need a friendly helping hoof"

Luna: "all we ask of you is that you'll come with us"

Toriel: "what, no I couldn't, to see what Asgore has done to this place without my help to rule, it would be a life changing experience"

Stuart: "look love, the way you've spent your life lately, I think you need a life changing experience"

Sarah: "plus you're the ex wife of Asgore right, that means you call the shots, whatever you say to him goes"

Ashe: "yeah, make him grovel over your feet, make him beg for you to come back but play hard to get to make him work for it"

Opal: "oh Ashe that is pure evil, I love it"

Finn: "so, will you join us in our quest to find out what happened to your family?"

Toriel: "yes, if it will bring my son back then I am in"

So Toriel joined the crew and opened the door to Snowdin, with a new found adventurous side to her that she hasn't had in a very long time she looked on in great optimism, behind the door was a winter tundra with trees going down the sides of a path, the path lead to a small bridge that had a gate of some kind, or at least it would be a gate if it was actually put there, all it is now is an arch way made of wood, everyone/everypony gave it a look over and thought it was funny how something wasn't finish yet but the wood looked like it had been there for years evidenced by how cold, wet and worn the wood was.

Applejack: "ok if you're going to put a fence here can you at least finish it so the sheep don't run off"

Pinkie: "I didn't know you had sheep at sweet apple acres"

Applejack: "yeah, we're using them to make woollen jumpers, they're going to have a giant apple on them as a cool design"

Fluttershy: "yeah I've already pre ordered one myself"

Chica: "hey guys did you hear that?"

Mike: "what?"

Chica: "that"

The crew went quiet for a bit to listen out for something, it sounded like someone coming from behind them very slowly, Pete turned black making the area dark and he tried to strike the stranger but he was stopped mid air by a strange force, Pete tried to move but he couldn't he wouldn't even drop to the ground so he reverted back to his normal colour and they all saw a skeleton wearing a hooded coat, black shorts and slippers.

?: "now is that any way to treat a new best pal, I don't think so"

Pete: "sorry but we just thought you'd hurt us, we were told that there were monsters out here and they'd try to kill us"

?: "really now, well you don't have to worry about me I'm not like most monsters, for one I'm very lazy and I don't like to kill, too messy"

Pete: "ok great, now can you put me down"

Sans: "oh sorry, name's Sans by the way, nice to meet you all"

Bonnie: "cool trick, it was a lot like my telekinesis"

Sans: "oh you have telekinesis too, well if you ever you want a fight then I'll show you how to really use it"

Toriel: "that voice, I believe I have heard it before"

Sans: "yeah same, you're that old woman from behind the door aren't you?"

Toriel: "indeed, I'm Toriel keeper of the ruins"

Sans: "well, nice to meet you too, so you know these monsters too and where did they come from"

Toriel: "actually they are humans from another universe, they were killed by a eh"

Freddy: "purple guy, he shoved us into animatronic suits and for years we tried to get revenge, sometime after we wanted to come back to Earth and bring kids joy again but then Flowey called us here"

Rainbow Dash: "well not before entering our universe first"

Sans: "wait did you say Flowey?"

Freddy: "yes why?"

Sans: "I've seen what he can do, his power is far beyond ours, I don't think you can defeat him"

Lenny: "we aren't here to defeat him, we're here to help him, he needs become himself again to feel love and compassion but the only why he described doing that was to take other's souls, plus we are here to find out what happened to Toriel's family and it may have something to do with Flowey"

Sans: "what, you have something to do with Flowey?"

Toriel: "well it sounds like it but in all honesty I don't know"

Sans: "well let's find out, we can pick up my bro on the way, oh and don't tell him that you have human souls he may try to capture you and send you to Undyne"

So they continued to the small village of Snowdin there were lots of other monsters around that had the same looks as the crew, they were all anthros, Rabbits, Cats, Dogs, some of them even had pet Dogs that were just like a normal quadruped, but then there was this monster that seemed to be engulfed in fire and was just taking out the rubbish from his bar.

Toriel: "oh my goodness are you alright sir"

Sans: "ah don't worry about him he'll be fine, that's Grillby he owns the local pub, if you need to come down for a chat or any good food then this is the place"

They kept walking around and saw even more strange things, like a Cat with a very funny looking face and lumps of fur coming out of its hair just below the ears, apparently it was a Temmie... whatever they are, they made it to Sans house to figure out better what they needed to do and to go from there, they kept their eyes open for Sans' bro just encase they spew the human souls thing while he was around probably making spaghetti.

Sans: "so let me get this straight, you come from a different universe where you were killed and you had to kill the murderer to gain peace"

Foxy: "yes that's right"

Sans: "but after you gained piece you got bored and came back to Earth"

Freddy: "yep"

Sans: "Then you saw a inter dimensional vortex that brought you to a pony universe"

Rarity: "that's right darling"

Sans: "now that you're here Flowey admits that he brought you here only to steal your souls so he can be himself again"

Marionette: "that's what he said yes"

Sans: "that would make sense, Asgore has been trying to use human souls himself to break the barrier so we can escape the underground, he wants to destroy the humans for bringing us here and for the loss of his son"

Octavia: "that's is what Toriel has said to us"

Sans: "but the thing is you said that Toriel has a connection to Flowey, but I don't understand how"

Toriel: "nor do I but they say I made the same story he did"

Sans: "I think I know where we need to go then, we must find Alphys in the hotlands"

They were going to get ready to leave but some sneaky peeping tom was listening in on the entire conversation and heard about the crew having human souls and this excited him so instead of popping out like he normally would he had a GREAT idea of setting up some puzzles while they got ready.

The path they had to take was full of different puzzles from the challenging obstacles that one must traverse to the mind bending crossword puzzles or even Sudoku, then one that was just a massive death trap with harpoons, fire, ban saws and one very annoying Dog.

Everyone/everypony started out towards the Waterfall area of Snowdin, it was a very "original" name for the area but really it was only because of the hotlands proximity to Snowdin, if hotland wasn't there it would probably be just as cold there too.

They came up to a long stretch of trees that had come close to the path and as they went past it they seemed to have gained a new friend, on Celestia's head was a Squirrel that had mistaken the jewel on her tiara as a nut, Cyril thought _"look how far I have come, I would never make such a simple mistake like that, then again I never was a real Squirrel till now, he must be so confused"_ the Squirrel then ran off seeming so embarrassed by his actions.

They then found the first puzzle, it looked like a chess board but with lots of different colours and all of them had a different effect, they looked to the figure on the other end, he looked to be silently laughing at them ready to capture them and hold them hostage.

Sans: "oh crap, it's my bro, Papyrus what are you doing here, I thought you were at home"

Papyrus: "I was at home Sans, I overheard your little chat with those... robots and to hear that they have human souls, well it just got me excited that I THE GREAT PAPYRUS will finally join the royal guard"

Toriel: "the royal guard, oh that Asgore, he would keep that running even after we broke up, he's in for it now"

Papyrus: "wait I know you, you are Queen Toriel, or at least you were the Queen, I'm sorry your majesty but I must capture your friends, if there's a chance they have human souls in them then I must give them to Asgore so I can join the guard, it is my dream"

Toriel: "oh and far be it from me to ruin your dream Papyrus, but if you touch even a single hair on my children then you will feel my wrath"

Sans: "wow, such dedication"

Papyrus: "indeed, well then my Queen you shall take this puzzle yourself and prove yourself worthy of not being captured"

Toriel was happy to complete the puzzle, it was simple, the coloured tiles did different things once stepped on, white did nothing, black sent you back to the start, red burnt you, yellow shocked you, blue drowned you, purple poisoned you, green healed you and orange gave you an item, Toriel took the first step, she landed on white, an easy start, then she moved through the tiles, she passed over a red tile it didn't really do anything to her as she has her fire magic and she can just walk over it like it was nothing, she stood on a yellow tile, she was shocked with 2100 volts, she felt pain but she carried on powered by her love for the crew, Mangle was very impressed as she thought she had all the love but after meeting Cadence and now Toriel she stood corrected.

Toriel kept moving over the tiles, next was a blue tile, the water came from the tile and was suspended in animation, she held her breath for as long as she could trying her best to stay conscious, the seconds ticked by and soon the water fell to the ground splashing everywhere, she coughed and spluttered for air, her lungs taking it in, next was an orange tile for a change, some relief, she was awarded the 3 pies she made earlier, they would be great for later so she rapped them up in tin foil and put them in her inventory.

Toriel moved over a purple tile and she was gassed with a neurotoxin, she started to slow down, her movements laboured to the point where she could barely move, it was hard just to open her eyes, even though her ears flopped down her face anyway they felt like they had dropped down even more, her perseverance didn't faultier though, she crawled all the way to the next tile, a green one and she was fully healed and rewarded for her efforts by completing the puzzle.

Toriel: "ha... you think... a mere puzzle... can stop... me?"

Papyrus: "wowie, I never thought someone like the Queen would ever take on the challenge of my puzzles and beat it, then to boast about it, you are a one of a kind woman"

Toriel: "and don't... you forget... it"

Sans: "don't you think that was a bit much bro"

Papyrus: "nonsense Sans, I've told you time and time again that my puzzles are challenging but fair, they give you a hard time to test your skills but they are not impossible, unlike you"

Sans: "welp, I can't argue with that, on to the next one"

The next puzzle was more of a mind challenge, it was a crossword puzzle from and old news paper, it featured a puzzle from a long time ago but it was made famous for its neigh on impossibility, the crossword puzzle featured words that were at least 8 letters long and some of the words were only used for very specific circumstances, Bonnie tried his paw at the puzzle using his surprising level of knowledge, he was the smart one of the Freddy crew, the only one smarter would be Oscar.

There was 5 words missing from the crossword, two of them easy, two hard, and one he just didn't know, he thought and thought hard but it seemed as if the word was just out of reach, he tried other words that were close to the meaning of the word he was looking for but it was not long enough, he almost gave up until.

Bonnie: "aha, got it how stupid of me the word is, supercalafragalisticexpealidotious"

Oscar: "wow that is one hell of a word, I may have only just got that myself, well done"

Pinkie: "I've never heard a word more exciting, I'll have to adopt it"

Bonnie: "thanks now, what's next?"

Papyrus: "wowie, that was super hard, now I would go on to the next puzzle which is just a bridge full of traps but the last time I got there I just didn't bother using it, it just seems too unfair so let's just skip it and get to the part where I go to the river's edge and you all fight me"

Sans: "that's not like you bro, what happened?"

Papyrus: "well Frisk made me realise that making friends is easier than I thought"

Mike: "Fritz?"

Papyrus: "no not Fritz, Frisk, who is Fritz?"

Chip: "someone we know"

Papyrus: "well then perhaps I can be friends with him too"

Mike: "well I'm sure he would have liked that but he's dead"

Papyrus: "oh shame as I THE GREAT PAPYRUS is the best friend to all"

Fluttershy: "you can still be our friend"

Papyrus: "indeed, but first you must beat me in a fight, meet me at the river's edge in 10 minutes and then we fight"

Sans: "cya bro, ok you guys ready"

Luna: "worry not Sans, we can beat him even without Toriel"

Toriel: "what are you talking about my child I can handle him"

Celestia: "no mother, you must rest"

Finn: "I'll take him on, with Opal and Ashe, we are a great team"

Rarity: "well then do your best... you know, I've just realised, you have the same name and fur coat as my Cat, Opal essence"

Opal: "I guess some Cats are born with greatness"

Ashe: "what about me?"

Rarity: "oh yes your black fur is nice, but white is better"

They made their way to the river's edge to confront Papyrus and become his friend, maybe they could find another way of fulfilling his dream of becoming a royal guard, but if they fail they will be captured and sent to Undyne for execution, will they succeed in defeating Papyrus or be killed at the hands of this Undyne.

 **That was chapter 8 of Five Nights of Redemption, hope you liked it and that you come back for more, as a side note just wanted to tell you all that my grandma's funeral is tomorrow and of course that's never a good thing so I may feel down for a few days and the next chapter I post may be effected by that so the quality may change a bit, just thought I'd let you know ok till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	9. Chapter 9

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys I'm back and this is chapter 9 of Five Nights of Redemption, here the crew will fight Papyrus and then move on to the Waterfall area, let's see what happens**

Chapter 9: as the waves crash

Sans took a good look at Opal, Ashe and Finn, they did have strong souls inside them but they were all orange and yellow souls, bravery and justice, so Sans wasn't sure if they'd be able to fight with Papyrus effectively but Sans was told of their back story and they had just as much dedication and devotion as the other members of the crew and if that didn't work the ponies seem to have their friendship to will eachpony on, as they say, friendship is magic.

Sans made an educated guess as to what may happen, Finn, Opal and Ashe had a big bond together and would work together to beat Papyrus, Tina and Lenny could do well together but if they use feral mode they could easily get battered and bruised by blue attacks, not understanding they need to stop moving to pass right through them, Pete and Sarah could do well as they were two different types of fighters, Pete as the muscle and Sarah as the sneaky wall climber.

Others were similar like Oscar, Vinyl and Octavia, all of them had an amazing musical talent that could perhaps distract Papyrus enough to make him forget why he was fighting in the first place, Bonnie had telekinesis, if Sans was so inclined maybe the both of them could play around with Papyrus and make him float all over the sky, Monty and Robin could possess him and make him punch himself and Mangle... well Sans just thought that one song from Wham.

Sans: "alright guys, I believe we are ready to fight Papyrus, just to warn you he may use a blue attack"

Cyril: "a blue attack, what pry tell is a blue attack"

Sans: "oh nothing to worry about Squirrel face, if he uses one just stand still and you'll pass right through it"

Pip: "dude what's the deal with that?"

Sans: "we use it for security, if someone moves through a blue attack they get hurt and we are notified by it"

Pip: "but if they stand still and don't get hurt?"

Sans: "then we don't see them and they go right through"

Pip: "that seems a bit crap"

Sans: "yeah I know"

Mangle: "you really should sort that out, what if someone down here wants to hurt you?"

Sans: "don't worry your little Fox head, I'm quite powerful despite my lazy attitude"

Toriel: "Sans, you really must take better care of yourself and your brother"

Sans: "yes mum"

Toriel was flattered that Sans called her mum but now was not the time for flattery, they needed to get to the river's edge and find Papyrus and fight him for his friendship, they walked along the river finding a block of ice every 10 meters or so down the length of the river as they were carried by the current.

Following the current lead them to the river's edge and they were greeted by a dense fog, the fog was as thick as smoke surrounding a hot fire as it burns paper and plastic but it smelt like morning due, the fog was so thick they if they were to put their paws/hooves/wings in front of their faces they still wouldn't see them, Toriel and Foxy used their fire powers to lift the fog away and soon Papyrus came into view.

Papyrus: "so, you finally arrived, I'm so happy you could make it, I thought I was going to have to stand here for a while yet"

Sans: "Pap, what are you doing?"

Papyrus: "I'm about to join the royal guard, what does it look like?"

Sans: "Pap, you don't have to join the royal guard to make friends, plus I don't think Undyne is going to be a good impression on you"

Papyrus: "I'm sorry Sans but you are too late to sway me otherwise"

The area went greyscale and Papyrus was going to choose who to fight first, he saw Opal, Ashe and Finn and deemed them a good match so he brought them closer and their souls appeared in front of them, Finn was orange and Opal and Ashe were yellow, Freddy was just behind them watching, if he needed to go back in time to help them he would, Papyrus pulled out an old stereo system, one that can do radio and play tapes, he put a tape in and played his favourite song, Bonetrousle.

Papyrus started by using small bones and sweeped them across the battle field, the trio easily dodged them with no problem at all, the same happened again and again, some even came in the other direction but still there was barely any problem, only that Finn was a bit slow at moving up but it was still not a major thing for him, that was until Papyrus changed their colour.

All 3 of them were now a blue colour and were affected by gravity, every time they jumped they'd come back down again, Papyrus then sent the bones again but this time they moved up and down to throw them off, so as they tried to jump over them they got hit pretty hard, Finn even more so, more bones came so they had no time to be worried and they did their best to jump over them, they got through that and now Papyrus was doing something different, it seemed he was using more power for the next move, it was a blue attack and they actually sighed in relief and just stood in place for a few seconds while the blue bones past.

This also gave them time to power up themselves, Opal and Ashe went pearl form, Finn went rock form, doing this gave them more health, more max health and more speed but their LV stayed at level 1, Papyrus was impressed so to make things just as hard for them he started to alternate his attacks, he used row after row of normal and blue attacks, a blue bone would be in between every white bone, this made them jump then need to stop moving very quick after wards.

Papyrus was getting tired so he decided on one last thing.

Papyrus: "wowie, you guys are quite good at this dodging thing, but you have to survive my Special Attack"

Finn: "yeah I don't think that will be a problem"

Papyrus: "getting cocky now are we?"

Opal: "no, it's just... well"

Ashe: "there's a Dog eating a bone that says cool dude no it"

Papyrus: "what, oh Toby I thought I told you, stop going through my wardrobe, great now I have to use a really cool normal attack, but which one, oh I know"

Papyrus then launched a ton of bones that just seemed to go on and on forever and only stopped when a bone the size of a T rex leg came by and somehow the 3 of them managed to jump over all of it and only just scraped the end of the T rex bone, Papyrus was indeed impressed and admitted defeat only to have Toby give back the Special Attack bone.

Papyrus: "it's a bit late now you stupid Dog"

Finn: "so Papyrus you admit defeat?"

Papyrus: "yes, victory is yours, I yield, very well done, but I must say I would have won if it wasn't for that Fox over there, why does she keep winking at me"

Mangle: "because I was trying to get you to notice me so you would lose and it worked"

Papyrus: "oh foiled again, next time I fight someone make sure it's not a girl, or a group with female friends"

Fluttershy: "don't worry Papyrus, you did very well, especially given the circumstances"

Sans: "yeah listen to the pony, you did very well now you have to be friendly and help us with something"

Papyrus: "of course THE GREAT PAPYRUS can help with anything, but what is it?"

Toriel: "I believe this is one of those times where MR. Grillby is necessary"

Sans: "you speak my language Tori"

Everyone/everypony went to Grillby's for some good food and a chat, since the crew was anthro, when they got in they could smell the food and it went straight up their noses and into their stomachs, it was unbearable to smell something so nice and not have it so the crew ordered some burgers and pizzas, the ponies had a salad and pasta, Toriel had a sandwich, while Sans had his usual bottle of ketchup.

Papyrus on the other hand was all about early starts to the day, running all around Snowdin, and occasionally Waterfall, and word puzzles, so having something as greasy and clammy as a burger or hotdog was not on his menu, but Grillby was a surprising man and he home made a spaghetti bolognaise for Papyrus and for his efforts Papyrus paid 20 Gs for what he would describe as "almost the best spaghetti ever" of course being bias towards his own.

After the meals they got down to business, why did they need Papyrus to help them and what was it that they wanted him to do.

Papyrus: "so guys, you say you what me to help you with something, what would that be?"

Foxy: "well, have you ever heard of Flowey?"

Papyrus: "the name does ring a bell, but to say I know him personally would be a lie, but I may know someone who can help, Undyne knows a scientist who could help you there"

Sans: "yes we know, I suggested we find Alphys as she may know more about Flowey anyway, but we could still use your help, you know Undyne better than any other monster, well at least more than anyone other than that monster kid"

Papyrus: "ok I'll help, but who is this Flowey anyway?"

Bonnie: "well, from what we can tell, he used to be a monster, perhaps part of the Dreemurr family but was killed by a friend from the surface, now it seems he was brought back as Flowey but has no soul and can't feel the most powerful of emotions"

Papyrus: "that's sad, I admit I am an emotive skeleton and to know that someone out there had a life, a good life striped away from them only to come back and feel nothing, it's a crime beyond measure"

Celestia: "yes, I have to agree, the feelings I have with my dear sister Luna, my pupil Twilight and her friends is something I wish to share with everyone and everypony, if one is incapable of feelings then how can I do this"

Luna: "this is why we ask of your help and we are thankful that you will give it to us"

Papyrus: "well then what are we waiting for, let's go, first we must go to the Waterfall area then from there we must traverse a bridge into Hotland"

So they got started to Hotland, it was a bit of a trek but they had come this far so there was no need to stop now, the sights of the Waterfall area was grand and beautiful everything seemed to shine with a dim light, but it was the colour of the light and the colour of the rock in the area that made it beautiful.

They came to an area that was full of flowers, they had a similar look to them to Flowey but they were taller, it was like comparing a Daffodil to a Sun Flower, but in the mitts of the flowers was Flowey and he was just watching them progress, listening to them talk as they walked along heading to the Hotlands, Toriel stood out the most.

Toriel: "oh my, if Flowey really is the reincarnation of my son then I hope he's safe, I hope he's alright, I hope he will come back to me so I can hold him in my arms and never let him go, I just hope this Alphys can bring him back"

Flowey: "I'm here mum, I love you, no amount of soulless hate can truly stop me from feeling, it's just not enough to keep me here, but I must have those souls to feel everything, to be me again"

Flowey was sad, he could still feel but it was just a little tickle not something that could flow throughout the body and make him stay with his mum, so that's why he needed the souls, he at least felt enough to sing a song about it.

(Now play So Far Away from RED)

Flowey: "I am right here with you, I couldn't be more close,

Pretending that I'm in this moment, when I'm only a ghost,

I listen to the words you're saying, words I'm fighting to believe,

It's like I'm living from a distance, where you're out of reach,

I want to feel it, want to mean it when I say it, can you hear me at all,

And I feel so far away, far away from everything, outside wandering,

When I got lost, I throw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear,

How can your love be so close, when I'm so far away?

Remember when you found me drowning, you pulled me from the deepest end,

I promised I would never leave you, but now I'm drowning again,

It's killing me with every breath, witnessing the life I left,

Only you know who I am, I'm reaching out my hand,

I want to feel it, want to mean it when I say it, can you hear me at all,

And I feel so far away, far away from everything, outside wandering,

When I got lost, I throw my arms up in the air, why do I disappear,

How can your love be so close, when I'm so far away?"

After the song Flowey noticed they were gone and continued to stalk them to stop them later, everyone/everypony got to a dump in the middle of the Waterfall area, there seemed to be a whole lot of different things here like cars, bikes, and umbrella that Mike had the strangest urge to pick up for something later, it was a good thing it was ok and not bent or ripped either, he told Toriel to put it in her inventory and she did so, she felt it was for something too, but the oddest thing they found in the dump was yellow letters... ok moving on.

They walked past a dummy, it looked a lot like the one from the ruins that Toriel told them to talk to, Toy Bonnie would have talked to it again but it was asleep so they just disregarded it and saw that there was a passage through the water and continued, at least they would have if the dummy didn't suddenly wake up making the sound of fear Riku from the Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files.

Mad Dummy: "oh so you think you can just walk all the way past me and forget about me, I don't think so, now it's my turn to fight you"

Toriel: "oh you can talk, well I didn't know, that's very interesting"

Mad Dummy: "oh come on mum, you should already know I'm sentient, I floated to the top of the ruins and disappeared, don't you think that's a bit strange?"

Toriel: "well I always thought that a dummy that came out of nowhere was strange, but then I thought nothing of it and used you as target practice, you didn't say anything then and only now you object"

Mad Dummy: "I'm not very bright, anyway never mind, where is that blue fuzz ball who talked to me earlier, I want to smash his face"

Toy Bonnie: "who me?"

Mad Dummy: "yeah you, you're going to feel my wrath"

Stuart: "oh sweet another fight, maybe I can be useful for once"

Mad Dummy: "stay out of this you mutt, this is between me and him"

Stuart: "MUTT!"

The area went greyscale and only Toy Bonnie was allowed in the fight, the Dummy started by spouting some gibberish then actually fought with smaller dummies that shot what looked like scribbles, Toy Bonnie did his best to avoid them, they came in multiple waves from the left and from the right, some even came from the bottom and as Toy Bonnie moved to avoid them they hit the Mad Dummy.

Mad Dummy: "umm guys... you're not supposed to hit me! Here let's try changing it up a bit"

The Mad Dummy then moved around to avoid the shots himself, Toy Bonnie did his best to try and direct them toward the Mad Dummy but his erratic movements were hard to judge and they missed, despite this the Mad dummy was at times stupid enough to stop moving and that's when Toy Bonnie got his chance at using the shots to hurt the Dummy, this only made him angrier, more little dummies appeared and shot twice, Toy Bonnie was in a tight spot and was sure to get hit but then out of nowhere Freddy pulled him out the way and took all the shots.

Toy Bonnie: "Freddy, WTF!"

Freddy: "I'm from the future, only a couple of mins, I'm here to save you because it don't end well for you and we need you"

Marionette: "did I tell you to do that?"

Freddy: "no, I saw it coming so I just went for it"

Marionette: "umm... very good"

Toy Bonnie: "well thanks I guess but can I finish this myself?"

Freddy: "sure, go ahead"

Mad Dummy: "ok, whatever"

The Mad Dummy stopped moving again and some of the shots were still heading in Toy Bonnie's direction so he moved up toward the Mad Dummy, they all hit him and he was only getting even angrier, he laid the smaller dummies off for incompetence and hired a team of dummy bots to do his bidding and a hoard of them came from every corner and fired a barrage of magic missiles, Toy Bonnie was shocked and moved so fast he started jumping just to keep up with himself, he saw the Mad Dummy stop for a split second but it was enough time to direct the missiles towards the Mad Dummy.

The Dummy was now furious and destroyed the dummy bots.

Mad Dummy: "ha I don't need them I have knives, now I'm out of knives, oh whatever I can just shout at you really loudly"

?: "ok that's enough out of you"

Mad Dummy: "Napsterblook, not now I'm getting revenge on that stupid Bunny for being a bone head"

Sans: "hey that's my thing, get our own"

Napsterblook: "sorry about my cousin, he's a bit of an idiot"

Toy Bonnie: "no problem mate, just get him out of here before I freeze his parts together"

So Napsterblook took the Mad Dummy away and out of their path to the Hotland, they all went through the water fall, got a bit wet and found the bridge to Hotland, which in itself was already close to a bed of lava, as they crossed it a monster kid came from the other side and smashed into the crew, he was scared of something... or was it someone, they asked him what he was running from.

Toriel: "oh my dear child, what are you running from, what has you so scared?"

Monster Kid: "well I was just asking Undyne why she has to keep killing humans, but every time I ask her she seems to hate the idea of it and get mad but this time I asked her she just though a spear at me"

Papyrus: "umm that's not like her, maybe we should talk to her, but you know she's just doing it for Asgore right?"

Monster Kid: "really, I thought she was doing it for fun"

Papyrus: "oh no, she's doing it so she can give the human souls to Asgore, with them he can destroy the barrier and then... well... kill all humans"

Toriel: "typical Asgore, always going that one step too far, no wonder Asriel was always thinking of others, if he was just a bit more self centred perhaps he'd still be alive"

Undyne: "my Queen, is that you?"

Toriel: "ah Undyne, yes it is me, can you please tell me why you have scared this poor boy?"

Undyne: "he brought up the topic of why I must kill humans and bring their souls to Asgore, I know you two have split up since the death of your son for which I am sorry, but I must do this, I to want to partake in the death of humans, I may not like it but your son was to unite our peoples together, but without him it's impossible"

Toriel: "true, but I cannot allow you to do this"

Undyne: "then we have no choice but to fight"

Marionette: "why did I see that coming a mile away?"

Mike: "maybe you're just good at judging a situation"

Marionette: "yeah maybe so"

Again the area went greyscale and everyone/everypony was pulled into the battle field, Undyne took off her eye patch and her armour transformed giving her more power and some Determination too.

Foxy: "aww, I wish I could that with my eye patch"

A cool song played in the back ground sounding like a battle theme to a true hero, they needed to defeat Undyne to get past her then perhaps she could help them get to the lab that Alphys works at, but if not then the next few moments are going to hurt like hell.

 **Thanks for reading that was chapter 9 of Five Nights of Redemption, sorry it took so long to post last week has been full of emotion for me and I needed time to recover, I was hoping to do it earlier but Sunday was my birthday and I went to Alton Towers, you'll be happy to know that the Smiler is working now so go while you can and Smile always, lol anyway till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	10. Chapter 10

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this chapter 10 of Redemption, at this point I'd like to say thanks for all who have read and there still more to come so let go.**

Chapter 10: the fire of a hero

With new found determination Undyne felt invisible, she had only done this once before when she was fighting alongside Asgore during the war against the humans, she needed all the power she could get, when she was a child her father told her of a secret that only her species of monster could achieve, he said "if ever you go into battle and lose an eye like me, it's not all bad, if anything it's a blessing in disguise, if you take off your eye patch your eye glows and you receive a tremendous power, but just don't go trying to take your eye out" of course being as adventurous as Undyne was even at a young age she didn't listen and she stabbed her eye out with a folk.

Now though it serves as her source of power that can't be removed because technically it already has been, she now stands in the way of everyone/everypony ready to fight them, kill them and if she finds out some of them are actually human she will take them to Asgore, providing their souls last unlike other human souls of the past.

Monster Kid: "seriously Undyne, I just asked why you keep killing humans"

Undyne: "well now you know so you can stop asking, I don't enjoy it, I don't do it for fun, it's not a sport it's a crime, but what can I do?"

Twilight: "you can stop"

Rainbow Dash: "yeah, just look at you, you are awesome but killing is not cool"

Undyne: "I know, but Asgore is still the King of monsters and I'm his best guard so I have to obey him, if not well... let's just say his not the best person to be around when he's upset"

Toriel: "and you think I am when I'm upset?"

Undyne: "oh no you're much worse, but he's a king and you abdicated with makes you a peasant"

Toriel: "did he say that?"

Undyne: "yes, and he said he was sorry"

Toriel: "well I'd like to see his face when I burst in and burn that half backed beard of his"

Undyne: "you'd have to get past me first"

Toriel was more than glad to have at Undyne now, even if she was still with Asgore no one calls her a peasant, Undyne was going to fight her but she saw that Fluttershy had a green soul around her cutie mark which she found strange, Chica had the same soul but that was it no cutie mark, so Undyne went for her and engaged a shield onto her, this made her kind soul the new centre and her cutie mark the shield holder, she had to move her mark around to direct the shield and deflect the spears but as her name would imply she was too shy.

Rarity: "Fluttershy darling, don't be so shy, this is your moment, you can beat her"

Applejack: "yeah you can do it sugar cube, I believe in ya"

Rainbow Dash: "this is your chance to be awesome"

Chica: "you are kind and gentle but that don't mean you can't be rough on though who deserve it"

Fluttershy: "ok, I'll do my best"

Vinyl: "that's the spirit"

Fluttershy then practised using the shield but in the middle of that Undyne through her spears and Fluttershy was put on the spot, she deflected most of the first wave but she was still too slow to stop all of them and she was hurt, she was confident enough to carry on and Undyne launched more spears, she was throwing more at a higher speed and Fluttershy had trouble keeping up with them but the more she deflected the faster she got.

Fluttershy's confidence only grow after getting past another wave of spears, but Undyne had a trick up her sleeve, she actually throw the spears backwards which was weird how they were even designed for that, Fluttershy wasn't expecting that, when she ever saw spears used in the pony universe they have feathers on them only allowing for forward motion, but Undyne's spears are made different.

As they came closer they flipped around Fluttershy and came in from the opposite direction, she had to think fast and move her cutie mark very quickly to deflect the spear, she was having a very hard time dealing with all the different spears that she was about to collapse from the pressure at least until Undyne let up and used the spear in her had to return her cutie mark to her centre.

Fluttershy was now given room to move and she felt a bit relived only to have spears appear and close in on her, she had to find a way out so she wasn't crushed but as she escaped another wave of spears appeared, she was getting very tired and Undyne could see it and finished her off with a swing of her own spear.

Fluttershy: "I couldn't beat her, I'm sorry everypony"

Twilight: "it's alright, you did a very good job at deflecting her spears"

Papyrus: "well given the circumstances, you did all you could"

Pinkie: "hey cheer up, I wouldn't know the first thing about sword play or fencing"

Undyne: "have to say, despite your shy nature, you are a natural at this, you should keep your chin up, now my next fight will be with that Chicken"

Mike: "you up for this Chica?"

Chica: "of course I am, don't worry Mike I'll be fine"

Undyne: "ready to die Chicken?"

Chica: "oh don't you worry, no one or pony is dying today, and you may find that I have a rather electric personality"

Sans: "wow, that was pretty good"

Chica awaited the swing of Undyne's spear as she stood ready to face her, Undyne did so and Chica got her shield, Undyne started off easy again and used her spears by throwing them forwards, Chica could see them coming and deflected them with ease, Undyne was impressed and smiled at the skilled Chicken but the next move through Chica off, she expected Undyne to throw more spears but instead she turned her soul red and the battle field widened, Chica knew what was coming a prepared to see spears come for her in all directions, they did so and Chica got moving fast.

The spears came thick and fast, Chica was pushed to her limits just to avoid them which with every passing wave got harder and harder, some she barely got through by the skin of her beak, Undyne only let up when she got bored and used her own spear to turn her soul green again, giving her the shield and throwing her spears backwards, but she was so tired that just the first backwards spears to appear had her beat.

Chica: "ha... I couldn't... beat... her, she's... too... strong"

Toriel: "Chica, Fluttershy, my children you have done very well, here have some pie"

Toriel took some butterscotch pie out and gave it to Chica and Fluttershy and they enjoyed it.

Toriel: "so now I believe it is my turn"

Stuart: "when do I get a turn?"

Toriel: "well there's not just you but I'm sure a few other's that I'm sure have not fought in a while either but now is not the time, this one is mine"

Morice: "go for it mum, she called you a peasant"

Toriel: "indeed, I am aware"

Undyne: "I know you are now the former Queen but to fight you feels wrong, I used to serve you so to fight you would be treason"

Toriel: "but if you don't Asgore will be upset, won't he?"

Undyne: "actually he'd probably be happy to see you"

Toriel: "will he now, I don't think he'd be too pleased to hear what I have to say"

Toriel stepped up to Undyne just asking to engage in the fight, she didn't know what to do, yes Toriel was now considered a civilian by Asgore but she didn't want to hurt her and surely Asgore would fell the same about it, Toriel came in to the battle field none the less so Undyne gave her a green soul and she started to defend herself.

Toriel deflected and dodged every spear Undyne had in her arsenal, she was not going to let any of the anthros get their human souls stolen by Asgore, she would have to die for that to happen, but then weirdly enough she felt like that had already happened, she thought that maybe Flowey had been around and Freddy had gone back in time to save them and put Flowey at bay for now.

Undyne tried one last thing, with the power of her missing eye at max she summoned one massive spear and threw it towards Toriel and watched as it slowly made its way to her, Toriel could see that it was impossible to dodge and without a strong enough shield to protect her she had only one option.

Undyne: "I'm sorry my Queen but this is where you fall and the reign as the King of monsters shall belong to Asgore"

Toriel: "I shall accept my fate only to return as a more powerful being and destroy you"

The spear hit Toriel and a massive cloud of smoke covered the area, everyone/everypony thought Toriel was dead and they all focused their attention on Undyne who herself was sad, in fact she had lost her will to fight and put her eye patch back on making her revert back to her normal form.

Undyne: "she was a great Queen, I'm sad to see her go, I climb full responsibility to her demise and wish to only kill again in the name of King Asgore"

Toriel: "I'd hold off on any grand speeches my children"

Everyone/everypony: "TORIEL?"

Toriel was indeed alive, she has her own shield and armour that was strong enough to withstand a blow of even that magnitude, it was the armour she had when she was Queen, she decided to keep it, it was hers after all, it was called Dreemurr armour because one it was reserved for the Dreemurr family only, and two it could take in lots of damage and still not even look scratched.

Undyne had completely forgot about that armour since Asgore never seems to wear it, he just wears standard armour that just so happens to have the Dreemurr crest on it, Toriel was now confident that they had won this fight and could now move on to finding Alphys' lab and ask her about any info she may have on Flowey.

Undyne: "well you beat me, I'm exhausted, I couldn't come up with anything else even if I try, I'm out of energy"

Sans: "great now you can take us to Alphys so we can find out about Flowey"

Monster Kid: "what? Who's Flowey?"

Papyrus: "he's a flower that used to be a child much like yourself, but has lost his soul"

Monster Kid: "wow, that sounds like such a heartbreaker, what kid did he used to be"

Chip: "we believe he used to be Asriel Dreemurr, but was killed be his human friend"

Undyne: "no, that is exactly what happened"

Toriel: "wait you know?"

Undyne: "yes, I want you all to follow me"

So everyone/everypony followed Undyne back towards the waterfall that lead them here in the first place, back through the dump and toward an area of Waterfall that not many of them have ever been before, there was a small cave hidden among the rocks that was very wet due to the amount of water in the Waterfall area and in the centre of the small cave stood a stone sculpture of Asriel, Finn felt the emotion of it as he had rock power and at times can fell stiff if he doesn't move much, to see a statue of the child they're trying to save was like a hammer to the heart.

Undyne: "after the death of your son we made this, it was at the hotel but then that Mettaton removed it and put it here, now it just sits here getting wet and ruined by the moss that grows on it"

Toriel: "oh Asriel, my child, if I'd known that a statue was made for you I would have come to see it every day, I would have brought flowers and notes just to tell you how much I love you, how much I miss you, how much... you mean to me"

Mike: "mum, I feel the same way, did I ever tell you that back in my human life I lost my parents?"

Undyne: "wait, you were human?"

Mike: "yeah and so were the rest of us anthros but you missed your chance so shush"

Toriel: "no you didn't, wow you must have been hurting for a while"

Mike: "yeah I was, but then I had Chip here for me, he was so understanding and helped me through it and now we are the best of friends"

Toriel: "well thanks for sharing that with me, makes me feel better"

Mike: "you're welcome, hey, where is that umbrella?"

Toriel searched her inventory to get the umbrella, she picked it out and gave it to Mike, Mike then climbed to the top of the statue and put the umbrella into a gap between the head and the ear of the statue, it stopped the water from dripping on the statue's head and perhaps severed a more metaphoric purpose too.

Toriel: "oh my Mike my child... that's so thoughtful of you, to stop the water like that, maybe some of the turmoil Flowey is going through will cease now"

Mike: "oh we aren't done yet, Chip if you would kindly play my fav song, Opal, Ashe if you would kindly provide as backup"

Opal: "oh no, Ashe please go get the tissues"

Ashe: "yeah this is going to make people cry"

Mike wanted to sing a song about losing yourself and needed someone to help you pull out of despair and ruin.

(Now play Not Alone by RED)

Mike: "slowly fading away, you're lost and so afraid,

Where is the hope, in a world so cold?

Looking for a distant light, someone who can save a life,

Living in fear, that no one will hear your cry,

Can you save me now?

I am with you, I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you, I will catch you,

When you fell like letting go, cus you're not, you're not alone,

Your heart is full of broken dream, just a fading memory,

And everything's gone, but the pain carries on,

Lost in the rain again, when will it ever end?

The arms of relief, seem so out of reach but I,

I am here,

I am with you, I will carry you through it all,

I won't leave you, I will catch you,

When you fell like letting go, cus you're not, you're not alone,

And I will be your hope, when you feel like it's over,

And I will pick you up, when your whole world shatters,

And when you're finally in my arms, look up and see love has a face,"

When the song was done just about everyone and most certainly everypony was crying, which for Applejack was on the inside, and Toriel was an absolute train emotional wreck at this point, she was just so happy that her children didn't even know the first thing about her biological child but had enough respect to do all this because of a statue, Opal and Ashe barely even got through the song without crying but they did their best, Toriel had to thank Mike for this.

Toriel: "Mike... thank you so much, I cannot believe that you could care for someone you don't actually know"

Mike: "look, if Flowey is Asriel then we need to get his feelings back, was he very emotive"

Toriel: "oh yes, he was always looking out for other monsters and the flowers that grow in the ruins, he was always fascinated in them and when Chara feel down the hole he was always looking out for him, they became like brothers"

Chip: "who's Chara?"

Toriel: "he was the first human to ever fall down here, but he was naive and foolish... and killed Asriel"

Mike: "sounds like a somewhat similar story don't you think?"

Marionette: "yes, tragedy strikes again"

Freddy: "well then that gives us all the more reason to help, what about you Twilight?"

Twilight: "if there's a chance we can get Asriel back then I will help and I'm sure my friends will be by my side"

Everyone/everypony now wants to help with saving Flowey but they still need to get to Alphys to confirm the theory that Flowey is Asriel, they were about to go back to the Hotlands when they spotted something or someone was blocking their path, it was Flowey.

Flowey: "and where do you think you're going?"

Toriel: "Flowey... Asriel, it is I, your mother, please let us past we only need some more information about you then we can help you and perhaps bring you back"

Flowey: "bring me back, don't you think I've already tried that? No your souls will turn me into a god and with them, I'm going to kill Asgore the fool and use your souls to brake the barrier and then destroy every single human that even dears to exist"

Mike: "come on Flowey, you are not a monster, per say, you're just a scared little boy that just wants to go home and be loved, right?"

Flowey: "wouldn't you like to know but the fact is, you're an idiot and you have progressed too much so, it's time to have fun, I'm sending you back to the pony universe and you can take your friends with you"

An inter dimensional vortex opened up sucking everyone/everypony into it, Flowey was controlling the whole thing leading them through different universes all the time, while going through the vortex they saw what looked like an old British police box with a blue light on top... strange, when they exited the vortex they found themselves at the Crystal Empire in Equestria, in a heap again of course.

Cadence: "oh Celestia, Luna, thank goodness you are back, I have some troubling news to report"

Celestia: "yes what is it?"

Cadence: "well it's about the mirror to the human world at Canterlot high, Sunset Shimmer came through and ponynaped Starlight Glimmer and now I'm worried, they may work to destroy Equestria and use the human world as some kind of hub or base"

Cyril: "don't you worry princess, we'll do our best to stop them"

Pamela: "as loyal subjects we'll put an end to any plans they may have for your destruction"

Twilight: "wait, Sunset did this, oh I thought I was getting though to her, all our talks about friendship were going so well"

Rarity: "and she was really warming up to us, I wonder what could have coursed this?"

Luna: "we'll have to go through the mirror find her and Starlight and see what is happening"

Pinkie: "and then throw a PARTY"

Rainbow Dash: "really Pinkie"

Pinkie: "what, it's been ages since we've had a party I need one now"

Vinyl: "yeah, I'm with her"

Celestia: "no that's enough, we've had a long and hard day at MT. Ebott so now I believe we should rest, Cadence, could you provide us with some more rooms please, we have more friends with us tonight"

Cadence: "of course princess, Shining, stop playing with Flurry Heart and take our guests to their Chambers"

Toriel: oh my, I haven't seen proper Chambers in so long"

Shining Armour led everyone/everypony to their chambers, the crew got the ones from last time before they went to MT. Ebott, the ponies got the one they all slept in when Luna first reviled the Tantibus and as for Toriel, Sans, Papyrus and Undyne well, Toriel got one right next to Celestia and Luna's, Undyne got the guards chambers and Sans and Papyrus got the one down the hall and shared it.

Everyone/everypony rested up ready to help the ponies with another threat to Equestria, the monsters didn't mind helping either as the ponies had proven themselves strong willed and good friends, they would help anyone in a pickle if they needed it, it really is just like they say, friendship is magic.

 **So that was chapter 10 of Five Nights of Redemption I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll come back for more, and I hope you liked the way I put the song in for this one cus I did lol, but of course till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	11. Chapter 11

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 11 of Redemption, here the crew will go to the human world of Equestria and find Sunset and Starlight but what will be reviled, let's find out**

Chapter 11: human again

While everyone/everypony was asleep they had forgotten about the Monster Kid, he was walking around the castle looking for something awesome to do, he was still scared of Undyne since she was mad at him and was probably going to kill him for constantly bringing up the reason behind her killing humans thing, so she was not a good idea to bother, then there was Rainbow Dash, she seemed cool to him but she was also much older so didn't have time for pipsqueaks like him.

The Monster Kid also liked Lenny, a tall, handsome and mean looking Lion would get any kid's attention and he wanted to be like him too, but he has no arms and Lenny takes pride in them too, without them his feral mode would be useless and he'd scrape his face on the ground, but then he came up to one of the chambers that was lavished in pink and blue, it looked like the doors to a baby's room, he opened the door and looked inside, it was Flurry Heart's chambers and she was stirring quite a lot.

The Monster Kid tried to comfort her by placing his head on hers but this only woke her up and she started crying and released her powerful magic, the sound of the magic woke everyone/everypony else up and they ran to see what the problem was, when they got there they saw the Monster Kid panicking in the corner.

Shining: "hey Kid, what are you doing in my daughter's room?"

Undyne: "wait, you're here too?"

Monster Kid: "I was bored so I tried to find something to do, maybe play with someone, I found this room and saw this girl here and thought I could play with her, but when I looked at her she was having a bad dream and I thought maybe a hug would make her sleep better, when I touched her though she woke up crying and shot this powerful magic everywhere"

Sans: "she sounds distressed, is there any way we can perhaps talk to her?"

Cadence: "well until she learns to talk verbally we can use magic to see what she's thinking"

Marionette: "umm, impressive, let's see what's on her mind"

Cadence then used a spell on Flurry Heart that brings out a thought bubble from her horn, from it they saw a devastated Canterlot high, building burning, windows smashed, students screaming and Sunset with Starlight seeming to be distraught, something bad has happened but unlike what Cadence had previously predicted, they were not the course of the disaster.

Everyone/everypony had to find out what was the course of this disaster if it has even happened yet, Flurry Heart has been known to have premonitions of a possible future just like her aunty Celestia and the ponies have used them to stop possible threats like when King Sombre came back again but this time went to Ponyville to try and make Twilight his wife, she almost gave in to his dark magic but Rarity was never going to let that happen and threw Opalescence at his face and he got shredded up, Twilight was thankful to have friends that meant the world to them and her and Opalescence got a ton of Catnip that night.

Twilight: "so Flurry Heart had a vision of Canterlot high being destroyed and it looks as if Sunset and Starlight are trying to stop it, but then why did Sunset ponynap our Starlight, surely there's a human Starlight in that world, right?"

Octavia: "well, think of it this way, have any of you seen a human Sunset"

Everypony: "no"

Octavia: "precisely, maybe there is no human Sunset and perhaps the same is true for Starlight, Sunset knows Starlight has time magic much like DR Whooves and so stole her to put things right"

Luna: "the only way we can know for sure is to find Sunset or Starlight and ask them what's going on"

Everyone/everypony went to get themselves ready to travel, they were effectively going to another new universe but it was more like a sub universe, it was still within the realm of Equestria but it had some minor changes to pull it apart from the main universe of Equestria, the crew got as much food like burgers, pizza and cola as they could, the ponies got tools, books and other items and the monsters had their inventories full of Spider donuts and Temmie flakes.

They gathered around the mirror and looked into it, all they saw was themselves so most of them just looked around the massive party they have now become, but Mike and Chip kept looking at the mirror lost in their fascination, the longer they looked at it the more they saw something that has long since been lost, their human bodies, they could see that they have aged quite a lot but they have aged well, what wrinkles they may have were only slight and not very defined, their hair had resided a bit but kept its colour and they hadn't gained or lost any weight, they seem to be the same height as they remember too.

As they looked at themselves in the mirror Twilight got in the way and started to talk about their next adventure and what to expect to happen.

Twilight: "ok everyone/everypony, as some of you may know this mirror is a gate way to an alternate universe, it leads to a horse statue at a secondary school known as Canterlot high, the universe is a human based world that reveres the horse as its god"

Chip: "umm, sounds like India if you ask me"

Mike: "got that right"

Twilight: "focus, now as we go through the mirror you may be transformed into a human or an animal of some kind, when Spike went through he became a Dog, it was very weird but we got used to it and now every... one, still getting used to that, is my friend, so prepare yourself and let's go"

Sans: "wait one moment, me and Papyrus are technically already human, just skeletons, what will happen to us"

Papyrus: "nayh"

Applejack: "I reckon you'd just have skin on your bones"

Papyrus: "sounds good to me, let's go"

So everyone/everypony went through the mirror and into the human world of Equestria, this time there was no travelling through the multiple universes to get there, it was an almost instant jump from one place to the other, as they came through the mirror and out of the statue the ponies had transformed into humans and were wearing mostly the same as the human versions were apart from Applejack who was wearing denim jeans instead of a skirt and thought _"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those stupid thangs"_

The monsters came though and just like what Applejack said Sans and Papyrus had skin over their bones, Undyne and Toriel lost their scales and fur and had skin instead but Toriel got more hair to compensate and the Monster Kid had transformed into a ginger Cat and had all 4 legs.

The crew of course had become human again but to them it was a big deal, a very big deal, they had gone through so much in their time, being children of vast imaginations, getting killed at a young age, wanting peace and to be free again, losing their minds so many times, getting revenge, finding peace, coming back to earth, becoming alive again and being anthro, and now finally being alive and human again was like a dream that had been lost coming true it took them a long while to come to terms with this and they had to try and take it all in.

The part of the crew that weren't human to begin with were astonished with their new look and gave their bodies a once over.

Toy Bonnie: "well would you look at me, I look great"

Mangle: "omg, I look like a tom boy, I like it, not too girly but if they want a piece of me I can still shake it, wait... ahh! My tail's gone"

Finn: "don't worry you still look good"

Mangle: "and so do you, umm"

Opal: "oh wow Ashe, you look amazing"

Ashe: "yeah look at us, we have matching clothes, awesome"

Chip: "so now I'm human again can I go back to my real name?"

Mike: "I don't see why not, Jeremy"

Jeremy: "yes, I'm back baby"

Marionette: "at least you remember your name, I don't remember mine, oh well I turned out good"

Chica: "Mike, am I, beautiful?"

Mike: "oh wow, Chica you are... gorgeous, you can bring the house down with those looks"

Chica: "aww thanks, you don't look so bad yourself"

The crew was still mentally shocked by their looks, it was what they would have looked like if they had lived, it was talking a while for them to take it all in so to help them adjust Twilight used her remaining Equestrian magic to calm them down, here in the human world the ponies can only use their magic when they show off their element so the next time they need to use their magic it will have to be as they are in the middle of helping a friend the best way they know how.

Now that everyone/everypony is ready, they set off to find Sunset, she would most likely be in the school but what would she be doing and is Starlight involved, that is what they've come to find out, as they went through the school evidence of Twilight's influence of her accomplishments were everywhere, students were trying to show off their passions to see if they would pony up and gain magic to be a more helpful friend to their class mates, others wanted to pony up so they could practise for the next friendship games, whether it should be banned or not was still up for debate so they kept trying.

Some students even brought their pets in to school, it was very controversial but it also provided a means of helping students understand what some animals do to survive in harsh climates, every week a student would do a show and tell style of presentation of their pet, this week was a boy and his Bearded Dragon.

Other students tried out for the next battle of the bands, which in turn was renamed the Rainbow Rocks contest, schools from the area would send 3 bands to face off with each other, they'd even have bands from the same school fight each other as well, it was a survive of the most talented.

Twilight liked the changes that had been made to the school, it made things much better for them and surely they'd fight off any threat, but this got Twilight thinking _"if the school has become this talented why then did Flurry Heart show us Canterlot burning with people screaming all over, what's going on?"_ they kept moving to find Sunset, she must know what's going on by now, after all she ponynaped Starlight and she can travel through time.

As they walked down the hall, Freddy found a wire that seemed out of place so he followed it, not noticing what Freddy was doing the others left him behind to do his thing, he followed the wire to a room where the door was left ajar, in side he saw a girl looking at computers that she had linked to CCTV cameras from the future where the event had already occurred, she seemed to be looking for where the first explosion happened in an attempt to anticipated it and stop it.

Freddy: "hey what you doing?"

?: "bagh! Don't do that, you almost scared my socks off"

Freddy: "sorry, who are you?"

Starlight: "I'm Starlight Glimmer, I'm helping Sunset stop something that will happen in a few days time, or if not it will happen today in just a few hours"

Freddy: "what exactly is that?"

Starlight: "I'd tell you but, Sunset says you can't be trusted"

Freddy: "and why not, you do know I'm with Twilight right?"

Starlight: "yes and that is why she said you cannot be trusted"

Freddy: "what?"

Freddy was stumped, he knew a bit about Starlight and how she tried to erase the mane 6 from time but that would only result in the complete destruction of Equestria so she managed to bury the hatchet and put the time line back in order but now she's saying that Twilight cannot be trusted, something must have happened to Sunset to have her say that.

Meanwhile with the others, Twilight lead the crew into the lecture hall which is also the indoor basket ball court, it seemed that Sunset was giving a speech about some impending doom that may or may not happen at some point today, everyone just thought she was some whacko and went for lunch, Twilight tried to talk to her.

Twilight: "Sunset, you ok? What's going on?"

Sunset: "Twilight, I may have stolen Starlight but don't you come perching the benefits of having friends to me now, you won't there when I needed you most"

Twilight: "what are you talking about?"

Sunset: "did you see the thoughts that Flurry Heart had?"

Rarity: "yes we did, they were the most awful things I've ever seen"

Fluttershy: "I'm getting scared just thinking about it"

Rainbow Dash: "ah, don't worry guys we can pound anyone who tries to destroy this school"

Sunset: "then why weren't you there when I saw it happen, Flurry Heart wasn't the only pony to have those dreams"

Monster Cat: "wow are you two linked or something?"

Sunset: "perhaps"

Twilight: "well we can help now"

Sunset: "no, you didn't help then and you won't help now, it's an unending cycle"

Sunset was so mad at Twilight for not helping in her dream that she sang a song about destruction and ruin and how the savour of the land was nowhere to be found, Freddy and Starlight had rejoined the crew at this point.

(Now play Let It Burn by RED)

Sunset: "I watched the city burn, these dreams like ashes float away,

Your voice I never heard, only silence,

Where were you when our hearts were bleeding, where were you, it all crashed down,

Never thought that you'd deceive me, where are you now?

How long, can you stand the pain,

How long will you hide your face,

How long will you be afraid,

Are you afraid,

How long, will you play this game,

Will you fight or will you walk away,

How long will you let it burn, let it burn,

Let it burn,

I watched the city burn, these passions slowly smouldering,

A lesson never learned, only violence,

Is your word just a broken promise

Is your love just a drop of rain,

Will we all just burn like fire,

Are you still there, tell me now,

How long, can you stand the pain,

How long will you hide your face,

How long will you be afraid,

Are you afraid,

How long, will you play this game,

Will you fight or will you walk away,

How long will you let it burn, let it burn,

Let it burn"

As the song finished Twilight tried to get close to Sunset but she backed away and showed Twilight something she thought she couldn't do anymore especially since the elements of harmony aren't in this world any more, Sunset seemed to gain power from her feelings of wanting nothing more than power and the power she got from the element of magic, she was engulfed in a tower of fire and it was hot enough to melt the steel basket ball pools, the tower of fire then subsided and Sunset had become the same she demon from when she first entered the human world.

Sunset had all the powers she had back then and even gave Starlight the same powers and she transformed too, but instead of having a fire theme she had a time theme, her clothes were very Victorian esc, her hair and tail was curly and wavy, her wings were like swan wings but were attached to her body via a small corset and brass arms, Starlight almost looked like a princess.

Twilight was scared, she had no idea Sunset could be this evil again just because of some strange premonition that showed her the end of Canterlot high and Twilight wasn't there to help save it, well now she can help to defend Canterlot high from whatever force of destruction that may come to destroy it, but first Twilight has to save Sunset... again.

Rainbow Dash: "whoa, this is what you faced when you first stopped Sunset?"

Twilight: "yep"

Applejack: "well sugar cube, don't ever let me question the ruggedness of Earth ponies against the magic of unicorns again ok?"

Twilight: "no problem"

Sunset: "this is for letting me think I could do things on my own, and for not replying to my messages"

Starlight: "that isn't much of a reason to be angry"

Sunset: "hey you're supposed to back me up"

Rarity: "oh come on, even I find that a petty reason to hate on Twilight"

Pinkie: "she's got you pegged Sunset"

Sunset: "oh just shut up and die"

Sunset charged her magic and shot a few bolts at everyone/everypony, they had to dodge and weave through every shot in hopes of not getting hit, for those who were used to flying it was harder on them because their wings had gone, but they still had their powers to help them so for Oscar he used his power of manipulating sound waves to get extra speed, Chica could become a lightning bolt and zip around the hall, Robin used her possessing ability to take control of Starlight to fight Sunset.

They engaged in fisticuffs and threw punch after punch and kept going until a solid whack to Starlight's head snapped her out of Robin's possession, Monty then came up to them both and knocked their heads together, this got them both mad, Starlight used a time dilation field on them and some of the crew stopped in time, to them nothing happened and they saw Sunset and Starlight on the floor, but to everyone else they had stopped.

Jeremy: "ok, where is Sam Carter when you need her"

Mike: "maybe she's suing Disney for steeling the Star Gate in Big Hero 6"

Twilight was oblivious to the joke but she thought it had something to do with a show from their universe, she dismissed it and continued to think of things to do to stop Sunset and Starlight, she wanted to use her pony up power but Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were caught in the time field, then she thought about Freddy's time thing but he said that he could only go back in time and only use it if all else fails, there must be another way.

She knew a bit about the Marionette, he is the human that died first and became a creature of supreme power, enough to give life back to the others that died, maybe he has enough power to use it without the need to show any kind of personal trait and stop Sunset and Starlight before they do something they'll regret.

Twilight: "hey Stuart, want to be useful?"

Stuart: "umm... yes, what's on your mind?"

Twilight: "if you've got the speed still I need you to punch them for a while so Marionette and use his power and deplete Sunset's and Starlight's magic"

Stuart: "sounds like a plan, I'm in"

So Stuart prepped his human legs and ran as fast as he could, luckily he had not lost any of his speed and he could run up the walls of the hall, but the walls were farther away from his target so to hit them he had to stop then immediately jump with all his might, he came in like a rocket, he hit Sunset who then tried to find out who could have done that, Bonnie was wanting to help too so to add to the confusion he used his telekinesis on Starlight who knocked into Sunset which got them arguing, Stuart came around again and punched them both in the face, they were now dizzy and Marionette was ready to use his attack.

Marionette: "say cheese"

He shot his ball of magic at Sunset and Starlight and it hit them coursing a wave of energy to surround them, it stripped them of their magic and then fell to the floor, losing their powers coursed the time field to dissipate and everyone/everypony was now experiencing time at the same rate.

Rainbow Dash: "whoa what happened, did I miss something awesome"

Twilight: "don't worry guys I got my head together with the others and stopped Sunset and Starlight, but now the real question, who or what is the course of Canterlot's destruction?"

Starlight: "a very powerful pony, one you may not have seen before, I don't know who he is or why he's about to do it but his power may rival yours and he's only a unicorn"

Sunset: "don't worry though we'll help you"

Freddy: "us too"

Pete: "indeed we'll help or die trying"

?: "muahahaha, die trying, I love it when people and ponies say that"

Vinyl: "ok hot shot who are you?"

Moonlight: "my name is Moonlight Star, and I shall be the new sole ruler of Equestria"

Moonlight Star somehow entered the human world and stayed as a pony, he was going to destroy Canterlot high and turn it into a base to send those who choose to follow him into the Crystal Empire and take out all the guards so he could effortlessly use the Crystal Heart to transform himself into an Alicorn King and take the throne from Celestia, will he succeed or will he fail, the answer shall be reviled soon.

 **So that was chapter 11 of Five Nights of Redemption I hope you liked it and the song choice and be sure to fav follow and review and of course till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	12. Chapter 12

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 12 of Five Nights of Redemption and yes I've seen the teaser for the sister location and all I can say is SCOOOOOT so yeah anyway let's continue the story**

Chapter 12: power vs. magic

Celestia was indeed surprised by Moonlight Star, not just in his confidence that she would go down so easy but in his obliviousness that she was there, perhaps he didn't see her within the mass of others that could have blocked his view of her, another thing that surprised her and Luna was how Moonlight looked, his fur was a dark blue colour that resembled the night sky, parts of his fur was even twinkling like a star, his mane was bright yellow as bright as Celestia's sun, it was shiny and shimmery and would leave an impression in the eye if stared at for too long.

Celestia was very impressed by this Unicorn but what stopped her from liking him was the fact that he said he would be ruler and wanted to knock her off, she could see this was bothering Twilight as well, she had to get some info on this pony maybe if she speaks out he would be gracious enough to indulge her.

Celestia: "so, you want to knock me off my throne do you?"

Moonlight: "ah, Celestia, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, sorry I didn't address you in person but well, with all these other kind people here I couldn't see you my dear"

Celestia: "enough of the pleasantries, why are you trying to take my throne?"

Moonlight: "whoa now hold on, one step at a time, my ultimate goal is to take the throne, but not yet first I wish to destroy Canterlot high and secure it as a base"

Celestia: "why do you need a base?"

Moonlight: "so I can send my followers to do the dirty work for me"

Luna: "who's going to follow you?"

Moonlight: "oh Luna, so naive, after I tell them what I know everyone/everypony will follow me and let me rule over all"

Twilight was wondering what he meant by that, his cutie mark was that of a lunar eclipse so he had a destiny equal to both the sun and the moon, if she knew what he was on about it may have something to do with Luna's time as Nightmare Moon and how even though she has repented for her ways celestial harmony is still out of balance and somehow needs to be put right again.

Luna: "just spit it out all ready what is your plan?"

Moonlight: "forgive me but, I cannot be so rude, nor will I be condescending to my princesses, you see I love you both as equally, I am a servant to you both but... you are at fault, ever since Luna had her bout of jealousy with Celestia and became Nightmare Moon celestial balance has been here and there, days last longer than nights when it should be the other way around and days are colder then nights, now of course not all the blame lays with you but most of it does"

Twilight: "I knew it, I've noticed that too"

Celestia: "why didn't you say anything?"

Twilight: "I thought you could deal with it"

Moonlight: "obviously not, so now I will take the lead and control the day and night and that is why I need the Crystal Heart, with its power I will become an Alicorn King and then I can control the sun and the moon as is my destiny"

So now Moonlight's full plan is known it is only a matter of time before he will start his path of destruction and claim Canterlot high his new base to get to the Crystal Heart, Twilight tried to think of something and see if instead of going against Celestia and Luna maybe get Moonlight to help them restore celestial balance and bring things back in line to how they should be.

Twilight tried to talk to Moonlight but he just ignored her, he was looking at the school and its surroundings, he looked at a particular spot where the human Twilight had tried to understand magic in all its forms and blasted a hole in this universe and opened up a gateway to the main universe of Equestria, Moonlight thought _"how interesting, if at any point I fail to use this school as a base I will use my magic to reopen that hole and simply drop into it and take the Crystal Heart"_ Moonlight was ready to start his master plan, he used his magic to force everyone/everypony away so he could charge a powerful magic shot.

The magic itself was powerful enough to send small shocks though the crew and make them all shiver in anticipation of what may happen, just seeing and feeling the magic alone was enough to have everyone/everypony in awe, Twilight tried to stop him, from what she knew if a pony was focusing on one type of magic they couldn't use any other type of magic but for Moonlight he could and so pushed Twilight away again, she tried again and again and in the end he used a magic barrier to stop her from interfering.

Mike and Jeremy tried using their light and dark powers first alone then as a combo, but nothing seemed to work on him as he was a pony of both the light and the dark, it seemed all was lost even when Pete tried to changed the lighting to amplify Mike and Jeremy's powers nothing seemed to happen, they had almost ran out of ideas until they realised that they had lost sight of Morice.

Freddy: "hey guys, has anyone seen Morice around here?"

Chica: "not within the last few mins while trying to stop Moonlight, why?"

Freddy: "I think he has cloaked himself, Bonnie, can you use a psychic wave to confirm that"

Bonnie: "sure, hold on"

Bonnie used a psychic wave to pinpoint the precise location of Morice, it works when Bonnie closes his eyes and uses his telekinesis to find things that he can pick up like people, animals and objects, he can use it to see through walls, magic shields and even invisible people, with it he saw exactly where Morice was, just as Moonlight was about to shoot his insanely powerful magic some force punched him in the jaw coursing him to shoot too high and missed the school.

Moonlight was confused about this he didn't see anything or anyone out of place, the crew were still a good distance away so how could something have knocked off his aim, that was when Morice uncloaked in front of him reappearing with a smug smile on his pale face.

Morice: "nice try mate but you should have counted everyone in our little group"

Moonlight: "little? There is like 56 of you or something, how am I to know every face I see when I've only seen and recognised 10 of you"

Toriel: "that is where you made a mistake my child"

Sans: "yeah now we have a BONE to pick with you"

Papyrus: "Sans, what have I told you about making puns?"

Sans: "that I should only make them in the very smallest of circumstances"

Papyrus: "exactly"

Sans: "but it's been ages since I've made a pun, how am I to function normally without my puns?"

Papyrus: "I don't know just don't make then around me"

Moonlight: "umm... guys, can we get back to you trying to stop me and me destroying Canterlot high"

Sans: "oh umm... sure ok"

Moonlight: "great now where was I? Oh yes, well forget you and your stealth, I can just try again and I bet you can't stop me from here"

Moonlight teleported across the courtyard and started charging another magic attack, Foxy and Finn being two of the fastest without going too fast like Stuart tried to catch him but as they got close he would teleport away to another part of the courtyard, at one point he teleported to the roof and none of them could catch him up there, even if Stuart could run up the side of the school he'd just teleport away again, this was proving difficult and Twilight was at a lose.

All seemed hopeless until Sunset and Starlight used their demon magic again, Moonlight was still focusing on charging his powerful magic until Sunset burst into a tower of fire again as well as Starlight being surrounded in time magic, Moonlight may have had the more powerful magic than them but the shear ferocity of Sunset's fire magic and the majesty of Starlight's time magic was enough to get Moonlight's attention.

Sunset used her magic to boost Foxy and Toriel's own fire powers, engulfing them in fire and giving them more powerful attacks, Starlight did the same for Freddy giving him a new ability, he can now throw small pockets of time to age the target either by making them older or younger, this would completely mess them up, now if only someone would do that for Sans and Bonnie.

Moonlight now saw them as a threat and tried to stop them, he used his magic to split them all up, it worked as everyone/everypony had scattered leaving behind a large crater where the magic blast hit, Moonlight tried shooting his magic as fast as he could he knew if he did this his magic wouldn't be as powerful but it had power enough to at least severely hurt anyone it hit.

Pinkie was impressed by the speed he could fire his magic and wanted to do the same back at him with Twilight, but then she remembered that they are in the human world and Equestrian magic is a little hard to come by here, but then there's always Sunset in her demon form.

Sunset: "Pinkie, what are you doing?"

Pinkie: "it's time to show him what I'm made of, arms forward, full power and hold on"

Pinkie had jumped onto Sunset's back, grabbed her tail and started to turn it like she was a Gatling gun, Sunset was surprised that it worked and she shot out small fire balls at around 3000 RPM, Moonlight couldn't compete with that and even got hit a few times before he teleported away, in his hast to get away I didn't realise he was right next to Toriel and Foxy, they use a continuous stream of fire to attack and they caught his tail and now he was holding his butt and running around trying to find a place to put himself out.

There was a fountain close by that he tried to get to but every time he got close to it, it seemed to get farther away, that was strange as he wasn't teleporting, he looked and saw what was going on, Freddy was using his time powers to pull him back a couple of seconds, he would have used it more but Marionette said too much time manipulation was bad for the universe so to finish off Freddy turned Moonlight into a young colt.

This got Moonlight mad and with his mind so young and emotional he lost the composure he had and went straight for his most powerful magic, he surrounded himself with his green magic aura and started to float in the air getting higher until he reached just above the school, even though he wasn't an Alicorn yet his mane started to shine and flow just like Celestia's and Luna's, the sky was changing, the clouds had moved away and both the sun and the moon were in the sky at the same time.

In any other universe this would be a nice spectacle to see, but in the universe of Equestria this is a bad sign, normally it's a sign of bad things to come but what's worse is that Moonlight has control over all of them, Freddy turned Moonlight back into a stallion but it was too late he had already resulted in his final act.

Twilight: "hey what's going on here, I thought you said you needed to be an Alicorn to control the sun and the moon"

Moonlight: "I did, but you've pushed me to my limit, so to do this I'm using all my magic reserves all at once, hope you like the power of the sun and the moon combined, if you can beat me now, then I'll join you in your adventure"

Undyne: "what do you know of our adventure?"

Moonlight: "just that you are helping a creature called Flowey become his true self again, it sounds interesting to me but my first priority is to bring celestial balance back to Equestria"

Moonlight then brought the sun and the moon together and made a lunar eclipse and with that created a celestial laser cannon, he shot it at the crew and again they all scattered and left behind a large crater this time several times bigger, this was the last straw for some like Opal, Ashe, Mike, Jeremy and Finn and they powered up to try and stop Moonlight.

Opal and Ashe went pearl form, Finn went rock form, and Mike and Jeremy used their light and darkness powers, as the sky went dark Moonlight tried to use the laser cannon to attack but just as he was ready the sky went bright again stopping the cannon from firing, Pete had gone white coursing all light to shine brightly and the cannon will only fire in the darkness of the eclipse, this also boosted the power of Jeremy's light powers.

So with that Jeremy went in to attack, using his light aura he launched light bombs at Moonlight, he took the hit and with the power boost he was hurt but with Moonlight's magic at max he healed himself very quick, Jeremy then launched light rockets at him, the barrage coursed even more damage which only made him angrier, Moonlight used his magic to hit Pete and he was knocked out, Sarah went to his side and she retaliated with sharp rose leaves and one grazed him.

This along with the dark sky made him fire the celestial laser cannon, it was a combo power of both the sun and the moon, it was powerful enough to destroy almost anything, Mike and Jeremy combined their powers together to create the Ying Yan barrier, it was the only thing that could stop the laser cannon, Opal and Ashe used their pearl powers to shot at Moonlight, he was too busy to notice any kind of other resistance so when a string of pearl shards hit him he was thrown off.

He knew after seeing Opal and Ashe what they were capable of, but when he looked at the direction the pearl shards had come from they were replaced with Pamela and crystal shards instead, he fired the laser cannon at her and she froze in fear, Pamela was almost hit by the laser cannon but Cyril had saved her in a Hawker Sea Fury.

They were on the retreat so he disregarded them and looked around and saw Sans had something in his eye socket, it was a bluey green kind of colour and had a black iris, he was also holding his hand out like he was holding something in the air and was trying to show him what it was, when Moonlight looked closer he saw that Sans was holding nothing at all, but as he was looking something else came into view.

Opal and Ashe had been charging their quartz to perform the move called shatter matter, they have to charge their pearl quartz by adding pressure to them and then release at the right time, Sans had held them in his telekinesis while they were charging so they could reach him, they released the pressure and some of the quartz hit him coursing massive damage and they stuck to him and burnt his fur and skin.

Of course he was anything but finished, since they had lost pearl form after using the move he just used his magic in a continuous stream and blasted them and they were hurt bad, Sans brought them down to Finn so he could assure that they did a good job then he took his turn, Finn though wave after wave of small rocks and big boulders, Moonlight took a few hits but actually moved out of the way to avoid them, he would have done this more often but in order to accurately direct the laser cannon he has to stay still.

Finn launched more boulders at Moonlight but they kept missing so he threw a misshapen rock and it clubbed him on the head, for a split second Moonlight lost consciousness then came back to more rocks and even pebbles after Finn tried to increase his rate of fire, Moonlight shot the laser cannon at Finn which he blocked but forced him to enter his magma form.

With magma form he has the strength of rock and the heat of fire, so using his rocks he covered them in some lava and throw a bunch of them at Moonlight, he caught one and it started to burn his hoof, along with the burning pearl shards he was starting to get really tired and shot Finn with his magic this time to which he couldn't do anything about and he was overwhelmed.

Twilight was getting worried about her friends and how selfless they are, trying their best to stop Moonlight but only coursing minor damage to him, together they may have weakened him but it took a combined effort to get this far and Twilight was worried that her friends had done all they could and couldn't give anymore.

This same worry was shared across all the humanised ponies and it gave them a power that they have felt lost to them for too long, their worry had given them the magic they would have in the pony world and they ponyed up, with their magic back they used it to attack Moonlight with their rainbow combo, but it didn't do anything, Moonlight's magic aura was protecting him from the attack and it didn't even change his mind on the situation that was still going on.

Twilight looked around and saw that Vinyl and Octavia were tending to the injured and Sunset and Starlight were still using their demon forms so Twilight used her magic to get some much needed help, Sunset had changed to her princess form with the shining fire wings and the orange mask, while Starlight had changed as well, she had a more modern dress with the same wings as Sunset but purple and a green mask and her hair is still wavy but flowing in the air like Sunset's.

Twilight even gave Vinyl and Octavia the power to pony up, their ears had moved to the tops of their heads and they could float too.

Twilight: "ok Moonlight, this is your final warning, give up now or face the new elements of harmony"

Moonlight: "ha, the elements of harmony, if I remember right the elements were sacrificed to give you that damn castle of yours which by the way is the ugliest thing I have ever seen"

Twilight: "you may hate my home but you cannot deny that home is where the heart is"

Moonlight: "well you are right but you left your home years ago, ever since that day I've wanted to catch up to you, Celestia may not have choose me for her little program but I can see that I am more powerful then you"

Twilight: "nothing is more powerful then, Magic"

Applejack: "Honesty"

Rainbow Dash: "Loyalty"

Rarity: "Generosity"

Pinkie: "Laughter"

Fluttershy: "Kindness"

Vinyl: "Talent"

Octavia: "Tranquillity"

Sunset: "Redemption"

Starlight: "and Perseverance"

Twilight: "with these new elements combined we have enough magic to stop you Moonlight"

Moonlight: "ha I'd like to see you try"

Moonlight put all he had into using the celestial laser cannon one last time, it was powerful enough to rip the world in two but with the newly formed 10 elements of harmony the laser cannon couldn't break through the rainbow combo and it powered through the laser cannon sending it back to the moon coursing it to go back to the other side of the world where it belonged during the day.

The rainbow combo then moved on to Moonlight surrounding him and coursing him to lose his magic, it also healed him as a sign of good will and everlasting friendship, Moonlight was exhausted after using the celestial laser cannon, as he said he needed to be an Alicorn to truly move the sun and the moon but pushed to his limits he can still do it but after using it for so long he was almost out of magic and badly needed to rest.

Twilight: "so Moonlight Star, have you finally learned that it is best to have friends instead of trying to fix a problem yourself"

Moonlight: "yes I believe so, I saw that no matter what universe you come from if you have a good heart you can make friends anywhere, and that trying to solve problems on your own can sometimes make more, it's best to have friends to help in a bad situation so you can come out of the other side stronger"

Marionette: "I think we've made some good progress today, now after a fight like that we should get some rest, shall we go back through the portal?"

Celestia: "no we can't, the moon affects the portal and may not be active now until tomorrow, we can sleep in the school as they have dormitories now"

So with the new addition of Moonlight Star everyone/everypony went into the school to get some rest, the dormitories were a nice change as they had the main rooms as well as bed rooms so if one is away they can have breakfast then meet up with the other crew, this is good as their adventure is coming closer to being complete.

 **That was chapter 12 of Five Nights of Redemption, I hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more, I also hope you liked the elements of harmony bit, please remember to fav follow and review and till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	13. Chapter 13

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is chapter 13 of Five Nights of Redemption, here is a chapter about Moonlight Star and his story and the crew also get back to MT. Ebott, let's go**

Chapter 13: getting back on track

As the sun rose up to its position above the horizon, Moonlight woke up from a very bad dream, he had this dream quite a few times when he first thought of the plan to over throw Celestia and Luna to regain celestial balance but now it bothered him greatly, after Twilight's intervention all he wanted to do was to be friends with her and help her where he can, the other thing was he knew even with the amount of magic he was capable of using he still couldn't move the sun or the moon all that well, he even remembers reading somewhere that Twilight tried to do it when she first became an Alicorn and it was very hard for her.

Moonlight came down into the dorm room and saw Sans and Papyrus eating these strange looking things called Temmie flakes, Toriel on the other hoof was eating a piece of butterscotch pie, and Undyne was eating some prawns, it seems that all the monsters had been woken up by the sun since they were not used to it and it peered through their eye lids and woke them up.

Moonlight: "morning everyone"

Toriel: "ah, good morning my child"

Moonlight: "your child?"

Sans: "oh that's just the way Tori speaks, soon enough you'll most likely start calling her mum"

Moonlight: "why?"

Papyrus: "because she's just so nice and kind, she'll protect you even with her life if she has to, that's why we call her goat mum right"

Moonlight: "is this true?"

Toriel: "indeed it is, if any harm were to come to you, then it's my duty to help you, I consider all to be my children, but make no mistake if you decide to join in our adventure it's all to do with my biological child, you stay with us then you are helping me"

Moonlight: "then I shall help you, my mother"

Undyne: "ha, well would you look at that, he's warming up to you already"

At this point the rest of the crew woke up and came for breakfast, Moonlight saw Twilight and told her about his dreams to destroy Canterlot high and to invade the Crystal Empire to use the Crystal Heart's magic and become an Alicorn in order to rule over Equestria with an iron hoof, he also said how he didn't want that anymore and that it's best to stay with the crew and his fellow ponies.

Twilight was pleased to have him say this, it meant he was progressing well and he was on the right path to forgiveness, this could make him another new element, it was said in a book written by Starswirl that the elements of harmony can grow in size if the right personalities present themselves and so far there is 4 more, and if Moonlight keeps going in the direction he is now he may just become the first Alicorn King.

The crew now finished with their breakfast and now was ready to go back to the main universe of Equestria, they got their things and were ready to head back, they all gave one last look at their human bodies and Jeremy was probably the sadist as his name would change back to Chip.

Jeremy: "aww, I'm going to have a name change again, it gets so confusing after a while"

Mike: "don't worry, I've been there with you since we were kids, do you really think it's easy to forget your real name?"

Jeremy: "I guess not"

Chica: "if it's anything I'm going to miss this body, I look so gorgeous, so you're not alone Jeremy"

Mangle: "are you joking, I can't wait to get back, I need my tail"

Foxy: "you obsessed with that thing or something?"

Mangle: "of course I am, it's my best feature, without I'm nothing"

Monty: "big deal, I still have my power no matter where we go so let's just keep going"

Marionette: "he's right, let us carry on"

Celestia: "the portal should be open now, let's go"

So everyone/everypony went through the portal back to the Crystal Empire where Cadence was waiting, she was getting worried about the situation at Canterlot high as whatever happened with the sun and the moon there also happened here too, there was no laser blasts but like the legends say if they ever occupy the sky at the same time something bad would happen, they came through returning to their pony and anthro forms.

Cadence was relieved to see everyone/everypony safe and sound, they did what they do best find a problem and solve it with friendship, the new friend this time was Moonlight Star, she looked at him and he seemed hesitant to look at her like he was a dog that had done something bad and knew it and his owner was very much pissed off at him, but Cadence was nothing but understanding as she also knew of the celestial imbalance and it was only made worse when she was put in charge of the daily cycle.

Cadence: "so you must be Moonlight Star, it's great to meet you, may I just say there is no need to fear me and my status as a princess, I know what you tried to do but it's ok, celestial balance has been all over the place for a while and with me in charge I can tell it's only gotten worse"

Moonlight: "well thank you princess, I know I tried to take matters in my own hooves but I don't think it worked out so well, the idea was to take your empire so I could use the Crystal Heart's immense magic and become an Alicorn King to take control of the sun and the moon for myself"

Cadence: "well that may have worked but you underestimate the power of the sun and the moon itself"

Moonlight: "perhaps you are right, so I have another proposal, what if I were to help you when Twilight is not in need of my help, I could ensure proper balance to the sun and the moon and I could also give direction to Pegasi if the weather becomes too erratic"

Cadence: "that sounds amazing, you could help out with a lot of things there and I do believe Twilight would be happy with you helping out your friends"

Celestia: "indeed, we would be most grateful for your assistance if you could do that for us"

Moonlight: "it would be my pleasure"

Luna: "but before you can do that there is something you'll need in order for you to take on such a role, follow me"

Luna led everyone/everypony out of the mirror room and down the tower to where the Crystal Heart lays, it's magic and majesty radiating the power of love all over the empire giving the ponies that live there that sparkle of crystal, Pamela was impressed at this as all they needed was an artefact to give them the same power she has, but was it power or magic, she touched the Crystal Heart and it did nothing for her, Cadence smiled at her curiosity and Cadence touched it, it gave her a crystal coat and shine and her mane was somehow tied into a bun and just to prove a point Rarity touched it too and she was given a crystal coat as well.

Moonlight tried to touch it and he was given a crystal coat but he wanted more, at least he was sure that's why he was here.

Cadence: "you thought it was as simple as that didn't you, when you wanted to take the throne for yourself you thought you could just touch the Crystal Heart and become an Alicorn?"

Moonlight: "well yes that's exactly my reasoning, is it not so simple?"

Luna: "I'm afraid not, in order to use the Crystal Heart in this way you must perform a kind of ritual"

Moonlight: "and what does that in tale?"

Mangle: "he said tail, I love my tail"

Toy Bonnie: "you lovable idiot, he said tale not tail"

Mangle: "what's the difference?"

Finn: "spelling my dear"

Celestia: "anyway, in order to use the Crystal Heart you must use your magic on it in combination with ours, Twilight, are you ready?"

Twilight: "yes, I hope this means you become the element of forgiveness"

Moonlight: "we'll see shall we?"

So Moonlight shot his powerful magic at the Crystal Heart and it started to spin in its place, then Celestia and Luna used their magic on it and it spun faster, then Twilight and Cadence used their magic on it and it spun so fast the floor around the Crystal Heart turned blue and spread throughout the empire turning all the ponies into their crystal forms.

Moonlight was still using his magic on the Crystal Heart when he got a magic feedback, it travelled through his body and he started to float in the air, he stopped using his magic and opened his eyes only to have them shining with white light, his whole body was shining and soon new appendages grew on his back, they stretched out to their fullest and flapped a few times to test their strength then they gave their full control to Moonlight.

Moonlight dropped to the floor dazed and drowsy, he looked around and saw two beautiful feathered wings, he stretched them out and moved them around, he was astonished and when a small gust of wind blow over them and made the feathers move he felt it and a tinkling sensation was sent up his spine, it seemed a bit premature to have this new status but he was happy none the less.

Moonlight: "Celestia, Luna, thank you so much, I'm not sure if I really deserve this yet but I'm grateful"

Celestia: "you are welcome, if you feel you can put it to good use then please do your best, besides I'm not the only one you should be thanking"

Moonlight: "of course, Twilight my dear, you used your magic to give me these wings and for that I thank you, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Twilight: "well, I already have Sunset and Starlight under my wing, literally right now, the light from your transformation was a bit too bright for them"

Sunset: "well that and the fact that I'm so jealous right now"

Twilight: "don't worry Sunset, you'll get there soon, so yeah I guess one more would be ok, just tell me when you want to visit Celestia to help her and you can go but remember to send me letters on how you're doing and Spike should receive them"

Freddy: "well this has been one hell of an eventful morning but I have to ask, what now?"

Pinkie: "PARTY! Please"

Celestia: "umm... ok"

Pinkie: "YES!"

Vinyl: "finally, now where's my synth"

Octavia: "don't worry I have my Cello"

Vinyl, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie: "BORING!"

Octavia: "philistines"

So they went into the tower and set up their equipment and partied hard, Vinyl had her turn table, Octavia had her Cello for those who liked a bit of classical, Bonnie and Oscar had their Guitars for those who liked rock and for songs that had lyrics Freddy, Chica, Pete, Sarah and even Twilight sang along, Toy Chica was a little jealous of her sister as even though she had a good voice she was a little stage frightened, it was weird to have this when she was always on stage with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, but then they were on stage together which gave her more confidence, the songs they were singing were solos and she wouldn't be able to do that, someone/somepony would have to catch her singing in the shower for her to have a chance of showing off her great singing voice alone.

Moonlight was having fun too, the room they were in was huge, large enough for Cyril to use his power to fly an Avro Lancaster around in, so this also gave enough room for Moonlight to test his new wings, their strength was enough to let him fly at a decent speed, fast enough to avoid confetti shot from Pinkie's party cannons, but if he wanted to catch up to Twilight let alone Rainbow Dash he would have a lot more work to do, at least he was faster than Fluttershy but then again everypony was faster than her and she didn't care, she would just let her pet Hawks do the flying for her.

Moonlight was enjoying the party a lot he felt like a box of rocks had been lifted off his back, but as he looked at the crew having fun and enjoying themselves he saw an image of what it would have looked like and the destruction of everything if he was to continue his plan to rule over Equestria, it would have been a broken dystopia of death, a kingdom ruled by him would have been worse than that of King Sombra, the image coursed him to fall to the ground and everyone/everypony stopped to check on him.

Pip: "dude, are you alright, what happened?"

Moonlight: "I... I saw something, I saw what this place would look like if I still wanted to rule over all by myself, it was horrible, I can safely say I don't want that at all"

Twilight: "well that's good, you are becoming friendlier towards us every minute and I hope you are forgiving yourself for what you've done"

Moonlight: "but that wasn't the only thing I did, in order to attain the magic I had to try and beat you I had to extract other pony's magic, much like how Terik did with you and your friends, but I didn't just stop there I tortured them for info on you, god I was so evil"

Twilight: "it's ok, you're with us now"

Moonlight: "but I should still account for what I've done, if not it may tear me apart"

Moonlight then started to sing about the pain he's coursed and wanted to end it all to feel like a pony that can help the world not hurt it.

(Now play Awoken be Wooden Toaster)

Moonlight: "what course have I to feel glad?

I've built my life on judgement and coursing pain,

I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome,

Now everything that I've had and everything I've known has been thrown away,

And with time, I've come to find this isn't my home,

I stoked the fire, seen more pain the you can know,

The tears of the broken have washed away my soul,

Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,

Now I've awoken and I'm taking back control,

I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams,

Please break my shackles, I want it to stop.

I man these wretched machines, day in, day out, the grinding wears in my brain,

Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality,

But life is not as it seems, should I take a chance for freedom and throw it all down the drain?

I've been imprisoned please burn my transgressions away,

I stoked the fire, seen more pain the you can know,

The tears of the broken have washed away my soul,

Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,

Now I've awoken and I'm taking back control,

I try my best to block out the screams, but they're haunting me in my dreams,

Please break my shackles, I want it to stop."

After the song Twilight was a bit sad that Moonlight was enjoying himself at the party but had visions of his past that lead him to doubt himself, there's been plenty of ponies that have doubted themselves before but this was a bit more than that, Twilight would have to do her best so he could fully earn the title of the element of forgiveness and Alicorn King, for now though she just gave him a hug and everyone/everypony slowly joined in.

The party was raping up and the crew all pitched in to clean up, that was one of the most energetic and raucous parties Pinkie had ever thrown and it was only the early afternoon, none of them had any cider either with made it all the more awesome, but now it's time to get back to the matter that had bought them all here in the first place.

It was time to go back to MT. Ebott, when they last left off they were about to go to the Hotland laboratory but as they were about to make tracks to go Flowey sent them back to Equestria, but then again it seems he is in control of the whole thing and Marionette didn't like it, if he wants to he could unleash his ultimate power but he didn't want to risk it for nothing as it would destroy all of reality if he's pushed too far.

Everyone/everypony got their things ready for the next part of their big adventure, all tools, food and extra bits and pieces in their saddle bags and pockets, now all they needed was the inter dimensional vortex, and on cue it appeared in front of them, they stepped through and they travelled through, more universes they haven't seen yet was uncovered, one had a purple Dragon alongside a shining yellow Dragon Fly while another universe had an orange Bandicoot with some kind of floating tiki mask.

They also saw the blue police box again, there seemed to be two figures outside of it arguing about timey wimey, wibbly wobbly stuff, Chip noticed that the one that looked human had a striking likeness to an actor named David Tenant, while the other figure was a pony that Twilight knew as Dr. Whooves but had another alias by the name of the Time Turner, he sometimes travels time and space with Derpy.

They finally got through the vortex and arrived at the lab, yet again in a heap.

Mangle: "hey everyone get up, it's far too hot here for you to just sit on my tail, are you ok my baby, yes you are"

Chip: "god damn, you are in love with yourself"

Mangle: "look, I like what I've turned into ok, besides a tail this perfect is something that deserves love"

Chip: "will I would love my tail but it's not as long and puffy as yours, plus you don't see Finn doing that with his tail"

Mangle: "well then I guess tails are another girl's best friend, and I'll put it on my list of favourite things"

Mike: "guys focus, this is where we find out the full story behind Flowey, so from now on we need to stay serious"

Cyril: "I'm always serious, seriously silly"

Stuart: "yeah silly and stupid"

Morice: "and we always end up in a heap after going through a portal to other universes, that looks so serious, what if we go to that one universe with space marines and plasma weapons, oh yeah so serious we'd die"

Marionette: "ok we get it we suck at serious but as long as we get the job done does it matter?"

Mike: "guess not"

Sans: "hold that thought, I have to go... do something but don't worry you'll see me again soon"

Bonnie: "where's he going?"

Papyrus: "no idea, he likes to just disappear at the most inappropriate times"

Mike: "ok then, anyway"

Mike rang the door bell which was weird for a lab to have on it but it did, at first there was no answer but after another ring of the bell someone answered, she sounded nervous and a bit scared but then she saw Undyne and the anthro crew.

?: "oh... oh, hello, wh... who are y... you?"

Freddy: "hi my name is Freddy Fazbear, this is my friend Mike, we're here to learn about Flowey and his possible connection to Asriel Dreemurr, can you let us in?"

Alphys: "oh well I'm Alphys, doctor of monster science, I'm sorry but unless you have the former Queen there with you I can't let you in"

Toriel: "I'm here my child, now please let us in I have to know if that Flowey creature is connected in any way to my son"

Alphys: "ashubwbf, Queen Toriel, I... it's an... honour to be in... your pr... presence m... my lady"

Toriel: "it's quite alright my child, and it's former Queen you don't need to hold me in such high regard, now about the door?"

Alphys: "well I can open it but... well, I created a robot that has the ghost of a personality that loves fashion and drama, he's a bit of a crazy show bis guy, he's very eccentric and stylised, you may run into him and he has a bit of a blood lust too"

Twilight: "don't worry DR. Alphys, we can take him, right Moonlight"

Moonlight: "yeah no problem, he sounds easy"

Rarity: "are you joking Twilight, there is no way I'm letting you touch him, his mine I'll show him who's the fashion statement around here"

The door opened and everyone/everypony went in to find this eccentric robot to see what had got Alphys so scared, the blood lust was most likely the main course but some people that love fashion can be annoying even to Rarity who is a fashion fanatic herself, plus Alphys was an anima mentalist and those kind of people never mix well together, so they went to sort him out and then Alphys can come down and show them her findings on Determination injections and how Flowey came to be.

 **So that was chapter 13 of Five Nights of Redemption I hope you liked it and now things are going to get intense so please keep an eye out for the future chapters to come and please remember to fav, follow and review and of course till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	14. Chapter 14

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hi guys this is chapter 14 of Five Nights of Redemption, I think we'll get past 15 chapters like I said at the start, there's still a lot to go so let's keep it going**

Chapter 14: differing opinions

Everyone/everypony walked into the lab's front room, it looked quite empty with only a few spaces to conduct any experiments and only the smallest amount of chemicals to boot, though one thing did stand out, there was an over abundance of empty Determination vials, test tubes and tumblers everywhere within the room, in the centre of the room was a 3 piece sofa and a TV, around the sofa where things Alphys had managed to import from the surface like cans of Coke and Doritos, the crew thought she could have been and gamer but then they saw a DVD for the latest Naruto Shippuden.

Monster Kid: "wow, this doctor is a nerd, she watches anime and drinks Coke, what the hell"

Undyne: "whoa kid, where did you hear that word?"

Monster kid: "you, and the fact that we kind of are in hell right now"

Undyne: "ok I get your point, so anyway, where's this robot, I bet I know who it is as well"

Alphys: "you do, don't worry I have cameras all over so I can see you and hear you, I can talk via this intercom so I can help"

Toriel: "thank you my child, now the robot, where is he?"

Alphys: "he's just further ahead, you need to go through the second door on your left, be careful if he knows you're there then he will make a grand enterance"

Rarity: "hum, grand entrance, he wouldn't know grand if it bit him on the butt"

Mangle: "I'm not biting any butts thanks"

Foxy: "me neither"

Pamela: "I get the feeling that you don't like this robot Rarity"

Rarity: "I don't he sounds like an obnoxious fool"

Applejack: "then stop your horse play and let's get him"

The crew walked past the main room and into the hall, the doors in the hall were spread very wide to accommodate the large rooms inside, each room was filled with different experiments that Alphys had done, the rooms were for different types of projects so for side projects like for the robots there would be one room and for Determination injection experiments there would be another room.

Alphys said the room they were looking for was the second on the left so as they got there they saw a label on the door that read: Mettaton room as if to say this room contains Mettaton and is not Mettaton's room, they entered as Alphys used a hacking device from her room to open the door, inside were 3 robots, one looked like a box of some kind another looked like a stylised singer or hair dresser and did look male but with feminine under tones and the third was the same box again but it had a switch on the back and didn't have the words "prototype" etched in the body anywhere.

Everyone/everypony crowed round the full version and gave it a look, it didn't look like much just a box, the Monster Kid messed around with the prototype version and found out it had a wheel to act as legs, arms and a small rocket so it could fly around, then he found the on switch and ran to the full version and turned him on.

Toriel: "my dear child what have you done?"

Monster Kid: "I'm sorry I just thought we should turn him if we're going to fight"

Undyne: "learns from the best don't you kid"

Alphys: "what he was turned off this whole time, nugh (Japanese gibberish)"

Mettaton: "oh my an audience, well hi there I'm Mettaton the underworld's greatest show host, you know it's been a long time since I've put on a show, I think it's time we got back on the air"

Rarity: "so you're the one who likes fashion and game shows?"

Mettaton: "that's me, and who are you darling?"

Rarity: "don't you darling me darling, I'm Rarity ponyville's best fashion designer and one of the elements of harmony, you can't out fashion me"

Mettaton: "elements of harmony, ha that sounds like crap, what you need is more action, drama, suspense, romance, here I give the viewers a chance to feel true and pure emotion, all you do is give ponies some clothes, oh and last time I checked ponies don't wear clothes unless you want to be the dregs of your equine society like those dogs I see wearing cardigans and riding in hand bags, that's just stupid"

Rarity: "how dare you say that, you know nothing of good fashion, what next you'll call me a Shetland Pony?"

Mettaton: "well you all ready are one darling, just look at you"

Everyone and everypony else: "ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Twilight: "oh no you did not just say that?"

Rarity had now just lost her mind, Mettaton to her was just some show boater who thinks that giving a good show is enough to put his name out there but to Rarity physical works is more meaningful then that, both have differing opinions and see the world in different ways but they don't go together too well, Rarity was outraged by the comment that she was going to enter into Mettaton's little show and show him how emotive she really is.

Rarity: "all right you oversized toaster what exactly is this show all about?"

Mettaton: "well since Alphys isn't here to play I'll have to skip the quiz, I love making fun of her and Undyne"

Undyne: "hey you shut up or you'll be my next can of Plaice"

Mettaton: "oh come on darling, it's obvious you two love each other, just get a room all ready"

Vinyl: "hey jack ass, are you making fun of certain people, not cool bro"

Mettaton: "what are you in love with that Cello player over there, ha, how boring"

Octavia: "I may not have the most popular of instruments, but with our music combined we make the world's hearts ignite with emotion"

Mettaton: "well then maybe I should bring you on with my show as well, you know what, what about these guys as well"

Mangle: "who me?"

Mettaton: "yes you, just look at you those ears are so pointy and that tail so soft, so long, so immaculate, you're perfect darling"

Bonnie: "did you point to me too?"

Mettaton: "oh yes darling, you have brilliant red eyes and those ears so long you could hide your face in them and your legs oh so powerful, if you had a tail as long as pink fox over there you'd be a Kangaroo"

Cyril: "we don't have one of those"

Mettaton: "oh and a WW2 Squirrel now that is inspired you can save the damsel in distress"

Rarity: "excuse me but I think your forgetting me"

Mettaton: "oh right, you again, ok let's start the show"

So with the cast of Mettaton's show ready they got into position and started to act out the scene, it's World War two, 1940, The Battle of Briton, Cyril and Bonnie are in their Super Marine Spitfires, they have been called out to the cliffs of Dover to patrol the area as signs of enemy movement has been spotted, they stick around for only a few moments as fuel is very limited, they see nothing and head back to base but as they do others see Bf 109s and Bf 110s coming close and they must engage.

With the fuel almost gone they are very light and can pull high manoeuvres and get behind the Bf 110s, they try to get away but even with two engines they are too slow to get away and too big to pull away using their own manoeuvres they have no chance of escape and fall to the 20mm cannons, they only need to destroy a few more planes but their fuel runs dry and their engines cut out, Bonnie and Cyril now try to make their way back to the air base.

They land as safe as it can be, without engine power there's nothing to pump the hydraulic fluid around the plane so they had no flaps and no landing gear, they had to belly flop it, they got out of the planes and saw in the sky that some of the Bf 109s and Bf 110s had got through the defences and headed for London, they had to get there and quick, but how they had nothing but their legs to get them there.

They thought for a moment and had a bright idea, who is fastest on their legs, why Stuart of course, he came to their aid and grabbed their arms, hopefully not rip them off and sped all the way to London, but as they were coming all the way from Dover by the time they got there it was already too late, houses turned to rubble, parts of planes smashed on the ground, people shocked covered in dust on the verge of tears but having that British resilience to stay calm and Determined to never let the enemy win, they know it's going to be a long war but if they stay level headed they know they can win.

Bonnie, Cyril and Stuart were relieved but then they heard air raid sirens blaring in the distance, they knew it meant that some planes were still in the air and moving towards the next city, Stuart took their arms again and ran fast to get ahead of the planes but as they got there they were blown off their feet, the bombs had just landed and destroyed that part of the city, but Bonnie didn't let them go any further, he powered up so he could use telekinesis to grab the planes at such a huge distance it was hard but he got them all and with such distance he moved the planes over the sea, the move itself was enough the throw the pilots into the side of the plane and kill them but just to make sure he slammed them into the North Sea.

Only problem is that the city they were in had housed their "beloved wives" and now the area was nothing but bricks and dust, they had to dig to find them and they dug until their hands were sore and bloody, when they finally found them it seemed all was lost.

Cyril: "Rarity, Rarity are you alright?"

Rarity: "Cyril, you came back, (cough) why, why is the world trying to destroy itself?"

Cyril: "I don't know, it must be a case of differing opinions but I know this, is long as I have air in my lungs I know I will fight for freedom, I will fight until I'm forced to lay down my arms in a cease fire"

Rarity: "then (cough) you fight till those bastard Germans feel the tip of your bayonet"

Then Rarity died and Cyril held her in his arms and cried softly, Bonnie had the same trouble, Mangle had a meat cleaver stuck in her side and she was bleeding out, she was more conscious the Rarity was and she felt the pain all through her body, Bonnie was there to try and calm her down.

Mangle: "no please I don't want to die, I have so much I want to do in life please don't let me go like this"

Bonnie: "it's ok sweet heart I'm here and I'm never letting go"

Mangle: "Bonnie tell me why, why do we have to fight, why do people and countries go to war"

Bonnie: "because they do things that others consider a crime, they don't believe that when someone does that it's the right thing to do and if they threaten other countries they have to fight back to, in the end, keep the peace"

Mangle: "then why am I the victim?"

Bonnie: "because... I don't know, I love you"

Mangle: "I lo..."

Then Mangle died mid sentence, she was too young and died not really knowing what the grand scope of the second World War was all about... or at least that was the character she was playing, Mettaton aired the show and his ratings had never been higher, callers from all over the underworld and phoned in and Mettaton's team had clocked in record number of callers saying that the new show was amazing and where did he find such talented actors, even Rarity got some praise and she enjoyed it, but this still wasn't her thing.

Rarity: "well that was fun but, I don't think I'd do it for a living, I love making cloves for other ponies so thanks for the opportunity but I must decline darling"

Mettaton: "oh that's alright this next part usually ends in tears... for you anyway"

Alphys: "oh, I was afraid of this"

Papyrus: "why, what comes next?"

Mettaton: "this is the part all my viewers come for, I "pretend" to kill them then they all wonder why the new characters never come back"

Toy Bonnie: "why did you just use air quotations on the word pretend?"

Mettaton: "because it's for real, you're all going to die"

Foxy: "bring it on I can take a tin can"

So Foxy went in on Mettaton only using his fists to try and dent his metal shell but as he punched the robot the only sound that was heard was Foxy breaking his paw.

Foxy: "... ow damn, what are you made of Titanium?"

Mettaton: "actually I'm a Carbon fibre, Steel composite alloy, this makes me strong and rigid, here use this sword, it's not even a prop"

After Twilight used her healing magic on Foxy's paw he took the sword and felt it's weight and power, as a Pirate Foxy was used to swords of any type, you could give him a Katana and he would know how best to use it, the sword in question was a European long sword, he tried to stab to the blade right into Mettaton and it simply snapped, this made everyone/everypony very surprised and there seemed to be nothing that could stop Mettaton and yet just as ironically he had nothing to attack with either apart from a small static charge which was no more powerful then getting one from nylon cloves.

But then the Monster Kid remembered something.

Monster Kid: "hey umm... look behind you there's a mirror"

Mettaton: "oh a mirror, vanity mode activate"

Monster Kid: "take this"

Mettaton: "... did you... just flip... my switch?"

Toriel: "what does that do?"

Alphys: "well like what you saw in the room I kept him in, he has a more... stylised form, that switch activates it"

Celestia: "well as long as we can hurt him now"

Freddy: "then we can move on"

Mettaton: "oh yes"

A cloud of smoke covered over Mettaton and with three lights coming on over head they could a silhouette of Mettaton's new form, the smoke cleared and they saw what looked like well... a game show host, singer or hair dresser, the area went greyscale and he started making weird moves to attack, everyone/everypony had to dodge and weave through blocks bombs and legs... ok.

All the viewers where still watching expecting it to be a part of the show, which it was, but the crew were fighting to stay alive and perhaps make another friend to help them with Flowey, but Mettaton was hard to get through and every time one of them got hit and the ratings went up, because of that Mettaton would just throw more at them.

At one point there was a break in the action so Mettaton could add in a small pop quiz.

Mettaton: "what makes a good show?"

Freddy: "action and good story"

Bonnie: "something to get the brain going"

Chica: "drama and romance"

Foxy: "adventure"

Toy Bonnie: "diversity and imagination"

Mangle: "creativity"

Toy Freddy: "character and world building"

Toy Chica: "friendship and team work"

Pete: "anti heroes"

Sarah: "love and loss, mystery and loneliness"

Lenny: "crime and thriller"

Oscar: "comedy and slapstick"

Mettaton: "wow great chooses, the viewers love them, well you showed your hearts now let me show you mine"

Mettaton then opened a case in his stomach and a pink soul was revealed to them using the same power as Chica, it shot bolts of lightning at them and they all had to avoid them, they dodged and dodged but they just kept coming until Foxy had enough of it all and shot the soul using his yellow soul power, Mettaton was shocked at Foxy for that and put his soul back in the case.

Mettaton: "you little vulpine, I'll make you into my next scarf for that"

Rarity: "oh hang on, I though you didn't like clothes darling"

Mettaton: "oh shut it you or your tail will be my next hair style"

Mettaton then started to use small robots to drop down on them and they dropped little hearts of their own but if they were to touch them they would explode and course massive damage, then after that Mettaton used the blocks and bombs in a line, Foxy had to use his soul power to shoot the bomb then move out the way then go through the gap, what made it worse is that Mettaton then used a remote on Alphys' TV and the blocks came back and everyone/everypony had to remember the pattern in reverse.

The ratings were going through the roof so Mettaton was ready to show some more heart and try again the electrocute them but they had him down to a T now and could easily avoid his attacks and this time he was going down, Foxy bided his time he knew if he could avoid the lightning for long enough he could just take one shot while also using his own power and destroy the soul, just one more turn, one more dodge and he shot.

Mettaton: "ugh, my arms, my legs, you... have beaten me, oh how I've wanted someone to finally put me in my place, you see, I do have a nasty habit of killing, any time someone wants to be on my show I give them the time of their life, then I kill them only to be sad because I want to make it big, but I don't quite know how"

Rarity: "well stop killing may be a start, and believe in yourself, I get a sense of jealousy from you like the monsters that come on to your show are better then you"

Mettaton: "oh you have no idea darling, just look back at what you put on, such raw and pure emotion, I could never do that, I may be a ghost inside of a robot but I haven't the talent I boast"

Tina: "you need to work on that but for now I want you to promise to Alphys to never kill again and maybe she will fix you"

Mettaton: "my dear Tigress you're right, Alphys honey can you hear me?"

Alphys: "yes, I can hear you"

Mettaton: "I want to say I am sincerely sorry for killing everyone, I've become a genocidal maniac and I want to stop, it's not getting me anywhere and I have decided to change my show to fully emphasize pure emotion, can you ever forgive me"

Moonlight: "I think the question here is, can you forgive yourself?"

Mettaton: "oh I don't know"

Twilight: "you have to try"

Alphys: "its ok I forgive him, bring him up to my room and I'll fix him and tell you about Flowey"

So Bonnie picked up Mettaton's body with telekinesis and they went farther into the hall where a flight of stairs led to the second floor, Alphys popped her head out of her room and saw the crew coming to see her, she saw Toriel and braced herself for the reaction she might have for the news that she was going to receive, but then she remembered the experiments she had to do in order to come to her final result.

The crew where at her door and she took a look at Mettaton, the damage was extensive but she knew what to do.

Alphys: "wow, you guys really beat him up didn't you?"

Freddy: "hey if anyone threatens us then we fight back"

Alphys: "well I'm glad you beat some sense into him, he's had that terrible blood lust for far too long"

Mettaton: "I'm sorry Alphys dear but, I had to show I was the best, I was a... how do you say it, Baka?"

Alphys: "yes that's the one, well if you don't want to wait you can take the prototype body in the room, it may take a while for me to make a new one that's as good and this one, plus didn't you say you wanted to know more about Flowey?"

Toriel: "yes my child, I have to know everything"

Alphys: "(gulp) everything?"

Toriel: "yes, everything, I have to know if my son is indeed connected to Flowey, I need closure"

Alphys: "alright but to see how I did it we'll need to go down stairs, Mettaton meet us at the true lad in 15 minutes then I'll show you all what happened to Asriel"

So as Mettaton changed bodies Alphys took everyone/everypony down 2 floors to the true lab, this is where all the Determination injection experiments went to live monster trials, the farther down they went the darker and eerier it got, the anthros were getting scared as it reminded them of their dark past, soon the truth about Flowey will finally be revealed but can they handle what is in store for them, they'll soon find out.

 **That was chapter 14 of Five Nights of Redemption, for any German readers please excuse me for using ww2 depictions but as I'm sure you know something as big as that will always be good for stories and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter but till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	15. Chapter 15

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hi guys this is chapter 15 of Five Nights of Redemption, we made it and yet there's still quite a bit of the story left and it will be epic, so enough hype let's continue**

Chapter 15: the heartbreaking truth

Alphys really didn't want to do this, the true lab has become a place of fear rather than a place of discovery and solitude, but it was this or to face the wrath of an impatient mother and she was sure that would be much worse especially when it concerns her own biological son, Alphys led everyone/everypony down the stairs to the true lab entrance where there were 3 doors, one door led to a small part of the lab where Determination is extracted from monsters that have died and have quickly been preserved, another door is to the part of the lab where the Determination injections took place, the last door is the gate way to King Asgore's castle and the Judgment Hall.

In the entrance room Mettaton had possessed the prototype body and rejoined everyone/everypony there, from there they went through the door to the left, the door on the right was locked and in order to open it they needed to find the red key and place it in the red slot, the key was in the room with the preserved monsters and so they needed to go in there.

Alphys: "ok guys, here's the rundown of how we need to get through the lab, we need to access the main lab area but to do that we need to find the red key then put it in the slot"

Mike: "well that sounds simple, why are you so scared?"

Alphys: "well the thing is... there are... amalgamated monsters down here and they feel betrayed by me so they may attack us to get revenge"

Freddy: "goddamn it, not the revenge word again"

Toriel: "I'm sorry my child, amalgamated?"

Marionette: "she means that other monsters have somehow fused together in some way"

Alphys: "they melted"

Toriel: "(gasp) oh goodness, please say that didn't happen to my son"

Alphys: "no, no, of course not, you see a monster doesn't have enough physical matter to contain the amount of Determination I injected into them, with your son I only gave him a drop and he was fine... for the most part, let's get that key"

Everyone/everypony moved forward into the preservation chamber, inside they searched everywhere for the key, they looked around the tanks, inside the morchery, which coursed some of the monsters to turn to dust and even the showers, which only Undyne used when ever she'd stay around and listen to Alphys' science babble, the only place they hadn't looked was the sink, Luna remembered when she somehow lost a Sapphire ring that Celestia had given her for her 1000th birthday, it had managed to get trapped in the bend of the tap, she simple turned it on and let the water flush it out, they did the same for the key but instead of the key an amalgamate poured out and engaged in a fight.

The area went greyscale and the amalgamate was combined into a giant head with its eyes popping out of what was left of its sockets and it had what could have been a tail it was using to stand, it seemed to be somewhat transparent also making it super creepy for everyone/everypony as it was like two monsters combined... oh wait it was, that of a ghost and perhaps and anthro Gerbil.

When it attacked it vanished into nothingness and it seemed it was just scared and ran away, but then the battle field lit up with little white dots, the dots got brighter until they became faces and covered the area, the crew tried to avoid them but there were too many, one got Twilight and another got Finn, Finn was fine he just stumbled as all but Twilight seemed to start melting, he mane drooped over her face then her horn flopped over and her wings were malting, she then got stuck to the ground and couldn't move without ripping her limbs.

Twilight: "what's happening to me?"

Applejack: "Twilight! Hold still or you'll melt away, please do something DR. Alphys"

Alphys: "stay calm I can help you, I can reverse the process by extracting the Determination from you"

Luckily Alphys had a syringe with her that can extract the Determination and Twilight slowly regained her normal body structure, it was a frightening experience for Twilight as she could have become an amalgamate if she touched anyone/anypony, but then this got Finn thinking, _"why didn't that happen to me, those faces got me good but I was fine, Twilight almost became a puddle of mush, I have to ask"._

Finn: "DR. Alphys, don't you find it strange how the same attack affected me differently to Twilight?"

Alphys: "yes indeed, I can see that while we are in this fight, you and the other anthros have human souls but the ponies have their cutie marks, this universe may not understand what a cutie mark is so even though you may see it this universe must treat it like a monster soul"

Celestia: "so what does that mean for us?"

Alphys: "it means if you die here you'll turn to dust and your soul will fade fast despite your true strength and level of magic"

Opal: "wow I guess we are the lucky ones ah?"

Ashe: "hey don't push your luck too much, next thing you know we'll have a fight on our hands that will be way too much for us"

After that they found a way of fending off the amalgamate without killing it and they pressed on, with the red key attained and in the red slot they can now access the main part of the true lab, there is where the other coloured keys are and the secrets behind Flowey, to start with they headed right into a hall where another corridor led to where a bath was and it seemed to have a Dog wagging its tail and only got faster as they got closer, the closer they got the more Alphys got nervous about what could be behind the curtain.

Alphys was about to open the curtain but Undyne did it instead, she could see the sweat running down into her brow and tried to take some of the tension away, but as the curtain opened and Undyne materialised a spire all they saw was the green key, Alphys thought _"oh thank god, I don't need him now"_ Foxy came up and grabbed it and kept it safe for when they find the green slot, on their way back to find the other keys they found a save point, Freddy hasn't seen one of those since leaving the ruins, it seemed like a trap to him but went for it anyway and he was filled with Determination.

But then the save point seemed to transform, it was another amalgamate and it was very angry, this one seemed to be a melted mermaid with an angler fish head, it had sharp teeth ready to bite anyone's brains out, this made Mangle a little ashamed as it reminded her for the Bite of 87, but she had to get past that as it happened years ago, the amalgamate then used the battle field itself to attack, it created teeth on the top and bottom of the field and like jaw they chopped down on them.

It left a tooth or two out so they could find a place to be safe but if the ponies weren't carful they'd be hit with Determination and start to melt, they did their best and got through the onslaught, but then came its next attack, it put 9 teeth and 2 eyes on the field, the teeth surrounded the crew and the eyes just above would shot pulses of energy, it was hard to dodge as they'd have to move left or right away from the teeth then move around to avoid the pulses while the teeth were still on the field.

Then they managed to win the fight by telling the amalgamate that it was pretty and had a great face, it was satisfied and walked away, with that they could carry on into a room that had fridges fill of small Determination vials, problem was the room was shrouded in a dense fog for some reason, so they went to find the air con to blow it away.

It was on the other end of the lab and they had to go back across the giant mask thing, into the room on the right and past the mirrors, Toriel noticed how there were flowers just like the ones that grow under the hole in the ruins, she was reminded of the time Asriel and his friend accidentally used the flower because it was a butter cup, they were making a butterscotch pie for Asgore and the recipe needed cups of butter, an easy mistake for a child to make.

But still this made Toriel worry, could this be a clue to how Flowey came to be, her head was spinning and she was getting curious and had to ask.

Toriel: "Alphys my dear child, these flowers, how did they get here?"

Alphys: "oh um... As... Asgore ask m... me to br... bring them here so I c... could use them for D... Determination injections"

Toriel: "Asgore?"

Alphys: "yes, he wanted me to try and see if I could bring something back to life with just enough Determination, he knew that Asriel's dust went on the flowers so he thought if something could be brought back with Determination then a flower with his dust should have his memories"

Toriel: "ha, that whelp, I bet he couldn't let him go could he"

Bonnie: "what and you did?"

Toriel: "well you have me there my child, I always was over protective even of Asriel, I guess we are both at fault, I just hope that is isn't what it sounds like"

They kept moving to find the air con, when they did the room it was in as also covered in fog but not nearly as dense but this let Alphys see small white particles which meant there would be another amalgamate in the area and another fight, they had to be careful only a few of the test subjects survived and if they get too rough with them they could melt entirely and die.

Freddy went to turn the air con on and the room cleared, now they can go back to the other room and find the last two keys, but then the white particles joined together and formed what looked like a six legged Dog with invisible Cats in between its legs and what can only be described as an arse hole for a face, it got closer to the crew and engaged in a fight, the area went greyscale and the amalgamate Dog got excited.

To start with it just wanted to play and see what everyone/everypony does but then it attacked, it shot arrows out of its hole and the crew did their best at dodging them, at first the amalgamate Dog was a bad aim but with every turn it got more excited and the more it got excited the better it became, dodging after every turn got harder and harder until it was Octavia that got hit this time and she started to melt.

Vinyl: "Tavi! Are you ok"

Octavia: "no, I'm melting, I can't feel my hooves"

Vinyl: "its ok I'll help you"

Octavia: "no don't touch me, you'll melt too"

Vinyl: "then what can we do, Alphys has already used one of her syringes and I don't suppose you have more do you?"

Alphys: "not with me, no"

Vinyl: "then what?"

Freddy: "this"

A second ago Freddy was behind them but suddenly appeared beside them and put his hand on Octavia, she slowly regained her body structure as Freddy absorbed the Determination that was placed inside her, the Determination now inside Freddy will give him more power than before enough to go on even if the others have been beaten down.

Octavia: "Freddy? Thank you but how did you teleport just there"

Freddy: "I didn't teleport, remember I have time powers, after you got hit Vinyl was so upset that she couldn't help that she forced herself on you and started to melt as well, you became a pony amalgamate, I couldn't let that stand so I came back and saved you"

Vinyl: "you must have listened to what Alphys said about you having a human soul"

Freddy: "well at first I was scared that it wouldn't work but I had to try"

Marionette: "well done Freddy, now as for the Dog"

Chica: "let's throw it a bone"

Papyrus: "that's not a pun is it?"

Chica: "no Papyrus"

So Chica threw a bone to the amalgamate Dog and it chased after it, despite it not having eyes it tracked down the bone with great precision and brought it back giving Chica a hug and as much of a nuzzle as it could getting a gooey black liquid on Chica, Mangle was laughing struck with the cuteness and disgust of the scene, Rarity would have found it cute too but couldn't get past the black liquid, Applejack was reminded of Winona and how she can get very dirty at times and just thought _"naww, he just wants a fuss, well sometimes ya just got to get ya hooves dirty, come er"._

So Chica, Mangle and Applejack all pitched in to hug, fuss and play with the amalgamate Dog and he was loving the attention, in fact he was loving it so much that he coughed something up from all the excitement, it was the yellow key, after that the amalgamate dog ran off to find someone new to play with, Foxy took the key to keep that one safe too, now they can go back to the room with the fridges.

They just had one more key to look for and they will finally know the origins of Flowey, it's been a long trek and a good journey but now is the point of no return, if they fail to find out what the flower really is then the adventure had all been for nothing.

They got to the room and checked every fridge, most of them had the vials of Determination in them but Oscar was curious about this one fridge that was shaking around and looked inside and saw nothing, this was weird to him, if a fridge was empty then why was is shaking like a washing machine with its slab of concrete removed.

Oscar: "hey DR. Why on earth is there an empty fridge shaking around like this?"

Alphys: "oh, I meant to turn that one off, the screws that bolt it to the floor have come lose"

Oscar: "... anyway, one fridge left"

Oscar tried to open the fridge but it wouldn't open like it was locked or had been set to a temperature lower then what it said it was at, Oscar put his talons on the door and tried with all his might to open the door but all that happened was he lost his grip and went flying into the wall.

Toy Bonnie: "comedy and slapstick eh?"

Oscar: "sip it Hare face"

Toy Bonnie: "HARE!"

Mettaton: "oh my, ha, you guys are too much, I love you"

After that the fridge transformed into one of the snow birds from Snowdin and it was only melted it hadn't really fused with any other monster, but as it engaged into a fight and tried to attack it was so weak that it couldn't fight effectively, everyone/everypony was ready to dodge any attack but each time it attacked the moves would either miss completely or not even be on the battle field.

Alphys: "oh god no, I know you, you're Snowy's mum Snow Storm aren't you?"

Snow Storm: "yyyeeesss, tthhaaat'sss mmeeee"

Alphys: "my god I am so sorry for what I've done to you"

Snow Storm: "iittt'ss ooook"

Alphys: "no it's not, I never should have done this to you, I never should have done this, if I didn't then Flowey would never have excised and the damage he's done wouldn't be around"

Sarah: "it's not your fault, they asked for this right?"

Alphys: "yes"

Sarah: "so this is their choice and they have to live with the problems with the experiments, plus Flowey only coursed the damage to feel again"

Alphys: "but what about Snow Storm, just look at her, she melting down"

Snow Storm: "iiittt'ss ooook, juuusssst ttellllll mmmeee a joookeee"

Pete: "ok, what do you get when you put a lot of eggs in a bowl and mix the hell out of them?"

Snow Storm: "wwhhhaaat?"

Pete: "lemons"

Everyone/everypony: "hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Snow Storm: "ha... ha... ha, tthaaannnk yyooouuuu..."

After the joke Snow Storm melted down and turned to dust, her soul had faded also and the only thing left was the Determination she was injected with and the blue key, Foxy took the blue key for safe keeping and Marionette absorbed the Determination, it would boost his powers too and as the truth on Flowey is growing ever closer he felt like a boost of power would be good.

Alphys was upset, she felt like she had condemned Snow Storm to death yet it was her decision to take up the chance of becoming a vassal to break the barrier but it didn't work, never the less Alphys was too ashamed of what she had done, Undyne placed a friendly fin on her shoulder and said.

Undyne: "I know how you feel, you know that I don't like killing humans but have to do it so Asgore can break the barrier, then to see the souls fade because they aren't strong enough to stay, it made me angry to have to do that only for it to mean nothing, at least with you, you did something that was only an experiment which are bound to go wrong but then you got the result you were looking for"

Alphys: "Flowey, Foxy you have the other three keys yes?"

Foxy: "yep, right here, where do they go?"

Alphys: "follow me"

So everyone/everypony followed Alphys to the other slots that needed the keys inserted into them, then the last key was put in the slot and they all heard the door to Asgore's castle open but they headed to a part of the lab that they haven't been to yet, it was the door to the right of the giant mask thing and inside was where the final Determination injection took place.

Inside were different cameras that had captured what had happened on that day, there were a few half full vials of Determination, petals of butter cups, note books and the one thing that Toriel feared the most, monster dust.

Alphys: "I can see you are looking around Toriel, are you alright?"

Toriel: "please, please just tell me, what happened here?"

Alphys: "well I could tell you that Asgore made all this my top priority only a few days after you broke up with him but I think I'll let the video do that for me so I don't faint from pressure"

Alphys then grabbed a remote and searched through the different recordings that took place in the room, there were ones of failed attempts because of not enough dust, not enough determination, too much determination and Alphys watching Bleach.

But then came the one where Flowey was born, Alphys turned the volume up so they could hear and see what was going on.

Asgore: "DR. Alphys, please you must stay Determined, this has to work"

Alphys: "I'm sorry sir but if this doesn't work then I give up, I've tried so many times and hurt so many just to get him back"

Asgore: "I know and I'm sorry too but they were on the edge of death as it was, I just want him back, please just one more try"

Alphys: "alright I'll try, but we don't know what will happen"

In the video Alphys only injected the equivalent of a drop of Determination into a butter cup, apparently it was the first one to ever grow in the underworld which is incredible considering how long the monsters have been there, only a few seconds after the injection the flower started to move and a face appeared on the head of the flower.

Alphys: "sir it worked!"

Asgore: "you did it DR. Hahahahahaha!"

Flowey: "umm... not so loud dad I'm still asleep, wait (gasp) what happened to me?"

Asgore: "it's ok, can you tell me your name?"

Flowey: "it's me, Asriel, howdy"

At that point Toriel's heart was shattered like glass, her son was indeed Flowey, her precious little emotive child had become nothing more than a soulless, heartless killing machine, this broke her and her memories of better times and happy memories where floating in her mind, everything her special little cuddle buddy was is not in Flowey, nothing about Flowey had ever come out as Asriel so now to know they are one in the same was hurting her so much the she sang about trying to hold on to the memories of what he was and holding on to him as he used to be.

(Now play Part That's Holding On by RED, how else)

Toriel: "it all looks different now,

But it was right in front of me,

The memories fall around,

Of everything I used to be,

Can I let it go?

When I still feel your echoes,

I watched you disappear,

But I can't make myself believe,

I gave it all, but you were fading,

Where'd you go, all alone,

I couldn't stay, another fall,

Through the dark of the shadows,

I reached for you, only you,

There's still a part, a part that's holding on,

Can we call it fair, or was it just a dire game?

Who's the winner now? When I can't even speak your name,

Caught inside the dream,

When you were reaching back for me,

Did you get lost inside? Or did you disappear?

I gave it all, but you were fading,

Where'd you go, all alone,

I couldn't stay, another fall,

Through the dark of the shadows,

I reached for you, only you,

There's still a part, a part that's holding on"

After the song Toriel had nothing but a broken heart and an immense hatred the rivalled even that of the Marionette when he was first killed by the Purple Guy, and he could swear that there was actual fire in her eyes, but then given her fire abilities this could just be a side effect of her emotions, but whatever the reason there seems to be only one course of action for the crew now.

Sunset: "so Asriel is Flowey, that really hurts and I barely know the story here"

Moonlight: "what happens now?"

Toriel: "my children, I'll tell you exactly what happens now, we are going to Asgore's castle and he will pay for doing this to Asriel, I will make him suffer my wrath until the world comes to an end"

Toriel was on fire... no literally she was so pissed that her fire powers had flared up and she burned brightly, it seemed this was it, everyone/everypony finally knew about Asriel and his transformation into Flowey and now it's time to take on Asgore, the next part of their adventure is coming and if you think it's anywhere close to being done then you are wrong.

 **That was chapter 15 of Five Nights of Redemption, I do hope you enjoyed and that you'll come back for more, remember if at all there are any inconsistencies please forgive me but I do forget what I've said sometimes and I try to remember but it's not always so easy but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	16. Chapter 16

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys so we've finally passed chapter 15 and the next part of the story is about to begin, we find out where Sans went and finally meet face to face with Asgore**

Chapter 16: fighting the past

Everyone/everypony was ready for anything that Asgore may throw their way, they stood at the door to his castle feeling the tension in the air and the sense of one hell of an epic battle, Twilight, Moonlight, Sunset and Foxy were all staring at Toriel, with her whole body was on fire like she was one of Chip's movie heroes, the Human Torch if they were right, it made her look bad ass and fearsome, and they did fear her like this.

The end was closing in, all they had to do was go through the door, into the castle, fight Asgore and then find a different way to break the barrier perhaps if it were to come down to it have one of the anthros sacrifice themselves, but that can wait till there's no other option for now they just focused on prepping for the fight.

Alphys was scared, not only was she about to fight her most highly regarded employer but he was also the King and killing a King is considered treason which is a crime punishable by death, yet when she looked around Undyne and Papyrus were looking ready to fight, she could understand Undyne, she'd want Asgore to stop making her kill humans but Papyrus... she had no idea.

Alphys: "Papyrus?"

Papyrus: "yes DR."

Alphys: "why do you look so ready to fight Asgore?"

Papyrus: "well a few reasons really, 1. I want to be a member of the royal guard and Asgore it the only monster to grant that honour 2. I don't want to capture humans to do it so I'm going to fight him and when I win he will make me a royal guard"

Alphys: "how can you be so sure you'll win?"

Papyrus: "because I am THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Toriel: "well then, if you are ready my children"

Everyone/everypony: "ready!"

So Toriel led the crew through the door and out onto the bridge across the moat that was surrounding the castle and the judgment hall, from the bridge they could see the whole of the underworld, there was Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, The Ruins and one place they haven't been to called Temmie Village, a place full of Cat like creatures that call themselves Temmie.

Once they got to the other end of the bridge they entered the judgement hall, it looked like a church with golden bricks on the walls, brown and gold tales and no pews, the windows were stained with the Dreemurr crest and the sounds of the ponies horse shoes clopping against the floor echoed throughout the hall, the whole thing seemed like a place where the present and the past collide together to show what happened in the past so the present and the future knew how they got here, it makes life itself seem small and insignificant in comparison and that the past has more in it then now.

They walked farther down the hall and as they came to the middle of the hall they saw none other than Sans standing at the other end waiting for them to come this far to tell them that from the start of their adventure in MT. Ebott that they were being judged by a force that not even Sans knows of but at least knows they have been judged.

Papyrus: "Sans? What are you doing here?"

Sans: "I've been tasked with judging you on your performance while you have been here in MT. Ebott"

Twilight: "judged, what do you mean?"

Celestia: "judged, me, well I hope I have performed well"

Luna: "ha, judged, no one may judge me, I am a princess unbound to anyone/anypony"

Celestia: "Luna, remember this is not our world, we must abide by their rules"

Sans: "don't worry ladies, you have all done a good job of only hurting and not killing, you have taught lessons to the monsters of this world, but now comes the final test"

Papyrus: "Sans you Megalomaniac, what are you talking about?"

Sans: "well pretty much I want you to fight me until you can't take it anymore"

Toriel: "fine I'll fight, but I don't promise anything at this point"

Sans: "what's up with Toriel?"

Freddy: "we found out who Flowey is"

Sans: "Asriel Dreemurr?"

Freddy: "yep"

Sans: "damn, I was hoping it was that Monster Kid"

Monster Kid: "he I'm right here you know"

Sans: "oh..."

So Sans engaged in a fight and the area went greyscale, to start with Sans just stood there with his eye sockets closed and a smile on his face, he was listening to the birds and smelling the flowers, it was a beautiful day outside, the perfect weather... for beating the crap out of your friends.

Sans started by using a flurry of sharp bones and giant dinosaur heads he called Gaster blasters, they came in all different angles and everyone/everypony had a hard time dodging them but they were fine and this was only the start, Sans then turned the crew blue and they were all affected by gravity, just like then they fought Papyrus, Sans throw bones of different sizes from two directions at them and they had to jump over then to avoid them.

It wasn't so bad at first but then he would send a wave of bones at them and they'd have to jump high above it to get over it, Sans was impressed at the crew for taking this so far but now comes the real fun, Sans had a tricky ability were he could set up a move that was ultimately unavoidable but then he would stop time and change to another unavoidable move while in the middle of the fight, it coursed lots of confusion for the crew and in the end it did catch a couple of them.

Next Sans completely covered the battle field in bones leaving only a few platforms on the field for them to jump on then he would change gravity, those who weren't fast enough got caught by the bones on the top and others got disoriented, Toriel got fed up with this and it didn't help that she was already mad as hell at Asgore so she tried to strike at Sans, with her body coved in fire because of her rage she was fast but still not fast enough to hit Sans with his incredible dodging skills.

Papyrus: "wowie, bro I didn't know you could move like that"

Sans: "well I may be lazy, but I'm no slouch, I can move fast and strike hard"

Toriel: "ugh, hold still you bag of bones"

Sans: "now, now Tori, I may have strong attacks but if you hit me I'll crumble and turn to dust, if that happens then you'll fail the final test and the ending will be corrupted, I don't think you want that"

Sans was right, Toriel didn't want to hurt Sans and have him turn to dust, it would go against her policy of no killing and would ruin her chances of seeing Asriel again, she was getting angry though as she has all this pain and anguish that fuelled the hate for Asgore inside, Sans saw this and tried to pick things up as this test must be completed before they can move on.

He went for his final attack which started with changing gravity to various sides then coursing bones to appear on the same side, then using Gaster blasters in an up motion that the crew had to jump over, they only went up to a certain point so they could escape from it, then came a series of moves that expanded the battle field out so Sans could send then on a journey to hell as he called it, it would have bones reaching down lower and then went on to a winding road of bones that had barely enough space to get through, then went it finally got to the end the battle field closed up and Sans quickly grabbed them all in his telekinesis and threw them all over the place.

He didn't stop not even when he was slowing down he kept going on and on, no matter how tired he was he wouldn't stop so to put an end to this Bonnie waited for a chance to grab him and he threw him into the air with his own telekinesis and not the ground as to keep him alive and as he was about to hit the floor Bonnie grabbed him again and slowly lowered him down.

Freddy: "you finished? What was that all about?"

Sans: "that was your final test and you past, no matter what pain you went through, no matter the situation you have proved that not all humans are evil and want to kill monsters, you have indeed become a part of our world and part of the monster race, that includes you ponies too"

Starlight: "well I can say that making friends this way is far better than forcing a village to be friends with you, it's far more satisfying and rewarding"

Moonlight: "this fight felt good, fighting you I felt my sins wash away, I believe I can forgive myself because I know that friends like you Sans have the strength to help me when I doubt myself"

Twilight: "that's great Moonlight, no matter what happens keep that thought in your head then you'll be the best Alicorn King ever, because you're the only one so far"

That's when Moonlight made his rainbow connection and the full power of his forgiveness element and Alicorn magic was unleashed and he can now use rainbow power along with everypony, now that Sans was defeated he rejoined the crew and they were off to fight Asgore and break the barrier, it was what the adventure was all about the Dreemurr family has been the centre of the whole thing and to have come this far sends tingles up everyone's/everypony's spines.

At the other end of the judgement hall was the door to the court yard of Asgore's castle, the crew went through and saw a road that led inside the castle and one that led elsewhere, Toriel led the crew to this other place and it turned out to be a sort of memorial to the children he had killed, each coffin had a coloured soul on it, Asgore needed 7 souls one of each colour and there lay 7 coffins one of each colour.

The coffin that was at the fore front had a red soul depicted on it and the name that was carved into the stone lid read: Frisk, this didn't make things better for Toriel as he was the last one to fall down the hole, he tried so hard to put things right and he had made so many friends from what she had heard, he got so far but once he faced Asgore it all came to an end.

Toriel used this to give her more power and she marched straight to the castle with everyone/everypony else behind her, this was it the fabled reunion between Toriel and Asgore, it was said in some sacred passage somewhere that when they meet up again they would either get back together or try to destroy one another, it's just that passage was as old as the week that they split up and everyone had forgot about it or didn't really care.

Now though as they are about the see each other again Toriel had a moment of weakness remembering a time where she was pregnant with Asriel and she had become all playful and tried to think of ways for Asgore to say mum by using claver word plays or just to outright say it so she could feel proud of the title, now though it was a obstacle in the way of the truth, she pushed it away and went into the castle's throne room.

Inside were flowers, two thrones, one was covered up in tarpaulin as it was the throne that would replace Asgore's once Asriel had become King, the Dreemurr family's tradition was for every new King a new throne was also to be placed, and there right in the middle of the room was the King himself... King Asgore Dreemurr.

Toriel: "there you are"

Asgore: "oh, sorry I was busy with these flowers, what you like some... tea?"

Asgore saw something he thought he would never see ever again... his ex wife.

Toriel: "oh yes, some tea would be nice right about now, along with your cold, dead heart"

Asgore: "Tori?"

Toriel: "don't you Tori me Dreemurr, what... the HELL did you do to our son"

Alphys: "I showed them the video sir and it explained that Asriel is Flowey"

Toriel: "Alphys please, I want to hear it from his mouth"

Asgore was too nervous to say anything and he went through a door that seemed to be making a strange noise like behind the door there was some kind of fluctuating power source, Toriel was most certainly not having that and chased after him to see what he was tring to hide, it was time for some answers to questions that have been popping up throughout the adventure and now Asgore has nowhere to run.

Asgore: "this is the barrier, it keeps us monsters trapped down here, I've heard many things about you anthros, that you are humans trapped in your own underground and can't escape"

Mike: "well yes at first but now we've found peace and have chosen to come back like this"

Asgore: "well that's amazing, if only I could do that for my son"

Toriel: "you've done enough, why Gory, why did you turn our son into a monster?"

Asgore: "what do you mean?"

Toriel: "that flower is soulless and feels, if anything, only the smallest amount of love and compassion, but it's not enough so he kills to try and feel more but he never does"

Asgore: "what but how, why?"

Alphys: "I told you didn't I, if it works the flower would have no soul and feel only a small amount or nothing at all potentially creating a being of infinite hate"

Asgore: "oh what have I done, I only wanted to have my son back and I went through every possibility to get him back, but how do you know about this Toriel?"

Toriel: "sometime after I moved back into the ruins I started to see him where the flowers grow staring at the sun, almost as if it was Asriel like he used to do, wishing he could see the beauty of the outside world, but you had to ruin his purity, why?"

Asgore: "I'm so sorry, whatever I say now will only make things harder for you, as you know I want all humans and monsters to work together for peace but the only way for that is to break the barrier, you anthros have strong human souls, if I kill you and take them I can break the barrier and let all monsters go free"

Toriel: "you are a fool and you are flawed"

Asgore: "I can say the same for you, you let the children go without a fight and they all came to me, am I really the only one at fault?"

Asgore was right, Toriel had made mistakes but Asgore was the one killing all the kids in the first place, he looked at Toriel's burning body but her eyes had started to waver and then he looked at the barrier and it's powerful magic, a song popped up in his head about the chances of Toriel coming back to him and he started to sing it.

(now play Yours Again by RED)

Asgore: "I can almost feel you breathing,

Like a whisper in my ear,

I remember how you lost me, or how I lost you,

I stare into the blackness, it's staring back at me,

Why did I try to live without you, I want you, I need you,

Open up my eyes, I need your light again,

Burning me inside, I need your love again,

I can feel our hearts collide, I can feel our hearts ignite,

Open up my eyes, I'm yours again,

Will I wake up from this moment,

Will I see you slip away,

Or is this a new beginning of beauty and rage,

Where did I lose my passion, when did I start to fade,

Without you my world is darkness, I won't let go again,

Open up my eyes, I need your light again,

Burning me inside, I need your love again,

I can feel our hearts collide, I can feel our hearts ignite,

Open up my eyes, I'm yours again,

I'm yours again"

After the song Toriel did feel sorry for Asgore, given the chance and a different perspective on life she may have done the same thing as him but never try and kill humans just to at first go to war with them but then just to escape the underground, Toriel was content in her little house in a secluded part of the underworld, but now all that means nothing they have all come this far so there is no going back now, this is it a moment of facing the end as it closes in, it's almost like a German fairy tale or something and now the fight to end everything and hopefully stop the madness shall begin.

As the area went greyscale Asgore brought out his trident and destroyed the mercy option so that no one/no pony could save him, he thought he wasn't worth the hassle and just wanted to die with dignity, Toriel still hated him somewhat, just enough to think _"fine, let's do this"._

So the fight got under way and started with a simple wave of fire that swished and swayed from side to side, not a problem for them at first but then he did it again while launching fire out in jet streams at the sides of the battle field, that caught some of the crew and they tried to pat themselves down to put out the fire, next came a wave of fire the was above Asgore and it went across him spreading out as it went along, Toriel absorbed the fire to boost her powers and used her fire tornado to attack Asgore, it hurt him bad but he felt he was deserving of the pain and kept going.

His next move was different, he went black and his eyes shone different colours, one shone orange and the other blue, it meant he would swipe his trident twice first orange the second blue, so at first the crew kept moving to phase through the first swipe and stopped on the second and they came out unscathed.

Asgore was impressed but if he wanted to win and break that barrier he would have to try harder than before, the children may have had strong hearts while they were alive but the anthros hearts are far stronger and he could see that, he would have to use his most powerful form, using the power within Asgore started to burn up just like Toriel and the first move he did to show he was more powerful was a ring of fire with a small gap in one side so they could get out.

The rings of fire kept coming, the gaps getting smaller, moving and turning faster, some even changed direction while moving in towards them, Toriel was getting really pissed at Asgore and let him know he wasn't going to win this fight by combining her burning body with her Dreemurr armour making her the flaming guardian of the underworld, in this form she is completely immune to physical attacks and most projectile attacks, this told Asgore that she means business.

Asgore did his small fire attack again, he let the fire move in and out of each other for a bit then added more fire making it hard to dodge then to add more to the mix he let the jet streams out lasting for around 40 seconds, it almost tired him out but he had one more trick to do, he used two fire waves at once and they moved above his head at a good speed where the fire was so close everyone/everypony had to move through them single file.

After that Toriel took the last shot with a combo of her forms, the flaming shield, she used it to bash Asgore in the face and his fire died out, with his body back to normal his energy had been spent, he had fought bravely against his ex wife but ultimately failed, Toriel turned back to normal too felling sorry for needed to hurt her once true love but it had to be done.

Sans: "well, that was something"

Toriel: "I'm sorry Asgore, but you have become a true monster just like Asriel and you had to be stopped"

Asgore: "I'm sorry too, you are right, I did become a monster so I only have one course of action, take my soul and use the anthros to escape this hell and have a good life"

Mangle: "wait are you joking, you've just become another friend in this conglomeration"

Asgore: "you mean to say you want me to join you and this small army of friends?"

Sunset: "well why not, every other person we've met and/or defeated have so why not you?"

Fluttershy: "don't worry about your past mistakes, we've all made them"

Asgore: "well thank you but I must ask, Toriel, can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

Toriel: "all things considered, I really should leave you here to mope in your sorrow, but then... what kind of good hearted Goat mum would I be, yes Asgore I forgive you"

Asgore: "you do! Oh thank you Toriel you've made this old Dreemurr so very happy, I promise that you and your friends will be my very special guests when they come to the castle and we make butter scotch and cinnamon pies together"

Flowey: "well that sounds great but now you die"

Asgore: "wha... ugh"

Toriel: "NO ASGORE!"

Flowey had popped up out of nowhere and killed Asgore while he was down, while everyone/everypony was shocked Flowey managed to attack all the ponies and take their souls and with them he gained a power so immense he transformed into something awful but only a silhouette could be seen, the crew tried to confront it but an inter dimensional vortex appeared and sucked the anthros and monsters into it sending them somewhere they may or may not know.

 **That was chapter 16 of Five Nights of Redemption, the end is nearing but I do hope you'll like what's still in store and that you'll come back for more and of course till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	17. Chapter 17

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys I do so hope you are all enjoying this story so far, now since the ponies have been subdued for the moment I can focus more screen time on my fnaf ocs but first a quick note, omg have you seen the sister location trailer holy hell what's with the faces shish plus Foxy has a tail about time, nice one Scott you are awesome just release the game when you say you will, anyway back to the story.**

Chapter 17: not again

The anthros and the monsters were travelling through the portal that Flowey had sent them through, they saw more universes as they passed, one had a race of robots that can transform into cars and seem to be in the middle of a massive clan war, another universe was showing a wasteland planet full of bandits, marauders, psychos and vaults, it had a massive array of weapons from manufactures that specialise in different weapon types and quirks.

As they travelled farther a strange looking Rabbit and a good looking suit, hat and shades was shouting at some dark guy that was known as the Creator for making some Baby, as they watched the scene this Baby dimed the lights and then the Creator was dead, the anthros had a feeling it had something to do with them but then the scene disappeared forever lost in the infinite universes.

They got through the portal and landed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Express, once again in a heap, everything looked normal at the pizzeria, nothing strange happened while they were gone and it seemed everything was left just how it was when they had first left, since the monsters where there too they were fascinated in their world and what things they had that gave them their image and personality, Sans was reminded of Grillby's.

Toriel: "so this is where you come from?"

Mike: "it's where the animatronics first came from"

Mettaton: "animatronics? But they're made of metal and I don't see any metal on you darlings"

Freddy: "well you know our story so how do you think we became animatronics?"

Sans: "if I remember right you said you were killed by a Purple Guy and got stuffed into a bunch of animatronics, one for each of you, there were a crew here and a rival crew at another place"

Pete: "that's us"

Lenny: "we had competition with Freddy and his crew but after years of death and sorrow we work as a big team now, that's why we're always seen together"

Alphys: "that doesn't explain why you are all anthropomorphic now"

Marionette: "I believe that is where I come in, when we first saw the vortex we didn't really know who was calling to us but knew we had to help but vortexes only let organic matter through and mechanical matter would destroyed"

Alphys: "true"

Mettaton: "wait but then how did I get through, and with a prototype body as well?"

Alphys: "well you did ask me to put top of the line weapons and gadgets on that body so I thought a vortex shield would be a good addition too"

Toriel: "so you really are just kids trapped in animal bodies, what a story to tell"

Freddy: "exactly, so... what now?"

Chip: "we could offer a tour of the pizzeria and eat some"

Chica: "yay pizza"

So the crew all went around the pizzeria to see all the things they had in their lives, they got to the arcade room and thought they'd have a game or two with the Monster Kid but he had no arms, but that didn't stop him from playing some DDR, Sans was going to play some After Burner and Papyrus went for Street Fighter, Toy Chica was giving Toy Freddy another face that said "ready for round two loser" of course Toy Freddy was game and they went to play Turtles in Time and they played for the most points.

Toriel would have played a console version of Candy Crush but at that moment she was thinking back to when Asgore asked for forgiveness, he looked so sorry for ruining their marriage and turning their son into a soulless killer, he just looked like a Dog that knew he had done wrong and wanted to set it right again but could only do it with her help, plus she was one of the most kind hearted monsters in the underworld and would look strange to not forgive him, then when Flowey killed Asgore it was like being shot in the heart twice as she forgave Asgore and knowing that Flowey is Asriel, her once beloved son.

Mike: "mum you alright?"

Toriel: "oh Mike my child, I'm fine... it's just my family has been pulled apart by something as simple as a friend who we thought he was kind and sweet but in reality he was evil and fooled us all"

Mike: "it's ok, when I first reunited with Freddy and the crew I used an old animatronic suit, its endoskeleton was gone and I could use it like I was a cosplay guy or something, I tricked them but I used it to gain their trust and in one case their love, but even though I did it for good there was a part of me that felt bad for tricking them"

Chica: "it's ok Mike, we got you back didn't we"

Mike: "yeah you turned me into a Mongoose"

Chip: "and me into a Chipmunk"

Mike: "that was your choice, you didn't have to"

Toriel: "well, I'm not sure if it's the same as Asriel's friend did it intentionally I'm sure but thanks for sharing that with me"

So after that the crew went on to see more of the pizzeria, the next place they went to was the Historical Zone where Cyril resides and teaches kids about WW2, last time he was here he was putting his fake bullets in order of smallest to biggest before he went to Pamela to confess his love for her, but now that he is back he can see he had forgot to sort out his collection of German SS hats, he would order them by rank lowest to highest, so while the Monsters where gawking at the hat collection it was time for a small lesson, World War 2 101.

Cyril: "so do you monsters know what World War 2 really is?"

Mettaton: "well darling, I do know a bit, as a ghost I have a loose connection to all universes but as I can only occupy one universe at once I don't have the whole picture"

Cyril: "well that show you put on was very good, I would say you came very close to the true Battle of Briton but you need more next time"

Mettaton: "well do darling"

Cyril: "so World War 2 was really a continuation of The Great War, after Germany's defeat they had to account for the damage they coursed meaning they had a lot of debts to be paid off, this coursed their economy to be so bad that a German wheel barrel was worth more than if that same wheel barrel full of old German money"

Toriel: "wow and I though Gs were worthless"

Sans: "it pays more to sell Hot Cats"

Cyril: "with the economy that low and the country on the verge of bankruptcy one man had the hate, courage and charisma to stage what could be considered now a days a coup"

Papyrus: "soup?"

Monster Kid: "no not soup, a coup... coup?"

Cyril: "it means... now how's my French, Coup D'état, it is a word used when a member of public or army member overthrows the government but then again he was elected"

Undyne: "what was the guy's name?"

Cyril: "Adolf Hitler"

Then they all stopped, just with the sound of his name struck fear into their hearts, they may have never met him and they never will but just at the mere mention of a name like that had managed to peel the veil between worlds and hit them hard, after that Cyril went on to tell stories of his favourite war heroes and heroines some from Briton, America, Russia and even Australia, after that they followed Pamela to the Castle Zone where she would show her little castle to the monsters and talk about the royal family she had find the most influence from, she was a big fan of Queen Elizabeth II, she had even adopted signs and crests from her too.

Toriel: "oh my, now I see why you love being in the presence of real Kings and Queens, you have this fascination with them"

Pamela: "well as a Peahen I am designed to be of beauty and grace, the only thing I'm missing is a Swan brother"

Freddy: "umm Pam... you aren't an animatronic anymore"

Pamela: "oh right, last time I was here the portal hadn't opened yet and Cyril was being a darling asking me to be his"

Toriel: "it's a cute little castle, but I think you'd be better in Celestia's castle"

Then they remembered why they were back at Freddy's in the first place, the mere mention of Celestia made the crew remember that Flowey had absorbed the ponies cutie marks and had become something horrible, they all gathered together and got ready for whatever they had to face but there was nothing... at least for now.

Monty: "what exactly are we supposed to face anyway? Nothing here has been touched"

Robin: "maybe it's something from our past, everything there is what we've been through so maybe it's the Purple Guy"

Bonnie: "oh I can use my telekinesis like I did last time, but this time I've got Sans by my side right"

Sans: "course Bunny boy, this Purple Guy is as good as toast"

Finn: "this time I'll be the one to pull out his heart"

Opal: "oh man I remember that, it hurt to see you go like that"

Ashe: "I cried"

Opal: "you did?"

Ashe: "you weren't looking"

Mike: "if it is him than I will beat him again, my powers are stronger now"

Chip: "mine too"

Then the portal opened, it was only small and they could simply walk through it rather than having a long jump to another universe, they were right the portal took them back in time to the point where the Fire of Fazbear's Fright was going on and Springtrap was fighting Mike, they could see that Mike was using his darkness power and firing dark aura rockets at Springtrap and they were trying to corrupt him, but Mike now knows it would never have worked as Purple Guy was already as evil as it gets.

Toriel: "what is this?"

Mike: "this is a time where we were still searching for peace, it was after I killed him but his soul was as strong as ours and he attached himself to that animatronic, this is the point where after we got sent here he killed all my friends and I tried to avenge them"

Undyne: "tried? What happened?"

Mike: "just watch"

So as Springtrap fought against Mike the future Mike and the crew watched unseen from the side, Mike had just used his wings to fly at Springtrap as he caught him, then he flew over the fire and Springtrap started to burn and that's when Mike realised he screwed up, just like when it happened last time Springtrap's hand caught fire and he let it burn up to Mike's legs and he flew back to hall 10 while it was still reasonably safe from the fire.

Mike: "I know you're not dead so stop trying to trick me, you've already done that like 3 or 4 times so just give it up already"

Springtrap: "fine I won't cheat any more at least I didn't use wings to fly me over a fire to melt me"

Mike: "at least when I die you'll know I'm dead"

Springtrap: "oh good cus now it's time to end you"

Future Mike watched the scene play out and noticed that this wasn't quite the same conversation he had with Purple Guy when he fought him, Springtrap then got up and slowly walked over to Mike, Future Mike still couldn't believe how he could even move with the amount of damage that had been dealt to him and just like last time Springtrap used his foot to crush Mike's head into the ground.

Toriel: "oh my goodness, Mike my child you went through all that just to find peace and avenge your friends"

Mike: "yes, and I'd do it again to help you and Asriel"

Toriel: "how... how can you be so selfless, how can you be so... kind?"

Freddy: "because he sees it, I see it, the light inside of Flowey, if you really look hard enough every time he looks at you he becomes sad and sorry, but just like what Alphys said he doesn't have enough of a feeling to stop himself from trying to kill us, so now we have to finish this fight again and get back to Flowey"

Mike: "don't worry Toriel we'll get your son back, we'll get our brother back, ok really Marion?"

Marionette: "well I can make him see us but this time will be different, use your powers to defeat him this time"

So the Marionette used his magic to make Springtrap see the anthros and the monsters and as he was doing his victory dance a bright light shone on him.

Springtrap: "yes... YES I did it, the world is mine, hahahahaha"

Mike: "hey bitch, I don't think so"

Springtrap: "not now Mike I'm gloating... Mike how, no wait, why do you look different?"

Mike: "well the last time I did this I was coming back from the white void ready to use the fire to melt you down, now though things are different, I have more friends, more power, and better knowledge of how to defeat you, ready to die again?"

Springtrap: "who the hell are they?"

Sans: "name's Sans and people like you... should be burning in hell"

Papyrus: "I am THE GREAT PAPYRUS, and you good sir will taste my spaghetti"

Monster Kid: "I don't have a name but I will make you remember me"

Undyne: "I'm Undyne the undying a warrior of the Royal Guard and I will not allow you to hurt my friends"

Alphys: "I'm DR. Alphys and as long as I have the courage I will turn you into a puddle of Determination"

Mettaton: "Mettaton here darling, just look at you, you look like a train wreck that ran through traffic"

Toriel: "and I'm Toriel and if you hurt my children then you shall see what fire really is"

Springtrap: "the lot of you are freaks and I'll kill you all, Mike you're new looks and new friends don't scare me"

Mike: "that's fine, come at me bro, I figure now would be a good time for a song, I hope you remember this one"

Mike remembered the song he sang when he first fought Springtrap and thought now would be a good time for a trip down memory lane.

(Now play Wasting Time by RED)

Mike: "you found me here, waiting for your chance,

You would reach inside, and take all of me,

You want your lies, to smother me again,

But now you can't,

Don't even try, you're wasting time,

Come back I'll beat you down, turn around,

I'm fighting my way through you,

Push you away, I'll never break,

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now, I'm turning my back you,

I turn around, there you are,

A blink and a flash, back to you again,

You pushed me down, tried to steal it all,

This time I'm pushing back,

Don't even try, you're wasting time,

Come back I'll beat you down, turn around,

I'm fighting my way through you,

Push you away, I'll never break,

Come back I'll beat you down

It's over now, I'm turning my back you,

Go ahead try and stop me,

Go ahead try and stop me,

Go ahead and TRY!"

After Mike finished the song everyone was ready to end Purple Guy again and this time he would stand even less of a chance to attack them but he would do all he could to fight back so he powered up and his metal skeleton started to glow a deep red as his anger grow, as he was powering up so did the monsters and the anthros, Toriel was blazing in fire again along with Foxy, Toy Bonnie and Pip turned into ice sculptures of themselves, Opal and Ashe did the same using their pearl powers, Tina and Lenny went feral mode, Bonnie and Sans charged up their minds to get the best out of their telekinesis and Chica charged up her electricity.

Some of the anthros were still getting ready when Springtrap ran at them at full force, he had a crazed look in his eyes as he came closer but Stuart was on it as fast as it gets and he took Toy Chica's wing and she was quickly in the air alongside Stuart, Springtrap ran past him but didn't care he wanted either Mike or Freddy first, this gave Stuart the perfect chance to run back and start punching the back of his head, Toy Chica used her feathers to slice through his suit.

Springtrap then grabbed Stuart and threw him at the crew, just then Mike, Finn and Chip were done powering up and caught Stuart and told him to use the walls and he did so to hit Springtrap, Finn was now in rock form and used his rocks to pummel Springtrap, Toy Chica was still using her feathers and Springtrap tried to block but it only ruined the suit some more, Toriel and Foxy mixed their fire with Toy Bonnie and Pip's ice and shot it at Springtrap to give him thermal shock.

Opal and Ashe used their pearl prison to trap him while Mike and Chip used their light and darkness to continuously barrage him as well as Monty and Robin using their strength to attack him, Springtrap was taking in all this pain but he wasn't giving up yet and broke free of all the attacks, Mike noticed how he hadn't gone down yet but the last time they fought him he would have died by now and Mike and the crew would have gone free, Flowey must have been giving him a boost in power, Toy Freddy used his earth quake powers to knock Springtrap off his feet then Oscar created a massive sound wave to disorient him.

Pamela teamed up with Opal and Ashe and they shot all kinds of crystal shards, Mangle after a moment of pure disgust had to try and seduce him, maybe it would slow him down so that the next crew member would take the last shot that would end him but this happened instead.

Mangle: "oh hey Springtrap, how do you like me, cosy, cuddly, fluffy, squeezey, just say what you want and I'll give it to you, maybe if you're good you can play with my tail"

Springtrap: "you know it does sound tempting but you are forgetting something, I'm going to kill you and there's nothing you can do about it"

Mangle: "I was hoping you'd say that"

Mangle then drop kicked him in the face and he was on the floor.

Mike: "oh here we go again, don't you dear trick us with faking your death, you do it so many times that we know you'll just come behind us and pick us off"

Springtrap: "fine, give me your all, I want your hate, your pain, your anguish, just give it to me"

Mike: "well you asked for it, ok guys we've all been hurt so find that pain and use it against him, find to darkest parts of your hearts and use it on him"

So everyone went deep into the pain of their hearts where the pain is the worst and it seemed the anthros still had their black eyes while the monsters had their own eyes, Toriel had the fire in her eyes that grew brighter, Sans had his blue eye that grew a shade deeper, Papyrus had both his eyes turn orange, the Monster kid's eye went red, Undyne just pulled her eye patch off having her eye shine and she had her Determination armour on because of that, and Alphys just repositioned her glasses so the light of the fire would reflect off of them making them shine anime style.

The Marionette then stood in the middle of them all and coursed the fire the spin around them on the ground at first then up to the roof.

Springtrap: "what is this power, how are you able to control the fire?"

Mike: "well we have a couple of fire users but it's because when we come together as friends we can do the unexpected"

Lenny: "you are alone, you lived alone and you'll die alone again"

Tina: "when we come together we share our power too, not the power itself but the power level, this way we keep our uniqueness but gain more stronger when there's more of us"

Freddy: "I believe the ponies said it best, Friendship is Magic"

Springtrap: "noooooooooooo!"

The crew then used the fire the attack Springtrap and melt him down, just like last time he was dead, gone forever never to be seen or heard from again and after that the portal opened letting the crew get back to MT. Ebott and back to Flowey, they all went back one by one maybe that way they would get to the other side in one piece, but as Mike and Freddy were about to go through they saw something purple coming out of the Springtrap suit.

Purplegeist: "purge it, purge it all, they think they can win that easy now there is no ounce of good in me I'll destroy them all over again"

Mike: "oh Freddy?"

Freddy: "yes Mike?"

Mike: "what the hell was that?"

Freddy: "I believe that is Purple Guy's very last attempt at destroying us, purging all good of what little he had he is now a poltergeist and will stop at nothing to end us"

Mike: "don't suppose he's been around MT. Ebott has he?"

Freddy: "I really hope not, let's get back to the others and save the ponies"

Mike: "right"

So Mike and Freddy went through the portal and it closed hopeful that the Purplegeist was not a proponent of the changed time line and was not following them, they'd have to worry about that later as there's a more important matter to deal with now, Flowey and the ponies.

 **So that was chapter 17 of Five Nights of Redemption, if you may or may not have noticed this chapter was a through back to another story in the series Five Night of Isolation if you have read it them thanks if not then why not read it while you wait for the next chapter if you like this story then I'm sure you'll like that one too, but till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	18. Chapter 18

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is it the fight against omega Flowey, it's all coming together now and the end is near but you may be surprised to see what happens, let's do this**

Chapter 18: for friendship and family

On their way back to MT. Ebott the vortex showed the anthros and the monsters the events that had led up to now, they saw the fight against Chrysalis and the party they had before that, they saw the fight with Toriel, Papyrus and Undyne and all the heartfelt moments in between, they saw the fight against Moonlight Star and his power to move the sun and the moon, then his moment of forgiveness and redemption, they saw all the best parts of their adventure, but now comes what could be the fight to end it all, if they win the ponies will be freed and then Flowey will have nothing left to fight with, this is surely his last resolve.

Toriel was nervous, she knows that Flowey is Asriel but right now he's not himself and she may have to fight him to stop him, but she remembered what Freddy said, he has a small light in him when he looks at her, maybe... just maybe she could bring it out and she could find a way to get Asriel back.

They all got back to somewhere within MT. Ebott, but were, it was cold, dark and soundless, it reminded the anthros of the void, a place devoid of anything, no light, no sound, and only a cold chill, if anything it was the place for all those who have died and haven't found peace, maybe this was a hint to Flowey, as Asriel was killed by his friend and was lost for years, this made Freddy more determined to help him.

Freddy: "come on guys, this is a sign, a sign to us saying that Flowey needs our help"

Mangle: "well yeah I'm ready to help but, where do we go?"

Bonnie: "good question, it's nothing but black here and I can't see anything other than us"

Cyril: "maybe there's something we need to find"

Toriel: "what about that"

The crew followed Toriel to where there was something on the ground, it was Celestia and Luna's crowns just sitting there and looking a bit dirty, they were covered in leaves and stained yellow from the pollen of the petals, then something moved, something big, heavy and full of different types materials as they heard metal clanging, bushes rustling and glass shattering, whatever has become of Flowey he is something to be feared and as he got closer they saw him for what he was.

Flowey: "hahahahahahaha, good to see you back again, I didn't think that stupid greasy Rabbit would kill you, you are indeed too strong for him, but it was worth a try, now you face me, you face a god"

Freddy: "is this what you meant when you said you wanted to feel more, you becoming a freak"

Flowey: "but I can feel them, the ponies are trying to break free, they're wriggling all over my body, feels weird but it's good"

Mike: "no you don't feel any different, just look at you, you're still a flower, a soulless freak with just one emotion, bloodlust"

Flowey: "well then let me share this emotion with all of you and see you squirm as I kill you, and with this new form I've gained the power to use save states"

Toriel: "please Flowey, don't do this"

Flowey: "huh?"

Toriel: "do you not remember me, do you know who I am to you my child?"

Flowey: "oh yes I know who you are"

Toriel: "then why, why have you become this hideous monster to fight us?"

Flowey: "because aside from calling out to a certain someone who never came to me, I want to gain the power to go back in time and kill the once friend I had and have a better life then what it is now"

Foxy: "you can't change time, one you'll likely destroy this universe and perhaps others and two, you need to learn to let go"

Flowey: "enough talk, let's do this"

So Flowey started out the fight with a barrage of death pellets some coming straight down, some forming circles round members of the crew and closing in, the crew did their best to dodge but this was the part where fighting against any monster became a real bullet hell, the next thing he did was create small hands making gun gestures and they fired flower headed bullets out, they had a hard time dodging all that too but managed in the end and all the crew were still on their feet.

Flowey then changed things up, he used Rainbow Dash's cutie mark to fill the battle field full of knifes and they had to avoid them, they're seemed to be no end in sight and they couldn't fight Flowey as he was gone somehow, they needed someone to help them and they called for help, but who would answer their call.

Rainbow Dash: "guys I'm still here, it's me Rainbow Dash, here take these, you're doing awesomely so keep going and I'll see you soon"

They heard Rainbow Dash and was spared on to finish the fight, as they came back to Flowey he unleashed a hail storm of nukes on the battle field, they were weak though and only got a few of the crew, it was time to fight back and Freddy took the first shot, he was unsure if he should use his time powers so he just jumped right up to his face and punched him, this did a bit of damage but then Finn used his rock form for a bit and shot some big boulders at Flowey and then he got mad and changed the battle field again.

This time there was a bunch of hands in a circle spinning around and moving in and out, the crew had to move through them and then out the other end of them, this was also getting a bit too much for them and they needed to call for help, who would answer them this time.

Applejack: "howdy y'all, here have a thumbs up, hope I'm doing it right, just hang in there a little longer I know you can beat him, cya later"

With Applejack's confident words they felt even more powerful and went back to Flowey to defeat him now he was sending out weird plants with mouths on them and they bounced around the place catching a few of the crew at a time coursing some to almost run out of health, Toriel still had some butter scotch pie left though, she gave it to them and they got back on their feet, then they fought back, this time Monty and Robin choose to attack by possessing him and got him to punch himself, since he was very strong he could hurt himself quite badly and he was having none of it.

Flowey broke free of their possession and used two flame throwers to try and burn them but they backed off, then he changed the battle field to the next cutie mark, this time there were stars and ballet shoes, the shoes were moving up and down at random intervals and there was no way to predict when they would move up or down, it was looking bad for them and they called out for help, who was next to aid them.

Rarity: "my darlings do not fear, I Rarity will help you stop this beast, take these I'm sure they'll help, now you go beat this monster and we'll see each other soon"

With Rarity's help they felt the Determination rise up inside them again, but now there was a problem, so far 3 ponies have been saved and there's only 3 more power cables that Flowey has to contain the ponies, at this rate only 3 more ponies will be saved and they have befriended 13 of them, it's looking bad but Chip was sure he could find a way to save them all.

Back to Flowey he unleashed a string of vines that would target a single member of the crew and fly at them with some force, it was easy to dodge at first but then Flowey grew a Venus Fly Trap from one of two arms, while the other two were used for support, then use the vines to catch them off guard, the trick worked on some of the lighter anthros while the heavier ones could stand their ground and move out of the way but only just in time, this time it was Lenny and Tina's turn to fight, going into feral mode they clawed and scratched at him furiously, this was a bad move and again he changed the battle field.

This time the field had two computer chips running down the sides and they were sending words like: sadness, ruin, death, sorrow, pain, murder, doom, hatred, nightmare, trapped and despair, all the words that would elicit a negative feeling or response, what made it worse was that the words repeated in their heads, with whispers from angry voices, the voices were getting too much and they called for help, who can help them now.

Pinkie: "hi guys, shish such harsh words, how about, love, relief, happiness, joy, hope, relax, trust, faith, prosperity and redemption, feel good, great now go save the others, I'll see you in a minute, oh by the way after this we are so having a party"

With Pinkie's kind words they continued to Flowey and started to fight him straight off, Foxy throw punches after punches and his fists were covered in fire and Flowey started to burn but this is where he used his save states and Foxy was back to where he was about to punch Flowey but then Flowey used his vines and Foxy was hurt badly, Mike and Chip then combined their powers using the Ying Yan shield to push Flowey away but again he used save states and as they were coming back to push him away he brought his hands up and then down on Mike and Chip.

They were hurt bad too and Toriel was starting to really, really hate Flowey, she powered up and her body caught fire she tried one more time to talk to the son she knew was in there some were.

Toriel: "Flowey, I know who you are, I know that you are not as you seem"

Flowey: "oh really, who am I then, what do you know about me?"

Toriel: "I know when you look at me you see that I am something very important to you"

Flowey: "erm... no, no you're not, you... are just a stupid old woman who lost her son and..."

Toriel: "and that he became a flower, lost his soul and can barely feel and love or compassion anymore"

Flowey: "h... how, how do you know... so much about me?"

Toriel: "because I am your mother, I am the one that keeps dreaming about you when I go to bed, I am the one who is sorry I didn't see the evil in your friend's eyes and you, you are my son, you are... Asriel Dreemurr"

Flowey: "don't you dare, don't you... DARE CALL ME THAT, that name is dead, DEAD, and you never came when I called out to you"

After that Flowey was furious and launched all kinds of attacks and save stated around 7 times to re attack and change how some engagements happened, he kept it up and the crew were suffering until Marionette used that one attack he would only use in the most dire of occasions, it was the move that could destroy the universe and a small black hole started to form behind Flowey, at this Flowey knew what he was trying to do and changed the battle field again to stop him.

This time there were 3 frying pans that flipped up a number of little flames, they dodged as many as they could and if any of them were having trouble Toriel would absorb the fire to regain the strength she had lost from Flowey's denial of who he really is, but Flowey kept forcing the cutie mark to attack with relentless speed, which was something this cutie mark didn't have, they called out for help to see if it would aid them instead and they got answered with kindness.

Fluttershy: "how are you guys doing, I'm very sorry for hurting you here take these eggs they'll help, I do so love eggs, I'll meet you soon"

After eating the delicious eggs from Fluttershy they regained all their health and those who may have been close to death felt revitalised and ready to stop Flowey, they got back to Flowey and Marionette tried to restart the black hole but Flowey had a move just as powerful to stop him, he started by opening his mouth and charged a blue energy within it, Freddy didn't like this and prepared to go back in time to save Marionette but then thought _"what if I get hit by that, will I die, will dying end this whole adventure, I would be giving my life to save the one to give me life, would he be able to bring me back a third time"_ once he was done thinking the blue energy was fired as a laser and almost hit the Marionette but something blocked it.

That something was Mike and Chip using their Ying Yan shield, it was powerful enough to stop a celestial laser so it was more than enough to stop and general mouth laser, even when Flowey put all his power into the laser it did nothing to stop the Ying Yan shield, then Flowey used his last cutie mark and changed the battle field, on the field there was a revolver, it shot 3 bullets at a time and every time it shot two volleys it reloaded, this gave them time to damage to gun and stop it from firing but it was well made.

It was taking time but this time they did not call for help and persevered and soon the gun was destroyed, after the gun's parts had left the field a cutie mark appeared, it was Twilight's cutie mark, with the smaller stars moving around the central star, it started to talk and it sounded like Twilight but then again it was the cutie mark of Twilight, to Chip it was like when you see a red M you knew it was Mario from Super Mario Bros.

Twilight: "great work guys, now I know you are my true friends but the job isn't done yet, Celestia, Luna, Moonlight and Sunset are still trapped, not to mention Starlight, you have to keep fighting, don't worry though we'll be there to help out soon"

Chip: "here, I'll keep you safe in my hands and release you at the right time"

So the crew went back to Flowey, he was still hardly damaged from the crews attempts at fighting back, but now he could be hurt using the Marionette's black hole to rip the other ponies still trapped inside of Flowey's body, Foxy and Toriel worked together to burn him, Pip and Toy Bonnie used their ice to freeze him, Toy Chica used her feathers and one actually cut right through his left arm and it fell to the ground, Chica over powered the wires and cables holding him up and he was electrocuted, Bonnie and Sans used telekinesis to pull him apart, they tried to separate the body from the TV screen.

Sarah was unsure of how to fight but then she realised that poison Ivy can grew all over anything even other plants and it was finally her turn to make a difference and so using poison Ivy leaves they attached themselves to Flowey and he started to feel ill, his health was so close to depleting they all could taste the victory that was right in front of them but then when they did stop him this happened.

Flowey: "no... no, how, how can this be, how can I lose to you... (troll face)"

Chip: "really, really a troll face, you insufferable piece of sh..."

Flowey: "ah, language"

Mike: "oh what now your Handsome Jake or something?"

Flowey: "no it's just even with your immense power you still can't beat me, I'm a god now and no one can beat a god"

Chip: "now's the time"

?: "you're no god, your just a lost soulless flower and you have nothing on us"

Flowey: "how's that?"

Twilight: "it's me, Twilight Sparkle and my friends"

Behind the crew of anthros and monsters were the ponies that were saved, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, they were there ready to stand with the crew and save the rest of the ponies and finish this adventure to help him and the Dreemurr family.

Twilight: "come on guys, it's time to put this flower back into the ground"

Papyrus: "oh my god, was that a pun about flowers from a pony?"

Sans: "yes, and it was awesome"

Twilight: "thanks, now then I do believe there's a song coming on"

Freddy: "I believe you're right, and I know the perfect one"

Freddy then started to sing about being beaten down and then coming back to fight harder than ever before and defeating the foe with no way for it to stand up and fight.

(Now play Watch You Crawl by RED, yes RED all the way)

Freddy: "you put my back against the wall,

Watching, waiting,

You never thought I'd get this far,

Beneath your skin, I watch you swim with all your lies,

They pulled you under,

And as you wait for my demise, I'm just getting stronger,

Learning who you really are, and nothing can save you,

I will fight until the end, ready to collide,

And I will watch you fall again, I'll bury you alive,

You tried to bring me to my knees, you tried to take it all,

Now I will stand and watch you crawl,

I'll put you back were you belong,

Hopeless, fading,

And I will rise while you, become the monster you have fed,

I'll let you drown in your despair, now nothing can save you,

I will fight until the end, ready to collide,

And I will watch you fall again, I'll bury you alive,

You tried to bring me to my knees, you tried to take it all,

Now I will stand and watch you crawl,

Now I'm going to watch you BEG!"

After the song Freddy and the crew powered up using their most powerful forms and moves, the ponies used Rainbow power to try and change Flowey back but needed the help of Marionette's black hole to rip the other ponies away, then they would use the light from Rainbow power to grab them and bring them to the place where they are needed most, by the side of their friends, as this was happening the anthros and monsters were fighting Flowey as he tried to fight back but he was bombarded with everything else and couldn't do anything so as the ponies were being freed they used their cutie marks to help and soon Flowey was changed back to his lonely little flower self.

After that all that was left was a dry wilting flower with a small shred of life that was holding on just to have a few last words, at this point Alphys felt it was her turn to help and tried to talk to Flowey.

Alphys: "Flowey, I'm sorry, I know you were one a very happy and loving boy, a child that would see the world with wonder, you had a dream to see more, see the outside world, to feel the sun on your... fur"

Flowey: "well it was my dream, but now well... you might as well just kill me"

Alphys: "what?!"

Toriel: "why would we do that?"

Flowey: "if you don't I'll come back, I'll kill you, I'll kill Asgore again, I'll kill everyone you love, so... go ahead, do away with me, make it quick"

Toriel then burnt up but this time the fire was not of rage but of love, the last few times she burnt up her fire was bright and ferocious but this time the fire was slow moving, more like a candle or log fire instead of a forest fire, and it was a little dim, she wanted to make sure if there was at least even a small piece of love and compassion inside of Flowey she would get it out, but it didn't work.

Flowey: "what are you doing?"

Toriel: "Flowey... Asriel, you are my son, I love you, please understand"

Flowey: "I told you, don't call me... that"

Toriel: "but that is who you are, please understand"

Flowey: "I'm not that, I've not been that since HE took me away"

Toriel: "you are that, you are my son, please... understand"

Flowey: "why are you being so nice to me?"

Toriel: "because... I am... your mother... please... understand"

Flowey: "I can't understand, I can't, I just... CAN'T UNDERSTAND"

Flowey seemed to have an emotion, it was sadness, the sadness to know who he is, who Toriel is to him and yet not fully feel the love she was trying to convey to him, he was crying proof of an emotion but then he burrowed into the ground and he left, Toriel was heartbroken she tried to get him to see that he was still in there somewhere but Alphys was right Flowey just didn't have enough to feel the true love of a mother and her son.

Mettaton: "Toriel my dear, I'm sorry, just a look at that scene has given me inspiration, I want to commemorate this moment in a show one day and I promise it will give full gravity and weight to what has happened, or perhaps this is a bit inappropriate"

Toriel: "just hold the thought, this story isn't over yet, I just know that we will see Flowey again one last time, and now we have the ponies back will have to give it our all to stop him and get him back to me"

Moonlight: "I have to say this has been a hell of an adventure, but now we have just one last thing to do, return your son to his normal form"

Celestia: "and how do we do that?"

Marionette: "we must offer a soul to him, either monster or human should do it but, who would be desperate enough to offer a soul?"

Toriel: "I know who, Marion, is it safe enough for all of us to travel back in time to when we were fighting Asgore?"

Marionette: "well since I just used a black hole like 3 times and nothing got affected I'll say yes, but we mustn't go farther than that, I wouldn't want to risk it"

Toriel: "that's fine with me, let's go"

So now that everyone/everypony are back together they had to go back in time to a point where Asgore was still alive and ask him if he would offer his soul to Flowey, he could then use it to get Asriel back to normal and finally they could be a family again, but if Asgore does do that he will be sharing his body with Asriel and it would be weird to hear quotes that Asgore would say through Asriel's voice, but then again sometimes sacrifices have to be made.

 **So that was chapter 18 of Five Nights of Redemption, I hope you are ready for the next chapter cus that one will finally reveal the little prince we all waiting to see, I hope you also felt the emotion in the scene with Flowey and Toriel a that point I was listening to a sad song and I felt ready to cry so till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	19. Chapter 19

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys this is it, this is where our brother Asriel returns to us, but will he understand what's going on or will the crew have to fight him, well there's only one way to find out**

Chapter 19: he rises

Freddy got everyone/everypony into a circle so they could hold their hands/paws/wings/hooves, it was the only way he could get them all to travel back in time with him, he focused on his Determination as he needed a lot more of it to take everyone/everypony back with him and it was quite the travel, they had to go back past the omega Flowey fight, back past Springtrap, past Asgore's death and back to where Toriel was talking to Asgore.

As they travelled Freddy kept his eyes closed so he could focus but it was difficult and he feared he might lose too much Determination and drop out of the time vortex and end up in a time that they didn't need to go and Freddy would lose consciousness, to make sure that didn't happen the Marionette used his magic to give Freddy a boost in endurance and they finally got back to the entrance of Asgore's castle.

Marionette: "good work Freddy, now just remember the events that play out here may be different, we have knowledge of the future and I know we all intend to use it to our advantage for the good of Asriel and the Dreemurr family, so please just be careful, if the time line is changed too much it may affect our world in a bad way"

Toriel listened well and this time instead of being in a flaming fit of rage she went up to Asgore with a sad expression on her face, she was ready to retell the story of how she found out about Flowey being Asriel and tell Asgore that he can save him if he was willing to give up his soul, Toriel walked up to him and started to talk.

Toriel: "hey, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

Asgore: "oh, whose there, would you like some... tea?"

Toriel: "yeah, I think tea would be nice, I have a lot to talk about"

Asgore was stunned he never thought he would ever see Toriel again after she ran back to the ruins where she lived as a child, but now that she's back they could catch up on lost time and find out what happened to their son, in the castle there was the royal dining room with a large table that could fit the whole crew, they sat down and enjoyed the different ranges of tea Asgore had in store, they also had anything they had brought with them like, pizza, cake, daffodil sandwiches, Temmie flakes and butter scotch pie.

Everyone/everypony had a chat here and there about the adventure they had so far and how far they've got up to now and how after this they'll go back to their own universes but may come to visit at times as they have made such good friends, as they were talking Toriel and Asgore were also talking about what Toriel had found out about Flowey.

Toriel: "thanks for the tea Asgore, it's been too long"

Asgore: "ever since you left I've always wished this would happen, you and I having tea on such a beautiful day like today, but I have to ask why did you come back to me, especially since you were disgusted with my actions about trying to break the barrier then wage war on human kind"

Toriel: "I wanted to come back to tell you about Flowey, you know he is Asriel don't you"

Asgore: "of course, I was the one who told Alphys to conduct experiments using Determination, we wondered if it could give something life if they were close to death and it worked"

Toriel: "indeed it did but, there's a problem"

Asgore: "what's that?"

Alphys: "well like I said before, Flowey doesn't have a soul, what he feels if any isn't enough, he's killing innocent monsters just to feel again"

Asgore: "what, no this can't be, oh what have done, this is entirely my fault"

Toriel: "its ok we can fix this"

Asgore: "how, do you know a way to get our son back?"

Freddy: "it requires the use of another's soul, whether it be monster or human it doesn't matter but the question is, are you willing to give up your soul just to get your son back?"

Asgore was silent for a moment, he had to consider the idea of becoming his son's savour and his conscience, but he still had a mission to complete, he still had the barrier to break and the opportunity had been presented to him with the anthros' human souls, he could use them to bring down the barrier and this time try to work with the humans on the outside world for peace.

Asgore excused himself from the table and walked off, he headed to a door in the throne room that was pulsing with energy, Toriel was worried she would have to fight him again but this time she would not fight as hard as she had already forgiven him and he wouldn't know about that so he would fight just as hard, she followed him into the room and saw him standing and staring into the majesty of the barrier, it was fading black and white with a powerful magic that none of them could understand.

Asgore: "this is the barrier, it's what keeps us stuck underground, I've wanted to break it ever since my son was taken from me, humans fell down here and tried to find out the truth behind our secrets, they would find themselves facing me and I would kill them, I wanted to take their souls but they were not strong enough to last for long, even if I could absorb them they would still disappear and be lost, I would give my soul to Flowey so that Asriel could come back to us but I haven't seen him in so many years, so instead I'll take your souls and break the barrier"

Toriel: "no please, you don't have to do this, just let Flowey come to us then just give him your soul"

Asgore: "I'm not just going to wait for him, while I have the chance I'm going to take your souls and break this barrier, even if I have to kill you, this is the last chance to be free and I'm not passing it up"

The area went greyscale and everyone's/everypony's souls were pulled into the battle field, just like last time Asgore used his trident to destroy the mercy option and he began by using his fire magic that swished and swayed for left to right, like last time it wasn't so hard to dodge and the crew got out of it fine, but as he was still attacking he used the jet streams simultaneously, then when it was their turn to fight they all pitched in the punch him in the face.

A flurry of punches and Asgore took them all but not that much damage was done, it seems this time around he has a more steely Determination about him and he started his next move, he used the fire wave and it went over his head much quicker than last time, the crew had to go through it single file again then as it got past he used his trident to attack swinging 3 times, first blue then orange then blue again, this got some of the crew quite badly and even Toriel was caught and Asgore felt bad about that but had to finish what he started.

He started to create fire rings with gaps in them so they could escape but this time they moved in much faster, they could barely get out in time and some of the crew were getting beat up and were close to death, Toriel would have healed them but she had just now ran out of pie, but then remembered that Twilight has healing magic and she got her to help out while she tried redirecting the fire Asgore unleashed, Asgore saw them helping each other and thought it was time to power up.

Asgore focused his power and his body started to burn up, he burned a bright orange and with that he was given more speed and power, his attacks would hurt more and perhaps leave a lasting burn too, he started off by using the waving fire again and the jet streams, everyone/everypony did their best to avoid it all but while it was still going on he used his trident again, he was making it hard for them to stay alive and he caught most of them then he was using the blue trident, then after that he used the fire rings as well as two fire waves.

The crew tried so hard to get away from it all but Octavia and Vinyl were getting tired and they fell over, Fluttershy tried to shield them but Toriel knew she was on her last legs too so it was time to power up too, she became the flaming guardian, her body cover in bright yellow fire and the Dreemurr armour and she protected the ponies with her shield.

Asgore was surprised, he never would have expected Toriel to keep her armour with her but then he bet that she never expected the same from him, Asgore then summoned his own Dreemurr armour, it was full of spikes and he the Dreemurr crest on the chest plate and was shaped outward so it would stand out, he was the King after all, with it they were both immune to physical attacks and most projectile attacks, they had only one course of action to take, one had to be stronger at their fire magic then the other.

Toriel knew the steaks so she started off by using the fire tornado, Asgore was sent into the air and was damaged a bit but with the both of their bodies now covered in fire the old saying of fight fire with fire is not as effective as one may think, Asgore then used his jet streams to directly attack Toriel, with her shield she tried to block it but the more time spent blocking the move, the more the shield was heated up and the weaker it got.

She had to do something to get back at him, she thought quickly and came up with something, she side stepped and shot a fire ball at him and he was hit right in the face, he was disoriented a bit but didn't give up, he started to attack the crew again firing all kinds of moves at them, Foxy did his best to help out while Toriel was busy with stopping Asgore, since he had fire powers too he could absorb whatever comes their way, Toy Bonnie was also ready to put this whole situation on ice.

Asgore then swung his trident but didn't show in what order the colours would come so everyone/everypony had to guess what to do, it was a mess and after 2 blue swings and 3 orange swings the crew were down but not out, Toriel really wanted to end this fight without hurting Asgore this time and so tried to reach him as best she could.

Toriel: "please Asgore you have to stop this, we don't need to go to the surface, we can still be happy down here, just look at these wonderful people and ponies I have met in my travel back to you, they helped me with the mystery of our son and showed me that anyone can be like a son or daughter to me and to you too I'm sure"

Asgore: "you may say that but I know you want Asriel back too, he left a hole in both our hearts so you saying that you don't mind is a lie"

Toriel: "you're right, I do want him back, but this isn't the way, we have to stop this and find a way of getting him back"

Asgore: "but I have to break this barrier, if I don't then we are stuck down here, you may be fine with that but I'm not, I'll take your souls and break it so fight me or die"

Asgore then went full power, he was going to give his all to get the barrier broken, Toriel had no choice but to not hold back, everyone/everypony else went full power too, the ponies, the mane 6, Octavia and Vinyl, Sunset and Starlight and even Moonlight used rainbow power, Foxy joined Toriel in covering his body in fire, Toy Bonnie and Pip went ice form, Pamela went crystal form, Opal and Ashe used pearl form, Finn went rock form, Cyril used a De Havilland Mosquito, Bonnie and Sans focused their minds, Stuart stretched his legs and prepared his speed, Sarah had plucked one of the flowers earlier and smelt it to power up, Celestia and Luna touched horns and powered up a move they only used once before, it was used when they were young to unify the pony races of Earth ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi.

With everyone/everypony at full strength they all got ready to fight, Stuart started off by running at full speed right at Asgore and punched him a few times, he even used the barrier to bounce off of and hit him in the back of the head, Asgore used his trident to knock him back but Stuart kept coming back and hitting harder than before, Cyril then came in with his Mosquito using 4 20mm cannons and 4 30 cal machine guns, Asgore used his trident to deflect most of the bullets but they still caught him and he had to pull out some of them.

Sarah joined in after Stuart got knocked back again and Cyril ran out of bullets, she used butter cup petals to attack, perhaps for sentiment or just a coincidence but they had an effect on Asgore, both physically and mentally.

Asgore saw that if Flowey was now a killing machine then that was most likely the way he would fight, Sarah used them again but now all they did was burn on his fiery skin, and Asgore whacked Sarah away, Pete was by her side in an instant but before he could do anything Oscar used his sound waves to try and put Asgore out, instead all it did was make his fire more ferocious and so he threw a fire wave at Oscar, he was hurt but he's not one to give up so easy so he got up and started to fly and built up pressure to blast at him.

Oscar then released a sound wave so loud it created a sonic boom, Rainbow Dash was impressed with that and she when for a sonic rainboom, Asgore was swept off his feet and bashed his head on the ground almost giving him a concussion, but even after that he wasn't done yet, he used fire rings on Oscar and Rainbow Dash but with no way out they were hurt bad, next was Opal and Ashe going straight into shatter matter and the shards would have hurt him if it wasn't for the fact that he was already on fire.

Even though the move strips Opal and Ashe of their power they quickly gathered their strength again and re entered their pearl forms, while that was happening Bonnie used his telekinesis to throw Asgore into the air, the air was full of giant rocks and crystals courtesy of Finn and Pamela, Mike and Chip also used their aura rockets and just shot them in random places to add to the mix and Bonnie would try to throw Asgore toward them.

Celestia and Luna were ready with their attack, it was a shock wave with their combined vision of a perfect world in which all species from all universes can live in peace and friendship, as it went off Bonnie let go of Asgore and when it hit him it had an effect but all it did was let him see his son alive again which only made him what him back more so he used his last move, it's called super nova and works just like shatter matter, when enough pressure is built up it can be released all at once blasting out layers of fire all over like a real super nova.

Problem was Opal and Ashe used pearl prison on him and he was completely encased, Chica teased him by using her electricity to break through the pearl quartz but only going as far as two inches before she would reach him, to her it was funny but to him it was annoying and if he got any angrier the super nova would have the strength to kill everyone/everypony including him and now he didn't want that.

While fighting he has learned how they fight and how they react to situations and to him that was one way of becoming good friends with them and so he's starting to regret this and so this was his last try, Chica use her electricity to get a little closer and that's when he made his move, with enough pressure the use super nova he broke free of the prison and a layer of fire spread out everywhere and the only one not effected was Toriel, Asgore's fire and Dreemurr armour was gone and he was very tired now, but as he looked on everyone/everypony had been hit and some were ranging from the verge of death to having the Determination to carry on just a little longer.

He was sad to have done that and now he feels this whole getting out of the underground thing is pointless all his hope is gone... or is it, Toriel stood right in front of him not too happy about what he had done but at least he won't be hurting anyone else anymore.

Toriel: "are you done?"

Asgore: "yes, it's over, I cannot beat you, you are all so very strong, if you were alone I would defeat you in an instant, but together you have the strength and Determination to outlast me, so since I cannot beat you I yield"

Toriel: "good, there's no need to break the barrier, our family is all here, but if Flowey does appear again I want you to offer your soul, will you do that for me?"

Asgore: "only on one condition"

Toriel: "anything"

Asgore: "you forgive me for what I've done, all the killing, all the mistakes, and for turning our son into a soulless killer"

Toriel: "of course I forgive you, I may have taken time to realise it but you're still my Gory"

Asgore: "oh thank you so much you can't believe how much this means to me"

Toriel then stood by Asgore's side, picked him up off the floor and then hugged him, this made Asgore cry as he has made so many wrong choices trying to get Asriel back and break the barrier, then Alphys joined in as she was on Asgore's side for the most part and felt that some of the bad things that had happened was because of her, Undyne joined in because she felt it was her fault the humans had died in the first place, then the Monster Kid joined because he wanted to make amends to Undyne for bringing up the whole killing humans thing then it just turned into a group hug, everyone was in it... everyone except Freddy.

Freddy was feeling something, something bad like something was coming over the horizon and would tear this happy moment apart and then the real fight would begin, it was something they have faced before, something with the power to throw everyone/everypony into an emotional battle for truth and acceptance, that something was Flowey, he used a vine to rap the crew in a knot and hold them down, only Freddy was left behind to try and sort out the situation, he would do what he could as he knew that this could very well be the very last fight in the adventure.

Flowey: "well looky what we have here, a whole load of souls I could use to finally get my true form back, you really should check your surroundings before you let your guard down don't you think"

Freddy: "let them go Flowey, if you have to fight someone, fight me"

Flowey: "oh I intend to fight you, but this time you will have no way to move and you will stay out of my way"

Flowey used a battle field where it was imposable for Freddy to move out of the way, Flowey used a circle of death pellets to attack Freddy until he was about to faint from the pain, he kept it together though and tried to not give in, but then came the last wave of death pellets and he wasn't sure he had the strength to go back in time, plus since they have already done that it was possible any more time travelling would destroy the universe for sure, as the pellets came in Freddy was ready to give up but as they came close Toriel stopped them and comforted Freddy.

Toriel: "do not worry Freddy, we have at least made a small connection with him now, all you need to do is focus on what you know is the right choice and follow it to no end"

Asgore: "he may seem powerful but just remember, he's only a boy, only a small child so I'm sure you can outwit him"

Marionette: "don't worry about me, you'll find a way to save us when the time is right"

Chica: "it's ok, with all we've been though I knew that you'd find a way to get us out of it, with Mike's help you have become a great leader and a good friend, now you must do the same for Flowey"

Mike: "I've had me moments not this is yours, do your best"

Bonnie: "he's not so tough, I bet you can take him, go for it"

Twilight: "remember, friendship is magic, perhaps if you try your best you can befriend him and he'll see why we've come so far just to help him"

Pinkie: "oh man, I really wanted to party, oh well the fun is about to begin for you Freddy so give him what for"

Celestia: "you have the strength and power to show him why we're here so please don't falter now"

Moonlight: "everyone has to be forgiven when they reach their redemption, this might be your chance to offer it don't let this chance go to waste"

Pete: "aww, I really wanted to be the one who saves everyone, but I must admit even though we are rivals you are stronger so go show him what you're made of"

Everyone/everypony: "you got this Freddy!"

Freddy: "thanks guys, I'll do my best"

Flowey: "yes, yes very touching I'm welling up with tears, blah blah blah, well guess what, all your souls are MINE!"

Flowey used the vine he had to hold them all to absorb everyone/everypony, they were paralysed as the area went white and soon that's all Freddy could see, he was scared, nervous and had butterflies in his stomach as he was expecting to see a smaller version of Toriel appear in front of him after the whole thing had stopped, but what he could expect was at this moment just a mystery and will only be found out once Flowey had done absorbing the crew, what will happen after that? Freddy will have to stay alert and on guard.

 **So that was chapter 19, hope you enjoyed it and that you'll come for the next chapter, just to warn you since in undertale the fight with Asriel is a complete emotional trip I will try my best to replicate that in writing form which for me means lots of expansive writing like going into great length and detail about parts of the story, lots of songs from RED that will connect and link in well and hopefully metaphoric meaning, this could also spill into two chapters if I can do it right so please hold on tight and till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	20. Chapter 20

Five Nights of Redemption

 **This is it you saw it coming, you felt it in the air, you smelt the anticipation of others, you could practically feel the fur of our little Goat bro and now without farther French words I give to you a big pay off, the chapter to end all chapters... until the next one that is, the emotional trip that I hope will make you want to cheer on and cry this is...**

Chapter 20: brother: friend or foe

The bright light finally subsided and Freddy was looking at the floor or that's what it felt like, the whole area was dark again just like when fighting Flowey earlier, the other thing Freddy noticed was that time seemed to have no meaning here which was bad, if time had no meaning then Freddy would lose his memory of everything that has happened and so he put up a time shield, it didn't restart time but it kept him within some kind of time zone so that he was within a normal realm.

Then Freddy looked up and there... there was someone standing just a few meters away, blue jeans, yellow and green stripy shirt, white soft fur, floppy ears and standing at about 5 foot, who was he, was he Asriel, he was looking around, searching for something, but then he found it in his soul, he was looking for Toriel and Asgore, his wonderful parents that loved him so much and he loved them just as much in return and he realised that as Flowey he had absorbed them and they are now part of him.

With this realisation he started to cry, he had it, he had them all, every single emotion that was left behind was finally coming back to him all at once and he could barely hold them in, he clenched his fists as he cried, he knew he had done wrong but what he hated most is that he had to do one last thing to put right what HE had wronged, it was time to reset the adventure.

Asriel: "finally... I was so done with being that stupid flower"

Asriel turned around and before he talked to Freddy he started to sing about not wanting to do anymore harm but he also wanted to find his old friend and kill him for what he has done.

(Now play Fight Inside by RED)

Asriel: "enemy, familiar friend,

My beginning and my end,

Knowing truth, whispering lies,

And it hurt again,

What I fear and what I've tried,

Words I say and what I hide,

All the pain, I want it to end,

But I want it again,

And it finds me, the fight inside is coursing through my veins,

And it's raging, the fight inside is breaking me again,

Still the same pursuing pain, is it worth all I have gained,

We both know how this will end,

But I do it again,

And it finds me, this fight inside is coursing through my veins,

And it's raging, the fight inside is hurting me again,

And it finds me, the war within me pulls me under,

And without you, the fight inside is breaking me again,

IT'S BREAKING ME!"

Freddy wasn't sure if the song was about him, Asriel or Asriel's friend but what he did know was that even if Asriel was more like his father in that he didn't want to do this he was going to do it anyway because it was his only course of action, Asriel then properly addressed Freddy with a friendly happy smile and a kind voice.

Asriel: "howdy... Freddy are you there, you remember me right, your best friend?"

Freddy: "friend? You're my brother and whatever you are about to do I'm here to stop you and help you"

Asriel: "help me? Perhaps in one way or another yes, stop me? You don't understand, I have to kill you, only then can I have what I'm looking for"

Freddy: "what is it you are trying to do, first we heard of you, you wanted to be yourself again, well now that you are what's next?"

Asriel: "next I'm going to kill you and when you're gone I'll have the Determination to control time, I'll be able to go back beyond my death and finally get my revenge on my friend"

Freddy: "oh god no not more revenge, let me tell you first hand revenge is the worst thing, you'll get stuck in so many different worlds it's not even funny, who the hell is your friend anyway, any time we hear about him it's always HIM or HE, what's his name?"

Asriel: "his name is Chara, he thought it was a good idea to eat butter cups to kill himself then while I was crying at his bed he used his soul to control my body, he took his body back to the village where he came from, I didn't mind that and for a moment I controlled my own body and took him back, but when the humans saw me they attacked, I could have destroyed them all with the power I had from Chara's soul but I didn't, now though the only thing I'm killing is you and him"

Freddy: "trust me I've been through this myself, it won't work, just let my friends go and we can start a new here"

Asriel: "Freddy I'm sorry, no really I am but... this is the end"

Asriel's eyes then went black with white pupils, they looked very similar to how Bonnie's would go whenever he used to scare the night guards years ago, he powered up using the power of the crew he had absorbed and the area went white again, this time though it was like a quick flash and all of a sudden Asriel was looking older, more like a young man instead of a boy, he was also wearing a purple tunic with white sleeves and the Dreemurr crest, he even grew two horns on his head, they had a look somewhere between that of Toriel and Asgore.

Freddy stood his ground ready to fight but he couldn't help but think that this was not just a fight to win, more like a fight to see into the full story of this Chara and his relation to Asriel, he could be more than just a friend, Freddy remembers that there where others that fell into the underworld and became Toriel's children so it seemed logical that Chara was one of them at an earlier time.

Asriel then started to fight, he went easy on him at first only using his fire magic, just like Toriel and Asgore he had fire magic, must run in the family, but it was very easy to dodge and not one even touched Freddy, then again despite his new looks Asriel is still just a kid, but that was only the start, Asriel's real strength lies in his imagination, and with the Hopes and Dream of a boy the battle field changed.

The field itself stayed the same but now the darkness had become a void of psychedelic colours moving at some speed, Asriel was moving through it like he has been here before but this was actually his first time here, it's a place where he goes in his mind when something bad happens and it makes him feel safe, he started with a new move called Shock Breaker, it was a wave of lightning that came in 3 stages and Freddy had to avoid them all, he ran, back flipped and even ran up the wall of the battle field just to get out of the way.

Asriel: "don't worry Freddy, I'm not going to destroy the universe, with all this power your friends are providing I can use this dimension to bypass time and all of reality won't even know I exist"

Asriel then used another new move, it was called Cosmic Crash, with the power Asriel had he could use commits and asteroids to rain down on the battle field, as they landed they shattered and the shrapnel went everywhere, Freddy had a hard time dodge every last piece but then he was thinking _"well at least I don't have to worry about my friends getting hurt here, but then I wonder, are they alright being lost inside Asriel's body?"_ Freddy managed to escape the heal storm of rocks and debris and Asriel started his next move.

The next move Asriel used was the Chaos Sabre, he materialised two swords... yes swords not sabres, Asriel's child mind was showing strong in the names of his moves, but then again it's not like the crew don't have names for moves like Shatter Matter and stuff, as the swords were firmly grasped into Asriel's hands he swung them one at a time, Freddy stayed to one side then the other while Asriel tried to swing the swords at him, then Asriel used both swords on the edge of the battle field, he swung them so hard that pieces of the blades broke off and came at Freddy trying to slice him up.

Asriel then stopped, he was looking up into the unending void of colours, he was thinking, wondering what Chara's soul was doing now, if there was any human soul before the crew's that was still lingering it was Chara's and Asriel knew it, he knew it would still be around somewhere, perhaps even watching this fight as it raged on.

Asriel: "it's funny, I can feel him, Chara's around here, I know he is, even though I know him so well I never understood him, he was always talking about the death of human kind, I never thought he was serious but well... after killing me I don't know what to think about him anymore"

Asriel then started to sing about the mystery of Chara and why he left Asriel in this way.

(Now play Mystery of You from RED)

Asriel: "you always said we'd meet again,

You always said you'd be here,

(Where are you now?)

You touched the deepest part of me,

The places I could not see,

Just tell me why I'm so dark inside,

Somewhere I will find,

All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind,

In your mystery, somewhere I will see,

All you've taken from me, all you kept deep inside,

In the mystery of you, the mystery of you,

It's obvious you understand, the blood that's on my hands,

I'm paralysed I can't escape, until I see your face,

(Don't leave me all alone)

You're all I know,

Somewhere I will find,

All the pieces torn apart, you just left behind,

In your mystery, somewhere I will see,

All you've taken from me, all you kept deep inside,

In the mystery of you, the mystery of you,

You're all I know, don't go!"

After the song Asriel had a few tears remembering the good times that him and Chara had together, they were the best of friends and they did have fun for a few months but then Asriel remembered what it all came down to and it only made him more Determined to end this right, so with this new found power he charged his next attack the Chaos Blaster, it's a big gun with the ability to shot multiple projectiles at once in a few different patterns, either in 2, 3 or 4 streams of bullets that spread out as they go.

Freddy could easily dodge them as some of the shots didn't even aim straight out of the gun but when the 3 shot came out the middle stream did, Asriel then charged the gun to breaking point and let lose a powerful laser beam, Freddy dodged it but now he was getting tired, he has somehow dodged every attack so far and had to stay on his toes no matter how hard it was just to get past each attack, Asriel on the other hand was loving it frankly, he was enjoying the idea of watching someone struggle though the pain of trying to help someone as they fight through the obstacles in their way.

In fact he would have almost understood what Chara must have been thinking but then something inside him told him that this kind of behaviour is not acceptable and Asriel thought to himself _"mum? Is that you?"_ he had to keep the thought away but the voice was not going away, he had a small cry again as he knew he was going against his mother's wishes but he had to do this, for him it would make his life better.

Asriel used Shock Breaker again but this time the move was a little different as the lightning followed Freddy as he tried to dodge it, Freddy strained his legs to go faster but his muscles where now aching in pain and it felt like hell, he had no time to stop as if Freddy get's hit by any of these moves he will most likely die, even if he was on full health he was certain it would kill him.

Next, Asriel used the Chaos Sabre again, he started swinging faster now doing his best to catch Freddy with a full powered swing, Freddy almost tripped trying to get away from the swords, and again Asriel used both swords and smashed them in the battle field, as the shards of the swords flew past one of them hit Freddy in the arm, it stuck in his skin and he felt the pain which was made worse but the fact that he was running all over and getting so tired.

Freddy was ready for anything still and now Asriel used the Cosmic Crash, this time more asteroids and commits came down shattering with intense force then just to be a massive jack ass Asriel somehow had the power to through an entire planet and Freddy froze up in fear, then he felt something, it was the Determination to conquer the fear and move out of the way, he did just in time to avoid a massive piece of rock.

But now Asriel was getting a bit annoyed at Freddy's resilience, he charged the Chaos Blaster again and this time he would aim right at Freddy with all he had, he shot a few times and Freddy just kept dodging but the metal shard was starting to rip up his arm, he'd put it out but it was a big piece and it would course him to bleed out if he did, Asriel then used something on the side of the gun, it made the bullets home in on Freddy and so it didn't matter if Asriel aimed well, as long as he was in the general area it would seek him out.

He started shooting with 3 streams at first then with 4, Freddy could barely hold on and after all the shots had past he fell over on the same side of his injured arm, the pain was too much and he didn't dare get up again as the pain was already too much, this though gave Asriel the perfect time to attack with the laser, this time though he well and truly over charged it and as he fired the gun exploded and he hurt himself a bit.

For Freddy though he took it all, the laser and more metal shards from the gun, all that pain, all the punishment from all the different moves and trying to dodge them all, it was too much and he just let go, his world went to pure darkness and he lost, now he found himself floating in the void, he thought _"wait, why am I here, I thought we found peace, this is a place for those who haven't found peace yet, are you telling me my job's not done yet?"_

Pinkie: "that's exactly what we're telling you"

Freddy: "Pinkie, what are you doing here?"

Pete: "well we have a link to you through the void, we've all been there and you died so here we are"

Freddy: "but you're not dead, you're just acting as a vessel for Asriel's power"

Morice: "well apparently that's enough to put us here"

Bonnie: "don't worry Freddy, you can still win"

Freddy: "how, how can I win when I'm dead... again, unless Marion can give me life again then I don't think I'm getting back"

Marionette: "no need, you can just believe in yourself and in us and you'll find your way back"

Freddy: "ok cool, wait slow down one second, what about you, I have to save you from Asriel too don't I"

Sans: "yeah but don't worry too much, we can hold out for a while"

Undyne: "we may not remember you when you see us there so just be prepared to fight us when you find us"

Mettaton: "just don't leave us behind ok darling?"

Freddy: "yeah no problem"

Twilight: "go get him Freddy"

Freddy: "yeah you go it... wait, forgot to ask, how did you ponies get to the void?"

Celestia: "well your friends have a connection here through death, us ponies on the other hoof have a connection here because we are your friends, that goes the same way for the monsters so if you ever feel alone and far away just come here and you'll find you friends"

Mike: "now enough questions, Asriel's about the change the time line, you have to stop him"

Freddy: "ok I'm off"

Freddy then focused on his body, it was on the battle field that Asriel left behind, looking at his body Freddy found his soul about to break, if that happened it was game over, but Freddy's Determination was too strong and with his soul and conscious back in the same place they rejoined and Freddy's body jumped back to life and was fully healed, no more metal shards, no more pain, only the fiery passion to reach out to a brother that needs a helping hand, and the eyes that have seen the bad things in wanting revenge, it was time to just let go and live life now while he had it.

Freddy ran as fast he could to catch up to Asriel, the fight was far from over, he knew it and Asriel knew it but Asriel wanted to get a head start before he showed his ultimate power, Freddy saw him floating away but he wasn't going that fast, in fact he slowed down showing he knew what was to come next and Freddy just stopped, Asriel looked back and saw that Freddy was ready, ready for anything he could throw at him.

Asriel: "hahaha, oh isn't that delicious, you didn't give up, because you want a happy ending, because you love you friends, how precious"

Freddy: "yes you're right, I want a happy ending, I love my friends, I'll never give up, but there's a problem, I have one last soul to save, one last person who needs their happy ending, with friends who love him back and give him the life he never had"

Asriel: "what are you saying, there's no happy ending here, it's all in the past"

Freddy: "no, there is a happy ending here, right here, I'm willing to give it to you with my love of a brother you can just give up and release the souls, but keep Asgore, he was willing to give up is soul for you"

Asriel: "no, if we are going to have a happy ending we all have to be here, so let's purge this time line once and for all, HYPER GONER!"

Asriel then created some kind of giant Goat head in front of him akin to that of a Gaster Blaster, it laughed and started to suck in all of time itself, as the vortex inside expanded it destabilised and imploded coursing a bright flash that would erase anything inside it from existence but Freddy stood his ground and stayed alive.

Asriel: "whoa even after that you're still standing, wow you really are something aren't you?"

Freddy: "no matter what you do, no matter what pain you dish out I can take it and I will make you realise this is not the way, so give up now or suffer"

Asriel: "oh you're trying to boast to me? Well don't get too cocky as now it's time to show you what I'm made of, time to show you my true power, let's see what you can do against THIS!"

Asriel powered himself to an insane LP (level of power), everything went white again and all Freddy could see was Asriel's soul... but how his soul was gone, it seemed Asriel's soul did come back but only with the power of other's souls holding it together, if they were to leave then his soul would fade again.

Asriel's soul was talking to Freddy, it wanted to reach out to him as in his heart Asriel did believe that he was doing the wrong thing, plus the constant voice of Toriel's disapproval was making him more and more sorry and unstable, soon it will get to him and course him to lose his composer.

Asriel: "please Freddy, help me, I need you to stop me, you need to find a way to go inside my body and pull out your friends so I can go back to my kid form, I'm sorry I had to do this but I couldn't find another way to get back at Chara"

Freddy: "you didn't need to get back at Chara he had already condemned himself the moment he had you killed by the humans, if only I saw that when I first died"

Asriel: "maybe you're right, but now you need to get the rest of me to see that"

The light then subsided and Freddy saw an angle... a big angle... bigger then Asriel's adult form, no wait it is Asriel and that's no angle that's a god, a god of death, a god of hyper death, a god of hyper space death.

Asriel had transformed into a demon of complete destruction and annihilation, with wispy shoulders and wings that looked like the void of colour and a heart body containing Freddy's friends, he was the symbol of what one sees at the moment of their demise, Freddy tried to stand against him but something stopped him, he fell to one knee and couldn't move not one inch.

Asriel launched a sea of homing lasers that went right through Freddy and the pain was intense, it's weird, it's like Freddy was afraid again and was frozen in fear, the thing is when Freddy looked upon Asriel he wasn't scared in fact Freddy felt sorry for Asriel, he knew this was that end, the end of the fight, the end for Asriel, the end of happy times and good memories and the end of their minds, this next part of the battle will be filled with so many emotions that when they are done they will be emotionally drained.

Freddy tried one more time to move but he just couldn't and he just held his head low.

Asriel: "hahahahahaha, this is my ultimate power, you have nothing now and soon you'll forget you friends, they'll forget you and you'll forget yourself, that will serve you well where you're going"

Freddy: "it's all over now"

?: "ASRIEL STOP"

A voice from the distance that rang out calling to Asriel, the voice was familiar to Asriel but way, who was this mysterious person, was it human or monster, was it related, was it just a random bystander with the power to help the situation, all Asriel knew was that it was too little too late for the person to be coming back to him now of all times.

 **So that was chapter 20, I hope you felt enough emotion in that I'm sure you were expecting more and so was I, I wanted to put another song in there some were but I couldn't think of one that would fit but don't worry the second part of the fight was always more feelsy anyway so I'll try to get 2-3 more songs from RED in the next chapter but till then.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	21. Chapter 21

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Ok so this is chapter 21 the second part of the Asriel fight, I'll try to get more then 2 songs from RED in this one this deserves the full range of emotions for a fight like this so hold on, I'll tell you at the end if I cried while writing this if I do then I'm sure you will and that's what I want so please tell me in the reviews if you cried while reading and listening and tell me exactly what part, nough waffling let's go**

Chapter 21: brother: from the beyond

Freddy didn't know who this person is or why they are here now, the voice sounded male so that's a start at least but who did the voice belong to, was it one of the children, couldn't be it was deep like the person was in their late teens, did the voice belong to a human or monster, that was the one thing that couldn't be determined from sound alone they had to reveal themselves and soon.

From the look on Asriel's face he knew him very well as he was looking really angry and trying to search out for the mysterious person, Freddy was perplexed at Asriel's behaviour and wondered who this person was to Asriel as he was muttering over and over "after so long, why now?" the only thing Freddy could think of was Chara but he was dead and he died young but Freddy had no other idea.

Asriel: "come on then, if you're going to come back, show yourself"

Freddy: "who Chara?"

Asriel: "ha, he would love to find a way back to this world but he can't, at least I don't think he can, no this person is closer to me then Chara could ever get"

Freddy: "and who the hell would that be?"

Torigore: "that would be me, my name is Torigore, I am Asriel's biological twin brother"

Freddy: "WHAT! Mum never said anything about you"

Torigore: "that's most likely because of me running away"

Torigore stood in front of Freddy, he was 7 foot tall, has soft white fur, floppy ears, blue eyes, horns like Asriel's adult form and wears a sleeveless purple jacket with a lighter purple shirt baring the Dreemurr crest, blue jeans and a black cape, despite being Asriel's twin he appears older because he was left alive and when he ran away he found a human soul and spent time on the outside world and grew to embrace it, now that he's back he has the chance to give his brother new life.

Asriel: "so you came back, why?"

Torigore: "because I was a fool to start with running like that, I should have stayed with mum and dad, I'm sure it would have helped with the breakup"

Asriel: "what do you even know about it, do you know what happened to me?"

Torigore: "what, besides turning into a freaking giant demon to destroy all of time?"

Asriel: "SHUT UP! You know nothing, dad made that DR. whatever her name is conduct experiments on innocent monsters that were near death to see if they could live a bit longer, but they got fused to other monsters and they were in constant pain, the experiments were a success however and I was turned into a flower"

Torigore: "wow, I bet that was a... groundbreaking experience"

Asriel: "ugh, why do you have to have mum's humour, it's annoying"

Torigore: "because she had to give something to me while you got all her love"

Asriel: "only because I was her favourite and you was always trying so hard to get her to notice you and she never did"

Torigore: "yeah well I bet she doesn't love you anymore, I bet she's appalled at what you've become"

Asriel: "SHUT UP!"

Asriel then launched more homing lasers, Freddy tried to move out the way but he still couldn't move, everything he tried to do just wouldn't work for him, Torigore could see that Freddy was struggling and he had to help him, Torigore had the strongest fire magic out of the Dreemurr family but even that wouldn't be enough to help Freddy, he had to go one step further but how he didn't get his Dreemurr armour yet, they only got that once they hit 18, he had something else, he had the human soul and with it he could access a power on the same level to that of Asriel, he powered up and produced a light that was brighter than anything Freddy or Asriel has seen before.

The light then turned a shade of yellow and started to die down, then golden wings made of feathers started to spread out from the light and soon the light was gone leaving behind a shiny golden version of Torigore behind, he touched Freddy on the shoulder and Freddy felt his fake fear wash away, he could stand again, he could fight and he was ready to give Asriel what was coming to him but before he could he was stopped be Torigore, there was something he wanted him to do.

Torigore: "Freddy, what you are seeing now is not my brother, this is his imagination turned into hate, hate for me leaving and hate for Chara killing him, it's your job to save your friends then we can save him, it's the only way to stop him from going back in time and killing Chara which could destroy reality, time cannot be changed so easy, you just get lucky... a lot"

Freddy: "so how do I save my friends exactly?"

Torigore: "the heart of his body is not solid you can phase right through it, I'll try to keep him still and focused on me but you'll have to work quick he'll know what's going on and your friends don't have much time before they forget you"

Freddy: "ok then let's do this"

Torigore then taunted Asriel about Toriel being disgusted in his actions and that he would be grounded for months, and it worked mostly because he was right, Asriel then tried to fire off a round of commits but then Torigore used some kind of mind bond to stop him, while Torigore was forcing Asriel to relive their best memories together Freddy jumped into the heart.

Inside was more darkness, Freddy was getting sick of all the dark and felt deep down in his own heart and told himself never to give in to it, this gave him a boost of Determination and that in turn shone a light in which he would find the first set of friends to save, it wasn't too long till he found the ponies, all 13 of them in the same part of Asriel's heart.

They all had pixels covering their faces and they spoke in a monotone voice as if all of them were trying their best to out Maud, Maud Pie, Freddy tried to reach out to them but it wasn't working.

Freddy: "hey guys I need you to come back with me"

Rarity: "why should we go with you darling, we don't know you"

Freddy: "yes you do, it's me, Freddy Fazbear"

Pinkie: "wow, I've heard some weird names all around Pony Ville but yours is the weirdest"

Freddy: "you've heard my name before and you never had a problem with it"

Fluttershy: "he's probably here to hurt us oh please just go away"

Rainbow Dash: "I bet he's not even that cool or awesome"

Freddy: "ugh Rainbow can you please get better vocabulary, all you say is awesome"

Rainbow Dash: "how do you know that?"

Freddy: "because we're friends"

Applejack: "alright, you reckon we're friends so tell me, what do you think of me and be honest, I'll know if you're lying"

Freddy: "Applejack I think you are a lot like me, I think if Twilight were to fall to an evil she just couldn't defeat I believe you'd have the strength and courage to take leadership of your group of friends, if it had to come to it I think you'd stand your ground and take charge"

Applejack: "wow he's right I would"

Twilight: "alright hot shot so you know some of my friends, but do you know the rest of them?"

Freddy: "yes I do, Sunset, you are afraid no one will ever trust you because you wanted nothing but power and you got it through falsely making yourself a princess, then after you failed and every one shunned you, after that you try your best to make it right again"

Sunset: "oh wow he does know me, I'm so sorry"

Freddy: "it's ok you have redeemed yourself, Starlight, you tried to make everyone your friend after you lost Sunburst to Canterlot once he got his cutie mark, you grew bitter of them even when you got yours and tried to change time to erase them, after you saw what horrors awaited your world you choose to join Twilight in aid of helping other ponies find friendship"

Starlight: "yes I did all that and I regret it every day, now that I can work with my friends to find a better way I want to help others find the same conclusions"

Freddy: "Vinyl and Octavia, you two are a set of ponies that pop in and out of other pony's lives and never really get that much recognition until you found each other, you had differing views on music but you put them together to create something new, you fell in love with the music and each other, now I'm not one to go for that kind of love, I'm a bear so I like it straight or the kind of love you get from a mother and father but I cannot deny... you two are cute"

Vinyl: "Well he's got us pegged right"

Octavia: "of course, he must know us, nothing says a speech of our love like a good friend to see it all"

Freddy: "Celestia and Luna, the princesses of Equestria, how can I forget you, one is the ruler in the day while the other takes charge at night, the both of you have your problems, one was consumed by jealousy while the other basked in the fame of her subjects, you faced each other and soon Celestia won but not without risking her sister's own life and sanity leaving her to spend 1000 years on the moon, not bad I guess, call me cruel but if you ask me if I had a sister that betrayed me I would send her packing and not give a damn what happened to her"

Celestia: "I was mortified by what I had done, I would spend the nights watching the moon as I sent it across the sky only to put the sun in its place in the morning, I could never forgive myself for what I had done, it was a heinous act"

Luna: "you are not the only one to blame sister, I was the one who was jealous so is it so wrong to have done away with me, I think not, just remember it affected us both, we were young back then and the fame was too much"

Freddy: "the two have you have grown through this adventure I can tell"

Moonlight: "you know so much about us, what do you know about me?"

Freddy: "Moonlight, Moonlight Star, you came to us wanting to put celestial balance right, which in itself was a noble goal, but what you failed to realise is that it was harder then it sounded, everyone has to play their part for it to work but not everyone, or should I say everypony, can be so co-ordinated so you tried to take matters into your own hooves and well it ended badly for you"

Moonlight: "yeah it was a bit of a mess wasn't it, thanks for making me see that I didn't have to do things alone and that I could have the strength to be the first Alicorn King"

Twilight: "ok so you can get my friends to believe in you but what makes you think I'm going to help you, what makes you think I'm on your side?"

Freddy: "it's because I know you love to have friends, friends are what make you who you are, friends are what you depend on when you can't do something yourself, friends are what you need when you feel down, alone, left out, friends are what you need when there is no one/no pony else to help you, friends bring us together and I am your friend"

Twilight: "you are my friend and I believe in you"

Freddy and the ponies then came out of Asriel's heart, he started to feel more like himself but with so many others still lost inside it only made him mad and he broke free of Torigore's mind bond, he launched more homing lasers and Freddy was scared as he was defenceless, Torigore was about to block it with his shear power alone but all the ponies including Celestia and Luna used Rainbow power and the energy sphere was enough to block the lasers, the ponies then used their light to restrain Asriel, he tried to struggle and thrash but then Torigore reengaged the mind bond and played another happy memory of their 4th birthday.

Freddy re-entered Asriel's heart and was covered in darkness again, he searched his own heart to try to find the next batch of friends to be saved, faces flashed in his mind, a smile formed on his muzzle and he was filled with the Determination to save them, he followed the light and the feeling to where they were, this time it was the monsters and again they had pixelised faces and monotone voices, Freddy wondered if Alphys wanted to be featured in her own anime and this could be the part where she forgets herself but then a miracle gives her, her memories back and she uses a great power to save the others, oh well Freddy will have to do.

Freddy reached out to them and tried to take them back with him.

Freddy: "guys we can't stay here we have to go, come on"

Toriel: "I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't know you"

Freddy: "mum please it has to do with your son"

Toriel: "son, he's gone and never coming back, I have no one left"

Freddy: "no he's here and you have to see him, if you don't then you may never see him again"

Toriel: "there's nothing to see, everything I ever loved has either ran off or died"

Asgore: "who are you any way, why do you need us?"

Freddy: "I'm Freddy, I'm your adopted son and friend, I'm here to get you out of here so please come with me"

Undyne: "we're not going anywhere freak, you can just go back to the small hole you came from and just leave us alone"

Alphys: "yeah, j... just b... back...k off"

Freddy: "come on guys"

Mettaton: "oh please darling you look like the next fashion statement with that fur, go shave it off and make millions"

Sans: "ha yeah you look unbearable, hahaha"

Papyrus: "OMG, Sans will you ever stop with the stupid puns"

Sans: "nope"

Freddy: "exactly, Papyrus, you hate Sans' bad puns because they are so unfunny, you try to be at the top but you only get so far because you are so obligated with other things, you want to set a good example but you don't want to capture a human to get into the Royal Guard because you think it's below your standards"

Papyrus: "nyah, you're right, I mean why capture or even hurt a human if the Royal Guard is just looking after the underworld, know what I don't think I want to be a Royal Guard any more I'll just be THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Freddy: "Sans, you like to just chill and be friends with people to help them with settling into Snowdin if they fall down into MT. Ebott, but you don't let them walk over you, you have the power to fight anything if you wanted but as normal your too lazy and would rather go to Grillbys"

Sans: "welp... can't argue with that one, nice going bud"

Undyne: "oh wow you know a few things about us, what's so special about you?"

Freddy: "nothing, there's nothing special about me, nor is there anything special about you either but what there is, is a hatred to killing humans, Asgore wanted you to bring him human souls but as you and Asgore collected them they faded and you got nowhere and that didn't help even after Monster Kid tried to help you, it didn't work because he's too young to understand"

Monster Kid: "sorry Undyne"

Undyne: "it's ok, thanks Freddy, say when this is over remind me, the next time I see Asgore I'm going to punch him right in the face"

Freddy: "no problem, Alphys, you are just like some of the kids that come to my pizzeria, you are inquisitive and full of life, still just a young girl who has fallen in love with anime... and Undyne"

Alphys: "..."

Freddy: "you may be timid but what you don't realise is that you bring life were ever you go, just look at Mettaton, he was a ghost asking for a body and fame and you gave it to him, you did it the best why you knew how, make it anime"

Alphys: "well yeah you're right, I was only trying to help and well I guess I may have gone too far, I made him a killing machine"

Freddy: "but that wasn't your fault, he was the one to go crazy and kill all those actors"

Mettaton: "indeed I was a bit power mad and I did do all those things and I regret every one of them, thanks to you Freddy we can be friends now"

Asgore: "I'm impressed that one can know so much about us, but how, what do you know about me?"

Freddy: "Asgore... dad, you were torn by your son's death and you thought all hope was lost, but you had the Determination to carry on and find another way to get that hope back, you did everything you could to bring your son back from the died and it worked only to have your son become a soulless flower that knows only to kill"

Asgore: "yes and I'm ashamed to have done it, if only I had listened to Alphys then we won't be in this mess right now"

Alphys: "what did I tell you?"

Freddy: "ok Toriel, now it's your turn"

Toriel: "there's nothing you can do to change me, I know what I've been through I know what has happened, so just try it my child"

Freddy: "oh that's fine, as long as you know all about your son and that you can see him right now"

Toriel: "hum, oh right because he is alive and himself again and not a mindless, soulless killing flower, no thanks to you Asgore"

Asgore: "dear, I'm tremendously sorry but I believe him, I think we can see him, we can see Asriel"

Freddy: "it's true"

Toriel: "ok then show me"

Freddy then pulled everyone out of Asriel's heart, he was still being restrained by the ponies and Torigore saw Asgore and Toriel, he was shocked to see them after so long, they looked the same, not a thing had changed on them, then again the Dreemurr family has a very long life span so it was no surprise really, but when you've been gone for so long it's still a shock, Toriel looked upon Torigore and she couldn't believe her eyes, the pixels on her face were gone and she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things and she wasn't.

Torigore gave a nervous smile and a wave, he then scratched the back of his head and tried to talk to Toriel.

Torigore: "oh hi mum, thought it was time I came back after hearing my twin bro call out to put his pain to rest, it's taking it's time but I have to do what I can right... ha"

Toriel: "TORIGORE DREEMURR! What time do you call this, 12 years, 12 years you've been gone and look at you, golden form, beautiful gold wings, you taken a human soul haven't you?"

Torigore: "well yes..."

Toriel: "how could you?"

Torigore: "wait slow down, the soul came to me, he said that he knew the future and I should find a safe place to train my new power I gained from his soul"

Asgore: "he? his?"

Torigore: "the soul it's a male, just a boy in fact, he said his name was Ben"

Freddy: "why do I feel like I know that name?"

It was a question that couldn't be answered but as Freddy was pondering the question and Toriel and Asgore were getting reacquainted with their other son Torigore, he forgot about Asriel and with the monsters now free he felt more unstable, he was now having an inner war with his true feelings and his darkest wishes, he started thrashing around again and the ponies lost their grip, he launched homing lasers in random directions, most of them didn't get a lock on but some did but they were not very solid so they all missed.

One of the homing lasers exploded next to Toriel and she was not impressed, she looked to Asriel and she swore her heart skipped at least one beat, not only was she finally staring at her lost son again but she saw the true terror he had become, she vaguely remembers the drawing he did of this creature and to conversation they had of it, they were talking about if the humans were crazy enough to come down into the Ruins and take out every monster in the underworld, Toriel proposed to Asriel what if she were to be killed by a human, Asriel said he would transform into a god of hyper death and kill every soding human to walk the Earth, she didn't like the language but was at least content with the love and respect he had for her.

Now though she was scared and quite frankly a little cross, she tried to get Asriel's attention to see if she could stop him from changing time and release the anthros, from there they would see what they can do for him and perhaps bring him back to life.

Toriel: "A... Asriel, can you hear me?"

Asriel: "m... (gasp) mum, why, why are you here, I don't want you to see me like this... no go away you shouldn't be here I'm going to make it better for all of us"

Toriel: "my child, what are you talking about?"

Asriel: "it's Chara, it's him, I'll kill him, he made me into this, I'll put it back right, please you have to forgive me for this"

Toriel: "why must you do this?"

Asriel: "because I want to start again, from the beginning so we can be happy, just like we were back before Chara, before our lives all got ripped apart"

Toriel: "no, I have a better idea, you give this up and bring back Freddy's friends and then we can find out what to do with you"

Asriel: "ok, wait no you want to stop me from having a better life, ugh what's this feeling, I want to finish the job but I can't, why, that look on your face, why mum, why?"

Freddy: "that's love my friend, in your heart you want to make things better by killing Chara, but your heart also doesn't want to disappoint the ones it loves, and you love your mother so much"

Toriel: "please listen to me"

Asriel: "ugh stop it, it's burning me"

Freddy: "that's love alright"

Freddy then started to sing a song about the love inside everyone/everypony and the hidden power it has, the power to control and the power to change.

(Now play Love Will Leave a Mark by RED)

Freddy: "there's no use to try and suppress,

It's always there reminding,

The one wound the never forgets, open and undying,

Always alive, always inside,

And no one comes out the same,

Love always leaves a mark,

The scars give it all away,

Burning your heart,

Love will leave a mark,

Twisting, tearing apart,

Holding me together,

Changing every thought,

Haunting me forever,

Always inside,

And no one comes out the same,

Love always leaves a mark,

The scars give it all away,

Love will leave a mark,

With every tear and every sound,

Consumed with the fire that never burns out,

Finding a way through the dark,

Love will leave a mark"

After the song Asriel was crying, crying out for a savour and Toriel wanted to be that savour but there was still one or two layers of anger standing in the way of Asriel's true feelings, but with Torigore and Asgore standing by her side she was confident she could make it through to him soon, as Asriel looked at his family there was a small sparkle of hope in his eyes to see a better life before the faces of them made him want more death again.

He started to thrash around again launching his lasers all over and Toriel and Asgore joined hands to show that they were back together, Asriel saw this and he bawled for the days he knew they were happiest and fired a massive wave of lasers, Toriel and Asgore joined Torigore in using their most powerful forms, the burning guardian and the burning king, both complete with Dreemurr armour, Torigore put his own hands on his parents shoulders and used his mind bond to send them all into Asriel's mind showing him the one time they had a picnic under the hole at the start of the Ruins.

This gave Freddy the perfect moment to save his next set of friends and since the only ones left are the anthros he was going to do his best to get them all back then it's Asriel's turn, then if all else fails Freddy would gladly give his soul to Asriel so he could live again, but he has to make sure he can console and comfort him too.

 **Ok so that was chapter 21, is it me or am I good at making this story last longer with each new chapter, I swear it was not supposed to go 3000 words without a song I'm sorry I'm really trying to make Asriel's fight an emotional and detailed sequence but how it looks and sounds in my head is not what it turns out on the screen but then nothing ever does right, any way the next chapter should be the last part of Asriel's fight then it's on to Asriel's rebirth... umm awesome name, any way I hope you still liked what we got and that you'll come back, we shall get our Goat bro back actual undertale ending be damned, till next time.**

 **Venomous Book out**


	22. Chapter 22

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Ok let's do this the final part of Asriel's fight, ok if I don't do two songs here then I've failed, lay me down in a hole of fails, this has to make both you and me cry for this to work, I mean it's Asriel and he's so sweet and innocent so we all have to cry for this, I hope the song's work plus there's what comes after too, so let's get our feels on, can you tell I'm passionate about this part of the story yet?**

Chapter 22: one last hope

Freddy was inside Asriel's heart, the darkness was getting colder and started to cover the light of Freddy's Determination, but now the only ones that are left are the anthros, Freddy's closest friends and best memories now lost inside of Asriel, he searched for them in his mind looking at the memories of his life, the times he had with them as a child were the first good memories with them, so much fun, laughter, playful moments and pain, he started to remember the day at Freddy Fazbear's when they died.

To start with being an animatronic wasn't too bad, strange at first but then the pain of death grinded on their minds and they eventually lost it, then Mike came, good times started to resurface, new good memories and better times, all thanks to Mike and new friends who had been through the same fate and now they have become a massive family, all these thoughts and memories gave Freddy the Determination to face the heartbreak of them not knowing him and the light shone bright in the direction of the anthros.

As Freddy was on his way to them he started to see something flash in front of him, it was fading in and out a lot like it was losing power and could only hold on for so long, it was Asriel's soul and he was trying to talk to Freddy.

Asriel: "Freddy, you're doing so well, I want to thank you but there's a problem, when you free your friends I'm only going to have a few hours before I turn back into Flowey, I don't want to but I don't think I have a choice"

Freddy: "don't worry if I have to, I'll give you my soul, you don't have to fear"

Asriel: "what?"

At that point Asriel's soul disappeared, Freddy was going to stay true to his word and give his soul too him when the time is right but now it was on to his friends, he found them, they were all there from the Freddy crew to Pete's crew and the original Toys and saw they had pixels on their faces and tried to reach out to them.

Freddy: "guys it's me, your best friend Freddy? Do you remember me?"

Pip: "dude I've never seen you ever in my life, what are you doing here?"

Freddy: "I'm here to help you, I'm going to get you out of here"

Opal: "I don't see why we should trust you, what have you done to make us want to go anywhere with you?"

Ashe: "yeah what's so good about you, why should we be friends with you?"

Freddy: "remember when we were stuck in Fazbear's Fright?

Lenny: "that was the worst time of our lives, but what's it to you, last I remember you were one of the phantoms"

Freddy: "so you do remember me, so go on tell me what you know about me?"

Lenny: "you are Freddy Fazbear, the leader for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Express, you look after all the different animatronics out there and bring joy to kids"

Freddy: "there you go, now can anyone tell me how we became animatronics?"

Bonnie: "we were kids, we went to Freddy's and we were having a great time, it was brilliant but then a Purple Guy took us back to a room with no light and no one saw us, he killed us without remorse because he lost his dream, he stuffed us into the suits and our souls attached themselves to the suits"

Freddy: "that's it, who can tell me about Mike?"

Chica: "he was the one who saw us as his childhood icons and was happy to work at Freddy Fazbear's but found out the dark truth about us and tried to help us find peace by killing Purple Guy, he did but then we killed him and stuffed him into a Mongoose suit"

Mangle: "even after we killed him Mike was still willing to help get us all out of the void and find peace by destroying Springtrap and Purple Guy's soul forever by burning Fazbear's Fright and setting us all free"

Freddy: "right again, that's good got you guys back, now for the rest"

Mike: "oh that's all well and good but how much do you know about my brother/cousin?"

Freddy: "well he was into all the kawii and sempai stuff but that seems to have died out over the years, but he is still a massive movie fan, like he's an insanely massive nerd"

Chip: "well movies do play a big part in culture and can inspire things like this, I mean this thing here lost souls inside of a body, I'm sure that's been done before"

Freddy: "good to have you back"

Mike: "yeah ok, good to be back"

Freddy: "now you original Toys, can you tell me about yourselves?"

Finn: "we were created to play alongside you, but the Purple Guy struck and you had to be put out of service just as we were due to enter the scene, the Toys were created and put into service instead"

Opal: "we still activated at night and saw Mangle in a bad state, we would have fixed her but we didn't know how or had the tools to do it, the others like Toy Bonnie were too stuck up to fix her and we tried to ruin their shows just for pay back"

Ashe: "now though we are some of the closet friends and we work together to defeat anything that stands in our way"

Freddy: "great, just a few more to go"

Pete: "you won't guess me, you are my rival and I one day will overcome you Freddy"

Freddy: "you can keep wishing that Pete, we have become too friendly with each other to really care about the rivalry we have, you love Sarah too much to let her go head to head against Chica unless it's a cooking contest and Sarah you love Robin and Monty like pets"

Sarah: "oh wow you right, you must be my friend"

Freddy: "and I always will be, I'm always going to be all your friend"

Marionette: "and then there was one left, what exactly makes me your friend, why am I important to you"

Foxy: "I'll take this one, Marion, you are the one who gave us life, not once but twice, why? Because you saw our dead bodies and our floating, scared souls, you knew that something bad had happened to us just like it happened to you, you wanted to help us and let us be the animatronics we favoured most, then at the start of this whole adventure we needed to be organic and in order to do so, you had to give more than just life you had to give us feelings and sensations that none of us had for years, you gave us everything and you asked for nothing in return, how can you not be our friend?"

Marionette: "... of course I am your friend, what do you take me for"

Freddy: "yes, that's everyone, now just one last soul, come on guys"

Freddy then took all the anthros back out of Asriel's heart and now everyone has been saved, Asriel had now lost all his dark wishes and has nothing left to really fight back with, he know that now was the end, the end of his power, the end of the fight, the end of his life but not the end of all the pain and suffering, to him it wasn't fair and he started to sing a song about trying to get back to the life he once had and the commitment to his family.

(Now play Hold Me Now by RED)

Asriel: "fall asleep to dreams of home,

Where the waves are crashing,

The only place I've ever known,

Now the future has me,

I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone,

Said I won't give up until I see the sun,

Hold me now, till the fear is leaving, I am barely breathing,

Waking up and letting go,

To the sound of angels,

Am I alive or just a ghost?

Haunted by my sorrows,

Hope is slipping through my hands,

Gravity is taking hold,

I said I'm not afraid, that I am brave enough,

I will not give up until I see the sun,

Hold me now, till the fear is leaving, I am barely breathing,

Crying out, these wings are falling, I need you to catch me,

As I burn, as I break, I can't take it anymore,

I return to the place, where the water covers over everything,

Rescue me somehow"

After the song Asriel was a wreck, after losing the souls that gave him his dark wishes and his life he just couldn't hold it together, soon he would lose it all and become Flowey again and this time it was permanent, no amount of souls could ever bring him back nor could they make him feel anymore emotions, but right now he was feeling so much, hate, anger, fear, sadness, pain, lose and... love, Toriel could see he was on the edge just one more push and he would just explode with emotion and she hated that but the thing is it had to be done to finish this fight for good, they all could see that he was willing to give it one more try to go back in time and set things right the way he wants it, but time has already been tampered with too much, any more and the universe will most certainly be destroyed.

Toriel: "Asriel, please you have to stop now, it's time to go home"

Asriel: "mum... I love you, but if I end it like this then Chara wins, he would have left you fighting to get revenge on humans only to end up trying to bring me back and in your arms, but without the souls my own won't last, so while I still have it I want to set things right by killing him in the past so he can't hurt us, please"

Asgore: "no son, if you kill him you'll only be stooping to his low level, you'll only play into his hands"

Asriel: "but I have to or I'll be Flowey again and no one will come to me because they'll fear me and I won't feel any more love, I'll just kill again, and... I don... don't want that, so please let me do this"

Torigore: "listen to dad, we can't let you, you have to stop"

Asriel: "NO, LET ME WIN!"

Torigore: "NEVER!"

Asriel then charged a super powerful attack and since he was still in god form it had the power to destroy everything, he fired it at Asgore and Toriel and they didn't think they would survive and so they looked at each other and hugged, it was the full confirmation that they had forgiven each other, Asriel was too upset to see what would happen if the rainbow blast hit them he just wanted to reset his life so it could be better, but Torigore blocked the attack with his body, his golden structure was enough to block the attack and save his parents, Toriel and Asgore were shocked that he did that and survived, they both knew Asriel had quite the imagination.

Torigore: "ARSIEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, you could have killed mum and dad"

Asriel: "I DON'T CARE, LET ME DO THIS"

Asriel used the rainbow blast again and it struck Torigore with all its might, the blast was still very strong and Torigore was getting hit hard but he still didn't give up, then he was hit again and again, it was an onslaught but Torigore was Determined to save his twin brother from a life as a flower, he had a plan and he was going to see it though, Torigore tried to stand but every time he got to his feet he would be struck down by Asriel and his rainbow blast.

Everypony was crying, all the female anthros were crying, some male anthros were crying like Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Finn, Pete and Cyril, Cyril saw the works of not just a devoted brother but a hero, a soldier, a saint, the only times he saw feats like this were in his war stories were a soldier would be shot and bleeding out, the hero of the story would have to brave the bullets to get to his college and friend to save him, they'd try to deny them but they would say I'm not leaving you here to die and drag them back to a medic team and they'd fly home, but in some of the stories that savour would die in a blazing glory and Cyril thought that would happen here and to him it was beautiful.

Torigore was then struck again and he lost his golden form, the pain he felt just to try and save his brother was too much and he collapsed, Toriel and Asgore were crying now alongside Monster Kid, Mettaton, Alphys and Undyne, Torigore's body had endured the pain of a young boy wanting to go back to a place where everything was bright and happy after being torn apart by someone he once called friend, brother, but now he was distraught and over come with sadness and pain for possibly killing his brother.

Freddy had seen enough and he had a plan.

Freddy: "Marion, can you get me inside of Asriel's mind?"

Marionette: "yes, why?"

Freddy: "I have one more soul to save, if I can just reach out to him and stop him all together maybe Twilight can heal Torigore"

Marionette: "alright, good luck"

So while Twilight used her healing magic on Torigore the Marionette used his own mind reading tricks to send Freddy into Asriel's memories, he was sent to a specific place in his mind, the day before Chara would end up at MT. Ebott, as Freddy was inserted into Asriel's mind he was just outside of MT. Ebott's summit, it was windy and cold, this made Freddy run into the mountain and fall down the hole, as he landed he felt as if he broke his leg, he held it for a while and it did hurt a bit but the bed of butter cups did break his fall preventing any serious injury.

A young Goat boy walked up to Freddy noticing he seemed hurt and wanted to help, it was Asriel.

Asriel: "oh no, you've fallen down the hole haven't you?"

Freddy: "oh... em yeah, don't worry I'll be fine, nothing broken... I think"

Asriel: "well I don't want to take any chances, I'll take you to my mum's house she's good at making pain go away, she has a doctorate"

Freddy: "in what field?"

Asriel: "umm... grass?"

Freddy: "hahaha, no I mean is she a doctor?"

Asriel: "no, but she says that she wants to be a teacher"

Freddy: "oh really, well then let's go see her"

So Freddy and Asriel walked through the ruins aced the puzzles and got to Toriel's house, once there they could hear Asgore whistling and the smell of pie, but it was a smell that wasn't the same to Freddy, in fact it smelt foul and not edible but they went inside and saw the quaint little house they used to life in before Chara came and they moved to the castle, Asriel then ran up to Toriel and told her about Freddy.

Toriel: "oh Asriel, what's wrong my child?"

Asriel: "well I was going to look after the flowers and I saw this big brown Bear, he says he's fine but as we were walking he had a limp, I think he may have broke his leg or something"

Toriel: "ok I'll take a look, now does it hurt when I press here?"

Freddy: "OW! YES!"

Toriel: "yep that's broken alright, you're going to have to stay with us for a while"

Freddy: "oh no I have to get back"

Toriel: "oh no, you won't be going anywhere my child, now you go get cosy on the chair and I'll bring the cast, oh hope you don't mind having snail pie, I don't know what Bears eat so you may have to make do"

Freddy: "fine I can do that"

Freddy stayed in Asriel's mind for an equivalent time of 5 months when in reality it was only about 1 hour, he saw Chara and tried to get him to see a better way with the Dreemurr family, he had truly become Asriel's brother, but Chara did not listen to Freddy and killed bother Asriel and Freddy, that's when Freddy came back out of Asriel's mind and he was more sad than ever, Asriel was crying so much he started heaving from the pain and guilt, he just wanted what was now Asriel's new past, to be with Toriel, Asgore and Freddy.

He had one more shot, one last chance to put everything right, one last attack to stop the pain and live the life he always wanted but the attack would be so intense it would strip him of his god form, it's called the light of death, another move that's like Shatter Matter he gathers the light in his heart and with all his might throws it out and courses all that stands in its way to be erased from existence.

Folding his wings over his body, Asriel started to charge the light and Freddy just looked upon him with no movement, no attempt to stop him, nothing, Twilight had just finished healing Torigore, he was waking up but his body hurt all over, every piece of him felt as heavy as an anvil, Torigore saw Asriel charging the light, he somehow ran up to Freddy to try and stop him but Freddy stopped him, with just one look Torigore knew what Freddy was doing and he looked upon Asriel too.

The light inside was getting brighter, soon the light would be unleashed and whatever happens next will determine the fate of Asriel, it wasn't long now and as everyone/everypony looked to Asriel they could still see the pain and tears in his eyes and they could only hold it in for so long themselves, then as it was ready Asriel released the light then they all cried for Asriel, cried for him to be free, to be with them, as a friend by their side, as a brother to look after, as another part of the crew.

Freddy and Torigore looked to each other and nodded, it was the end... or was it.

The light past by and if there was any felling at all it was sorrow, Asriel's sorrow, the crew were fine they all looked around to see everyone/everypony fine as can be, it was like they were healed, Freddy and Torigore look to each other and saw they were fine and they bro fisted, but then they heard something, they heard someone crying, not so loud any more but they were still heaving and hiccupping, they were completely past it, they had made a choice and they had to stick by it as they had been told that they could not do otherwise.

Torigore and Freddy looked and saw Asriel, he sighed and huffed then started to sing a song, about still wanting to fight but he just couldn't as he was overcome with the power of Freddy and his friends, Freddy noticed how the song sounded like the song he sang just before the fight got started.

(Now play Nothing and Everything by RED)

Asriel: "enemy, familiar friend,

My beginning and my end,

Broken truth, whispering lies,

And it hurts again,

What I fear and what I hide,

All the pain, I want it to end,

But I want it again,

And it finds me, the fight inside is coursing through my veins,

And it's raging, the fight inside it breaking me again,

Still the same pursuing pain,

Is it worth all I have gained?

We both know how it will end,

But I do it again,

And it finds me, the fight inside is coursing through my veins,

And it's raging, the fight inside is hurting me again,

And it find me, the war within me pulls me under,

And without you, the fight inside is breaking me again,

It's everything"

After the song just about everyone was an emotional wreck save for Torigore and Freddy, but even a strong Bear like Freddy was only holding on by a thread and if anything else was to happen he would break, and that's exactly what happened, Asriel was just standing there crying, he was effectively waiting to die, waiting to turn back into Flowey, the thing that none of them wanted to happen but they didn't know what to do to help him, Torigore only thought of one thing at the moment in time, he went to comfort his long lost twin brother.

He slowly walked up to him and hugged him, he put one hand on his shoulder and rubbed his back, he put his other hand on his head and stroked it, he made sure that he was there for Asriel, to hold, to squeeze, to feel and to never let go, Asriel only cried more wanting to stay in the moment forever no matter what.

Asriel: "ha... (sniff) i... I don... don't wan... want to le... let go"

Torigore: "you... do... don't ha... have to"

They stayed in the moment for a long time, a good 10 minutes for good measure, but it had to end and some of them cried again knowing what might be to come, Asriel now only had 1 hour left before he would transform back into Flowey he had nothing else to do but go back to the bed of butter cups and stay there for the rest of time, he didn't think he could be saved nor did he think it was worth it so he said is goodbyes.

Asriel: "guys, I want to thank you all for trying to save me but, without a soul I'll turn back into Flowey, it won't be long before I do, so please I want you all to just go ahead and break the barrier and go on without me"

Torigore: "wait what!"

Asriel: "I'm sorry but I have to go, there's nothing I can do, without a soul I'll stop feeling love and compassion like I do now, without that I'll be I killing flower again, I don't want to be that and I don't want you to see that, so please just go on without me, I'll be fine trust me"

Toriel: "Asriel don't, I'm not going anywhere without you, not any more, either you come with us or we go with you"

Asgore: "please Asriel you have to stay here with us, you are our son and you have so many friends now, they believe in you and they want you to have a new life with them"

Sarah: "he's right, please don't run"

Finn: "it would be a shame to lose such kindness and purity"

Mike: "whatever it is, we will fight through it together"

Asriel: "NO, I have to go"

Asriel then ran off leaving everyone/everypony in his dust, he was on his way to the bed of butter cups right and the start of the Ruins and as he went he sang another song about leaving his loved ones behind so they could be free.

(Yes 3 in a row WOOOOOW, Now play Hide from, you guessed it, RED)

Asriel: "waste away, I'm crawling blind,

Followed by what I left inside,

For you, just you,

But I ignore, what I can't erase,

I will run and hide till,

Memories fade away,

And I will leave behind a love so strong,

Close my eyes, these voices say,

Haunting me, I can't escape,

And for you, just you,

Time will always wait,

While I throw away,

What I can't replace,

I will run and hide till,

Memories fade away,

And I will leave behind a love so strong,

I will run and hide till,

Memories fade away,

And I will leave behind a love so strong,

I WILL NEVER FIND!"

After the song was done Asriel left a trail of tears behind as he went on, Torigore was beyond enraged and all he did was start moving forward following the trail, everyone/everypony else just stared at him as he went not saying a word or moving an inch but then he turned around and said.

Torigore: "WELL, YOU COMING OR NOT!"

They could all tell he was pissed and wanted nothing more than to save Asriel, so without question they followed him along the trail and soon they will finally save their Goat brother from a fate worse than death.

 **So there you have it, Asriel's fight is complete but we are far from finished with Asriel we still need to bring him back so keep looking out for more chapters, I did it I made myself cry in the chapter, while I was type the part were Freddy would cry I was listening to the second song and it hit me how the scene might look with the song in the background and I just broke so please tell me in the reviews if you cried then hold on to your panties because the next chapter will most assuredly make you cry, but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	23. Chapter 23

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Ok so Asriel's fight is done but this is the part where every undertale fan and their mothers copy straight up from Dreemurr reborn, and I'm going to do the same here, and yes I will do my best to make you all cry, there's one song I haven't used that works so well for Asriel I feel so I hope you the same, so get ready here we go**

Chapter 23: nightmare or a dreem

Torigore wasted no time, his walking was filled with fast, powerful and ferocious strides, he was focusing on only one thing and one thing alone, his brother, Asriel was too upset with doing so much wrong and failing to put it right to think he was redeemable, so he ran off, content with the idea of being Flowey for the rest of time, but Torigore was not, in fact after Toriel caught on to what Torigore was doing she started to walk alongside him in a similar way, Asgore however just wanted to be with Asriel no matter what he was, flower or Goat.

Everyone/everypony were walking through the underworld to get all the way back to the Ruins, that's were Asriel will be, right under the hole where all the flowers grow, the only other plant life that grows in the underworld are the Echo Plants and the only thing they're good for is saying "butt" near them.

As they walked Freddy realised they didn't break the barrier, it would take at least 7 human souls to break it but they had more than that in the Pete crew alone and with more souls it may make it easier to break the barrier without needing to sacrifice anyone, all of the anthros could break the barrier and with the shared power it would be as easy as eating butterscotch pie.

Applejack was wondering something, she's dealt with the death of her parents before and she was just as messed up as Torigore is now, but she had to be brave and true to how she is, for Granny Smith, for Big Macintosh and for Apple Bloom, she did want them to come back on a number of occasions, even going so far as going behind Twilight's back to talk to Celestia just to ask her about a possible magic spell that can bring them back from the dead, of course Celestia was not impressed nor was it possible, but what was worse was that she had to lie to Twilight about going behind her back when she noticed she was acting odd.

So Applejack was thinking _"why can't he just let Asriel go, I mean I like the kid, he's cute, pure and innocent and he knows he's done wrong, so why can't Torigore just let him go, let him rest, I have to ask"._

Applejack: "hey, Tori"

Toriel: "who me?"

Applejack: "well actually I was asking Torigore but you'll do, can ya tell my why you want Asriel back so much, can't you just let him go?"

Torigore: "NO! Ugh, I can't let him go I left him all alone after Chara killed him, I was a coward and now I have a chance of being with him again I can't let that go, I don't care if he denies me I'm going to give him the human soul locked inside me so he can live again, I don't want my bro to be lost down here any longer"

Applejack: "wow, you really care about him don't ya, well my parents died a few years back and I was as lost as you, I'd always look to the stars and imagine that they were there looking back at me"

Twilight: "you said you were looking to the future"

Applejack: "well believe it or not I lied, and I didn't even need Discord to do it, and even more shocking... it felt good"

Toriel: "I can only imagine what you went through my child, but we have an opportunity to get my son back so I want to help give him a better life while I can, we are not letting this chance go"

Rarity: "this whole adventure has been for this, let us give him a new life I say"

They continued to walk to the Ruins, by now they had just past the Hotlands and were entering the Waterfall area, this is where the scenery started to fall into place with the moment of the trip, it was playing to an emotional setting, the waterfalls were gentle and slow, the light of the area was soft and flowing, the air was sparkling and calm, sounds could be heard, twinkling, harmonised hums, whispers, and a slight breeze, it all compounded and sent chills down the spines of most of the crew and everypony.

It seemed everything was playing to the moment, everything that happened was to do with trying to save Asriel and Torigore knew it, as for Asriel he had reached the flower bed and was crying, he had accepted his fate but it still hurt to know he would soon be Flowey for the rest of time, he really didn't want this, he thought it was a crime to let someone so young be condemned to a life of no/hardly any emotions, it was worse than death and he wanted to be free, he wanted to live again.

He was so pained about the idea of being Flowey again that he sang a song about being on the edge of death but having just one last chance to be saved from its clutches.

(now play Buried Beneath by RED)

Asriel: "my eyes have adjusted to dark,

And so has my heart,

The weight of the world has covered me,

I'm in over my head, am I living or dead,

Can anyone hear me calling out?

I'm calling out,

I'm finally breaking, so where are you now,

It's been such a long time, that I tried to live without,

I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe,

So reach down and pull me up, pull me out,

Before I am buried beneath,

Built this house on the shore,

All I wanted was more, then I felt the sand start shifting,

Saw the cracks in the walls, I painted over them all,

I tried my best to just ignore, I can't ignore,

I'm finally breaking, so where are you now,

It's been such a long time, that I tried to live without,

I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe,

So reach down and pull me up, pull me out,

Before I am buried beneath"

After the song all Asriel could think about is, what if Torigore came to save him and they could go to the surface world together, they'd have all the fun they had before and everything would be great again, but he remembered that this is what he decided would happen, to let everyone go to the surface without him, he had tried to turn back time and kill Chara so he could have that life but he failed and so with no motivation to try again, all he has now is a small amount of time before the end comes.

But with Torigore he was willing to try and try again even if he can't give Asriel his human soul he will still be there for him, he will stay by his side till time itself ends, they still had to go through Waterfall and with all the sights and sounds Torigore was thinking back to the good times too, all the fun and laughter, all the games played and the silly things they would do.

One memory in particular stuck in his mind, it was one were the four of them were in the Ruins tending to the butter cups under the hole, Asgore was watering them, Toriel was planting new ones and Torigore was smelling them, to him they did smell like a butter scotch pie so if it wasn't for Chara making the mistake it might have been Torigore, Asriel however was in the middle of making something, the memory stopped there as Torigore stopped, he started crying

Toriel: "Torigore my child, why did you stop?"

Torigore: "do... do you... remember the... time when... Asriel made... butter... cup crowns?"

Toriel: "yes, yes I do, why?"

Torigore: "that... is my... most cherished... memory... of him"

Toriel: "it was such a nice day back then"

As Torigore's tears ran down his fluffy cheeks he remembered more, Torigore looked to Asriel and wondered what he was doing, it looked as if he was making something but what was it, so he asked his twin brother.

Torigore: "hey bro, what you making?"

Asriel: "hold on it's not finished yet, I have to make one more after this"

Torigore: "come on you can tell me, I'll keep it a secret"

Asriel: "no way you stink at keeping secrets"

Torigore: "no I don't"

Asriel: "yeah you do, you stink"

Torigore: "hey you take that back"

Asriel: "nope"

In the memory Torigore and Asriel fought over the object Asriel was making and Torigore laughed through tears at remembering Toriel saying "now, now play nice my children" after the scuffle 4 butter cup crowns were dropped onto the bed of flowers, Asgore picked them up and looked at them, coming from a 4 year old the crowns were very well made, time, detail and effort were put into them, along with love and care, Asgore was so proud of his son for making such beautiful crowns that he gave them to Asriel so he could hand them out.

He gave one first to Toriel and she looked at it with appreciation, next he gave one to Asgore, he was so very proud of Asriel for this, and last one for Torigore, he looked at it and thought _"if anyone is going to be King when dad dies, it's you"_ then Asriel put the last crown on his own head, they looked to each other and smiled, then Asriel just flopped down atop the flower bed and spread out his arms and legs, he stared up towards the others expecting them to join him, Torigore was first to join then Toriel, Asgore was a bit confused at what was going on but looking at the scene he saw that they had landed in a circle and there was only one spot left in the circle which was for him so he joined in too.

Asriel saw that his ears were almost touching Torigore's and Toriel's so he spread them out, using his hands to get them as straight as possible, Torigore felt something in his ear, the sensitivity of them made him laugh, he looked to Asriel and saw he was getting their ears to touch and also how hard it was for him not to laugh, Toriel saw this too and spread her ears out too and then Asgore followed suit, now their ears were toughing the last thing Asriel could think of was to hold hands.

The four of them were now lying on the butter cup bed with their ears toughing and holding hands, Torigore had his eyes closed imagining what they would have looked like from the hole above, luckily on that day no humans had fallen through and the moment was shared for about 30 mins, Torigore cried for those days again and wished they could do that all other again.

They had now made it to Snowdin, Torigore had to stop again so he could get his bearings, he day dreamed so much that he didn't know how far he had got before he stopped dreaming, now that he knows they are in Snowdin he found the Determination to keep going, now just a bit faster, Freddy has been thinking a lot, he was sure Torigore would give up his soul for Asriel because of him being his actual brother but he wasn't sure if that would course his body to fade away and his conscious to be trapped inside Asriel, just like when he absorbed the crew to become Asriel in the first place, he was wondering if the same thing would happen if a soul was given willingly rather the taken forcefully.

He had to ask.

Freddy: "hey Torigore?"

Torigore: "yeah, what's up?"

Sans: "the sky"

Papyrus: "SANS, they're about to have an important talk so shush"

Freddy: "thanks pap, anyway, I was thinking, do you really want to give up your soul for Asriel, are you sure that I can't do the same, he may not be my biological brother, but I think that bonding with Toriel and Asgore has made me family none the less"

Torigore: "I appreciate that, I really do but, I have to do it he's my brother, besides it's not my soul that will give him life"

Bonnie: "what do you mean, there's only one soul to give"

Torigore: "don't you remember? I said I have a human soul that I found and he connected to my soul and gave me my golden power"

Bonnie: "oh yeah, did you also say the soul was a boy called Ben?"

Torigore: "yes I did, he seems to remember you"

Freddy: "the name is familiar but for the life of me I just can't figure out why"

Sarah: "I think I remember, let's see... ok so after we killed Mike and Jeremy we were put into storage, we became trapped in the void and tried to find a way out, there was a chance to get out but it was in the darkest part of the void and it made us go crazy and hurt a family in their dreams, some details are still shady but one kid became lost here somewhere and another kid and his mum turned into angels"

Freddy: "yeah that's right, wow what lives we've led"

As they continued the scenery in Snowdin chanced too trying to fit the mood of the journey, the snow on the ground sparkled and crunched lightly, the flurries of snow moved slowly and the trees swayed in the wind, another part of the underworld seemed to understand the gravity of the situation of the journey and there's not much left to go before they get to the Ruins, Torigore started to feel his heart beat getting heavy with trepidation and anticipation.

Asriel just couldn't stop thinking of the place he put himself in, every time he thought he had settled with the choice he had made he would contradict himself thinking of the life he should be having and could have, the whole thing was just too much for him, he was also sure that Toriel, Asgore and Torigore was coming to help him, he could feel it, something that was left behind in the fight was resonating inside of him, it was his heart, his soul, what was left of it anyway, it wanted to be with them for as long as it could, this got him to sing about being with them forever, but how could they, even after all he has done how could they be together forever.

(now play Forever by RED)

Asriel: "I try to run, I try to hide,

From a voice I couldn't satisfy,

That was me, always wanting more,

And letting go of all I had before,

Cus it feels like the end, a wound that I can't mend,

I just can't fight any longer,

You waited till I sobered,

You came when you knew that the game was over,

Didn't even want to be found,

But you chased me down and broke in just when I was done believing,

Spun me round so close now I can feel you breathing,

Sunlight burns inside and I feel so alive and help me now, tell me how,

How can this last forever, forever,

I ignored the signs, opened every door,

But I couldn't find what I searched for,

I try to fight but I turn and run,

Every move I make I the wrong one,

You patiently wait for my next mistake,

I know it won't be much longer,

You waited till I sobered,

You came when you knew that the game was over,

Didn't even want to be found,

But you chased me down and broke in just when I was done believing,

Spun me round so close now I can feel you breathing,

Sunlight burns inside and I feel so alive and help me now, tell me how,

How can this last forever?

You gave me so much more,

Then I could ever ask for,

But I turned and followed a road that left me hollow,

And still you waited for me to come back home,

You brought me home"

After the song ended Asriel could feel it, his heart was calling out to them, Toriel, Torigore and Asgore, even the crew and the ponies, he could feel their friendship, he had made a connection to them, but was he willing to let one of them sacrifice themselves to save him, he still didn't see the need but how else was he going to have his life back, he didn't know, soon though he will find out.

Torigore could feel Asriel's heart calling out, it was all the better then that they had just made it to the entrance to the Ruins, the crew and the ponies had a small bit of nostalgia run through them, not so long ago they had gone through this door to find Flowey and work out the connection to Asgore and Toriel, now though they have to go through it to find Asriel and finish what they started here.

Torigore: "mum do you still have the power to open this door"

Toriel: "I believe I do, hold on"

In order to open the door from the outside, one must have an immense amount of fire magic or power and focus it in 3 points, these 3 points were the 3 triangles of the Dreemurr crest, Toriel had to concentrate as it wasn't enough just to light up the triangles but they also had to be of considerable strength, first the one in the middle lit up then the one on the right, finally the one on the left, but the door didn't open and she was giving it her all, nothing, she was about to go full fire form but to save it Foxy used his fire to help and the door opened.

Now that the Ruins were open they quickly ran through the house so they could bypass all the puzzles and get to Asriel before it's too late, Asgore picked up a cinnamon pie on the way, saving it for the moment ahead, Torigore now felt his heart and Asriel's heart beating as one, every lub and every dub sounding at the same time, just like when they were together and living every moment at the same time.

There was a problem though and they could all feel it, Asriel's heart was weakening, he was slowly fading and it was only mins left before he would be lost as Flowey forever, Asriel's body was starting to tingle and tremble, he could feel the tips of his ears and fingers going numb, he was falling apart, Torigore couldn't hold it in anymore so he ran to the end of the Ruins leaving behind his own trail of tears, his heart pounding, feeling his nerves going wild and instinct started to take over.

The crew followed him as best they could but despite the brother like relationship they seemed to have they couldn't keep up with Torigore apart from Toriel and Asgore, their true family bond to Asriel gave them the adrenaline and Determination to at least see him once again and this time never let him go.

Asriel knew they were close, not long now and he'll see them, the family that loved him and the family he loved back, he could feel it in his heart, they were so close that the thought of seeing them again brought a smile to his face, he was sorry and he was ready to say goodbye, it made him want to sing again, to sing about just seeing the ones he loved so much would bring him peace.

(That's right song no. 3, play Pieces by RED)

Asriel: "I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you,

A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am,

I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own,

I've lost so much along the way,

Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name, I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole,

I've come undone, but you make sense of who I am,

Like puzzle pieces in your hand,

When I see your face, I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name, I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole,

I tried so hard, so hard,

I tried so hard,

Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours,

I find everything I thought I lost before,

You call my name, I come to you in pieces,

So you can make me whole"

Just as the song ended they arrived, Asriel felt them just at the arch way right before the first puzzle of the Ruins, he started to cry not even wanting to look at them for what he did, the guilt was too much, he had brought shame to himself and the Dreemurr family so just the thought of their disappointed faces was enough to break him, then again he is still going through a lot right now so it was no surprise, but they didn't blame him at all, Asgore for one regrets bringing him back as a soulless flower, Toriel didn't even try to stop the other kids from Asgore and Torigore ran away, if anything the entire Dreemurr family has done wrong and tarnished its once proud name.

Toriel: "Asriel, you can turn around now, we are not mad at you, we just want to take you home"

Asriel: "but why, don't you see, I messed everything up just so I could be with you all like it used to be, I should just stay as Flowey, I should account for what I've done"

Asgore: "you have done, now you can just let it go, we have so now it's your turn"

Asriel: "but I'm turning back into Flowey, can't you feel it, my body, my soul, it's giving out I can't last much longer, what can I do?"

Torigore: "you can take a soul, I can give you a soul to give you life, please accept it"

Asriel: "what, but I told you I don't want a soul, I'm not worth it, what I did was unforgiveable"

Torigore: "and yet you are forgiven, just look at your family, we all separated because you died, and now that you are back we are here for you, so please take this soul and you can be here and be strong"

Asriel: "no I don't want it, I don't deserve your forgiveness, not your charity nor your compassion, were was the compassion when I was tearing out your soul so I could be here now, please just go, leave me alone"

Torigore: "please Asriel just take it, I don't want to see you go"

Asriel: "I SAID I DON'T WANT IT!"

Torigore: "WELL I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE DAMNIT!"

At that point the rest of the crew had caught up with the Dreemurr's and they could see something very emotional had just gone down, Asgore and Toriel were looking shocked and Asriel seemed to be beside himself, eyes wide and flowing with tears, but the surprising thing they saw was Torigore on his knees punching at the flower bed crying his eyes out, frustrated, heartbroken, yet still Determined to give his brother what he deserved... a second chance.

Torigore: "don't you get it (sniff) I ran after you died, I ran (sniff) because I was a coward, I let this happen, if I'd just stay close to you I could have taken Chara back to the surface and still come back alive, you are so pure you never would attack any human, but I would have destroyed them all, after I got to the surface myself I took your way of life and made friends with the humans but I still to this day could never fully trust them, that's way I need you back so we can finally go to the surface together and you can show the humans what it means to be a monster"

Asriel didn't know what to say, he was just so shocked by the behaviour of Torigore but he was right he did run away, too scared the face the truth of his twin brother being gone, so he gave up, he was going to take the human soul from Torigore but not before he had his chance of comforting his brother, Asriel walked up to him and hugged him, while Torigore was kneeling he was the same height, perfect for a long overdue dose of brotherly love.

The ponies were crying again and all the female anthros and this time Papyrus, he had to hug Sans, Sans up to now has been seen as almost emotionless himself but now he gave in to his heart and let all his troubles melt away and cried for the first time in years.

Torigore: "ha... I don't want to let go"

Asriel: "you don't have to"

Torigore: "hey... that's my line"

Asriel: "I don't see your name on it"

Torigore overcome with emotion just burst out laughing and hugged tighter, but then Asriel started to feel faint, like he was having an outer body experience, his time was almost up and he fainted, his whole world was turning white and the last thing he remembered hearing was Torigore shouting his name, everything was gone now, nothing but white is all he could see but then he heard something, it was a heart beat but not his heart beat but another's then a chime from somewhere, then he saw Torigore in the whiteness coming towards him and singing along with the tune, he came in and hugged Asriel.

(ok here's the 4th song and this is the one I wanted so badly to put with Asriel so I hope it works, play As You Go by yes again RED)

Torigore: "darkness creeps into daylight, your leaving,

Treasures hidden in our mind, the memories,

The time we had is fleeting,

The strength is just believing now,

The world I know can hate you,

The world I know can break you,

But as you go remember I'm by your side,

The love within you can heal these tears that burn,

And through it all remember I'm by your side,

As you go,

Bittersweet the dreams we made, we're so young,

We thought that this could never end,

Don't be afraid, never stop believing,

You'll find a new beginning now,

The world I know can hate you,

The world I know can break you,

But as you go remember that I'm by your side,

The love within you can heal these tears that burn,

And through it all remember that I'm by your side,

As you go,

I will never let you go,

As you go,

I will never let you go,

The world I know can hate you,

The world I know can break you,

But as you go remember that I'm by your side,

The love within you can heal these tears that burn,

And through it all remember that I'm by your side"

After the song Asriel was an emotional wreck, he thought he was finally facing his destiny and he would wake up being Flowey again, if that was the case then he knew that Torigore was going to stay with him to face him, to face his pain, wrath, punishment, and rage, but there was this heart beat, where was it coming from, it wasn't his as it was gone he could feel that his heart was gone, his soul was being preserved by another, it was the human soul, Torigore had given Asriel his human soul, Ben had been transferred into Asriel and he woke up.

Asriel opened his eyes to see the hole, the light it bright gave Asriel his hope, compassion, love and Determination back, he was finally alive again and he could feel everything, his feet, hands, fingers, ears and a wet shirt... wait wet shirt? Torigore and everyone/everypony else for that matter had no idea if Asriel was fine or not but he lifted his head and said.

Asriel: "umm... Torigore, it worked you can put me down now"

Torigore: "ASRIEL! Hahahahaha, oh I'm never letting you go ever, I promise from now on I will be there for you no matter what"

Toriel: "oh Asriel, you've finally come back to us, oh I was so worried... you are so grounded mister, I do not appreciate you using a god form to ruin time just to get everything back the way you wanted"

Asriel: "ok... I'm sorry"

Toriel: "oh, I don't care I have you back now come here"

Asgore: "hey, anyone want some pie?"

Everyone/everypony: "I do!"

Everything now seemed to be in place, Asriel had a soul that was willing to give him life and the power to let him use his god form if needed, the anthros who had made a family bond had their Goat bro back and the hope of the world was restored, but the barrier was still stopping monsters from escaping and that was also a part of the adventure and something had been reborn along with Asriel, can they get the barrier down, all we can do is wait to see.

 **So there you have it chapter 23, I hope it was emotional enough for you and that I made you all cry, Asriel is the internet's favourite child right now and his story is so sad especially since he is so pure and good willed, to see something like that be something like Flowey is a crime to such personality and to have him not be saved and effectively forgotten is unforgiveable, if I was Toby Fox I would slap myself in the face for coming up with such a sad story then just break everyone's and even Asriel's heart for letting him just rot away, sounds like FNAF don't it, anyway I hope you enjoyed and get ready for the next chapter which may or may not be as emotional but till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	24. Chapter 24

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Hey guys, so the last few chapters have been quite emotional right... well for me they have been, so how about in this chapter we chill a bit and have a Pinkie Pie party, this gives us chance to relax before the true final climax and a chance to have more character interactions, so let's have at it**

Chapter 24: brother: reunited

The Dreemurr family where spending as much time in a hug as possible, it has been 12 years since they've been together as one big happy family, and now they are even bigger, the monsters are now closer friends, the anthros have a bond with Toriel that also moved onto Asgore, Asriel and now Torigore, the ponies having that high value of friendship made friends with them all as well and Moonlight, Sunset and Starlight have learnt a lot about friendship and making friends with creatures from different universes.

They all slowly moved in on the family and one by one, finding a place to join the hug, started to add to the group hug, it was a precious moment so much so that even the stray monsters started to hug them, monsters like Doggo, Bratty and Catty, Temmie and somehow Derpy, everyone/everypony wondered how she had got here and so Celestia asked.

Celestia: "oh... Derpy my dear, how did you get here?"

Derpy: "you love opened portal, love is power that break reality and let through"

Celestia: "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that"

Rainbow Dash: "she says that our love for each other has broken a piece of reality and it let her through"

Celestia: "is that bad?"

Marionette: "not at all, the portals should only appear if we all hug and only for a bit, don't you worry my princess we are safe from any universal destruction"

Derpy: "so is anything I miss"

Pinkie Pie: "well actually since we just got back Asriel we were about to have a party to celebrate, want to join?"

Derpy: "who Asriel?"

Asriel: "I'm Asriel, Howdy"

Derpy: "oh, me Ditzy, but Derpy ok"

Asriel: "nice to meet you"

Pinkie Pie: "so... party?"

Everyone/everypony: "yeah, it's party time"

Pinkie Pie: "yes!"

So everyone/everypony went back to Toriel's house to have the party, along with the cinnamon pie Asgore has taken, the ponies set up a table full of food, Chica, Toy Chica and Sarah made pizza and burgers, Twilight made sure there was plenty of daffodil sandwiches and lavender Dogs, Sans bought hot Dogs and hot Cats, of course Vinyl and Octavia brought the music along with Oscar and Bonnie, and Pinkie had her party cannons, Mike and Chip had brought the TV and movies starting with Zootopia and the Fantastic 4 reboot.

The party was going well, Torigore and Asriel were astonished by the efforts that the ponies and anthros had gone to just to have a good time and relax with all the different things to do/watch/eat, it was like they were restarting Asriel's life the best way possible, almost like it was a birthday party, a rebirthday party, they looked at each other, smiled and went straight in for the hot Cats, at one point Sans couldn't take it anymore, he has been good, for the most part not to crack any puns, but now it was time to let them lose.

He went up to Vinyl's turn table and started to do some one liners and the only one that laughed without cringing was Derpy, she was pure of heart and didn't know any better, she was also very naive but that's why everypony loved her... well as long as she isn't in the clouds spending the day with Rainbow Dash, though after that day she's the only pony that can fully understand Derpy's way of talking.

After a while of Sans' bad puns, Papyrus had got tired of him and tried to get him off the turn table so Octavia could have her moment in the light and play on her prised cello, but Sans was on a roll and tried to say more one liners so the two fought as they do at times, Foxy then kicked them both aside and he remembered doing something like this before, he swore in another life he was the DJ himself and played a song called Turn Down For What, he found it in one of the draws, gave Vinyl a smirk and put the CD in the tray, while it was playing Octavia tried to play a more orchestral version of it, turns out it wasn't too bad, but then Freddy got out the phone that Toriel had lying around and played the MLG version of it and the whole thing was ruined.

While that was going on Moonlight and Derpy where talking to each other, they had never met and wanted to know about each other.

Moonlight: "so where do you come from?"

Derpy: "I from Clouds Dale, but I live Pony Ville with my friends, where from?"

Moonlight: "umm... I'm from Canterlot, I always tried my best to be better then Twilight but after all the training I did I could never beat the amount of magic she had, even Sunburst past me"

Derpy: "wow, I hears he now wizard, so why you Alicorn?"

Moonlight: "I er... well I may have taken the magic of other ponies to attain a power high enough to confront Twilight, Celestia and Luna, but it didn't work, now though I'm Twilight's student and she's teaching me about forgiveness"

Derpy: "cool, why go so evil?"

Moonlight: "well, I noticed that celestial balance was off and the weather was all over the place so I tried to put it right again"

Derpy: "oh, woopies"

Moonlight: "what, what's up?"

Derpy: "that my fault, I more than mail mare, I weather patrol too"

Moonlight: "well that explains the weather, now all the pieces are in place I now know I can fix celestial balance... with the help of Twilight of course"

Derpy: "I sorry, you no mad are you?"

Moonlight: "no, I'm not mad, I can see you have some issues flying, besides how can I be mad at such a cute mare like you?"

Derpy: "oh... er, thanks"

Moonlight: "come on, I want to know more about Asriel and Torigore"

So after Moonlight hit on Derpy they went to the living room, they wanted to know exactly what things were like between Asriel and Torigore, Moonlight was the most curious as he had a sister, Sunshine Grace, she was a pure Unicorn with the elegance and grace of Celestia but also the attitude of Luna, always doing things her way, she was never scared of anything even when they went to the Everfree forest and faced a Hydra, she did her best to defeat while Moonlight hid in a bush but it was too much for her and she was crushed, the memory of that day still scars him.

Now though with Asriel's return Moonlight let Sunshine rest, he felt that as long as one sibling was back it was enough to give him peace and another reason to forgive himself.

Moonlight: "so Torigore, how does it feel to have your brother back?"

Torigore: "oh it's great, I never would have thought I could get him back, I never thought I'd have the Determination to come back, but now I am back I'm not sure if we even should break the barrier"

Asriel: "well of course we should but let's enjoy the party first then worry about after we've gotten some rest"

Derpy: "Asriel, you so cute, how you no control Flowey?"

Asriel: "sorry, what?"

Rainbow Dash: "I'll take this one, she says you are cute and pure, how come you couldn't control yourself as Flowey, why did you kill everyone, right?"

Derpy: "right"

Asriel: "have you ever been soulless, have you ever felt as if you could never feel love anymore, could you deal with that?"

Derpy: "no... I's felt lost before, one day I go Everfree with mummy, she give bubbles, I play and then mummy gone, I get cutie mark, they's bubbles, they say I insecure, I feel lost, left behind, all I want is mummy, she no come, I cry for her and I walk to Pony Ville, bump into Mayor Mare, she say I can stay, she give job as Mail mare, I do good and feel love, I find friend, nothing bad no more"

Asriel: "well you got lucky, I died"

Moonlight: "well I think I've learnt something, live is hard in everyone's/everypony's shoes/horse shoes, the best we can do is live for the now and when the time comes go with dignity"

Rainbow Dash: "wait but you and Twilight are immortal now, the only why for you to die is to get hurt badly, if not you will last forever"

Moonlight: "oh don't worry Dashie, I don't intend on staying for that long, only for as long as I feel comfortable with what I do in life"

Asriel: "well I'm glad that I have a new life, in fact I want to thank Torigore in a special way, does Vinyl mind if I use her turn table"

Rainbow Dash: "no, go right ahead"

Asriel then went to Vinyl's turn table and asked her to play a specific song, it was a song that sounded like it was thanking someone for letting them see through the dark and letting in the light again.

(Now play The Ever by RED)

Asriel: "I didn't know the things that I could do,

I didn't know how much I could lose,

Why did I forget so easily?

Why couldn't I see I had everything?

But you saw more, you saw my deepest part,

With the light of a thousand stars,

You saw them awake in me,

And through your eyes you showed me everything,

You woke me up inside, brought back to life,

I lost myself, but now I breathe again,

Like a poet without pain,

Like a beauty without rage,

Like an innocence without a life to save,

Like a hope without a slave,

Like your eyes without a face,

Like an instinct with no other life to save,

It's beauty and rage,

It's beauty and rage,

It's beauty and rage,

But you saw more, you saw my deepest part,

With the light of a thousand stars,

You saw them awake in me,

And through your eyes you showed me everything,

You woke me up inside, brought back to life,

I lost myself, but now I breathe again"

After the song Torigore felt a bit humbled to have his bro sing such a beautiful song to him thanking him for letting him see the light through the darkness, after which the party ramped up, Octavia did her best to defy expectation and upped her tempo on her cello, with Foxy and Vinyl being the DJs the party had become a rave and for some a masquerade, and one thing no one/no pony would ever expect in a million years, Fluttershy watching the part in Purge Anarchy where the characters get kidnapped and are featured in this year's purge party, and she didn't even cower under the sofa.

Twilight had found a Grand piano and started to play some old pony songs on there, one that was something she came up with after seeing Luna when she had come back from her time on the moon and while she was adjusting to life back in Canterlot, then Rainbow Dash jumped in and played a piano version of 20% Cooler.

Pinkie was getting hungry, despite eating almost all the food after having multiple eating competitions with Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Foxy, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Undyne, Vinyl, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pete, Sarah, Lenny, Oscar, Tina, Pip, Finn and even Mettaton, she still wanted more, she wanted something a bit more specific, she wanted some cake, a gorgeous Victoria sponge cake, made with 3 layers, 3 different icing colours and lots of sprinkles.

The idea sounded so nice that when she asked Toriel if she would help she just couldn't resist and the two of them got to work, first they started on the dough, they got out a bunch of flour and mixed it with eggs and water in a bowl, Pinkie was a good mixer but it seemed Toriel wanted to prove she was better, she mixed faster yet kept from spilling any flour on the wooden floor, Pinkie was having trouble mixing any faster since she didn't have any fingers and she wasn't about to cheat by using her 4th wall powers like one of the other pond Pinkies did way back when...

They poured the mix into 3 different sized moulds each, it would take a few minutes to bake the cake so while they waited Toriel wanted to sing a little prank on Asgore, something about falling in love with someone but knowing it wouldn't last so they'd eventually have to go their separate ways.

(Here's something different for you, now play Wildest Dreams... or is it Dreems lol, by Taylor Swift)

Toriel: "he said let's get out of this town,

Drive out the city, away from the crowds,

I though heaven can't help me now,

Nothing lasts forever, but this is going to take me down,

He's so tall and handsome as hell,

He's so bad but he does it so well,

I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is,

Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress,

Starring at the sunset babe, red lips and rosy cheeks,

Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your,

Wildest dreams, oh ah,

Wildest dreams, oh ah,

I said no one has to know what we do,

His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room,

And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever,

But this is getting good now,

He's so tall and handsome as hell,

He's so bad but he does it so well,

And when we've had our very last kiss,

My last request is,

Say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress,

Starring at the sunset babe, red lips and rosy cheeks,

Say you'll see my again even if it's just in your,

Wildest dreams, oh ah,

Wildest dreams, oh ah"

After the song Asgore thought that Toriel was serious and his face said it all, Toriel put her hand to her mouth, she didn't want to hurt him she was just living up the party so she stepped off the turn table and hugged him, Mangle also loved the song, she thought of it as her song, she has so many lovers that she would perhaps use the chorus of the song as her love ballet to them when they die their final death, at that point Pinkie may have gone Pinkamina but then the oven pinged, the cake was ready for icing.

Toriel would have jumped at the chance to beat Pinkie at her own game but she did just hurt Asgore's feelings so she stayed with him to assure him she was still with him, Pinkie decided to finish both cakes instead, she lavished the layers of cake with white, pink and blue icing respective from top to bottom then came the sprinkles, Pinkie made it rain with sprinkles making sure every part of the cakes was covered, now that the cakes were done Twilight used her magic to pick them up and place them on the table.

Before everyone/everypony went for the cakes they all played and rivalled each other, Sans and Bonnie where throwing each other around to see who had the better telekinesis, Mike and Chip were using their light and dark auras like light sabres after watching EP. 7... again, Moonlight was having a beam struggle Dragon Ball Z style with Twilight, Foxy was having a rocking battle of the bands, with Vinyl, Vinyl had an electric guitar hidden in her turn table while Foxy was borrowing Bonnie's, but what was worse is that Oscar joined in and whipped the floor with them creating amazing rifts.

Stuart knew Rainbow was the fastest flyer out of all of them but could she go faster in the air over Stuart on the ground, first they tried running from one side of the house to the other but it wasn't long enough, then they tried the Ruins, still not long enough, they tried Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotlands, the True Lab, Judgement hall and Asgore's Castle nothing was long enough to see how fast they were, all they could see is that they were equal, so to chill out they came back to the house and ate the cakes, they were delicious.

While everyone/everypony ate the cakes Bonnie wanted his turn to sing a song, but first he had to explain where this one had come from, it was a song he wrote himself while he was in disrepair and the Toys had only just been put into service.

Bonnie: "ok guys I'm going to play a song I wrote some years ago, just to warn you it's a bit edgy, I wrote it when we got decommissioned and we had ourselves and the Original Toys, some of it is inspired by Opal"

Opal: "that shows that he loves me"

Ashe: "that's fine, I'd rather be a pirate"

(Now play Faceless by RED, fitting for Bonnie right?)

Bonnie: "a voice screaming from within,

Begging just to fell again,

Can't find out who I am without you near me,

I'd give anything to live, without you I don't exist,

You're the only one who saves me from myself,

I abandoned this love and laid it to rest,

And now I'm one of the forgotten,

I'm not, I'm not myself,

Feel like I'm someone else,

Fallen and faceless, so hollow, hollow inside,

A part of me is dead, need you to live again,

Can you replace this?

I'm hollow, hollow and faceless,

Shadows growing in my mind,

Ones I just can't leave behind,

I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom,

One more monster crawled inside,

But I swear I saw it die,

Can you save me from the nothing I've become?

I abandoned this love and laid it to rest,

And now I'm one of the forgotten,

I'm not, I'm not myself,

Feel like I'm someone else,

Fallen and faceless, so hollow, hollow inside,

A part of me is dead, need you to live again,

Can you replace this?

I'm hollow, hollow and faceless,

I'm faceless, I'm hollow and faceless"

After the song the Anthros were a bit shocked, to know that Bonnie felt like that during that time they could have done something to help, but then again they were in comparable shape, what could they have done, well as they say the past is in the past and that's where it should stay, after that the party was coming to a close, they could all feel the night closing in and the strain of fighting and emotions finally effect their bodies and the tiredness of each muscle coursing them to hurt.

They quickly raped up any food that was left out and packed up any equipment that was used for the party, any mess left behind was thrown away and anything used for making the cakes were washed, now that all the dirty work was done it was time for bed, of course Celestia and Luna got the royal beds but this time in thanks for their help in bringing Asriel back to life they got the royal deluxe Dreemurr king size, Asriel himself got his old bed room back and Torigore had a new room to accommodate his height, everyone/everypony else got the rooms they had last time.

Asriel and Torigore were happy to finally have a night in bed at home after so long, it had been far too long since they had a night of peaceful sleep, but while they slept soundly something was brewing back at the barrier, two sprites thought to be dead came together and were hatching a plan to use the barrier as a source of power as it was in itself just magic casted into a wall, with it they could use it to be god like and for fill their dreams and destroy humanity.

 **So that was chapter 24, now I know it was shorter then my other chapters but this one was just for relaxing purposes and to try more character interaction, plus what do you think to Derpy's late entry, too late, too stupid, yeah I know I should have put her in already but then I have like 50 other characters I have or should have put in, anyway hope you liked it and that you'll come back for more till next time**

 **Venomous Book out**


	25. Chapter 25

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Ok guys sad as it is this is the penultimate chapter, I don't think this story has much more to go so I thank you all for reading and enjoying so much so let's go straight into this**

Chapter 25: a friend's return

While in bed Asriel was having a dream, it was the first true dream he had since he died, in it he was playing with Chara and they were having fun, playing and laughing they chased each other around the Ruins, everything was happy and Asriel smiled in his sleep, Torigore was there too watching them play, he wanted to join but whenever he saw Asriel with Chara he let them play by themselves, to him he thought it was something that only they could do as it was Asriel who found Chara and brought him to Toriel and not Torigore.

But then the dream turned, Asriel was chasing Chara and he stopped, he just stood there as the purple bricks turned black and the whole area was covered in the darkness, Asriel didn't like this, he thought he was done with all this darkness he wanted to be free from it, Chara turned around and Asriel noticed that he had chanced, his normal kind smile had turned sinister, his soft green eyes had turned to a bright crimson red and he somehow gained a sharp kitchen knife, Asriel looked to Chara and he could see something floating next to him but it was too faint to make out but whatever it was it sent shivers down his spine.

Chara started to talk to Asriel turning the dream into reality.

Chara: "hello... my old friend, do you remember me?"

Asriel: "Ch... Ch... Chara?"

Chara: "ah, it's good to see you still remember me, how have you been"

Asriel: "well, considering I died because of you, got turned into a flower, tried to rewrite time, had at least 3 emotional break downs and came back to life, yeah I'm doing fine"

Chara: "you also seem to have gotten braver, the last time I talked to you like this you were trembling like a leaf, well that's good if you want to beat me you'll need all the bravery you can muster"

Asriel: "I'm not alone this time, I have my friends and family"

Chara: "oh you mean the pathetic brother of yours... ha, he will just run and cry like he did when you died"

Asriel: "what are you doing anyway?"

Chara: "well, with the help of my associate I will use the barrier as a source of power, no we agreed that you are working for me, you're in my world and I can easily destroy you, I don't care I'm dead too, just shut up"

Asriel: "umm... who are you talking to?"

Chara: "never you mind, just know that it is taking us a while to figure out how we can use the barrier so if you're going to stop us you better hurry"

Asriel then woke up and came to the conclusion that he had to get everyone/everypony together to help with a new threat to the underground and possibly the surface world, while that was going on Chara and his associate, Purplegeist were talking to each other about who is in charge.

Chara: "stop getting in the way of my lead, yes I agreed to help you but remember this, you are in my world so you listen to me"

Purplegeist: "yes, this is your world but what you forget is that I am the one who gave you that body, I am the one with the power, I can wipe you out with the flick of my finger"

Chara: "ugh, why did I think it was such a good idea to work with you?"

Purplegeist: "it's because we are the same are we not"

Chara: "how do you mean?"

Purplegeist: "let me explain"

Purplegeist then started to sing a song about an infectious disease that had infected the both of them and made them who they are.

(Now play Same Disease by RED)

Purplegeist: "I am toxic, I am so impure,

I am dying inside, dying for a cure,

Separated, I am quick to resist,

I am all alone infected with this,

I'm immune to you,

You're immune to me,

We are both sick souls,

With the same disease,

I'm a side show, isolated and torn,

Only you can touch me, you alone,

I'm immune to you,

You're immune to me,

We are both sick souls,

With the same disease,

I am immune to you,

You are immune to me,

We are both sick souls,

With the same disease,

This attraction, we are not getting well,

It's a fever I share, it's a plague you feel,

Separated, I am quick to resist,

I am all alone, infected with this,

I'm immune to you,

You're immune to me,

We are both sick souls,

With the same disease,

I am immune to you,

You are immune to me,

We are both sick souls,

With the same disease,

I am immune to you,

You are immune to me,

We are both sick souls,

With the same disease,

We are both sick souls,

With the same disease,

We are all sick souls,

With the same disease"

After the song Chara thought that he would work with Purplegeist for now but they may not see eye to eye about who was in charge of the whole operation so he just let him have his moment for now, but back with Asriel he was waking everyone/everypony up, he had to stop Chara once and for all and finally have the peace and freedom the monsters wanted so badly, he went around waking them all up and when he got to the Monster Kid still sleeping soundly he thought _"whatever you do make sure you stare into the eyes of your friends so they don't ever turn their backs on you"_ he got them all together and told them about his dream.

Asriel: "so I had a really nice dream, it was great, I was playing with Chara and we were running all around the Ruins everything was going so perfect, but then it all went black and he turned into a demon or something, his eyes were red instead of green, and he told me he was trying to use the barrier for something"

Freddy: "like what?"

Asriel: "I don't know, he always had these moments where he would remember his life on the surface and how bad it was, how he would struggle to live at all, he was a poor orphan so it was hard for him, the people who saw him would treat him like crap"

Toriel: "Asriel!"

Asriel: "sorry, but I'm right aren't I?"

Toriel: "indeed you are, he would tell me on occasion"

Asgore: "so my guess is that he wants to use the barrier as a way to destroy humanity?"

Asriel: "well he didn't say that specifically but I would imagine so"

Cyril: "and he's doing this all by himself is he?"

Asriel: "no, he has an associate"

Derpy: "who is"

Asriel: "well I don't know I couldn't really see it, but it did look like it was a shade of purple"

Mike: "what?"

Celestia: "purple, hum... Toriel isn't that the colour the anthros said was their killer?"

Toriel: "yes I believe it was my child"

Mike: "Freddy, don't suppose the purple ghost thing is here is it?"

Freddy: "can't say, Marion what do you think?"

Marionette: "whatever it is we must not take any chances, if it is Purple Guy or not I don't care I'm not letting it ruin this world after we saved it, we must all go now"

So everyone/everypony got their things ready and went to Asgore's Castle to find out what was going on, they walked as fast as possible to get back to the castle, they wanted to get their quick but have enough stamina to fight, if this is going to be anything like the fight they had with Asriel then it would be emotional and draining.

While they were on their way Chara had a memory, it was the one when he first fell into the underground, thinking he was died he looked around and saw the stone pillars that stretched up to the roof of the hole, he looked to the ground and saw a bunch of flowers around him, they were soft enough to cushion the fall and he was left alive, the memory continued and he heard a voice, a young boy was heard no older than him.

Asriel: "oh you've fallen and hurt yourself haven't you?"

Chara: "oh, yeah just a headache though, I'm fine"

Asriel: "oh no, you may have a concussion, here let me help you"

Chara: "hey, I said I was fine, I don't need your help"

Asriel: "no excuses, I may be classified as a monster by you humans but I'm going to show you that we can be kind and helpful"

Chara: "what, you're going to help me, no matter what I say?"

Asriel: "yeah, that's what friends are for right?"

Chara then started crying, he never had a friend before and yet after only having met Asriel for just 1 minute he was classed as a friend.

Chara: "why was I so blind to see that you were always there for me, even when all I wanted was to hurt the people that hurt me?"

Purplegeist: "what was that?"

Chara: "ugh, nothing just get started on the barrier already"

Purplegeist: "finally"

Purplegeist then touched the barrier and it was being absorbed into him, they found out what they could do, turns out that Purple Guy's form is due to him having unlimited souls, this means that he can give Chara a soul to give life and still have one for himself to stay alive, this is why he could come back as Springtrap and Purplegeist, but this also means that Chara cannot break the barrier himself, this power is just one step above Marionette and with it he can simple touch the barrier and absorb it but it would still take some time.

While this was happening Chara had another memory, this time it was the time Asriel had carried his body back to the place where he came from, Chara was thinking that if there was going to be any way to kill humans it was going to be through another human, monster war, the problem was that after coming back he could see that didn't happen and now he's somewhere in the middle, debating whether he should keep going with this or to stop and be Asriel's friend again.

Everyone/everypony kept moving on, with Asriel and Torigore heading the crew they marched as fast and enthusiastically as possible as they both knew what Chara was doing could be the end of everything, especially Asriel, since he was the closest friend to Chara and he wanted him to see what a new chance could mean.

Mettaton: "oh great, more emotions, I can just feel it coming and I don't think I can take it"

Rarity: "me neither darling, there's so much pent up and locked away secrets about this family and its past"

Toriel: "and that's only after the war, there's so much more that me and Asgore have been through, the war tore everything apart, even if we can get to the surface I'm not sure that the humans have changed enough to accept us"

Bonnie: "well the least we can do is try, right"

Papyrus: "neah, I believe in trying, so let's keep going"

They moved faster getting closer to the castle, it was not too far now and soon emotions will run wild again, Chara and Asriel could feel each others' hearts beat as one, but what Chara felt was something new, inside Asriel was a new soul, the soul of a human boy from a different universe that somehow found its way here.

Chara: "so after all that time wanting to turn back time with 7 human souls, all it took was one to stop you, well I hope you're happy because I'm going to rip it out of you and use it to destroy humanity... I'm sorry"

Purplegeist: "sounds like you're having second thoughts"

Chara: "what... no I'm not, you just focus on that barrier they're almost here"

Mike: "ahem..."

Chara: "oh, here they are"

Chip: "what's going on here, why are you trying to destroy humanity?"

Chara: "have you ever been dumped at birth and treaded like crap"

Mike: "no, but as a kid I lost my parents"

Chara: "oh... rough"

Purplegeist: "oh not this sob story again, oh boo hoo, I lost my parents wugh wugh"

Mike: "YOU!"

Freddy: "serious, again, why won't you DIE?!"

Purplegeist: "because I am immortal, I will return again and again, I cannot be vanquished"

Asriel: "who is he?"

Torigore: "whatever it is I'd like to kill it, it's disgusting"

Purplegeist: "hey, you try surviving being turned into a soul and losing your body, damn furries, in fact look at all of you, what happened"

Marionette: "all you need to know is that they have been given another chance"

Freddy: "looks like he has too"

Asriel: "Chara, why?"

Chara: "this is my final chance to get back at everyone who ever hurt me, I'm going to show them what happens to those who hurt me"

Twilight: "come on everypony, the time for action is now"

Purplegeist: "oh you have got to be joking, ponies? First furries now bronies, and I've been defeated by them twice, but not this time, Chara you deal with them and I'll take the barrier, only a few minutes and I'll have the power to destroy everything"

The area when greyscale and everyone's/everypony's souls/cutie marks were pulled into the battle field, Chara closed his eyes and remembered the time when Asriel made a butter cup crown for him, he placed it on his head and they lied on the flower bed next to each other looking at the hole, Asriel put his ear next to Chara's and held his hand.

Asriel: "I have to ask, do you ever want to go back to the surface one day?"

Chara: "why, why would I do that when the only person who ever loved me at all is right here?"

Asriel: "because one day... I want to see the sun, I want to smell the air, I want to feel the wind"

Chara: "ngh, people will just hate you, like they did back when the war began"

Asriel remembered that too and the both of them gained enough Determination to fight, Chara started by using the knife, he swung it creating shock waves that sliced through the air, everyone/everypony jumped up to avoid it but that was just the beginning, Chara slashed and slashed creating more and more sharp shock waves, they all had to jump, bob and weave to avoid them.

Moonlight was about to use his magic to attack until he saw Derpy fly over to Chara and used her hoof to bonk him on the head, this made him angry and he jump kicked her down to the other ponies, in just a short time Moonlight had grown accustomed to her unique character and may have come to love her, so in seeing her hurt he had rage build up in his body and he started to float using his green magic and even started to create an artificial sun and moon so he could use the celestial laser.

Chara was astonished at the power he could generate, before he could fire it however he caught a glimpse of Twilight and everypony else using rainbow power and with them they brought along Derpy, yes even Derpy has her own element of harmony, she is the element of unity, it is representative of her ability to be different in a way but still have the strength to be herself and make friends in the face of others abandonment and ridicule.

Luna: "Moonlight, fire the laser cannon then go rainbow power, we can use the combined powers to destroy him and defeat the evil inside"

Moonlight: "right!"

Moonlight fired the laser at Chara and from what they could see it hit directly and did a lot of damage, then with rainbow power he fired his light at Chara destroying the darkness inside, after the smoke had cleared they expected to see the remnants of Chara's soul but he was still there unscathed.

Derpy: "wait, but how he not changed, we hit him"

Sunset: "surely he should be a soul after that"

Starlight: "yep, I'm confused"

Asriel: "it's because he's not evil, he really believes this is the right thing to do, just like when I tried to go back in time to kill him, I wanted things to be better for us"

Chara: "I want things to be better to, I want to destroy humanity so we can go to the surface together, we don't even have to worry about anyone being scared of us"

Asriel: "but that's wrong"

Chara: "I never said I was kind or forgiving"

Foxy: "fine it's our turn now, let's go"

Finn: "right behind you"

Asriel: "NO!... he's my friend, I'll deal with him"

Chara: "..."

Toriel: "oh Asriel"

Torigore: "go get him bro"

Asriel: "mum, are you ok if I use my god form?"

Toriel: "if that is what you need to do then do it, just don't destroy everything"

Asriel: "don't worry, I won't"

Using the power of the human soul, Asriel transformed into his adult form, with it he was very much akin to Torigore in looks and height but Asriel was far more powerful, Chara then did what he could to defeat Asriel, throwing wave after wave of knifes and shock waves at him, Asriel dodged them all, and fought back using only the Chaos Sabre, with every slice and every slash there was one thing Asriel could tell.

He didn't let it get to him for now and to make sure he was certain he fought harder, more slashes, more swings and even the occasional burst of fire he could tell, Chara was not giving it his all, he know he had more in him, it took more than this just to take over his body and have him killed by the humans, so why now is he holding back?

Asriel kept thinking this till Torigore used his own fire magic to knock Chara off and he feel back.

Asriel: "Torigore, he was mine"

Torigore: "what, it's not like he was even trying, I know he has more in him and so do you"

Chara: "ugh he's right, I'm not even trying"

Asriel: "why aren't you trying, is there something you want to tell me?"

Chara: "yes, you are still the only person I can safely call friend, all I did was throw you away, I wanted nothing more than to get to the surface one way or another and kill every single stinking human I could find, a complete killing spree"

Asriel: "no, that's... GENOCIDE"

Chara: "well after you took my body there and they killed you I found I couldn't do anything, as a soul and with nothing to possess I just gave up and wanted to get back to you but you were dead and it was all my fault"

Asriel: "yeah... so now what?"

Torigore: "let's kill him"

Asriel: "NO"

Chara: "can we start again?"

Asriel: "what?"

Chara started to sing about being forgiven and starting anew.

(Now play Start Again by RED)

Chara: "and I remember everything, everything I loved,

I gave it away like it wasn't enough,

All the I said and all you forgive,

How could I hurt you again?

What if I let you win?

What if I make it right? What if I give it up?

What if I want to try?

What if you take a chance?

What if I learn to love? What if,

What if we start again?

On this time, I can make it right,

With one more try, can we start again?

In my eyes, you can see it now,

Can we start again, can we start again?

Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see,

It's my mistake and it's hurting me,

I know where we've been,

How'd we get so far? What if,

What if we start again?

On this time, I can make it right,

With one more try, can we start again?

In my eyes, you can see it now,

Can we start again, can we start again?

I'm lost inside the pain I feel without you,

I can't stop holding on, I need you with me,

I'm caught inside the pain, can we ever start again,

I'm lost without you,

One more try! Can we start again?"

By the end of the song both Chara and Asriel were crying, Chara had come to the conclusion that what he tried to do was wrong, he did have someone to love him, a family to be there for him and a brother to stay by his side, Asriel was crying because within some confusion there was realisation, the realisation that all that Chara did was all for nothing and he just wanted to blow him to bits and make him feel the pain of feeling nothing for 12 years.

Chara: "please Asriel can you forgive me?"

Asriel: "forgive you (sniff) you killed me just so you could go back on wanting to kill humans? Oh so very well thought out eh?"

Chara: "I'm so sorry I just couldn't take the pain anymore and I wanted to end it"

Asriel: "I'll end it for you!"

Chara: "no wait, I can make it up to you"

Asriel: "how?"

Chara: "I'll destroy Purplegeist"

Purplegeist: "excuse me?"

Chara: "he had to give me a soul so I could have my body back, perhaps that's what it takes to kill him"

Marionette: "I never thought of that, but then again we only have our own souls, you now have a piece of Purplegeist inside you, but if you do this you will die"

Chara: "at least I'll take the barrier with me"

Asriel: "what no, don't do this, I can't lost you, not again"

Chara: "Asriel, we may have had our good moments together but all I did was hurt you, I may have asked for forgiveness but I don't deserve it, all I can do now is redeem myself, and this is the only way I know how to"

Moonlight: "wow now that is Determination"

Asriel: "isn't there any other way we can destroy this purple guy?"

Freddy: "I don't think so, Marion?"

Marionette: "no there isn't, why didn't I see this before?"

Chara: "it's ok, besides you got your true bro back, I know we've had such good times but you should go with the ones who haven't coursed you such pain to start with"

Asriel returned to his normal form and cried, he cried for the memories of him and Chara, cried for the pain that he had coursed and cried for the things he wanted, hoped and wished for the both of them, but the decision was made and there was no going back.

Mettaton: "oh what did I tell you darling (sniff)"

Rarity: "tissue dear?"

Toriel: "oh my dear child, Chara must you do this?"

Chara: "yes, it's for you too, with Purplegeist's soul within me and its power if I touch him I will course the both of us to explode, this will break the barrier and... take us both with it, I coursed so much pain so now I'll give you freedom"

Asriel: "Chara, you are my brother and... I love you"

Chara: "I love you too, now... watch"

So with Chara satisfied with what was said he stepped back from Asriel still relishing the feel of a hug, his body started to glow purple and he turned into a floating purple light, he floated towards Purplegeist as he tried to absorb the barrier fast but it wasn't going anywhere, he could try to fight but putting a soul into another using the limitless souls he had made them immune to him and vice versa, just as the song said, and so as Chara floated closer to Purplegeist he had no fear, no anxiety and no doubt, he sang the chorus of a song they have heard before... at least the anthros have.

Chara: "and I won't cry for yesterday,

There's an ordinary world,

Somehow I have to find,

And as I try to make my way,

To the ordinary world,

I will learn to survive"

BOOOOOOM!

Asriel: "CHARAAAAAAAAA!"

Silence...

 **And that was chapter 25 of Five Nights of Redemption, I hope you liked that ending thought it would make for a tenser feel to it and make you wonder what the last chapter will bring, plus sorry if the death of purple guy seemed anticlimactic I just thought what more can this guy do, anyway if you liked it please be sure to fav, follow and review and till the last chapter**

 **Venomous Book out**


	26. Chapter 26

Five Nights of Redemption

 **Ok guys this is it the final chapter, I want to thank you all for reading throughout the story and just to say now it might be a while till I make my next story so please don't forget about me I will return, but I'll tell you more later, on with the story**

Chapter 26: the end may come

Asriel was in a shambles, his best friend gave himself up to destroy the overpowering evil that had never left the sight of the crew, Freddy didn't know what to say, some other evil force from a universe they didn't come from had just destroyed their foe, Toriel was heartbroken, she lost the first human she trusted since the war... again, Asgore was just looking at the floor, Torigore felt indifferent, he would never have liked Chara for taking his brother away from him, the ponies were all crying, Derpy though came in too late to understand and just did her best to cheer them up with some muffins.

Asriel was on his knees sobbing his eyes out into his hands, he was crying so hard that the skin in his ears started to collect his tears, despite the sad scene it was kind of cute to Chica and she offered her wing and they hugged, along with Sarah and Mangle, Toriel would have joined too but remembered what Derpy had said about their love being so powerful that it could create a portal to another universe and she didn't want another creature coming through.

Asriel: "thanks guys (sniff) why, why did Chara do that, he said he didn't deserve forgiveness, but (sniff) I forgive him..."

Chica: "it's ok, look the barrier, its open"

Mangle: "you can find your way to the surface world and bask in the sun, just remember, Chara did this for you, I know it's hard we've been through the same stuff but you mustn't dwell on it, it's time to move forward"

Asriel: "yeah (sniff) you're right guys, I have the one thing I wanted, my mum, my dad, my bro... I have my family, like the old times, thanks"

Torigore: "and like I said, I'll never leave you, ever"

Asgore: "so, who's ready to see the outside world?"

Marionette: "I believe I speak for everyone/everypony when I say all of us"

Pamela: "yes let's, I'm tired of this cramped and stuffy cave"

So with a bit more time to respect Chara's sacrifice they had a moment of silence then they went through the gap were the barrier used to be, through the gap they found themselves on the edge of MT. Ebott, there was a ledge that hung out of the west face and with it came the sun set, the skies above were turning red and blue and the sun dropped below the city that dwelled at the base of the mountain.

It was such a beautiful sight and it made everyone/everypony think back to where it all began.

Twilight: "wow, it's so gorgeous, reminds me of when I first saw a sun set, I was just a filly, I knew that a sun set and sun rise had something to do with you Celestia and that you used magic, being a unicorn I knew I had magic too and from then on I wanted to be like you, now though I'm my own version of you, I'm princess Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship"

Celestia: "and just look at the friends you've made during this amazing adventure"

Pinkie: "this reminds me of Dashie's sonic rainboom, it showed me I can be anypony I want to be instead some boring old rock farmer, how in Equestria can anypony find rocks valuable at all is just nutso"

Rarity: "oh Pinkie dear, it's not the rocks themselves that are the value it's what could be in the rocks, like jewels or diamonds, in fact I wonder if that Hotland place has any gems I should go back for"

Applejack: "I highly doubt it, that whole area smelt like pumice"

Toriel: "wow, I can't believe it, after nearly 300 years we are free, it's been so long since I've seen the sun, if I remember right I think I last saw it after our defeat, so long, too long"

Asgore: "and now we can enjoy it together"

Papyrus: "wowie, the sun is so wonderful at that angle, I think it's putting something in my eyes"

Sans: "yeah and what's that?"

Papyrus: "tears!"

Asriel: "and to think I was willing to let this go, I've never felt so much all at once just looking at something"

Torigore: "it's just as I remembered, the wind so cold yet calm, the light of the sun, ever changing, the smell of the mountain, so fresh, in fact it's been raining"

Asriel: "rain, what's rain?"

Torigore: "rain is water that comes from the sky, this world is full of water and the sun heats it up and turns it to vapour, then the vapour comes down in small droplets"

Rainbow Dash: "huh, it works a bit different in our world"

Moonlight: "that reminds me, when we get back I need to talk to Cadence about celestial balance and weather control"

Mike: "it's been a while old friend, you fall below the horizon and I fall to sleep, but now I know it's as bright as ever, with no end of friends that I keep gaining I know I can turn to anyone or anypony if I need help"

Freddy: "the sun, I almost forgot it even excited"

Pete: "it's been too long, we may have found peace but we never saw the light of a true peace giver"

Sarah: "that might have been because we couldn't, being made of metal and being valuable can have some problems, but now we are anthro we can go anywhere we want"

Robin: "does that mean we can fly away?"

Oscar: "as long as we have somewhere to go I don't see why not"

Pamela: "I'd still come back to Freddy's, he's our friend and rival, got to make sure they're doing ok and not slaking, as soon as you slip we'll take over"

Bonnie: "oh you wish you could over take us"

Foxy: "yeah you have nothing on us"

Stuart: "is that a challenge Fox face"

Marionette: "now, now that's enough, we still need to get Toriel and the other monsters a new home"

Undyne: "new home huh, how about that one near the beach, it's a bit dishevelled but with Alphys and Papyrus's help I bet we can fix it up, we'll take that one and the Dreemurr's can have the one next to it"

Alphys: "yeah nice, there's a school and a college nearby, so Monster Kid and Asriel can go there and Torigore can enrol in a college course"

Torigore: "cool, I think I'll go for... interspecies relations"

Toriel: "you could become our ambassador for human and monster interactions"

Monster Kid: "wait, what do you mean I have to go the school, you can't make me"

Undyne: "oh yes we can, as of now me and Alphys are your official guardians, you are ok with this right?"

Alphys: "sure, anything to give him a loving family"

Monster Kid: "really, you're going to take care of my, I never had parents before, thanks guys"

Mettaton: "wait, but what happens to me?"

Alphys: "well you wanted to be a TV show host right?"

Mettaton: "yes"

Alphys: "so go host"

Mettaton: "(gasp) oh yes"

Chip: "come on guys, let's get this house set up the sun's gone below the horizon"

So while everyone/everypony was still in this world they did all they could to help... well most of them, Sans was starting to be his lazy self again only doing the most taxing of jobs using telekinesis, even Bonnie was giving him grief as he did a lot of heavy lifting, even using his strong ears to pick up some extra little things, but soon the house was ready for living in and as the weeks and months past the monsters had settled into a normal life.

The human race had changed, no longer were they the act now ask questions later kind of people but they still didn't fully embrace the monster way, every now and then they'd get looks from the human populous thinking something strange is going on but they didn't pay any mind, and if someone was going to make a move on them they had their powers to protect them.

Toriel finally realised her dream of being a teacher and was soon appointed head teacher of the school, though at first it was daunting she became the school's best head teacher and since her kind of monster can live for up to 650 years she still has lots of time to influence, Asgore became the school care taker, with years of gardening under his belt he made sure that this school would become the most floral eye catcher the board has ever seen.

Undyne and Alphys got together, they role played, watched anime, helped out other humans with things like: fitness for Undyne and great scientific questions for Alphys, they provided a great experience for the Monster Kid and even gave him a proper name, looking through the list of human names they settled on Alistair, Mettaton made a play that got a movie adaptation, it showed the world about how a group of anthro animals came from two different universes and helped them find out the truth on a flower and to break free of the underground.

The ponies went back to Pony Ville, Celestia and Luna thanked Cadence and Shining Armour for their leadership and taking care of the day and night cycle, they were so thankful that they made Shining the second Alicorn King, looks like Moonlight has competition now, as for Moonlight he did his best to help out with Twilight's friendship problems, Derpy's flying and the day and night cycles, Sunset and Starlight were still Twilight's students for a while but soon were left alone to learn from their own set of friends, they went out to other lands in Equestria starting with Appaloosa.

Vinyl and Octavia started to create different versions of the songs they heard, trying to recreate the same songs on cello and in dub step, their love for the music and each other never waned and only grew stronger, Derpy grew fonder of Moonlight and soon even got him to talk about Sunshine Grace and get an idea of what she was like, and of course Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack stayed close to Twilight, they'd sometimes fight as even best friends do, but after each fight and each misunderstanding they'd always come back stronger than ever, proving that even the worst of enemies cannot break the friendship they have.

When Freddy and the crew got back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Express they saw it was close the midnight and there wasn't enough time to teleport Pete's crew back to Pete's Burgers and Social Club, especially since Chica and Mike would have to split up again, so for this night they all stayed at Freddy's ready and waiting for the night guard to arrive, from that night on they'd alternate who would be staying where and have a collective effort to scare the night guards, they wouldn't kill them but do their best to make them piss their pants, the winner is the one who can make them scream the loudest or longest.

Through the weeks, month, years, they'd have the occasional meet up where they'd create a vortex and find each other and talk about how things are going for all of them, they'd talk and play, have fun and of course have a big Pinkie Party, if there were any evils that threatened their worlds they'd all come together and take them down, they made a motto for anyone who didn't believe in their power: "once a friend, always a friend" and from there they became The Warriors of Friendship.

THE END

 **Ending credits:**

 **Now play The Best is Yet to Come from RED, yes the same song from the intro**

 **This story has been brought to you by Venomous Book 38 and posted on Fanfiction Net (I would put a . there but it seems whenever I do the word behind the . disappears, it may have happened there)**

 **Cast list:**

 **Characters from FNAF:**

 **Freddy**

 **Bonnie**

 **Chica**

 **Foxy**

 **Toy Freddy**

 **Toy Bonnie**

 **Toy Chica**

 **Mangle**

 **Purple Guy**

 **Marionette**

 **Springtrap**

 **Mike**

 **Jeremy**

 **FNAF OCs created by Miss P**

 **Opal**

 **Ashe**

 **Finn**

 **FNAF OCs created by Venomous Book 38**

 **Ben**

 **Debby**

 **Jake**

 **Pete**

 **Sarah**

 **Oscar**

 **Lenny**

 **Tina**

 **Cyril**

 **Stuart**

 **Morice**

 **Robin**

 **Monty**

 **Pamela**

 **Pip**

 **Mike**

 **Chip**

 **Characters from Undertale:**

 **Sans**

 **Papyrus**

 **Undyne**

 **Alphys**

 **Toriel**

 **Asgore**

 **Asriel**

 **Flowey**

 **Monster Kid**

 **The Amalgamates**

 **Chara**

 **Frisk in mention**

 **Bratty and Catty in mention**

 **Temmie in mention**

 **Undertale OCs by Venomous Book 38**

 **Torigore**

 **Characters from MLP:**

 **Celestia**

 **Luna**

 **Cadence**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Rainbow Dash**

 **Applejack**

 **Rarity**

 **Pinkie Pie**

 **Fluttershy**

 **Octavia**

 **Vinyl Scratch**

 **Sunset Shimmer**

 **Starlight Glimmer**

 **Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Do**

 **Flurry Heart**

 **Shining Armour**

 **Queen Chrysalis**

 **Spike**

 **King Sombre in mention**

 **Lord Tirek in mention**

 **MLP OCs from Venomous Book 38**

 **Moonlight Star**

 **Sunshine Grace in mention**

 **Characters and universes from the vortex**

 **Klanoa**

 **DR. Who**

 **DR. Whooves**

 **4** **th** **Wall**

 **Baby**

 **The Halo universe**

 **The Borderlands universe**

 **Bands used in the story**

 **RED**

 **Duran Duran**

 **Maroon 5**

 **Taylor Swift**

 **Wooden Toaster**

 **Thank you all to everyone who read the story, this has been my longest to date beating out Five Nights of Deception which still gets lots of readers even now, so if you haven't read that story please do, it's where this series started, please review this as it is the last chapter in this long story of feels and action, I'd love to know what you all thought of it as you've read, now I will come back to doing more stories guaranteed, I won't leave this for as long as I have story ideas I will post them here, it may take some time to come back as I have a possible new project on Deviantart and I want to be sure to put all my time into it, plus I want to create a screen play for a game series I want to create which may also go on Deviantart so yeah it will take up some time, but I will come back as I have two story ideas in the works of my head, a reimagining of my very first story, a Fnaf story called As Foes Become Bros, you can read it if you want, and the next part of the Five Nights series called Five Nights of Determination which I'd like to involve WD. Gaster and perhaps something to do with Sunshine Grace, tell me what you think but until then...**

 **Venomous Book over and out**


End file.
